Au collège des moldus
by Antares2
Summary: Univers alternatif dans lequel les Dursley ont réussi à empêcher Harry d'aller à Poudlard. Celuici étudie au collège de son quartier, il ignore tout du monde de la magie mais après les événements de l'été et certaines découvertes qu'il fait s
1. le collégien

Disclaimer : Tout ceci est à JK Rowling, on le sait.  
  
Un gros merci à Mélaïnas pour le beta reading.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Collégien.  
  
En ce premier jour de septembre, le soleil se levait sur les coquettes maisons de Privet Drive, à Little Whiming. La plupart des habitants dormaient encore, mais la rue commençait à s'animer. Petit à petit, des lumières s'allumaient derrière les fenêtres, des voix ensommeillées se faisaient entendre. L'occupant de la plus petite chambre du numéro 4 dormait encore. Mais lorsque la sonnerie stridente du vieux réveil rafistolé qui trônait sur la table de chevet se fit entendre, il fit un bond avant de tendre le bras pour l'éteindre, parfaitement réveillé.  
  
Harry se leva sans attendre, anxieux et impatient. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il devait aller au collège. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait pas dans la même classe que Dudley, que ses parents avaient envoyé dans un collège privé. Jamais encore il ne s'était trouvé quelque part sans aucun Dursley à proximité, à moins de considérer les fois où il avait été envoyé chez Mrs Figgs, une vielle voisine de son oncle et sa tante. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été plus libre chez Mrs Figgs que dans sa famille : tout ce qu'il faisait là-bas, c'était écouter la vielle femme parler de ses nombreux chats. Au collège, peut-être pourrait-il enfin avoir des amis.  
  
Plein d'espoir, le jeune garçon se leva et entreprit de s'habiller. Son humeur s'assombrit d'un coup quand il dût enfiler ce que sa tante appelait son uniforme. En le passant plusieurs fois dans la machine à laver, quand sa famille ne regardait pas, il avait réussi à faire disparaître l'horrible odeur de la teinture. Mais les vêtements ressemblaient plus que jamais à des morceaux de peau d'éléphant. Jusqu'à ce matin, Harry n'avait même pas osé l'essayer, repoussant jour après jour le moment d'enfiler l'horrible costume.  
  
Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Et pendant toute sa scolarité, il allait être obligé de porter cette horreur. Et même en l'absence de Dudley, il savait que les autres ne seraient pas tendres avec lui. Mais il espérait que tous ne suivraient pas ce mouvement. Dans son ancienne école, tous ne se moquaient pas de lui, mais ceux qui ne disaient rien craignaient trop la bande à Dudley pour oser l'approcher. Il ne demandait pas à être l'objet de l'admiration générale, juste à avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, un peu d'amitié à défaut de l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
  
Avec une grimace, Harry enfila son uniforme. Le pantalon était un vieux jean beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et que la teinture avait rigidifié. On aurait dit un vieux bout de carton gris grossièrement coupé. La chemise avait aussi appartenu à Dudley, et était trop large pour Harry, mais au moins elle n'avait pas subi la teinture, devant rester blanche, et en la rentrant dans le pantalon il pensait obtenir quelque chose d'à peu près correct. Enfin, Harry mit la veste. C'était un désastre. Les épaules de Dudley, même à l'époque où il avait acheté ces vêtements, étaient beaucoup plus larges que les siennes, et là où s'était trouvé l'énorme ventre de son cousin, Harry n'avait rien, et le tissu faisait d'énormes plis. Harry essaya de le maintenir avec des épingles, mais la quantité de tissu superflue était telle qu'il n'y parvint pas.  
  
Imaginant déjà la réaction des autres collégiens, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour tenter d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il se retrouva en face du grand miroir en pied de la tante Pétunia. Il hésita un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration et regarda à quoi il ressemblait.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau, portant sa main à son nez pour s'assurer que ses lunettes étaient bien là. Puis il sourit. Sa surprise et son soulagement étaient si intenses qu'il aurait pu se mettre à courir et à sauter partout dans la maison, mais son oncle et sa tante auraient probablement exigé des explications. Son uniforme ne ressemblait pas à un costume grand luxe, mais au moins il avait l'air à peu près à sa taille. Le pantalon et la veste portaient certes des traces d'usure, mais ils tombaient à peu près normalement. Se demandant comment la vision qu'il avait dans le miroir pouvait être tellement différente de celle qu'il avait eue dans sa chambre, en se regardant directement, le garçon baissa les yeux pour observer ses vêtements sans l'intermédiaire de la glace. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Il n'y avait plus de plis au niveau de la veste et le pantalon ne tombait plus. C'était incroyable... et pourtant pas complètement extraordinaire du point de vue de Harry. C'était simplement une de plus de ces petites choses bizarres qui arrivaient tout le temps autour de lui, et qui mettaient son oncle et sa tante tellement en colère.  
  
Après avoir en vain essayé d'appliquer une couche de gel sur ses cheveux, Harry descendit l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction de l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia s'ils s'apercevaient des modifications qui avaient été apportées à son uniforme. Mais la différence valait la peine d'affronter la colère de sa famille. Après tout, il la subissait depuis dix ans, et y était habitué. Et maintenant qu'il avait une chambre, il était peu probable qu'ils l'enferment dans le placard sous l'escalier.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à ses oncle et tante. L'oncle Vernon grommela une réponse, sans lever les yeux de son journal. La tante Pétunia le regarda un instant en répondant. Elle eut l'air surprise de son apparence mais ne dit rien. Soulagé, Harry se servit en oeufs et bacon, et s'assit à sa place. Le petit déjeuner fut des plus calmes. En fait, toute la maison était extrêmement tranquille depuis la veille. Depuis que ses parents avaient emmené Dudley à Smeltings, le collège privé où il avait été inscrit.  
  
Finalement, l'oncle Vernon replia son journal et mit sa cravate, signe de son départ imminent. Il embrassa Pétunia sur la joue, puis, juste avant de quitter la maison, il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry. Celui-ci se raidit sur sa chaise : en général, quand l'oncle Vernon s'intéressait à lui, c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Mais celui-ci lui sourit et dit, d'un ton aimable qu'il n'avait que rarement utilisé avec son neveu :  
  
"Alors, mon garçon, tu rentres au collège aujourd'hui ? J'espère que tu es content.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon.  
  
- Bien, bien. J'espère que tu te montreras digne de tout ce que nous avons fait pour que tu en arrives là. Et bien sûr que rien de bizarre ne se produira.  
  
- Non, Oncle Vernon."  
  
Avec une expression satisfaite, le gros homme hocha la tête. Peu de temps, après, Harry entendit la voiture démarrer dans l'allée. Le comportement de son oncle et sa tante, ces derniers temps, le surprenait. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas leur demander des explications, ni s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il trouvait plutôt que sa situation s'était améliorée. Bien sûr, ils n'en étaient pas à lui faire des cadeaux, comme à Dudley. Harry avait toujours sa part de corvées dans la maison, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser les jeux de son cousin, notamment son ordinateur, ni de donner son avis sur les programmes de télévision. Si on lui avait demandé d'expliquer ce changement, Harry en aurait été bien incapable. Mais il le sentait dans des petites choses, comme le fait que son oncle lui ait adressé la parole ce matin. Vernon n'avait formulé ni menace ni reproche, et il avait paru satisfait. De lui-même sinon de Harry, mais c'était quand même une amélioration.  
  
Harry ignorait la cause exacte de ce changement, même s'il connaissait les événements qui l'avaient provoqué. Le changement d'attitude de son oncle avait coïncidé avec l'arrivée de ces lettres étranges, à la fin du mois de juillet. La première de ces lettres avait été adressée à Harry, mais celui- ci n'était jamais parvenu à la lire. Quand Dudley s'était aperçu que son cousin avait du courrier, il s'était empressé de prévenir toute la maison. Vernon avait aussitôt arraché la lettre des mains de son neveu. Il l'avait lue, son visage était devenu d'une pâleur de craie, et il avait tendu le morceau de parchemin à la tante Pétunia, qui avait semblé sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry avait lutté en vain pour avoir le droit de lire sa lettre, Dudley avait exigé qu'on le laisse voir, habitué à ce que ses parents obéissent à ses quatre volontés et ne lui cachent rien. Mais pour une fois ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas même accordé un regard. Finalement, l'oncle Vernon avait saisi les deux enfant par la peau du cou et les avait expulsés de la pièce sans ménagement. Dudley ayant gagné le combat pour le trou de la serrure, Harry en avait été réduit à écouter la conversation entre son oncle et sa tante par l'espace entre le bas de la porte et le sol.  
  
Il avait cependant entendu la conversation et celle-ci restait gravée dans sa mémoire.  
  
"Vernon, avait dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante, regarde l'adresse. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où il couche ? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison ?  
  
- Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nous suivent, marmonna furieusement l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Qu'allons nous faire, Vernon ? Est-ce qu'il faut leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas...  
  
Harry apercevait les chaussures bien cirées de l'oncle Vernon qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.  
  
- Oui, dit-il enfin. Nous allons leur faire connaître clairement notre position. S'ils voulaient en faire un des leurs, ils n'avaient qu'à l'élever eux-même. Nous n'avons qu'à leur dire que je ne dépenserai pas un centime pour qu'il aille là-bas, et que s'il met les pieds dans ce... ce... cet endroit, alors il est hors de question qu'il repasse un jour la porte de cette maison.  
  
- C'est impossible... dit la tante Pétunia. Il y a dix ans...  
  
- Il y a dix ans, coupa Vernon, lorsque nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes jurés de refuser toutes ces idioties. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et c'est ce que nous allons leur dire. Que nous avons peur pour notre sécurité, et aussi pour la sienne.  
  
- Ils ne pensent pas comme nous.  
  
- Mais ça, ils devraient le comprendre.  
  
- Tu dois avoir raison, admit finalement Pétunia d'une voix tremblante. Après tout, ma s?ur et son mari avaient bien cherché ce qui leur est arrivé, mais nous ne souhaitons pas que Harry finisse pareil, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Exactement. Je vais écrire la lettre, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça."  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque l'oncle Vernon était finalement parti travailler, il avait à la main une lettre fermée, et paraissait très content de lui. Deux jours plus tard, une nouvelle lettre étrange était arrivée. Cette fois ci, elle était adressée à l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, mais c'était le même parchemin jauni, la même encre vert émeraude et la même absence de timbre que celle que l'on avait envoyé à Harry. Pour ce dernier, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : il s'agissait du même expéditeur.  
  
Mais cette fois, le visage de l'oncle Vernon s'était éclairé en lisant ce qui était écrit sur la lettre. Il l'avait tendue à la tante Pétunia en disant : " Ils disent qu'ils acceptent mes arguments. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix.  
  
- Ils ne peuvent pas renoncer aussi facilement. Je les connais, Vernon, ils doivent avoir quelque chose de prévu."  
  
Profitant de ce que son oncle et sa tante semblaient avoir oublié sa présence, Harry s'était approché de Pétunia, espérant lire par dessus son épaule ce que disait la lettre. Mais l'oncle Vernon avait surpris son manège, attrapé sans ménagement et mis dehors une fois de plus, saisissant également Dudley sur le chemin de la porte. Aucun des deux cousins n'avaient jamais réussi à savoir ce que disaient les lettres. Après ces incidents, la tante Pétunia avait paru moins nerveuse envers Harry, moins prompte à crier. L'oncle Vernon avait souvent un regard triomphant qui s'opposait au dégoût lorsqu'il regardait son neveu, et le fait que Harry rentre au collège semblait le réjouir au plus haut point. Ce qui expliquait sans doute ses sourires de ce matin. Harry désespérait de pouvoir un jour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ces réactions. Qui étaient ces "ils" qui avaient fait si peur à ses oncle et tante, mais qu'ils semblaient finalement avoir vaincus ? Quelles étaient ces "idioties" auxquelles avait fait allusion son oncle ? Et surtout, quel était le lien avec lui ? Où était-il censé aller ? Ces gens qui avaient écrit voulaient quelque chose de lui... mais comment pouvaient-ils le connaître ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec ses parents ? Mais s'il s'agissait d'amis de ses parents, de gens qui, d'après son oncle, auraient pu l'élever, pourquoi ne se manifestaient- ils que maintenant ? Il y avait près de dix ans que son père et sa mère étaient morts...  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry en avait presque oublié la rentrée, mais la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia se chargea de le lui rappeler.  
  
" Secoue-toi un peu ! Tu t'es rendormi ou quoi ? La table ne va pas se débarrasser toute seule ! Tu tiens à manquer ton bus dès le premier jour ? J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur moi pour t'emmener ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr, tante Pétunia, s'écria Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Un coup d'?il à la pendule qui trônait au dessus de la porte de la cuisine lui confirma qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le passage du car qui devait l'amener au collège, et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer avant même le début des cours. En un temps record, il débarrassa la table de la cuisine, et chargea le lave- vaisselle, sachant que, retard ou pas, sa tante ne le laisserait pas partir avant qu'il n'ait accomplit sa part du travail, puis monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, se brossa les dents en un peu moins que les trois minutes réglementaires, fit un saut dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses affaires et redégringola les marches, soulagé de voir, en revenant à la cuisine, qu'il lui restait cinq minutes. Il aurait même le temps d'arriver à l'arrêt sans courir.  
  
" A ce soir, tante Pétunia, lança-t-il en passant la porte. Il n'attendait pas de réponse et n'en obtint pas. Jamais sa tante ne lui avait souhaité une bonne journée quand il partait le matin, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. Son sac sur l'épaule, Harry prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus, qui se trouvait un peu plus bas dans Magnolia Crescent. Il était impatient de voir ses nouveaux camarades. Bien sûr, il retrouverait sans doute certains des enfants qui avaient fréquenté son école primaire, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Mais même eux devraient être plus supportable sans Dudley, ni Piers qui était parti avec lui.  
  
En arrivant à l'arrêt, il ne reconnut aucun des jeunes qui attendaient. Tous semblaient plus âgés que lui. À la fois soulagé et déçu, il resta à l'écart. Le car ne tarda pas à arriver, et Harry s'assit seul au milieu. Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient avec lui seraient dans sa classe. Les autres premières années s'étaient problablement fait accompagner par leurs parents pour le premier jour.  
  
Nerveusement, le petit garçon posa son sac sur ses genoux et regarda les rues défiler. Tous les deux ou trois cent mètres, le car s'arrêtait. Harry scrutait avec intérêt ceux qui montaient, mais la seule personne qui lui parut avoir son âge était une fillette qui était accompagnée par un garçon et une fille plus âgés, et ne s'intéressa pas à lui. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, regrettant d'avoir passé du temps à essayer de se coiffer alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Finalement, un bâtiment apparut devant lui que Harry reconnut comme étant son collège. Sa tante le lui avait montré quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant en allant faire des courses en voiture.  
  
Le car s'arrêta et il suivit le flot des élèves qui en descendaient. Ils avaient vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue pour le début des cours, pourtant c'était déjà l'affluence. Des dizaines de jeunes se tenaient devant les portes de l'établissement, la plupart, heureux de se retrouver après les mois de vacances, parlaient avec animation. Et d'autres arrivaient de partout, certains à pieds, seuls ou accompagnés de leurs parents, d'autres à vélo ou pour les plus vieux en mobylette. D'autres encore descendaient des voitures qui se frayaient tant bien que mal un chemin. Enfin, des bus comme celui qui avait amené Harry, mais venant d'autres quartiers de la ville, déversaient eux aussi leur quota d'étudiants. Plusieurs centaines de personnes s'étaient ainsi regroupées devant les grilles lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent enfin. Les jeunes commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la cour. Un garçon et une fille, qui semblaient avoir environ dix-sept ans, se tenaient de part et d'autre l'ouverture, hurlant des indications.  
  
" Les premières années, sur la droite. Vous cherchez votre nom sur les listes et vous vous rangez devant, on va venir vous chercher.  
  
- Non, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas accompagner votre fille. Ce n'est plus l'école primaire.  
  
- Balac, Folks, j'espère que vous vous êtes un peu assagis pendant les vacances !  
  
- Mais ne poussez pas ! Tout le monde rentrera !"  
  
Ballotté et bousculé, Harry faisait son possible pour atteindre la grille. Finalement, sa petite taille lui permit de se faufiler à travers l'ouverture. Ainsi qu'on le lui avait demandé, il se dirigea vers la droite. Une petite centaine d'enfants de son âge étaient déjà rassemblés devant les listes de noms. Il y avait six listes, qui devaient correspondre à six classes de première année. Après être arrivé jusqu'aux panneaux, il commença à scanner les noms, cherchant le sien.  
  
Potter, Harry. Soulagé, il se plaça en face d'une feuille qui portait le nom de sa classe : 1A3, et regarda autour de lui. La plupart de ses camarades de classes étaient déjà là. Certains parlaient entre eux, venant de la même école primaire. Harry constata qu'il y avait peu d'élèves de son ancienne école. Il était rare que les enfants habitant Privet Drive ou les rues voisines se retrouvent dans les collèges de quartier. Ils devaient être à Smeltings avec Dudley ou, pour les filles, dans un équivalent. Harry repéra cependant quelques têtes qu'ils connaissait, mais ses anciens camarades n'avaient pas été mis dans la même classe que lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour le gêner : il n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs des années précédentes.  
  
" Salut", fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna. Un garçon grand avec d'épais cheveux bruns se tenait devant lui. Son visage était très mat, et ses yeux presque noirs avaient une expression rieuse.  
  
" Toi aussi tu te retrouves seul ? demanda le garçon.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer que, bien qu'ayant passé toute son enfance dans la ville, il n'y avait pas d'ami.  
  
- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on reste un peu ensemble ? Je ne connais personne dans cette classe.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry ravi.  
  
- Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Will Pickard.  
  
- Harry Potter, dit Harry. Tu connais un peu le collège ?  
  
- Mon frère entame sa troisième année ici. Il m'a dit que c'était plutôt cool. Même s'ils sont assez durs.  
  
- Durs ?" Harry repensa à ce que Dudley lui avait dit, sur le fait que les anciens s'en prenaient aux nouveaux, leur mettaient la tête dans les toilettes, et d'autres bizutages peu agréables. Il n'y avait pas cru, bien sûr, c'était Dudley, mais le ton de Will l'inquiétait.  
  
- Ouais. Le directeur, les profs, et tous ça. Il vaut mieux se tenir à carreau, ou en tous cas ne pas se faire prendre, si tu ne veux pas passer tes samedis ici.  
  
- Et les élèves des autres années ? Tu crois qu'on aura des problèmes avec eux ?  
  
- Oh, on t'a parlé de ces histoires ? D'après mon frère, c'est des blagues. Il y a toujours un ou deux deuxièmes années qui sont contents de ne plus être "les petits" et le font savoir, mais ce n'est pas bien méchant. Et en général, c'est aux filles qu'ils s'en prennent. Au fait, tu as des frères et s?urs ?  
  
- Non." A ce moment, une femme d'un certain âge à l'air sévère s'approcha de l'endroit où ils étaient rangés.  
  
"Les 1A3, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. En silence", dit-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. Docilement, le groupe d'élèves intimidés se mit en marche derrière elle. Elle les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal du collège, puis dans un escalier et à une salle de classe au deuxième étage.  
  
Toujours sans parler, les élèves entrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent se placer derrière les tables. Harry et Will se retrouvèrent au deuxième rang. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré, le professeur ferma la porte et les regarda avec attention.  
  
"Asseyez-vous", dit-elle enfin. On entendit les raclements des chaises sur le sol alors que les élèves obéissaient.  
  
" Bien, dit alors la femme. Je suis le professeur Thomson. J'enseigne l'anglais, et cette année je serai également votre professeur principal. Ce qui signifie qu'en cas de problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, c'est moi que vous devez venir voir. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, contrairement à ce que veut la rumeur, je ne mords pas. Par contre, j'exige des élèves qu'ils soient attentifs pendant mes cours. Les devoirs doivent être rendus en temps et en heure." Le discours continua pendant encore plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles le professeur expliqua le fonctionnement du collège, et leur fit un sermon sur la nécessité de travailler, étant donné qu'ils ne seraient plus maternés comme à l'école primaire.  
  
" Très bien, conclut-elle finalement. Y a-t-il des questions ?" Personne ne levant la main, elle hocha la tête. "Dans ce cas, sortez une feuille." Les élèves se regardèrent, effarés. Allaient-il avoir droit à un test dès le premier jour ?  
  
"Ne faites pas cette tête, reprit Thomson. Ceci n'est pas un examen. Je vais simplement vous poser quelques questions afin de vous connaître mieux. Lorsque nous aurons fini, je ferai l'appel. Vous viendrez me remettre votre feuille et je vous donnerai en échange un cadenas, qui vous permettra de fermer le casier qui vous est attribué dans le hall. Oh, pendant que j'y suis, même avec le cadenas fermé, ne laissez rien de valeur dans vos casiers, nous avons eu des vols l'année dernière."  
  
Soulagé de n'avoir à répondre qu'à des questions anodines, Harry sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et un stylo. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir demandé s'ils avaient une idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, le professeur Thomson conclut l'interrogation et, ainsi qu'elle l'avait annoncé, se mit à faire l'appel. A l'appel de leur nom, les élèves se levaient pour aller remettre leur feuille. Le professeur lisait rapidement et silencieusement ce qui était écrit, et faisait parfois un commentaire. Harry regardait avec intérêt, essayant au début de retenir les noms de ses camarades, mais il abandonna rapidement.  
  
"Pickard, William" Le garçon brun se leva et passa derrière Harry pour gagner le bureau.  
  
" Etes-vous le frère de Simon Pickard ? demanda le professeur au moment où il tendait sa feuille.  
  
- Oui, madame, répondit le jeune garçon. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de parcourir rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit et de cocher le nom sur sa liste.  
  
- Potter, Harry." Harry se leva, et, à son tour, s'approcha du bureau pour remettre sa copie.  
  
" Vous n'avez pas mis votre lieu de naissance, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne le connais pas, répondit Harry.  
  
- Vraiment ? Eh bien, tâchez de vous renseigner, Potter, et vous me direz ça au prochain cours. Cela fait partie des renseignements administratifs de base que vous devriez connaître.  
  
- Oui, madame", dit Harry. Il attrapa le cadenas qu'elle lui tendait et retourna à sa place. Il songea que peut-être, les Dursley accepteraient de répondre à cette question. Jusqu'ici, ils ne lui avaient jamais donné le moindre renseignement sur ses parents, mais il pourrait peut-être profiter de leur relative bonne humeur du moment, et du fait qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup de le savoir dans ce collège.  
  
Arrivée au bout de sa liste, le professeur leur distribua leurs emplois du temps, juste avant que le cours ne se termine. Harry et Will suivirent les autres, et rejoignirent la salle où devait se dérouler leur deuxième heure de cours.  
  
" Mr Helmett, histoire et géographie, lut Harry sur l'emploi du temps qu'il venait de récupérer.  
  
- Lui aussi, mon frère l'a eu, dit Will. Il est cool, pas comme la vieille Thomson." En effet, le qualificatif de "cool" s'appliquait tout à fait au professeur Helmett. Agé d'une trentaine d'années, il avait des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, et, bien qu'il soit vêtu du costume de règle dans l'établissement, les boutons ouverts de sa veste et du haut de sa chemise, l'absence de cravate, lui donnaient un air négligé."  
  
Il salua ses élèves d'un "bienvenue, asseyez vous", et sans se perdre davantage en préliminaires, il commença son cours. Celui-ci, qui portait sur la préhistoire et les premiers hommes. Jamais Harry n'avait autant rit, et surtout en classe. Il commença à manquer d'air lorsque le professeur se mit à mimer la transformation du singe à l'homme, débutant son show en se mettant à quatre pattes et en se grattant la poitrine, poussant des cris perçants. La fin de l'heure arriva bien trop vite au goût de la classe. Les élèves rassemblèrent néanmoins leurs affaires et sortirent de la pièce, alors que le professeur remettait un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue.  
  
Avant d'aller déjeuner, Harry et Will descendirent dans le hall, déposer leurs sacs dans les casiers qui leur étaient réservés. Harry glissait la clé du sien dans sa poche quand des éclats de voix le firent se retourner.  
  
" Laissez-moi tranquille ! criait une fillette blonde avec un visage pâle et de grands yeux gris pâle. Deux garçons de treize ou quatorze ans se tenaient de part et d'autre d'elle.  
  
- Mais on ne te veux pas de mal, petite, dit l'un d'eux. On veut juste que tu viennes manger avec nous. Ca te pose un problème ? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?  
  
- Non, répondit la petite fille, qui semblait au bord des larmes  
  
- Alors porte mon sac, en gage d'amitié. Je ne le laisse pas dans les casiers, paraît qu'il y a des vols.  
  
- Elle est dans notre classe, non ? murmura Harry à Will en désignant la petite fille.  
  
- Ouais, répondit le garçon. On peut dire qu'elle a pas de chance.  
  
- Allons l'aider.  
  
- T'es pas fou ? T'as envie de finir à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour ? Ces deux là, moi j'ai vraiment pas envie de les avoir comme ennemis."  
  
Mais Harry avait trop souvent été la cible de garçons plus grands et plus forts que lui pour ne pas être ému par le sort de la fillette. Trop souvent, il avait prié en silence pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, et l'indifférence des autres l'avait blessé presque autant que les insultes et les coups de Dudley et ses amis. Il se précipita pour rejoindre la petite fille qui ployait maintenant sous le poids des deux énormes sacs des garçons qui la faisaient avancer devant eux en lui murmurant des paroles qui faisaient couler des larmes sur le visage de l'enfant.  
  
" Fichez-lui la paix !" s'écria Harry, en venant se planter en face des deux garçons. Ceux-ci levèrent la tête pour le regarder, puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" Non mais pour qui tu te prends, l'avorton ? dit l'un d'eux. Je te donne deux secondes pour dégager si tu ne veux pas finir en deux morceaux."  
  
Regardant la carrure de ses adversaires, qui devaient être à peu près deux fois aussi lourds que lui, Harry eut un bref moment de remords. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir se mettre dans cette situation, alors que pour une fois dans sa vie il n'y avait eu personne de plus grand et plus fort que lui de déterminé à le frapper ? Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Et ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, il devait bien se trouver aussi un préfet, ou quelqu'un capable de les arrêter s'ils allaient trop loin.  
  
"Laissez-la", répéta-t-il.  
  
"Eh, t'as vu ? dit un des garçon à son ami. Il tremble de trouille, le môme. Et t'as vu ses lunettes ? A mon avis, il a déjà dû essayer de jouer les chevaliers servants une fois de trop pour qu'elles se retrouvent dans cet état.  
  
- En tous cas lui, il ne s'attaque pas à plus faible que lui simplement pour se prouver... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver, les gars ?" Harry avait tourné la tête en entendant la voix à côté de lui, et constaté avec soulagement que Will était fermement campé à ses côtés. " Que vous êtes plus forts qu'elle ?" La voix de Will était suffisament forte pour attirer l'attention et un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux. " Ok, félicitations. En vous y mettant à deux, vous êtes plus forts qu'une fille de première année." Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais le cercle des élèves curieux fut soudain rompu et une voix autoritaire demanda : ''Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, portant un badge de préfet en évidence sur sa poitrine, s'avança vers eux. Il fut brusquement interrompu quand la fillette, en larmes, lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
"Nick !" s'écria-t-elle. Il la regarda avec stupeur, puis releva la tête pour examiner le reste de la scène, et comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Son visage devint féroce lorsqu'il s'adressa aux deux agresseurs.  
  
" Barton, Strike, cette fois vous allez vraiment avoir des ennuis.  
  
- Mais, Nicolas, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu, tenta de protester l'un d'eux.  
  
- La prochaine fois, vous choisirez quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite s?ur quand vous chercherez des compagnons de jeu. De préférence quelqu'un de sexe masculin et d'au moins soixante-quinze kilos. Eh, Anton !" Le jeune homme interpella un de ses camarades, également préfet.  
  
- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.  
  
- Ils s'amusaient avec les premières années, expliqua Nicolas en désigna les deux fautifs, qui n'en menaient pas large. Ca te dérangerait de les emmener voir Mrs Cameron pendant que je m'occupe de ma s?ur ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr, répondit Anton. Mais j'espère que cette fois ils seront virés pour de bon, j'en ai assez de les y emmener une fois par semaine. Ok, Barton, Strike, passez devant, vous connaissez le chemin. Et vous autres, ajouta-t-il en direction de ceux qui s'étaient massés autour d'eux, allez déjeuner. Immédiatement. Il n'y a plus rien à voir." Baissant la tête, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en baissant la tête, alors que le reste des élèves partait en direction de la cantine.  
  
"Ca va, Liz, dit le jeune homme. C'est fini, ne pleure pas. Ils ne t'embêteront plus, je te le garantis.  
  
- Nick, balbutia-t-elle, je suis désolée.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, petite s?ur. Tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière à qui ces deux là s'en prennent. Je te jure qu'un jour je les ferai virer. Ils sont tout le temps en train de maltraiter les plus jeunes." D'une main maladroite, il tenta de lui remettre les cheveux en place, mais ne réussit qu'à les embrouiller davantage.  
  
" Je crois que je n'ai pas le talent de maman pour ça, remarqua-t-il.  
  
- T'es un garçon, lui rappela sa s?ur, avec un petit sourire. C'est normal, non ?" Elle accepta le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait et s'essuya les yeux. Nicolas se tourna vers Harry et Will, qui se tenaient un peu en retrait.  
  
" C'est courageux ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux. Cinglé, mais courageux." Il leur tendit la main. "Je m'appelle Nicolas March, je suis en sixième année et préfet depuis l'année dernière. Et c'est Liz, ma petite s?ur. Mais peut-être que vous la connaissez ?  
  
- Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe, dit Will. Je suis Will Pickard, et lui, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
- Enchanté, répondit le préfet. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous cherchent des ennuis, mais au cas où, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Ou si vous avez d'autres problèmes..." Il s'interrompit quand une voix percante l'interpela.  
  
" Nikkie, Nikkie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherche !  
  
- Maggie ?" Le préfet se retourna juste à temps pour voir une belle jeune fille se précipiter vers lui. " J'arrive, dit-il. Il y a encore eu un problème avec Barton et Strike. Mag, je te présente Liz, ma s?ur. Liz, Maggie une amie. Mag, tu me laisse encore une minute ?  
  
- D'accord... " Elle s'éloigna et rejoignit un groupe de jeunes.  
  
"Ca va aller ? demanda Nicolas à sa s?ur.  
  
- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Elle eut un sourire malicieux. " Nikkie ? Je ne savais pas ! C'est pour quand le mariage ?  
  
- Ne commence pas ! Et ne parle pas de ça à la maison.  
  
- Pourquoi ? je suis sûre que maman serait enchantée de connaître ton amie.  
  
- Lisa !" Le homme essayait de se montrer menaçant, mais ses yeux riaient.  
  
"D'accord, finit par admettre la fillette. Je ne dirai rien à la maison si tu ne parles pas de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.  
  
- Ça marche. Bon, je vais vous laisser, tous les trois."  
  
Après le départ du jeune homme, Harry et Will échangèrent un regard. Liz les regarda également puis elle dit : "Merci.  
  
- N'en parlons plus, dit Harry. Bon, vous venez manger, cette fois ?"  
  
En début d'après midi, la 1A3 avait un cours de maths. Le professeur, Mrs Smith, était une petite femme boulotte. Avec une voix perçante et aucune autorité. Un chahut monumental ne tarda pas à s'installer. Installés à une petite table au fond, Harry et Will renoncèrent rapidement à prendre des notes.  
  
" Tu sais, c'était vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, répéta Will pour la énième fois.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Mais t'étais pas non plus obligé de venir me soutenir.  
  
- Je vois que tu as apprécié mon intervention, mec, ça fait plaisir. Mais tu t'es regardé ? T'es un des types les plus petits et maigres du collège, et tu t'amuses à aller provoquer deux pachydermes. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
- Écoute, pachydermes ou pas, je ne risquais rien. Ils ne m'auraient pas frappé devant tout le monde.  
  
- Ah oui ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils faisaient à Liz devant tout le monde.  
  
- Ils ne l'auraient pas frappée. Si elle avait résisté ils se seraient énervés mais ils auraient fini par partir. Par contre, si ensuite elle les avait croisés dans un coin un peu moins fréquenté, là elle aurait eu de gros problèmes.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Pareil.  
  
- Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas la différence entre se faire tabasser immédiatement ou plus tard.  
  
- Si j'avais évité un moment de me retrouvé seul avec eux, ils auraient fini par m'oublier. Tout s'est bien terminé, non ? On est sous la protection d'un préfet, ils n'oseront plus s'en prendre à nous. Alors parlons d'autre chose.  
  
- Tu es quand même cinglé."  
  
Harry commençait à s'énerver et il dut se retenir pour ne pas hausser la voix.  
  
"Tu sais ce que c'est que de subir ce genre d'assaut jour après jour ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'être la cible favorite de ces mecs là en n'ayant aucun moyen de te plaindre ou de leur rendre la pareille ? Et de voir tous les autres qui savent ce qui se passe, mais qui ne disent rien par peur de représailles ? De n'avoir aucun ami parce que personne ne veut être associé avec toi pour ne pas subir le même sort ? Crois-moi, quand tu es dans cette situation, tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un intervienne juste pour te rappeler qu'il y a des gens qui ne te détestent pas. Et même si tu sais que tu devras le payer très cher."  
  
Un silence gêné suivit l'éclat de Harry, qui fit mine de s'intéresser au cours bien qu'il n'entendît rien de ce que disait le professeur à cause de ce que disaient les autres élèves. Puis Will demanda doucement :  
  
"C'est du vécu, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tête sans le regarder.  
  
" Et personne n'est jamais intervenu, personne n'a jamais rien dit ? Tout se savait dans mon école primaire, et les instits finissaient toujours par être au courant de tout.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant. Et parfois obligés d'intervenir. Le problème, c'est que je vivais avec le chef de ces idiots. Je devais aussi le supporter à la maison. Et si jamais par malheur il était puni, alors ça bardait pour moi. Donc j'étais obligé de le protéger.  
  
- Je croyais que tu étais fils unique ?  
  
- Je le suis. Dudley est mon cousin." Harry se tut, attendant la question qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.  
  
" Pourquoi tu vivais avec ton cousin ?  
  
- Mes parents sont morts. J'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante depuis l'âge de un an.  
  
- Oh, désolé...  
  
- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'effondrer en pleurs si on m'en parle. Je ne me rappelle même pas de mes parents, d'un certain côté ça fait moins mal de penser à eux.  
  
- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans toute cette histoire, quand j'y repense ?  
  
- Non ?  
  
- C'est que maintenant, on va être obligé de se coltiner Liz. Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous considérer comme ses sauveurs et nous suivre partout. Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les protecteurs."  
  
Ce soir là, Harry alla voir sa tante pour lui donner des papiers à signer. Ce qu'elle fit sans même jeter un coup d'oeil, ni à ce qu'elle signait ni à Harry. Elle allait retourner à ses pluches de pommes de terre quand Harry lui demanda :  
  
"Tante Pétunia, J'aurais aussi besoin de connaître mon lieu de naissance." La main déjà sur son couteau, elle leva soudain la tête et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
" Ton lieu de naissance, hein ?  
  
- Oui... L'endroit où je suis né, quoi.  
  
- Je ne suis pas stupide, merci. Où tu es né, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ?  
  
- Ca fait partie des renseignements administratifs de base, répondit Harry, reprenant les paroles de son professeur. Ils ont bien dû vous le dire quand on m'a amené ici.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si les gens qui t'ont amené ici se préoccupaient de ce genre de détails.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que." Elle se mordit la lèvre soudain consciente d'en avoir trop dit. " Ne pose pas de questions.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire à mon professeur ? Si je lui dit que personne ne le sait, elle va trouver ça étrange." Harry obtint la réaction souhaitée. Les Dursley détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et il le savait.  
  
" Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher. Godric's Hollow. C'est là qu'était la maison de tes parents, et probablement là que tu es né.  
  
- Godric's Hollow ? C'est où ?  
  
- Pas très loin de l'Ecosse. C'est un village où les gens respectables évitent de mettre les pieds, crois-moi. Et maintenant file dans ta chambre, j'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à tes questions."  
  
Harry obéit sans protester. D'habitude, toutes les questions qu'il osait poser sur ses parents n'obtenaient pas de réponse, sinon un "ne pose pas de questions" grinçant. L'information qu'il avait obtenue sur eux, ce soir là, aurait pu paraître sans importance. Le nom du village où ils avaient vécu. Mais par rapport à ce qu'il savait d'eux, c'était énorme. En effet, les renseignements que Harry possédait sur ses parents pouvaient se résumer à ceci : Lily Evans était la s?ur de la tante Pétunia. Elle avait épousé James Potter. Ils avaient eu un fils, Harry, et étaient morts dans un accident de voiture un an plus tard. Et aussi l'information capitale, la seule chose sur ses parents que son oncle et sa tante ne se privaient pas de lui répéter : ce n'étaient pas des gens bien. Pourquoi exactement, et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être jugés ainsi, il l'ignorait. Mais ce devait être extrêmement grave. La tante Pétunia avait un vieil album photo qu'elle sortait de temps en temps pour le montrer à Dudley quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et sur lequel on voyait des photos d'elle, enfant, et de ses parents. Lily n'y aparaissait jamais. Par contre, certaines photos avaient été plus ou moins habilement découpées, et Harry avait peu de doutes sur ce qui s'était trouvé dans la partie manquante.  
  
Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle le souvenir de ses parents était banni de la maison, et lui-même y était si peu le bienvenu, Harry se doutait qu'il y avait un lien avec les étranges lettres qui étaient arrivées pendant l'été. Ce qu'ils s'étaient juré de refuser lorsqu'ils avaient pris Harry chez eux, c'était probablement quelque chose que ses parents faisaient, ou avaient. Et il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Ni, pourquoi la communauté ou l'organisme dont avaient fait partie ses parents aurait cherché à le contacter, lui, dix ans après leur mort.  
  
En tous cas, maintenant Harry avait un indice, une petite information qui le rapprochait de ses parents. Ce nom : Godric's Hollow. Et il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage.  
  
Note : Je ne connais absolument rien au système scolaire anglais, et la description que j'en fait est probablement complètement à côté de la plaque. Toutes mes excuses. 


	2. la baby sitter des Evans

Disclaimer : J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Tout est à JKR. Vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?  
  
Mille mercis à Mélaïnas pour la correction.  
  
Chapitre 2 : La baby-sitter des Evans.  
  
Lorsque le bus déposa Harry devant le collège en ce deuxième jour, il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas surchargé comme la veille. Ne reconnaissant personne, il alla s'installer pour attendre l'ouverture des grilles, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours quand Will le rejoignit.  
  
" Salut, dit-il.  
  
- Salut, Harry. Ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
  
- Euh... oui, ça peut aller, merci. " Il ne voyait pas bien comment une soirée avec les Dursley pouvait être bonne, mais il avait connu pire. " Et toi ?  
  
- Aussi. Mais il paraît que ce matin nous allons souffrir.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'on a bio. Et que Mr Both est pas commode du tout. Dixit mon frère. Il paraît qu'il a l'habitude d'accueillir les nouveaux en distribuant des souris à disséquer. Et qu'il note le travail.  
  
- Mais... on n'a jamais fait ça avant ! s'effraya Harry. Moi, en tout cas.  
  
- Ni personne, soupira Will. Mais on va avoir intérêt à apprendre vite." Ils furent les premiers à arriver à la salle de cours, qui était ouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un vieil homme chauve vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Et, contrairement aux prédictions de Will, il n'y avait pas de souris sur les tables. A la place, dans des bassines, se trouvaient des grenouilles. Et à côté il y avait des instruments dont Harry pouvait sans peine deviner le rôle : des ciseaux, des scalpels...  
  
Les deux garçons se rangeaient devant la porte quand le professeur leva soudainement la tête.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Ne restez pas dans le couloir comme des imbéciles, entrez." En se jurant que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il arrivait en avance à ce cours, Harry franchit la porte, Will à ses côtés. Le professeur les toisa d'un regard froid et appréciateur.  
  
" Bien, dit-il, puisque vous êtes là, choisissez donc un animal et commencez. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant une liasse de feuilles photocopiées. Ceci constituera votre note de travaux pratiques. Et évitez de mettre du sang partout."  
  
Harry et Will échangèrent un regard misérable et allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans le fond, alors que d'autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Harry se mit à lire ce qui était écrit sur les feuilles, alors que, devant eux, des filles poussaient des cris perçants en essayant de toucher leur grenouille. Elles devinrent ainsi les premières élèves de la classe à recevoir une retenue. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, le professeur Both ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, sans donner d'instructions supplémentaires. Les élèves, n'ayant pas envie de subir le même sort que leurs camarades, ne posèrent pas de questions. La classe se déroula dans un silence relatif, les conversations ne se faisant qu'entre binômes et le plus doucement possible.  
  
Finalement, un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur estima que l'épreuve avait assez duré. Il ordonna à tout le monde d'arrêter le massacre, et descendit de son bureau.  
  
Il commença à arpenter la classe avec son carnet de notes, demandant aux élèves leurs noms avant d'attribuer une note, sèchement, en l'accompagnant de commentaires tranchants. De nombreuses filles étaient en larmes quand ils furent enfin autorisés à quitter la salle.  
  
"Pitié ! gémit Will quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Dis-moi qu'on a un truc bien maintenant, sinon je vais exploser. J'ai l'impression de voir du sang partout !" Harry sortit son emploi du temps et regarda.  
  
" On a sport, répondit-il.  
  
- Cool !" Will sembla oublier d'un seul coup l'épreuve qu'avaient représenté les deux heures précédentes. " J'espère que ce sera de la boxe, que je puisse imaginer que je suis en train de frapper Both.  
  
- Le prof est bien ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Aucune idée. Mon frère ne l'a jamais eue, elle est nouvelle."  
  
Ils passèrent à leurs casiers pour y déposer leurs affaires et prendre leurs vêtements de sport. Ils se changèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans le gymnase. Le professeur était une jeune femme d'allure dynamique, et le franc sourire qu'elle adressa à la classe leur fit l'effet du soleil qui se montre au beau milieu d'une tempête, après les deux heures qu'ils venaient de vivre. L'humeur de Harry s'assombrit cependant légèrement quand il apprit qu'ils allaient faire du basket. Trop petit, il n'avait jamais été bon dans ce sport. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les jeux de ballon. Parce qu'ils se jouaient en équipe, et que, dans son ancienne école, Harry était toujours celui dont on ne voulait pas dans son équipe. Et parce que la seule chose qui avait intéressé Dudley quand il avait un ballon dans les mains, c'était de le lancer à la tête de Harry. Les ballons de basket, lourds, avec une surface rugueuse, étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus mal.  
  
" Harry ! " Will s'était emparé d'un ballon et le lui lançait. Harry l'attrapa au dernier moment et le relança à son ami en se levant. Après l'échauffement, le professeur forma des équipes pour qu'ils organisent de mini-matchs. Harry se retrouva avec Charles, un garçon grand et musclé, Matthew, un gros garçon essoufflé en permanence, Nadia, une fille blonde avec des yeux bleu pâle, sur le chemin de laquelle il avait déjà remarqué que les garçons plus âgés se retournaient, et Liz. Ils affrontaient une équipe constituée de trois garçons et deux filles à l'air athlétique.  
  
Le match fut catastrophique pour Harry et son équipe. Seul Charles était un bon joueur. Matthew était incapable de courir. Nadia semblait terrifiée dès que la balle arrivait vers elle avec un peu de vitesse. Liz aurait probablement pu bien jouer, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur la partie. Une fois, elle parvint même à se tromper et envoya délibérément la balle à un membre de l'équipe adverse. Harry se retrouva finalement en renfort de Charles, découvrant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le croyait, une fois qu'on débarrassait le gymnase de Dudley. Certes, il était trop petit pour être un as du lancer de panier, mais il était rapide et adroit pour intercepter des passes. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant, et au bout de cinq minutes ils étaient menés dix à trois.  
  
Après que son équipe avait une fois de plus encaissé un panier, Harry attrapa le ballon et le lança à Charles qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui- ci passa à Liz, dans la partie pour une fois. Celle-ci se retrouva rapidement bloquée par deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Harry, démarqué se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Elle le vit et envoya la balle dans sa direction. Il tendit les mains pour l'attraper.  
  
Alors que le ballon allait l'atteindre, Harry ressentit soudain une violente douleur au front. Brusquement, toute la salle lui apparut comme dans un brouillard. Il porta sa main à son front et poussa un léger cri. La balle vint frapper son autre main et rebondit en direction de Matthew, qui se trouvait là par hasard et l'attrapa. Les joueurs partirent dans l'autre direction.  
  
" Eh, Harry, ça va ? "  
  
Debout à côté de lui, Liz le regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué son malaise.  
  
" Oui, je crois, répondit le garçon alors que la douleur diminuait progressivement. "  
  
L'équipe adverse ayant une fois de plus marqué, Charles cria :  
  
" Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est ici que ça se passe ! Liz, pareil !"  
  
Le professeur, qui était occupé avec le match qui se déroulait en même temps sur l'autre partie du terrain, se retourna vers eux, reprenant la question.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Rien, répondit finalement Harry. On retourne jouer, n'est-ce pas, Liz ?  
  
- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, en le regardant d'un air bizarre.  
  
- Potter, vous êtes tout pâle, vous allez bien ?  
  
- Très bien, dit Harry en courant pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe." Les Dursley n'avaient aucune raison d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait remarquer dès le deuxième jour, et surtout de cette façon. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, il savait qu'il devait y avoir une réunion parents- professeurs. Et d'habitude ces occasions signifiaient qu'il était puni dès la fin de la réunion, pour une raison ou une autre. Bien sûr, cette fois il doutait que sa tante s'y rende, et encore moins son oncle. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus à se préoccuper de la scolarité de Dudley.  
  
Harry essaya de rentrer à nouveau dans le jeu, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette douleur. En fait, il se rappelait précisément du moment où ça avait commencé : c'était la nuit qui avait suivi son anniversaire. Il avait été réveillé par une douleur insupportable au front. Ou plus précisément à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir également fait un cauchemar, mais il était incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve. Depuis, sa cicatrice l'avait souvent dérangé, elle brûlait doucement par moments, plus fort à d'autres. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il ressentait une douleur comparable à cette première nuit.  
  
Harry s'inquiétait de ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces symptômes, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. A qui aurait-il pu se confier ? Un matin, son oncle l'avait surpris la main sur sa cicatrice et lui avait demandé des explications. Lorsqu'il avait répondu qu'il avait mal, Vernon avait dit vertement :  
  
" Ne raconte pas de bêtises, mon garçon. Une vieille blessure ne se remet pas à faire mal après dix ans. Ce n'est qu'un moyen d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur toi." Et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pendant deux jours pour le guérir de cette fâcheuse manie.  
  
Le cours de sport finit par prendre fin. Harry se changea le plus vite possible, lança son sac sur son dos, et quitta le gymnase en courant presque.  
  
" Eh ! Attends-moi" cria Will, qui l'avait suivi avec peine, et accourait derrière lui, les lacets défaits et le manteau sur l'épaule. " T'es sûr que ça va ? Elle avait raison la prof, t'étais tout blanc tout à l'heure. Et là, on dirait vraiment que t'as un problème. T'es malade ou quoi ?  
  
- Non. Tout à l'heure, j'avais un peu mal à la tête, mais c'est passé, et là, je suis pressé parce que je voudrais manger rapidement, avant qu'il y ait trop de monde.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Will, soupçonneux.  
  
- Parce que je veux aller visiter la bibliothèque.  
  
- Oh non ! Dans ce cas je t'avais vraiment mal jugé. J'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le genre de types qui passent leurs journées dans les bouquins !  
  
- Godric's Hollow, dit simplement Harry en entrant dans le collège et en prenant le chemin du réfectoire.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Godric's Hollow. C'est le nom du village où je suis né, ou, en tous cas, c'est là qu'habitaient mes parents, d'après ma tante Pétunia. Je veux juste essayer de trouver où c'est, et peut-être une photo, quelque chose... Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais.  
  
- Non, ça va. Du moment que tu ne fais pas des recherches sur ce fichu c?ur de grenouille pour Both... Je viens avec toi. Après tout, on ira plus vite à deux."  
  
Après un repas avalé à la hâte, les deux garçons prirent donc le chemin de la bibliothèque. La documentaliste, gardienne du lieu, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux bruns, coupés très courts et le visage de quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. La bibliothèque était presque vide, ce qui n'était pas surprenant en ce deuxième jour de cours.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Will à mi-voix.  
  
- Je ne sais pas..." Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, Harry n'était plus du tout aussi sûr que son idée soit la bonne. Après tout, si Godric's Hollow était un petit village, quelles chances avait-il de retrouver des informations à ce sujet dans un livre ? Et dans quel genre de livre devait- il regarder ?  
  
" Un atlas, suggéra-t-il. Un truc qui regroupe toutes les communes d'Angleterre.  
  
- J'espère qu'ils ont ça. En tous cas, s'ils ont, ça doit être à la section géographie."  
  
Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à feuilleter les livres mais aucun ne correspondait à leurs attentes, et, finalement, Will consulta sa montre.  
  
" Merde, dit-il brusquement. On a exactement cinq minutes pour aller chercher nos affaires et aller en cours. Avec Thomson et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en retard."  
  
Brusquement paniqués, ils rangèrent les livres le plus rapidement possible, sortirent en courant, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs de la part de la documentaliste, et se ruèrent au rez-de-chaussée, vers leurs casiers. Une foule assemblée les empêcha cependant d'y accéder. Des cris perçants provenaient du centre du cercle.  
  
"Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. Mon père fera pendre celui qui a fait ça !  
  
- Allons, Miss Proud, calmez-vous. On ne pend plus les gens en Angleterre depuis...  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce collier valait des centaines de livres !"  
  
Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir par-dessus la tête des curieux, Harry reconnut Suzie, une fille rousse qui était dans sa classe, qu'essayait de calmer le préfet en chef, avec un résultat plus que limité.  
  
" Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Charles, qui se trouvait juste devant lui.  
  
- Apparemment Suzie avait laissé un collier en or dans son casier pendant le sport et la cantine, et on lui a volé. Elle en est devenue hystérique. Remarque, elle est hystérique par nature, cette fille.  
  
- Tu la connais bien ?  
  
- Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est dans la même classe. Malheureusement. Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde parce que son père siège au conseil municipal. Personne peut la supporter."  
  
Harry observa la fille qui exigeait maintenant à grands cris que les sacs de tous les élèves du collège soient fouillés jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son collier. Elle fut cependant coupée quand une voix autoritaire demanda : "Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en classe ?"  
  
L'air furieux, le professeur Thomson s'avançait vers sa classe. Le préfet en chef tenta de lui expliquer la situation, mais Suzie le fit à sa place, la voix toujours suraiguë. Mais l'enseignante ne parût pas compatir au malheur de son élève.  
  
"Miss Proud, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec, ce qui vous arrive est sûrement bien triste, mais il me semble vous avoir prévenus hier que ce genre de choses s'était déjà produit, et qu'il y avait un risque. Dans ces conditions, c'était de l'inconscience de laisse votre collier sans surveillance. Maintenant, tous, montez en cours. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Miss Proud, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que nous essayions de régler cette histoire, mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions y faire grand-chose. Peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à prendre soin de vos affaires."  
  
Sous le regard d'acier du professeur, l'élève n'osa pas répliquer, mais, juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la salle de cours, Harry l'entendit murmurer à une autre fille que Thomson aurait sous peu des nouvelles de son père.  
  
Le cours d'anglais se déroula sans autre incident notable. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, mais le professeur les retint.  
  
" Un instant, dit-elle. Vous donnerez ceci à vos parents, dit-elle en distribuant des enveloppes fermées, et je veux voir leur réponse signée. C'est à propos de la réunion qui doit se tenir la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais voir tout le monde, c'est important que vos familles sachent ce que vous faites ici. Miss Proud, si vous voulez reparler au calme de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis à votre disposition. Potter, venez me voir un instant, s'il vous plaît."  
  
Le c?ur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter cette demande. À coup sûr, ce n'était pas bon signe. Obéissant, il prit son sac qu'il avait déjà fini et, alors que les autres quittaient la pièce et que Suzie, l'air furieuse, attendait à sa place, il s'approcha du bureau à pas lents.  
  
"Inutile de faire cette tête, Potter, remarqua sèchement le professeur. Il m'arrive d'aboyer, mais je ne mords pas. Et, en l'occurrence, je voulais simplement vous demander si vous aviez obtenu le renseignement que je vous ai demandé hier."  
  
Harry rougit soudain, se sentant stupide d'avoir ainsi oublié que c'était le professeur Thomson qui avait demandé à connaître son lieu de naissance, alors que depuis la veille il avait passé tant de temps à penser à cet endroit où ses parents avaient vécu.  
  
" Je suis né à Godric's Hollow, répondit-il.  
  
- Godric's Hollow ?" demanda-t-elle en notant le nom sur sa feuille. " Ça ne ressemble pas aux noms des villes d'ici. Où est-ce ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas", répondit Harry. Il n'ajouta pas qu'il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Le professeur, à son grand soulagement, n'insista pas, et ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de son ignorance. À la place, son regard s'adoucit soudain et elle demanda brusquement : "Dites-moi, vous ne vivez pas avec vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Mes parents sont morts, Madame." Répondit Harry, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
  
" Oh ! Excusez-moi. Vous pouvez partir, Potter."  
  
Stupéfait, Harry ne se le fit cependant pas répéter deux fois, et après un rapide "au revoir", il sortit dans le couloir.  
  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry continua à chercher des renseignements sur Godric's Hollow, mais il finit par abandonner après avoir regardé tous les livres de la bibliothèque parlant de la géographie de l'Angleterre. La cicatrice de Harry continuait de le démanger régulièrement, et à lui faire mal de temps en temps. À cela aussi, il avait cherché une explication dans les livres, mais sans en trouver. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas plus qu'il n'avait mentionné les lettres étranges qui étaient arrivées pendant l'été, ou la manière dont le traitaient les Dursley. En dehors, bien sûr, de ce qu'il avait dit à Will le premier jour, sous l'effet de la colère. Dix ans de vie chez les Dursley lui avaient appris à garder ses problèmes pour lui. Will non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie en dehors du collège, sauf bien sûr de son frère, pour mentionner ce qu'il avait dit à propos des professeurs ou d'autres choses. De quelques réflexions, Harry avait cru comprendre que les deux garçons vivaient seuls avec leur mère, et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Le reste de ses camarades de classe, par contre, parlait librement de leurs familles, et posaient naturellement des questions. Harry y échappait cependant plutôt bien, sans doute parce que le fait qu'il était orphelin était connu, c'était une des choses qu'il avait bien été obligé de révéler dans les premiers jours, et que cela gênait les autres collégiens. Pour s'apercevoir que Will cachait quelque chose, ou du moins qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il fallait, soit être très observateur, soit, comme Harry, passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le jeune garçon, en effet, ne refusait jamais de répondre à une question, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter de donner des informations sur lui. Ses réponses étaient toujours teintées d'humour, discrètement hors sujet, ou alors complètement à côté de la plaque.  
  
Will était vite devenu populaire au sein de la 1A3. Le fait qu'il connaisse le collège avait aidé, mais aussi et surtout sa bonne humeur, et un sens de l'humour assez particulier, souvent cynique. Et, chose surprenante, Harry aussi était plutôt apprécié. Certes, il n'était pas un meneur, on ne se pressait pas pour faire partie de ses amis, mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait accepté. On l'aimait bien. Et pour lui, qui avait toujours été délaissé, voire détesté, que ce soit chez lui ou à l'école, cela tenait du miracle. Les autres ne s'écartaient pas de lui, ne se moquaient pas de lui à cause de ses lunettes cassées. Dans la classe, on disait de lui qu'il était, certes, sérieux et discret, mais toujours prêt à rendre service. Cela aurait pu le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'un peu niais et qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, mais son éclat du premier jour, face aux deux gorilles, avait fait le tour de la classe, probablement grâce à Liz, et lui avait valu le respect de ses condisciples. Le fait que ses devoirs étaient toujours faits de manière impeccable ( c'était pour lui le seul moyen d'occuper ses soirées, mais, cela, les autres ne le savaient pas ), mais que, contrairement à d'autres bons élèves, il ne rechignait pas à en faire profiter les autres, avait grandement contribué à sa popularité.  
  
Conformément aux attentes de Harry, lorsqu'il avait donné le mot à la tante Pétunia, celle-ci avait rétorqué qu'elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que d'aller à cette stupide réunion parents-professeurs. Chez les Dursley, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille que depuis la rentrée. D'abord parce que Dudley n'était pas là, ce qui signifiait que Harry n'avait plus à passer ses soirées et ses week-ends à courir pour lui échapper. De plus, en l'absence de son cousin, le jeune garçon n'avait plus à redouter les vases brisés ou les razzias dans le frigo pour lesquelles il était régulièrement puni bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien. Son oncle et sa tante ignoraient complètement Harry, ce qui était l'attitude qu'il avait toujours préférée de leur part. Il accomplissait ses corvées sans rechigner. Pétunia signait tout ce que le collège lui demandait de signer sans même y jeter un regard, sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas les ennuis que Harry ne manquerait pas d'avoir finiraient par avoir des répercussions sur le reste de la famille. Il ne fallait pas qu'on s'intéresse à eux. En dehors de ces quelques moments, d'interactions, Harry ne voyait sa famille qu'aux moments des repas, et se gardait bien d'intervenir dans les conversations qui concernaient généralement les problèmes des voisins ou les bénéfices de la Grunnings. La dernière bouchée avalée, il débarrassait rapidement la table, sans prononcer un mot, et filait dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, il s'ennuyait, mais au moins, il avait la paix.  
  
Un matin, vers le milieu du mois de septembre, Harry somnolait pendant un cours de mathématiques. Un avion de papier lui frôla soudain la joue, se chargeant de le réveiller. Will s'était installé seul dans le fond pour copier le devoir de français de son ami, et Harry s'était mis à côté de Liz. La petite fille était occupée à prendre des notes dans un cahier, notes qui n'avaient, bien entendu, rien à voir avec le cours. Liz désespérait les professeurs. Elle semblait complètement imperméable à tout ce qui concernait les cours. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit stupide, mais elle préférait toujours porter son attention ailleurs. Ce qui se passait en classe ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Le seul domaine dans lequel elle était bonne, dans lequel, même, elle excellait, c'était la rédaction. Ce qui n'avait surpris personne, étant donné qu'elle était toujours en train de griffonner dans un cahier, d'écrire des histoires ou des poèmes. Et l'histoire, aussi. Les cours du professeur Helmett passionnaient tout le monde, mais Liz s'immergeait littéralement dedans, à un point tel qu'il lui fallait souvent plusieurs minutes après la fin de la leçon pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ceux du professeur Smith, qu'ils subissaient actuellement, et où régnait le chahut le plus total.  
  
Avec une brusquerie qui accompagnait parfois ses retours dans le monde réel, Liz ferma soudain son cahier et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
" Au fait, tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, surpris. Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est mon anniversaire. Je fais une petite fête samedi. Ça te dirait de venir ?  
  
- De venir chez toi ?"  
  
C'était bien la première fois que Harry était invité, où que ce soit.  
  
- Bah oui, chez moi, dit la fillette. J'habite tout près d'ici. Alors, tu veux venir ?  
  
- J'adorerais, dit Harry. Mais il n'y a pas de bus le samedi, et je ne suis pas sûr que mon oncle et ma tante pourront m'emmener." En l'occurrence, la question était plutôt de savoir s'ils le voudraient, mais Harry n'apporta pas cette précision. "Je vais leur demander, et je te dirai si je peux, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. On ne sera pas nombreux, juste quatre ou cinq. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes." Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, montrer que, lui aussi, serait heureux d'y aller, mais ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus fort que cela. Il avait assisté à tous les anniversaires de Dudley, mais n'avait jamais pu profiter de la fête, pas sous le regard appréciateur de son oncle et sa tante et la certitude que les amis de son cousin pouvaient, à n'importe quel moment, se lasser des jeux organisés pour eux et se lancer à sa poursuite. Il avait également entendu son cousin parler de tous ceux auxquels il s'était rendu, ressentant à chaque fois une pointe de jalousie et une immense amertume. Cela faisait partie des plaisirs qui lui étaient interdits. Il se doutait de la réponse de sa famille quand il poserait la question, et n'espérait pas vraiment pouvoir se rendre à cette fête, mais le simple fait que la fillette ait pensé à lui en choisissant ceux qu'elle allait inviter suffisait à lui réchauffer le c?ur.  
  
Harry passa le reste de la journée à chercher un moyen de persuader son oncle et sa tante de le l'emmener à l'anniversaire, mais sans rien trouver. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose qu'il pourrait leur promettre en échange. S'ils voulaient quelque chose de lui, ils avaient d'autres moyens de l'obtenir. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas se déranger pour lui faire plaisir...  
  
Finalement, lorsque vint le moment de rentrer chez lui, il résolut de leur poser simplement la question, faute de plan plus constructif. Et, finalement, son problème se résolut tout seul.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva au numéro 4, Privet Drive, ce soir-là, il eut la surprise de voir l'oncle Vernon déjà rentré. Ces temps derniers, l'entreprise de Mr Dursley, la Grunnings, marchait plutôt bien, et l'homme était surchargé de travail, ne rentrant que quelques minutes avant l'heure du dîner. Lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine, son oncle et sa tante étaient en grande discussion. Et ils ne parlaient pas des voisins, de la dernière lettre de Dudley, ou des succès de la Grunnings, comme Harry l'aurait cru. Ils parlaient de lui.  
  
" On ne peut pas l'envoyer chez Mrs Figgs, disait Pétunia. Elle est en visite chez des amis.  
  
- Il est hors de question que nous l'amenions à moins d'un kilomètre de chez les Presberg. Ils ne connaissent même pas son existence !  
  
- Peut-être pourrait-il rester dehors... après tout il fera jour et...  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Harry. S'apercevant brusquement de sa présence, son oncle et sa tante se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
"Nous sommes invités samedi après-midi chez les Presberg, d'importants collègues à ton oncle, répondit sèchement Pétunia. Et, bien sûr, tu ne viens pas avec nous.  
  
- Téléphonons à Marge, pour une fois, décida brusquement l'oncle Vernon. Je sais, elle le déteste, mais elle pourra bien le supporter un après midi ! Après tout, il y a dix ans que nous le supportons !  
  
- Elle risque de ne pas apprécier, répondit Pétunia. Et tu sais ce qui se passera si... si elle est trop brutale...  
  
- Marge n'est pas une criminelle, elle ne le tuera pas, rétorqua sèchement Vernon.  
  
- Tante Marge n'a pas envie de passer tout l'après-midi avec moi, dit doucement Harry. Et puis elle habite loin, ça vous prendra plus d'une heure rien que pour m'emmener là-bas.  
  
- Nous sommes parfaitement au courant de cela, rétorqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de tes conseils.  
  
- Je suis invité samedi après-midi chez une amie, continua Harry. Vous pourriez peut-être m'amener là-bas... C'est beaucoup moins loin que chez la tante Marge, vous aurez plus de temps pour vous préparer.  
  
- Toi, des amis ?" L'oncle Vernon éclata d'un rire tonitruant. " Laisse-moi rire. Qui voudrait de toi comme ami ?" Harry jugea préférable de retenir la réplique qui lui montait aux lèvres, et de ne pas répondre à la question de son oncle. À la place, il se tourna vers la tante Pétunia.  
  
" Je peux y aller ?" demanda-t-il. Puisque sa tante semblait rechigner à l'envoyer chez la tante Marge, il pensait qu'elle serait plus ouverte que Vernon à une autre solution, et c'est à elle qu'il avait posé la question.  
  
" Qui est ce supposé "ami", et où habite-t-il ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Elle s'appelle Liz March, répondit Harry, et elle habite tout près du collège.  
  
- Crois-tu que nous puissions le laisser ? demanda la tante Pétunia à son mari. Marge serait tellement gênée d'avoir à le prendre, et il faut bien que nous allions à cette réception, n'est-ce pas ?" L'oncle Vernon lança un regard furieux à Harry, comme pour dire "Vois où nous en sommes réduits à cause de toi !" puis il grogna : " S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.. Très bien, mon garçon, tu as gagné. Tu pourras y aller. Dis à ton amie que tu seras chez elle à quatorze heures précises. Et je te préviens, s'il arrive la moindre chose bizarre, quand tu seras là-bas, si j'ai la moindre plainte à ton sujet, tu le regretteras, compris ?  
  
- Parfaitement", répondit Harry avec enthousiasme, essayant vainement de réfréner un large sourire. Le lendemain, il annonça à Liz que c'était d'accord. Ce n'est que le vendredi matin qu'une pensée soudaine le frappa : il était invité à un anniversaire, il ne pouvait pas y aller sans cadeau. Or, non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Liz, mais surtout il n'avait pas d'argent. La seule pensée de demander leur aide aux Dursley était ridicule. Ils se plaignaient déjà assez souvent qu'il coûtait trop cher. Finalement, il s'ouvrit à Will pendant la pause déjeuner. L'autre garçon n'était pas invité à l'anniversaire, aussi Harry évitait-il de lui en parler, mais Will ne semblait pas du tout gêné d'avoir été tenu à l'écart.  
  
" Achète-lui un livre, ou un autre truc du genre, conseilla-t-il quand Harry souleva le problème du cadeau. Cette fille est toujours perdue dans une histoire quelconque, et elle a toujours un roman dans son sac. Je me demande vraiment comment ça va se passer samedi. Si ça se trouve, elle va complètement oublier qu'elle vous a invités, et vous n'allez pas la voir de l'après-midi.  
  
- Quand quelque chose l'intéresse, elle sait redescendre sur terre, tenta de protester Harry.  
  
- Ouais, pendant deux minutes douze secondes environ. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu la supportes. En plus, c'est une vraie gamine, un rien suffit à la faire pleurnicher.  
  
- Si tu fais allusion à ce qui s'est passé le jour de la rentrée, on en a déjà parlé. Et le fait que tu n'aimes pas Liz ne résout pas mon problème. Je ne peux pas lui acheter un livre. Je ne peux rien lui acheter, je n'ai pas d'argent. En fait, je ne sais même pas si, en rassemblant tout ce que j'ai possédé dans ma vie, on aurait de quoi acheter un livre d'occasion !  
  
- Bienvenue au club, soupira Will. Écoute, si tu ne peux rien acheter, dans ce cas il faut ruser. Refourgue lui un cadeau qu'on t'a fait et auquel tu n'as pas touché. Un truc que tu as en double, quelque chose comme ça.  
  
- Ça ne se fait pas.  
  
- Peut-être, mais elle ne fera pas la différence. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.  
  
- De toute façon, remarqua amèrement Harry, ça aussi, c'est impossible. Personne ne m'a jamais rien offert de neuf. Je ne vais tout me même pas refiler la vieille paire de chaussettes de mon oncle que j'ai eue pour mon anniversaire il y a deux ans ! " Harry sentit le risque que la conversation ne dévie sur un sujet de nature plus personnelle, et qu'il préférait éviter. Aussi soupira-t-il en disant : "Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à lui faire une carte correcte ce soir et à espérer que personne ne remarquera qu'il n'y a pas de paquet qui va avec. Ou, si quelqu'un le remarque, que personne ne m'en veuille à cause de ça."  
  
Mais Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour les arts plastiques, et le soir, dans sa chambre, il s'énerva inutilement sur le morceau de papier qu'il tentait de transformer en une peinture, ou du moins quelque chose de décoratif. Sur le coup de minuit, il finit par abandonner. Déchirant son oeuvre qui ne ressemblait à rien, il alla se coucher en redoutant le lendemain en même temps qu'il l'attendait impatiemment.  
  
Le samedi matin, il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt à Dudley, le temps étant inhabituellement doux pour cette fin de mois de septembre. Puis, il prit une feuille de papier cartonnée sur laquelle il écrivit simplement "bon anniversaire Liz", avec des feutres colorés, en calligraphiant les lettres comme il le pouvait. Il jugea le résultat plutôt bon, du moins pour son niveau, juste cette carte, c'était un peu léger comme cadeau... D'autant plus que c'était loin d'être un chef-d'?uvre. Les amis de Dudley arrivaient toujours avec des paquets à la main...  
  
Harry s'assit à son bureau avec son livre de maths, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce cadeau qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir, à moins de se lancer dans le vol à l'étalage. Puisque les cours n'apportaient rien, il passait pas mal de temps à étudier cette matière à partir du livre. Non par acquis de conscience, mais parce que ça l'occupait. Et, pour cela, il était presque reconnaissant à son professeur d'avoir si peu d'autorité : il y avait des jours où il s'amusait bien en cours de maths, alors que le temps qu'il passait à travailler chez les Dursley aurait été du temps perdu à se morfondre. Ce jour là, cependant, son esprit n'était pas à la leçon qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry ne chercha pas à se concentrer davantage. Après tout, il avait du temps à perdre. Le soleil rentrait à flots par la fenêtre, et caressait doucement le visage du garçon. Il entendait son oncle et sa tante aller et venir dans la maison, se préparant pour leur grande réception de l'après-midi. Reposant son stylo, il se leva et s'étira. Le soleil l'appelait. Il n'avait finalement pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait pour mettre ses chaussures, son regard tomba soudain sur les étagères encombrées de vieux jouets cassés, et de tout ce dont son cousin ne voulait plus. Au milieu de tout ce bazar, il y avait cependant des objets que Dudley n'avait jamais martyrisés, des objets auxquels il n'avait même jamais touché : des livres.  
  
" Pourquoi pas ?" se dit Harry en s'approchant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment examiné la collection de livres de son cousin depuis qu'il avait obtenu la chambre. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme libre de toucher à ce qui s'y trouvait. D'ailleurs, en vérité il n'avait absolument pas le droit de toucher aux affaires de Dudley, mais puisque c'était sa chambre, qui irait vérifier ce qu'il faisait pendant les longues heures qu'il y passait ? Il tira les volumes et les posa sur son bureau. D'emblée, il en écarta plusieurs qui devaient avoir été offerts à son cousin des années auparavant. D'autres aussi, qui ne lui semblaient pas correspondre au caractère de Liz. Trop violents, ou trop réalistes. Finalement, son choix se porta sur une édition de Robinson Crusoë. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il aurait choisi dans une librairie, mais cela lui semblait un cadeau correct. Enfin, du moins ça l'aurait été s'il avait acheté, et non volé à son cousin. En se glissant en douce dans la réserve pour y prendre le papier cadeau qu'il savait que sa tante gardait là, il se sentait un peu coupable. Pas vis-à-vis des Dursley. Toute la culpabilité qu'il aurait pu avoir envers les Dursley s'évanouissait quand il pensait à toutes les punitions qu'il avait endurées à la place de son cousin. Il estimait qu'il avait largement payé pour un bon nombre de méfaits. De plus, le livre ne manquerait jamais aux Dursley. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de Dudley. Cependant, Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très honnête. Mais le soulagement qu'il ressentait à la pensée d'avoir réglé son problème de cadeau l'empêchait de trop y penser. Après tout, il pouvait maintenant se réjouir à la pensée de l'après-midi. Et Harry décida que les occasions de réjouissances étaient trop peu nombreuses dans sa vie pour qu'il laisse une pointe de culpabilité lui gâcher sa journée. Après avoir réalisé un paquet un peu bancal, Harry y attacha sa carte, et partit se promener au soleil jusqu'à midi.  
  
Les Dursley avaient décidé de ne pas manger le samedi midi. On devait servir à leur réception des petits fours et autres douceurs, et ils se devaient d'y faire honneur pour ne pas avoir l'air de déprécier leurs hôtes. Par conséquent, Harry fut réduit à avaler un morceau de pain et de fromage. Il se consola en pensant au gâteau auquel il aurait certainement droit pour le goûter. Finalement, à deux heures moins le quart, son oncle et sa tante, revêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, l'appelèrent pour partir. Ils devaient se rendre directement à leur réception après avoir déposé Harry. Celui-ci dut se tasser sur le siège arrière, qu'il partageait avec l'énorme plante en pot que les Dursley offraient à leurs hôtes. Pour une fois, Harry était heureux de porter des vêtements trop grand, ce qui lui permettait de dissimuler son propre cadeau.  
  
À deux heures, la voiture de l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta devant une petite maison coquette. Le bruit du moteur fit sortir une petite femme blonde, que Harry reconnut facilement comme étant la mère de Liz. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais elle ressemblait énormément à sa fille.  
  
" Dépêche-toi de descendre, ordonna la tante Pétunia. Tu diras à la mère de ton amie que nous n'avions pas le temps de nous arrêter bavarder.  
  
- Nous passerons te reprendre en revenant, ajouta l'oncle Vernon. Je te veux devant la maison à dix-huit heures trente précises, compris ? Et rappelle-toi, s'il arrive la moindre chose anormal...  
  
- Il n'arrivera rien, promit Harry en ouvrant sa portière, pendant que la mère de Liz, un sourire aux lèvres, s'approchait de la voiture. Harry descendit et l'oncle Vernon mit le moteur. La mère de Liz s'arrêta soudain, et son sourire se figea alors qu'elle fixait la tante Pétunia. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la voiture s'éloigna et tourna au coin de la rue. Harry sortit son paquet et s'approcha de la femme, qui regardait étrangement l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu. Il songea que son comportement devait être du à l'attitude des Dursley. Partir comme cela était grossier, Harry s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Aussi tenta-t-il de rattraper l'attitude de sa famille en se montrant le plus poli possible.  
  
" Bonjour, Madame, dit-il. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis venu voir Liz, s'il vous plaît. Excusez ma famille pour ce départ précipité : ils étaient en retard pour se rendre à une réception." La femme se tourna vers lui et retrouva son sourire chaleureux.  
  
" Oh, bonjour Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en veux pas du tout à tes parents pour t'avoir laissé comme ça ! Je comprends parfaitement ! Ta maman me rappelait quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, c'est tout... Oui, je suis presque sûre que c'est elle. J'aurais vraiment aimé lui parler ! Dis-moi, Harry, ta maman s'appelle bien Pétunia Evans, n'est- ce pas ? Ou, bien sûr, je suis stupide, maintenant elle doit s'appeler Pétunia Potter ?  
  
- Pétunia Dursley, rectifia Harry, son nom de jeune fille était bien Evans. Mais ce n'est pas ma mère. C'est ma tante.  
  
- Oh ! Excuse moi. J'aurais adoré rencontrer le fils de Pétunia, j'ai appris qu'elle en avait un, et il doit avoir à peu près ton âge. Mais tu dois le connaître, bien sûr.  
  
- C'est mon cousin, Dudley, dit Harry.  
  
- Évidemment, c'est ton cousin. "  
  
Elle le regarda un instant d'un air appréciateur, puis soudain, son expression songeuse fit de nouveau place à l'enthousiasme. "Attends un instant. Tu as dit que Pétunia était ta tante, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as des yeux... Tu es le fils de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Harry... Elle me parlait de toi..."  
  
Harry eut l'impression que tout se figeait autour de lui, en même temps qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Le fils de Lily... Jamais personne n'avait prononcé le nom de sa mère, comme ça, sans animosité. Avec, au contraire, un amour et une nostalgie que l'on devinait aisément. C'était tellement inhabituel, tellement inattendu qu'il mit un moment avant de réaliser que l'on attendait qu'il parle.  
  
- Vous... vous avez connu ma mère ? parvint-il à balbutier.  
  
- Bien sûr que j'ai connu ta maman ! La petite Lily ! J'ai été sa baby- sitter pendant des années ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre au collège, en fait. Mais entre, Harry. Après tout, tu es ici pour Liz, et nous pourrons parler à l'intérieur. Il faudra que tu me parles de ta maman ! Il y a des années que nous avons perdu le contact. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle a cessé d'écrire, mais elle m'avait dit qu'il était possible que ça arrive... J'ignorais que vous étiez revenus vivre par ici." Ils passèrent la porte de la maison. " Liz ! Viens voir qui est là !" appela sa mère. La jeune fille, occupée à jouer au Cluedo trois de ses invités, se leva et vint accueillir Harry.  
  
" Salut, Harry, dit-elle. Tu es le dernier, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas venir avant deux heures. Oh, merci ! s'écria- t-elle alors qu'il lui tendait son cadeau." Elle le mit dans une corbeille avec les trois autres. On a presque fini notre partie, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas de regarder pendant quelques minutes. Je crois que le coupable est Mme Rose, et c'est Nadia qui la joue, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je vais bientôt la dénoncer. Si tu veux être le policier, tiens-toi prêt à venir l'arrêter.  
  
- D'accord", répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il ignorait que ce rôle existait au Cluedo, mais c'était, après tout, un jeu auquel Dudley n'avait joué qu'une fois avant de le considérer comme sans intérêt. Au bout de deux heures, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le coupable, et ce bien que ses parents et la tante Marge, qui jouaient contre lui, aient tout fait pour le laisser gagner.  
  
" C'est bien, dit la mère de Liz. Harry va avoir le temps de me parler de sa mère. Et peut-être pourras-tu me donner son adresse, j'aimerais tellement avoir de ses nouvelles ! Ca ne te gêne pas, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- C'est-à-dire, balbutia Harry. La femme parut remarquer son air troublé, et son excitation retomba un peu.  
  
- Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle, d'une voix plus posée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exciter comme ça. Mais tomber par hasard sur le fils de Lily... Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait peur, Harry. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas ici pour parler de ta mère. Après tout, j'aurais pu trouver son numéro dans l'annuaire depuis des années. Ou elle aurait pu m'écrire, si elle voulait garder le contact avec moi. J'ai continué pendant quelques années à envoyer des cartes de Noël, mais elle n'a plus jamais répondu.  
  
- Ma mère est morte, dit finalement Harry. Il y a dix ans." Au cours de sa vie, il avait eu plusieurs fois à faire ce douloureux aveu, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi dur. Jamais il n'avait eu à annoncer la mort de sa mère à quelqu'un qui l'avait connue, et bien connue. Et l'effet fut celui qu'il avait redouté. Le sourire de la femme s'éteignit complètement.  
  
" Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle. Lily... bien sûr, il y a dix ans qu'elle a cessé d'écrire... Lily, morte... Je ne peux pas le croire ! Et pourtant, sa dernière lettre... Je pensais qu'elle avait simplement eu un coup de déprime mais... Mon dieu, elle l'avait vu arriver... Comment est-ce possible ? Elle était si jeune, elle avait tant à vivre ! Quand elle m'a écrit pour annoncer ta naissance... Elle était si fière, Harry ! Elle voulait que je vienne chez eux pour te voir, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas revenir à Little Whiming." La mère de Liz parlait maintenant à mi-voix, plus pour elle que pour Harry. "Elle s'était fâchée avec sa s?ur, et Pétunia avait hérité de la maison de leurs parents. Mais Liz était bébé, Nikkie rentrait à l'école, Mark, à l'époque, était toujours en déplacement, et je n'ai pas pu trouver le temps... Quand ses lettres ont cessé d'arriver, je me suis posée des questions. J'ai essayé de téléphoner, et finalement, j'ai abandonné. Je m'en suis posée des questions ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé..." Des larmes qu'il espérait vainement retenir roulaient sur les joues de Harry. Jamais personne n'avait parlé de ses parents sur ce ton ému. Quand les Dursley, exceptionnellement, mentionnaient leur nom, c'était pour dire à quel point leur mort avait été prévisible, méritée, même. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit que ses parents l'aimaient, qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Qu'à un moment de sa vie, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques mois, il avait été autre chose qu'un fardeau dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui.  
  
" Eh, Harry !" Il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que Liz l'appelait. " Harry, réveille-toi ! On a besoin de toi ! On a découvert l'assassin et si tu ne viens pas l'arrêter immédiatement elle va tous nous tuer !"  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses camarades jouaient. Mais son expression le trahit, et l'atmosphère joyeuse et ludique fut brisée.  
  
" Ça va ? demanda Liz. Tu es presque aussi blanc que lundi." Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix. "Maman ?" Liz regardait sa mère curieusement, et avec inquiétude. " Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Rien, chérie, répondit doucement la femme. Harry et moi avons évoqué des choses douloureuses, c'est tout. Continuez de jouer, tous les cinq, après tout aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, n'est-ce pas, Lizzie ? Je vais préparer le gâteau." Elle s'efforça de sourire chaleureusement aux enfants, mais on pouvait voir que le c?ur n'y était pas.  
  
" Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir réveillé d'aussi mauvais souvenirs un jour comme aujourd'hui. Ça va aller ?"  
  
" Attendez ! avait envie de crier Harry. Parlez-moi de ma mère ! Comment pouvez-vous parler de mauvais souvenirs ! Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous !" Ce sentiment dut se lire sur son visage, car la mère de Liz s'appuya un instant contre le buffet et dit : " Si tu veux parler, nous parlerons plus tard. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?" Harry ne put que hocher la tête, et la femme disparut dans la cuisine. Liz et ses invités les regardèrent curieusement, et il y eut quelques murmures, mais pas de question ouverte. Le jeu de Cluedo fut rapidement rangé, puis Liz proposa : " Et si on faisait un 'Petits Papiers' ?" Les autres s'empressèrent d'acquiescer. Harry ne connaissait pas ce jeu, qui se révéla particulièrement amusant, et réussit à le distraire de ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'écrire des histoires sur des feuilles de papiers. Chacun devait écrire le nom d'un homme, qui rencontrait une femme dans un endroit précis, ce qu'ils se disaient, et comment l'histoire finissait. Entre chaque élément, on pliait la feuille pour cacher ce qu'on avait écrit, avant de la tendre à son voisin pour qu'il écrive la suite. L'une des histoires, qui racontait la rencontre de Suzie avec Mr Both, le prof de bio, dans un placard à balais, et se terminait en conte de fées, après des échanges d'insultes, leur plut particulièrement. Après cela, ils profitèrent de ce qu'il faisait beau pour organiser une partie de cache- cache dans les petits chemins qui entouraient la résidence de Liz. Harry était généralement excellent à ce jeu. Peut-être parce que quand il s'était caché dans son enfance, l'enjeu était généralement bien plus important que la partie qu'ils disputaient. Mais ce jour là le c?ur n'y était pas. Lorsque Nadia passa la tête derrière l'arbre qui le dissimulait, il ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir et se laissa attraper sans résistance.  
  
Finalement, un peu après quatre heures, et après que, en s'y mettant tous, les autres avaient réussi à retrouver et à attraper Harry, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine. La table avait été dressée sur une nappe en papier décorée de motifs colorés. Onze bougies trônaient sur un énorme gâteau au chocolat, et des bouteilles de sodas et de jus de fruits avaient été disposées à côté, ainsi que des assiettes remplies de sucreries en tous genres. À l'arrivée des enfants, Mme March appela son mari et Nicolas pour qu'ils participent au goûter. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ou faisait tout pour en donner l'impression. Tous s'assirent joyeusement. Liz avait la place d'honneur. Sa mère alluma les bougies et vint placer le gâteau en face d'elle. Harry participa allègrement aux applaudissements et aux exclamations qui accompagnèrent l'extinction des bougies en un seul souffle. Le père de Liz lui tendit alors la corbeille qui contenait les cadeaux de ses camarades. Il y avait principalement des livres, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner la jeune fille. Au contraire, elle se montra enchantée, et remercia chaleureusement tout le monde. Harry était gêné de recevoir ainsi des remerciements pour un cadeau qui, somme toute, ne lui avait rien coûté, mais il ne pouvait évidemment rien dire.  
  
Le gâteau et les bonbons étaient délicieux, et tout le monde fut resservi plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'ils furent tous incapables d'avaler une bouchée de plus, Mme March se leva pour ranger.  
  
" Si vous voulez avoir le temps de regarder le film, dit-elle, vous devriez vous y mettre maintenant, les enfants." Liz se leva d'un bond, comme si elle avait été montée sur ressorts, et invita les autres à la suivre. Harry, seul, resta en arrière. Il jeta un regard à la mère de son amie, qui lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête.  
  
" Tu penses encore à notre conversation de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Est-ce vous pourriez... me parler de ma mère ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Bien sûr, soupira la femme. "  
  
D'un geste las, elle jeta dans la poubelle les assiettes en carton, et commença à rassembler les verres.  
  
" Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu m'as dit, continua-t-elle. Elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie ! Mais si ça s'est passé il y a dix ans... Tu ne te la rappelles pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non", répondit Harry. Les verres en plastique rejoignirent les assiettes. Puis la mère de Liz commença à retirer la nappe de manière à ce que les miettes y restent piégées.  
  
" Ta mère, répondit-elle au garçon sans le regarder, était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. On te l'a déjà sûrement dit des dizaines de fois, mais elle était... comme un rayon de soleil." La femme s'interrompit, le visage vague, et fit machinalement un n?ud autour du sac poubelle que la nappe avait fini de remplir. Puis, se retrouvant les mains vides, elle se décida à regarder Harry. "Autant commencer par le commencement, dit-elle. Viens t'asseoir." Harry s'assit sur une chaise, à la table de la cuisine, et elle prit place en face de lui, faisant nerveusement tourner autour de son doigt une bague ornée d'un petit saphir, avant de se mettre à raconter.  
  
"Quand je l'ai connue, ta mère était encore une toute petite fille. Elle avait à peine cinq ans. J'en avais quinze, et je faisais du baby-sitting après les cours pour gagner un peu d'argent. Tes grands-parents adoraient leurs filles, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer. Je devais aller les chercher le soir à l'école, et je les gardais jusqu'au retour de ta grand-mère. Rapidement, c'est devenu bien plus qu'un job. Elles ont vraiment réussi à réveiller ma fibre maternelle, un peu avant l'heure... On peut dire qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas, pourtant, les deux s?urs. D'ailleurs, elles ne se sont jamais vraiment bien entendues. Pétunia était l'aînée de quatre ans, et elle tenait à ce que ça se sache. Elle était sérieuse, méticuleuse dans ses devoirs, ou dans la tenue de sa chambre. Ta maman était une enfant étrange. Il arrivait toujours des choses bizarres autour d'elle. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre elles deux. Lily avait ramassé un petit chat dans la rue, et Pétunia refusait de le laisser entrer dans la maison, affirmant qu'il y avait un risque que le chaton ait des puces, que Lily était ridicule et se comportait comme un bébé. Et, avant que je n'aie pu intervenir, Lily s'est mise en colère. Et ta maman, quand elle se mettait en colère, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié. Ce jour là, une petite figurine en porcelaine que Pétunia avait offerte à ses parents a explosé. Mais pas parce que Lily l'avait lancée dans un accès de rage, tu vois ? Ça peut paraître incroyable, elle ne l'a même pas touché. Lily elle-même ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais ce genre de chose lui est arrivé trop souvent pour que ce soit de simples coïncidences. En tous cas, ce jour là, elle n'a réussi qu'à mettre Pétunia dans une rage équivalente à la sienne. Le pauvre chaton a bien failli finir à la casserole. Et les deux s?urs ne se sont pas adressées la parole pendant un mois."  
  
La femme sourit avec nostalgie à ce souvenir, et s'interrompit, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry, lui méditait sur tous ces événements bizarres qui se produisaient autour de lui. La même chose arrivait-elle à sa mère ? Mais si ces phénomènes étaient autre chose que des événements inexplicables, qu'est- ce qui les produisait ?  
  
" Qu'est-il arrivé au petit chat ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
  
- Le chaton ? Oh, tes grands-parents ont été d'accord avec Pétunia. Ils n'en ont pas voulu chez eux, malgré toutes les larmes de Lily. Je crois me souvenir qu'une de leurs voisines a accepté de s'en occuper, cependant.  
  
- Et après ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, quand ma mère a été plus grande, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Après... Quand Pétunia a été en âge d'entrer au collège, ses parents l'ont mise en pension, dans un établissement près d'ici. Et je ne l'ai presque jamais revue. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches, pas comme j'étais proche de Lily, en tous cas. J'ai continué à venir m'occuper de Lily, après le départ de sa s?ur. En grandissant, elle devenait plus sérieuse, elle était toujours première de sa classe. Mais pas à la manière de sa s?ur... Alors que Pétunia était sage, que rien n'était plus important à ses yeux que l'observation des règles, Lily était d'une nature beaucoup plus vive. A dix ans, elle prenait déjà partie pour les laissés pour compte. Elle était toujours prête à s'enflammer, elle avait toujours une injustice à dénoncer. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus gaie que sa s?ur. Elle avait un rire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui... Et des yeux... Ils étaient du même vert que les tiens, Harry, et quand elle riait, ils brillaient d'une étincelle de joie... Et puis, quand elle a eu onze ans à son tour, elle est allée en pension, elle aussi. Et moi, à peu près à la même époque, je me suis mariée. Nous sommes restées en contact, bien sûr. Lily venait me voir à chaques vacances. Elle a même gardé Nick quand il était bébé... C'était un drôle de renversement de situation. Elle venait me voir quand elle avait des problèmes, aussi.  
  
- Vous avez connu mon père ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ton papa ? Non, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Je ne crois pas même avoir vu de photos de lui. Lily n'en avait jamais sur elle quand elle venait me voir. Mais d'après les descriptions qu'elle m'a faites de lui, je crois que tu lui ressembles, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, qui n'en avait jusque là aucune idée.  
  
- Ta maman a rencontré ton père au collège. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Ton papa a déjà dû te raconter cela.  
  
- Non. Je n'ai pas connu mon père.  
  
- Oh, excuse-moi. Je pensais... Dis-moi, Harry, comment sont-ils morts ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma petite Lily?  
  
- Un accident de voiture, répondit-il.  
  
- Un accident ? Oh, mon dieu ! Et ils sont morts tous les deux ! C'est tellement horrible, ils étaient si jeunes, ils avaient tant d'années à vivre ! Et après ce terrible accident, tu es allé vivre avec Pétunia et sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que c'est elle qui t'a amené, tout à l'heure !  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'imagine que toutes les vieilles querelles de famille sont oubliées quand un tel drame se produit, murmura la mère de Liz. Harry réalisa soudain qu'elle ne s'adressait plus vraiment à lui. " Bien sûr que Pétunia a recueilli le fils de Lily... C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit à Lily, qu'au fond, Pétunia ne la détestait pas vraiment...  
  
- Pourquoi tante Pétunia détestait-elle ma mère ? demanda abruptement Harry.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait jamais vraiment détestée, reprit Mrs March, cette fois en s'adressant à Harry. C'était plus... je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être de la jalousie. C'est une chose qui se produit fréquemment dans les familles. Bien sûr, comme je te l'ai dit, elles ne se sont jamais vraiment entendues, mais ça a vraiment dégénéré au moment où Lily est entrée au collège. Parce que Lily n'est pas allée à la même école que Pétunia. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle est allée dans un collège, quelque part en Ecosse, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Et Pétunia l'a très mal supporté. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus sur cette fameuse école. Lily n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle s'y plaisait. Ce devait être quelque chose de très particulier, pour que ses parents aient jugé nécessaire de l'envoyer si loin, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su en quoi. En tous cas, comme je te l'ai dit, elle y a rencontré ton papa. Peut-être que Pétunia aurait aimé aller là-bas, elle aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi désagréable envers Lily quand elle revenait pour les vacances, ou peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous, je n'en sais rien... Ta tante ne t'a jamais parlé de cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bien sûr. La mort de Lily a dû l'anéantir. C'est toujours douloureux de perdre un proche, mais quand il y a autant de malentendus qu'il y en avait entre elles deux...  
  
- Tante Pétunia ne parle jamais de ma mère.  
  
- Et je suppose que tu lui en veux pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?" Pour la première fois, le sourire de son interlocutrice n'était pas teinté de tristesse, pendant une seconde, il crut reconnaître celui de Liz, puis le chagrin fut de nouveau visible. " Je suppose que c'est trop dur pour elle d'en parler. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû faire un effort, pour toi, mais il faut la comprendre. Elle aussi a subi une perte." Harry hocha la tête, mais en son for intérieur il n'était pas convaincu. Le seul sentiment que, d'après lui, sa tante ressentait à l'égard de sa s?ur, était de la haine. Cette haine que la mère de Liz avait mentionnée, il pensait, lui, qu'elle ne s'était pas éteinte à la mort de Lily. Ce qui, par contre, avait toujours été flou dans son esprit était la raison pour laquelle son oncle et sa tante l'avaient recueilli, lui, lui qu'ils détestaient comme ils avaient détesté ses parents.  
  
" Et après le collège, demanda-t-il. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Ils avaient un métier ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas bien. Tu sais, ta mère n'écrivait pas si souvent, et elle parlait surtout de ton père, et après de toi. Je sais qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'argent. Ils vivaient dans un grand manoir, qui, je crois, appartenait à la famille de ton papa. Je suppose que tu en as hérité à leur mort, à moins qu'il n'ait été vendu.  
  
- Je n'ai hérité de rien, dit Harry, pensivement. Les Dursley, qui lui reprochaient de leur coûter si cher, avaient-ils entendu parler d'un héritage ? Et, si oui, qu'en avaient-ils fait ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. Tu es trop jeune. Tout doit être gardé pour quand tu seras plus grand. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, ton papa travaillait. Il était policier, je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais plus très bien, mais ta maman avait peur pour lui. Ta maman devait faire des études, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit de quoi. Et elle a tout arrêté quand tu es né. Je ne me souviens pas bien... Il y a dix ans de cela... et il y a neuf ans que j'évite de penser à Lily. Ca me faisait mal de penser qu'elle m'avait finalement oubliée... Et dire que finalement... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Après sa dernière lettre, cette brusque disparition... J'aurais dû savoir..."  
  
Harry était incapable de parler. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui... Bien sûr, il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que ses parents étaient des gens bien, quoi qu'en disent les Dursley. Mais rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait connu sa mère, qui l'avait aimée, quelqu'un de disposé à lui parler d'elle, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de l'espérer. Il n'avait pas de mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux humides, mais Mrs March étant aussi émue que lui, cela n'avait guère d'importance. La mère de Liz se leva soudain, et alla fouiller dans un des placards de l'entrée. Elle en sortit un gros album photo qu'elle se mit à feuilleter.  
  
" Tiens, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à une page. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu ces photos. Elle me les a envoyées... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ton père, cependant, j'ignore pourquoi il n'y a pas de photos de lui.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, Harry prit l'album qu'elle lui tendait, et regarda la page à laquelle il était ouvert. La première photo montrait une jeune femme en robe de mariée, un énorme bouquet à la main. Son visage resplendissait sous le soleil, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils d'or. Il était impossible de ne pas percevoir le bonheur qui émanait d'elle. On voyait un bras autour de ses épaules, un bras dans une manche noire, mais le cadre était fixé sur la jeune femme, on ne voyait pas celui qui devait être son compagnon.  
  
Harry effleura l'image de sa mère du bout des doigts. Les yeux verts, si semblables aux siens, étincelaient. Elle semblait si vivante ! Les photos suivantes montraient la même jeune femme assise à la terrasse d'une maison, un chat sur les genoux, et couchée dans l'herbe à côté des restes d'un pique nique. Sur celle-ci, on voyait nettement qu'elle était enceinte. Les deux derniers clichés montraient un bébé aux cheveux noirs. Sur les genoux de sa mère, d'abord, puis debout.  
  
" Je t'ai vu quand tu étais tout petit, dit Mrs March d'une voix lointaine. Et Lily et moi avions été faire des courses ensemble, avant ta naissance. Nous étions toutes les deux enceintes en même temps, et..." Sa voix se brisa. " C'est moi qui ai acheté ce pyjama, reprit-elle en désignant l'habit du bébé."  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, brusquement, comme si elle était incapable d'en supporter davantage, Mrs March referma l'album avec un claquement sec.  
  
"Assez remué de vieux souvenirs, dit-elle en se levant. Va rejoindre les autres, Harry."  
  
Sa voix était dure. Harry voulut protester. Mais quand la femme quitta la pièce en courant, sans le regarder, et qu'il l'entendit monter les marches en courant, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Lui aussi était ému aux larmes, mais il avait fait le deuil de sa mère depuis des années. Se levant à son tour, il se glissa sans bruit dans le salon, au milieu de ses camarades, qui, assis par terre, se tordaient de rire devant une vidéo. Mais Harry était à des kilomètres des gags qui se déroulaient sur l'écran. Inconsciemment, il replia ses jambes devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, essayant d'y voir plus clair, de démêler tout ce qu'il avait appris... Mais qu'avait-il appris ? Il lui semblait que, finalement, rien de ce que la mère de Liz ne lui apportait la moindre information. Mis à part, bien sûr, le fait que ses parents l'aimaient, cette vérité qui avait à ses yeux tant d'importance. Mais, sur leur vie, sur tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir ? Il n'avait même pas l'impression de mieux connaître sa mère. Pourtant, Mrs March l'avait connue, et bien connue. Mais il avait l'impression que celle qu'elle lui avait décrite n'était pas sa mère. D'abord parce que c'était une petite fille. Il avait besoin, lui, de se la représenter adulte, telle qu'elle était quand il était tout petit, telle qu'elle serait si elle n'était pas morte dans ce stupide accident. Il avait à la fois l'impression qu'un miracle venait de se réaliser, et celle, terriblement frustrante, de passer à côté de ce qui était vraiment important. S'il avait rencontré Mrs March seulement quelques mois plus tôt, Harry n'aurait probablement pas éprouvé autre chose que le bonheur d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents, que le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en premier lieu à l'idée que, si son oncle et sa tante ne les aimaient pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient quoi que ce soit de détestable, mais pour des raisons personnelles, des raisons qui, bien sûr, auraient attisé sa curiosité, mais pas comme maintenant. Car entre temps, il avait reçu ces lettres étranges. Il avait entendu son oncle et sa tante en parler. Et il se posait plus de questions encore qu'avant. Et il était terriblement frustré, car rien de ce que Mrs March lui avait dit au sujet de ses parents n'avait réussi à l'éclairer. Au contraire, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses interrogations. Est-ce que tout cela avait un lien avec cette école où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés ? Pourquoi avait-on envoyé sa mère là-bas ? Est-ce que Lily possédait un don caché, quelque chose qui avait fait que ses parents l'y avaient envoyée, mais pas Pétunia ? Et est-ce que c'était réellement la jalousie que Pétunia ressentait à l'égard de sa s?ur qui l'avait menée à la détester ? Et à détester également Harry qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, n'avait aucun talent particulier ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus ? Après tout, Lily avait bien des secrets. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à son ancienne baby-sitter, cela Harry en était certain. Et Mrs March en avait également conscience, même s'il semblait que, pour elle, cela n'ait pas vraiment d'importance. Et puis, il y avait ces lettres. Qui lui avait écrit ? On avait attendu dix ans... Harry était rentré au collège, cette année. Serait-ce possible que cette mystérieuse école, où étaient allés ses parents, ait cherché à le recruter lui-aussi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Alors que le générique du film apparaissait sur l'écran, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit violemment. Il y eut un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.  
  
" Ca doit être mon père, dit Sean, un des amis de Liz. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher à sept heures moins le quart."  
  
Sept heures moins le quart ? Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Harry. Il avait complètement oublié l'heure... Si son oncle et sa tante l'attendaient dans la voiture depuis un quart d'heure, il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Et son angoisse ne fut pas apaisée lorsque la voix de Nicolas l'appela : "Harry ! Ton oncle est ici ! Et les autres, vous feriez bien de venir aussi, d'autres voitures arrivent."  
  
Les enfants se levèrent, et rejoignirent l'entrée dans une joyeuse bousculade. Énorme et rouge de rage, l'oncle Vernon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Derrière lui, un homme plus petit, et beaucoup plus souriant, arrivait également.  
  
" Dis-moi, mon garçon, grogna l'oncle Vernon dès qu'il vit Harry, et sans se soucier de la présence des autres, tu ne sais donc pas ce que ça veut dire, dix-huit heures trente précises ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard.  
  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. On n'a jamais pu te faire confiance.  
  
- Excusez-moi ! demanda l'homme qui arrivait derrière lui. Vernon se poussa pour le laisser passer, non sans continuer de jeter des regards meurtriers à Harry, qui remettait ses chaussures et son manteau le plus rapidement possible.  
  
" Ah, tu es là, Sean, dit-il en souriant. Tout s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Super, répondit le garçon, qui commença à raconter à son père ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au moment où Harry disait au revoir à Liz, Mme March descendit l'escalier en trombe.  
  
" Oh, bonsoir Patrick, salua-t-elle le père de Sean. Et... Vous êtes l'oncle de Harry ? demanda-t-elle à l'oncle Vernon, en voyant que le garçon le rejoignait.  
  
- Oui, répondit le sèchement le gros homme. Et j'espère que ce jeune homme s'est au moins conduit correctement. Dépêche-toi de dire au revoir et merci et file dans la voiture, ajouta-t-il en direction de Harry. Il y a déjà vingt minutes que ta tante attend. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi !  
  
- Ne soyez pas trop dur envers Harry s'il est en retard. Je crains de l'avoir un peu perturbé en lui parlant de sa mère, il aura oublié l'heure...  
  
- Ce garçon est... Sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que sa mère vient faire là-dedans ?" Alors que Vernon n'avait eu auparavant que mépris envers son interlocutrice, il la regardait maintenant avec méfiance.  
  
- Je m'appelle Deborah. Peut-être Pétunia vous aura parlé de moi ?  
  
- Certainement pas.  
  
- Peu importe. J'ai bien connu la mère de Harry et...  
  
- Vous êtes l'une des leurs... coupa l'oncle Vernon, en pâlissant soudain. Vous vous êtes arrangés pour mettre quand même la main sur lui, malgré mon refus, c'est ça ? Eh bien sachez que je ne le permettrai pas. Il est hors de question que ce garçon remette les pieds ici. Et vous, Monsieur, ajouta- t-il en se tournant vers le père de Sean qui se demandait s'il devait intervenir, vous feriez bien de prendre garde aux fréquentations de votre fils. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Harry, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.  
  
- Mr Dursley, s'interposa Deborah je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser punir Harry pour ce malentendu, ni ternir ma réputation. Tout ceci est ridicule ! J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, et si j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu, veuillez m'en excuser. De plus, j'aimerais beaucoup revoir Pétunia. Vous avez dit qu'elle attendait dehors et...  
  
- Laissez ma femme en dehors de ça, s'énerva Mr Dursley. Elle n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec les amis de sa fichue s?ur. En ce qui la concerne, et en ce qui me concerne, Pétunia est fille unique. Sur ce, au revoir Madame, au revoir Monsieur." L'oncle Vernon empoigna Harry par le col de son manteau et le souleva sans mal du sol, l'emportant hors de la maison. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la voiture qu'il se rendit compte que la mère de Liz l'avait suivi, et que son visage était rouge de colère.  
  
" En quelle langue faut-il vous le dire pour que vous compreniez ? explosa- t-il. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec des gens comme vous. Dès lundi, ce garçon ira poursuivre sa scolarité dans un autre établissement, où il ne risquera pas de subir l'influence de gens comme vous et vos enfants.  
  
- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mes enfants. Ni Nicolas ni Liz n'ont jamais eu de mauvaise influence sur personne. J'ose les considérer comme des jeunes gens bien élevés. Je ne dirai pas la même chose de vous.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?" La tante Pétunia, alertée par le bruit, était finalement sortie du véhicule. Il n'y avait pas besoin de disposer de capacités de voyance particulièrement développées pour comprendre que la situation avait dégénéré, et Pétunia prit une expression inquiète en voyant le visage de son mari. " Vernon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il y a qu'ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille, et que "lui", vicieux comme il est, marche avec eux, forcément.  
  
- Tu veux dire que... Non, Vernon, c'est impossible. Rappelle-toi ce qu'ils ont dit dans la lettre !  
  
- Ces gens là n'ont aucune parole, tu devrais le savoir !  
  
- Hum, fit bruyamment la mère de Liz, rappelant brusquement sa présence. Écoute, Pétunia, je ne sais pas qui ton mari pense que je suis, mais il se trompe. Est-ce que tu ne me reconnais pas ?"  
  
La tante de Harry scruta un instant le visage de l'autre femme, puis son visage s'éclaira. "Deborah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu vivais encore à Little Whiming ! Ça fait quoi... vingt ans ?  
  
- Au moins. J'ai été un peu déçue de ne jamais te voir pendant les vacances, au début. Mais c'est le passé, tout ça. Harry m'a appris la mort de Lily... Ça a été un choc. Je l'ignorais complètement. Ça a dû être tellement dur pour toi, si peu de temps après celle de vos parents !  
  
- Lily..." La voix de la tante Pétunia était très différente de celle que Harry lui connaissait habituellement. " Elle était restée en contact avec toi, elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a appris que tu t'étais mariée et que tu avais un fils. Tu vis toujours dans la maison de Privet Drive, la maison de vos parents ?  
  
- Oui. Écoute, Deborah, j'ignore ce que tu as dit à Harry, mais tu n'as jamais su pour Lily, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Jamais su quoi ?  
  
- Oh, elle était douée pour donner le change. Mais cette école en a fait un monstre. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait ça en elle dès le départ. Je suis sûre que lorsqu'elle venait te voir, elle se plaignait de moi. Et tu croyais probablement tout ce qu'elle te disait. Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu ne pouvais pas deviner la vérité.  
  
- Quelle vérité, Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette école ? Pourquoi Lily n'est-elle pas allée à Bluestride avec toi ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais toutes ces choses qu'elle faisait, ces gens qu'elle fréquentait... Crois-moi, elle s'est bien moquée de toi. Comme d'une manière différente, elle s'est moquée de nos parents. Eux savaient, bien sûr, mais elle s'est arrangée... Ils étaient fiers d'elle, fiers, tu te rends compte !  
  
- Pétunia, chérie, intervint Vernon, je crois que tu en as dis assez. Ton amie ne doit plus rien comprendre. Excusez-nous, Madame, tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme méprise.  
  
- Attendez !  
  
- Non, Deborah, il a raison, dit Pétunia. Rien de bon n'est sorti de tout cela. Lily est morte, son mari aussi, et la seule chose qu'ils aient réussi à faire de leur vie, c'est ça." Elle désigna Harry. "Oublie-les, ça vaudra beaucoup mieux pour toi. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son neveu, monte dans la voiture immédiatement. Et oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre."  
  
Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
  
" Je veux savoir, protesta-t-il. J'ai le droit de savoir. C'étaient mes parents. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce collège ? Que faisaient mes parents ?"  
  
Son oncle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur.  
  
" Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit ta tante ? Tes parents étaient des bons à rien qui ont largement mérité ce qui leur est arrivé. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir à leur sujet." Il prit place au volant, et la tante Pétunia à côté de lui après avoir rapidement serré la main de son ancienne baby- sitter. Et la voiture démarra brusquement, prenant le chemin de Privet Drive.  
  
A/N : Merci aux reviewers et autres lecteurs.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci pour les renseignements. Je suis maintenant sûre que mon collège n'est absolument pas réaliste. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le courage de tout changer maintenant. En tous cas, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir repensé à une certaine scène avec un troll dans des toilettes. Je n'avais pas cette idée en tête en l'écrivant, d'autant plus que cette scène n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes répercussions que celle de JKR, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des similitudes. Je fais tellement de plagiats qu'il y en a même d'involontaires...  
  
Alex13 : Merci. J'espère que la suite aussi t'aura plu.  
  
Tiffany Shin : Merci pour ta review.  
  
Izabel : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ca fait plaisir.  
  
Dega : Alors toi, t'es vraiment super forte. C'est vrai, comment tu fais pour taper sur un clavier en sautillant ? En tous cas, quel entousiasme ! J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue !  
  
Fraisou : Voila, tu as eu la suite. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Quelqu'un ( Sans blague ! Moi qui étais persuadée que les reviews apparaissaient toutes seules ... Ah bon, il y a vraiment des gens derrière ?) : Oui, ca veut vraiment dire quelque chose. Si je parle beaucoup du monde des moldus, c'est parce que j'adore les situations ou des gens ignorants apprennent soudain l'existence de la magie, j'aime aussi le fait que ce soit caché. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Et puis j'ai particulièrement apprécié le " jamais ridicule". C'est vrai que le ridicule est une de mes grandes peurs.  
  
Lady Lyanna : C'est gentil,merci beaucoup.  
  
Vert : Merci ! Je ne trouve pas que mes UA soient tellement bien trouvés. C'est juste des trucs que j'aurait aimé lire et que je n'ai pas trouvé sur ff.net. J'ai "le droit" de me dépêcher pour la suite ? Ouf, parce que si ça avait été une obligation, j'aurais été mal, non ?  
  
Mélaïnas : Une review en plus des mails ? C'est gentil. Sauf que j'ai du mal à trouver des chaussures à ma taille, alors si tu continues à infliger ce traitement à mes chevilles, là ça ne va plus aller du tout. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses souffrir les lecteurs, même si tu laissais des fautes ( j'ai pas remarqué, mais bon...), ce serait toujours mieux qu'avant ton passage, non ? Encore merci pour ta review et le reste. 


	3. les lettres

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à JKR, et je ne touche donc aucun argent quand je m'amuse avec.  
  
Merci beaucoup à Mélaïnas pour le beta-reading.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les lettres.  
  
L'avantage de la rencontre entre Deborah March et les Dursley fut que ces derniers oublièrent de punir Harry pour son retard. Par contre, ils n'apprécièrent pas du tout qu'il pose des questions. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive, l'oncle Vernon l'envoya dans sa chambre où il resta enfermé pour le reste du week-end. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait pas vraiment d'un week-end normal pour Harry, qui avait l'habitude de passer son temps libre dans sa chambre, surtout que le temps avait brusquement changé le samedi soir et qu'il pleuvait à seaux. Sauf que d'ordinaire, c'était de sa propre volonté que Harry restait dans sa chambre, et qu'il pouvait en sortir à sa guise pour les repas, pour aller à la salle de bains, ou simplement pour se dégourdir les jambes. Et surtout que, cette fois là, Harry n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée à faire ses devoirs. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ses parents. Qu'aux mystères qui les entouraient, et dont il savait que les Dursley possédaient la clé. Une clé qu'ils ne lui donneraient jamais, et pour la première fois de sa vie le garçon se surprit à détester sa famille. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés, bien sûr, mais jamais il ne leur en avait voulu à ce point. Qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute, et puis c'était quelque chose qui lui était tellement naturel qu'il n'y attachait plus grande importance. Petit, il en avait souffert, mais à l'époque, c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait, puisque c'était forcément de sa faute s'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Les punitions, les vieux vêtements, le placard, et toutes les autres petites injustices dont ils l'avaient accablé, il les avait supportés en acceptant le fait qu'en tant qu'orphelin, il n'avait pas de droits. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il pourrait en être autrement. Mais le fait qu'ils lui cachent tout ce qui concernait ses parents, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il avait le droit de savoir qui ils étaient, qui il était, lui. Sa personnalité, ses origines lui appartenaient, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever ça. Et, seul dans sa chambre pendant cette longue fin de week-end, suçant les bonbons que Liz lui avait donnés avant qu'il ne parte, Harry était bien obligé de taire sa colère et sa frustration. Ou du moins d'essayer. Car l'oncle Vernon avait à peine refermé la porte sur son neveu, le samedi soir, que la vieille télévision de Dudley, qui ne marchait plus depuis longtemps, se mit à fumer et explosa. Heureusement son oncle crut que Harry, de colère, donnait des coups de poings dans les murs, et il se contenta de le réprimander vertement à travers la porte close. Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Vernon avait découvert le téléviseur.  
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée, puis il ramassa les morceaux de verre et de métal qui avaient volé dans la pièce, et les remit dans l'appareil. Heureusement, le boîtier avait volé mais sans trop souffrir. Il le réajusta approximativement sur la télévision. Personne n'irait regarder de trop près, l'appareil était déjà hors service, de toute façon.  
  
Après avoir rendu à sa chambre un aspect présentable, le garçon s'assit à son bureau. Il savait que les Dursley auraient affirmé que c'était de sa faute si le téléviseur avait explosé. Pourtant, lui savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait nier cependant que les événements de ce type étaient nombreux autour de lui. Il avait appris que ce genre de choses arrivait également à sa mère. Était-ce vraiment lié à quelque chose de particulier qu'ils auraient eu en eux ? Pourtant, c'était impossible de faire ainsi exploser des objets... Tout comme c'était impossible de se retrouver sur le toit d'une école, ou de faire rétrécir un pull. Ou repousser ses cheveux en une nuit. Alors ? Avait-il simplement trop d'imagination ? Ou avait-il en lui une force, quelque chose qui permettait cela ? Juste avant que le téléviseur n'explose, il s'était senti complètement hors de lui. Et il avait eu envie de faire quelque chose comme ça, de frapper les murs ou les vieux jouets de Dudley... Peut-être le téléviseur avait-il explosé parce que, sans le faire exprès, il lui en avait donné l'ordre ? Après tout, ces étranges événements lui avaient toujours causé des ennuis, mais l'avaient aidé en même temps. S'il n'avait pas fait repousser ses cheveux, il aurait eu à subir les plaisanteries de ses camarades. De même s'il avait mis le pull orange, ou l'uniforme tel qu'il était avant le premier septembre. On aurait dit qu'il était capable d'influer sur les objets, de leur faire faire des choses... C'était complètement fou, mais pas tellement plus étrange que ces événements qui se produisaient autour de lui. Mais si tel était le cas, il devait éviter de se mettre en colère et de faire exploser des choses. Si l'oncle Vernon s'en apercevait, il aurait de gros ennuis.  
  
Cette résolution de rester calme ne fit pas taire ses interrogations, cependant. Plus que jamais, Harry voulait savoir. Il savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, les Dursley ne lui diraient rien. Ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez les March, et il doutait qu'ils le laissent retourner un jour chez un de ses camarades de classe, après ce qui s'était passé cette première fois. Même si les chances de retomber sur quelqu'un qui avait connu sa mère étaient minimes. Et comme si ces pensées n'étaient pas déjà suffisament sombres, sa cicatrice le brûla sourdement toute la journée de dimanche. Ce qui était bien sûr désagréable. Mais qui surtout l'inquiétait terriblement. Encore un mystère... Et, pour cela aussi sa famille lui manquait. Quelqu'un à qui il aurait pu confier ses problèmes. Une mère, ou du moins l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une mère, ne repousse pas son enfant quand il vient la voir en disant qu'il a mal au front, ou mal à une cicatrice. Sa tante... Sa tante, au mieux, se moquerait de lui. Plus vraisemblablement l'enverrait dans sa chambre sans dîner pour lui apprendre à dire des bêtises...  
  
Finalement, heure après heure, cet interminable dimanche finit par passer, et Harry finit par se retrouver, le lundi matin, devant les grilles du collège. Il avait peu dormi : il avait réalisé à dix heures la veille qu'il avait des devoirs à faire. Aussi, adossé à un poteau, essayait-il de récupérer un peu de sommeil et de ne pas penser à ce qui l'avait tracassé tout le week-end, quand une voix joyeuse le réveilla.  
  
"Eh, Harry ! Coucou, le week-end est fini !  
  
- Salut, Will.  
  
- Ben dis donc, t'as l'air de super bonne humeur ce matin. C'était si terrible que ça chez Liz ? Je t'aurais bien dit de pas y aller, mais je crois pas que tu m'aurais écouté. T'inquiète pas, rien ne t'oblige à recommencer. Allez, vas-y, raconte !  
  
- Tu veux bien ne pas être aussi joyeux ce matin, s'il te plait ?  
  
- Faut que je le sois pour deux, c'est pour ça! " Will plissa les yeux en regardant Harry, puis reprit d'un ton à peine moins enthousiaste : "Ça va vraiment pas, toi ! Je sais bien qu'on a deux heures de Thomson en perspective, mais quand même, c'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état ! T'es pas malade, au moins ?  
  
- Non, ça va", répondit Harry. Il se rendait compte qu'il devait à son ami de faire un effort, il n'était pas responsable de l'attitude des Dursley, et de tout ce qui clochait dans la vie de Harry. " Je suppose que j'ai juste chopé un sale virus qui circule au collège, et auquel j'étais insensible jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? La crise de flemmingite aiguë chronique du lundi matin ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry en baillant. La crise de mincejenaipasfaitmesdevoirite du dimanche soir.  
  
- Ben dis donc, heureusement que tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi ! Mais bon, d'un autre côté c'est bien de voir que tu es humain. Je veux dire, que, à force que tu aies toujours tes devoirs faits impeccablement, et souvent en avance, certains commençaient à se poser des questions. En attendant, on ferait bien d'y aller, sinon Thomson va nous piquer une crise de colérite aiguë."  
  
Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment, Harry se sentait le cœur soudain plus léger. Quelques instants d'amitié pouvaient signifier beaucoup quand on avait grandi dans un total isolement.  
  
Le mardi, Charles avait ramené une balle de tennis, et à la récréation Harry, Will, et un autre garçon du nom de Stephen, se regroupèrent autour de lui pour jouer à la balle au mur. Jeu qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, consistait à lancer la balle contre un mur, et s'arranger pour que les autres ne la rattrapent pas. Au début, Harry était un peu réticent. Il n'avait jamais joué à ce genre de jeux, et craignait de s'y montrer particulièrement mauvais. Mais ne trouvant pas de bonne excuse pour refuser, il avait été bien obligé de suivre le mouvement. Charles avait la balle.  
  
" Très bien, dit-il. Voyons si vous pouvez rattraper ça..." Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces dans un coin du mur qu'ils avaient défini comme l'espace de jeu. Harry regarda la petit boule jaune fuser, et se précipita immédiatement dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Quelques instants plus tard, son poing se refermait autour de la balle.  
  
" Wouah ! Harry ! s'exclama Charles. T'es sûr que t'as jamais joué ? Tu ne serais pas gardien de but dans une équipe de foot, par hasard ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu devrais. T'as de sacrés réflexes. Vas-y, à toi de lancer." Harry envoya la balle contre le mur. Son tir n'avait ni la précision, ni la force du précédent, et Stephen l'intercepta sans problème. Il renvoya la balle de toutes ses forces, malheureusement en visant mal. La balle rebondit sur le mur en dehors de l'espace délimité, et s'enfuit sur le côté, de sorte qu'aucun des garçons ne pouvait la rattraper. Elle finit par atterrir au milieu d'un groupe de filles plus âgées qui l'attrapèrent mais la jetèrent ensuite au sol avec dégoût, leur jetant des regards meurtriers.  
  
" Oups ! fit Stephen. Bon, je vais chercher la balle." Il s'éloigna en courant. Harry vit l'une des filles lui lancer au visage des paroles qui ne devaient pas être très agréables, parce que le garçon devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard et sourirent en voyant leur camarade revenir vers eux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, et ils se préparèrent à reprendre leur partie. Harry s'aperçut soudain d'une présence derrière lui.  
  
" Harry, je peux te parler ?" Il se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Liz. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'anniversaire, et Harry se demandait si la fillette lui en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pu manqué d'entendre les éclats de voix, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très disponible envers elle, alors que c'était sa fête.  
  
" Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Continuez sans moi ! ajouta-t-il en direction des garçons qui reprenaient le jeu. Tous lui lancèrent un regard étonné.  
  
" Tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, Harry ! protesta Charles. Je suis sûr que je peux faire un tir que tu ne rattraperas pas !  
  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Will. On a maths après la pause, vous aurez tout le temps de parler !" Mais la fille ne sembla pas impressionnée, et tira Harry par le bras. A son air sérieux, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de la suivre.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda-t-il  
  
- Ma mère m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une grosse pochette cartonnée. Et elle m'a chargée aussi de te dire qu'elle s'excuse pour t'avoir créé des ennuis avec ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, répondit Harry. Je suis désolé d'avoir créé des problèmes à ton anniversaire. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais pensé à regarder l'heure."  
  
Elle haussa les épaules : " Ça a mis un peu d'animation. Ta famille a vraiment pas l'air commode, dis donc.  
  
- Et ils ne le sont pas." Harry, désireux de changer le sujet de la conversation, désigna la pochette qu'il avait en main. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Les lettres de ta mère.  
  
- Les lettres..." Harry serra un peu plus fort la pochette bleue, et la fixa du regard, incapable de détourner les yeux.  
  
- Ma mère a dit que c'était normal que tu les aies, continua Liz. Que c'était ce que ta mère aurait voulu. Elle a fait des photocopies, pour elle, tu peux les garder. Juste... évite que ton oncle et ta tante tombent dessus, ce serait dommage qu'elles finissent brûlées.  
  
- Ta mère t'a raconté ? demanda Harry, arrivant enfin à détourner les yeux de la pochette, et à regarder le visage de Liz.  
  
- Qu'elle avait connu ta mère ? Oui, bien sûr.  
  
- Et le reste ?  
  
- Quel reste ? Je savais déjà que tu étais orphelin, tout le monde le sait. De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- De la raison qui a mis mon oncle dans cette rage.  
  
- Ah, ça... Difficile de faire autrement, étant donné que tout le voisinage a dû l'entendre crier... Mais je n'ai pas compris grand-chose. D'ailleurs, maman non plus n'a pas compris pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça. Je veux dire, ok, ta tante détestait ta mère. Ton oncle aussi, on dirait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ce mettre dans cet état simplement parce que quelqu'un l'a connue ! D'après ma mère, tout est lié à cette mystérieuse école. Ta famille t'en a parlé, à toi ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. Ils savent, mais ils refusent de me dire ce que c'était. En fait, ils ont toujours refusé de me parler de mes parents. Ta mère a été la première à le faire." Sa voix était chargée de rancœur lorsqu'il prononça les dernières phrases.  
  
- Tu sais ce que je crois ? fit son amie d'une voix de conspiratrice. Ce n'était pas un collège. Sinon, pourquoi faire autant de secrets ?  
  
- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ma mère avait l'âge d'entrer en sixième quand elle est partie là-bas !  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Si, attends ! Imagine, peut-être qu'en fait ta mère n'est pas vraiment la sœur de ta tante !  
  
- Liz, protesta Harry, c'est stupide ce que tu dis là !  
  
- Non, écoute ! Peut-être qu'en fait elle était l'héritière d'un riche royaume, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et tes grands-parents l'auraient fait passer pour leur fille pour la protéger ! Et quand elle a eu onze ans, ils ont bien dû lui révéler la vérité pour commencer à lui apprendre à ce comporter comme une princesse. Alors ils l'ont envoyée dans une école spéciale. C'est pour ça que ta tante est jalouse : parce qu'elle, elle n'a jamais été princesse."  
  
Harry rit, mais se prit malgré lui au jeu de Liz. "Et mon père ? demanda-t- il. C'était un prince, lui aussi ?  
  
- Forcément ! Enfin, peut-être pas un prince, mais un grand seigneur ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu épouser ta mère ? Et ça veut dire que tu es un prince aussi, Harry ! Tu te rends compte ?  
  
- Oui. Ca veut dire que tu dois m'obéir.  
  
- Harry ! Je parlais sérieusement ! Mais..."  
  
Une profonde ride de réflexion marqua soudain le visage de la fillette.  
  
" Dis, comment sont morts tes parents ?  
  
- Accident de voiture.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Quelqu'un a dû trafiquer leur voiture. Quelqu'un devait bien être après eux pour que ta mère soit obligée de se cacher comme ça ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mais alors, ça veut dire... Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours après toi !  
  
- Personne n'est après moi, Liz. Et puis, si Pétunia n'était pas vraiment ma tante, pourquoi serais-je allé vivre chez les Dursley ?  
  
- Parce que tu bénéficiais de la fausse identité de ta mère !  
  
- S'ils avaient retrouvé ma mère, alors ils connaissaient ses deux identités. Ça va sonner dans cinq minutes, on devrait peut-être y aller."  
  
Liz se mordit la lèvre, affichant un air de concentration intense.  
  
" Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement en prenant le chemin de leurs casiers, sans sembler se soucier d'être en retard. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient une autre raison. Peut-être que tu n'es plus en danger, mais qu'ils préfèrent que tu ne saches pas encore qui tu es... Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus personne pour tenir l'école où sont allés tes parents, peut-être que tous les partisans de ta famille sont morts. Et comme tu étais un bébé, ils n'ont pas eu le courage de te tuer aussi. Ils se sont dit que ton oncle et ta tante ne te révéleraient jamais ta véritable identité, alors ils ont jugé qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien te laisser vivre en te confiant à eux. Si tu ne sais pas qui tu es, tu n'es pas une menace pour eux !"  
  
Harry pressa le pas, sans répondre. Il savait que Liz avait tendance à se laisser entraîner par son imagination, que son histoire était incroyable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour, où, dans un supermarché, un homme s'était incliné devant lui. À ces gens étranges qui semblaient parfois le reconnaître... Il se demanda un instant comment la fillette aurait réagit s'il lui en avait parlé... Liz s'était remise à parler, indifférente à son silence.  
  
" Je me demande d'où tu pourrais venir. Tu n'as pas le type asiatique, ni arabe, pourtant c'est de là que viennent les princesses pourchassées, en général. On devrait peut-être aller voir à la bibliothèque, s'il n'y aurait pas les héritiers d'un royaume qui auraient disparu.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'on trouve quelque chose. Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires, dit impatiemment Harry en refermant son casier, ça va sonner."  
  
Liz consulta sa montre et se dépêcha d'ouvrir son propre casier. Puis, au moment où elle le refermait, elle poussa une exclamation.  
  
" Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Peut-être que tu descends des tsars ! Toute la famille est sensée avoir été assassinée au début du siècle, mais certains disent qu'il y a eu des survivants ! Imagine, tu es peut-être l'héritier du trône de Russie !"  
  
Avant que Harry ait pu mettre en avant le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de diriger la Russie, la cloche sonna. Les deux enfants se mirent à courir en direction de leur salle de classe. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, le professeur Smith avait déjà commencé son cours. Les habituels avions et boulettes de papier volaient dans la classe, au milieu du brouhaha qu'essayait vainement de couvrir la voix du professeur. Celle-ci ne remarqua même pas les deux retardataires. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Will, qui lui avait gardé une place.  
  
" Ben dis donc, remarqua le garçon aux yeux noirs, elle en avait des choses à te dire !"  
  
Son visage prit une expression moqueuse.  
  
" Dis, ajouta-t-il, entre vous deux, c'est purement platonique, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oh, non! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire que...  
  
- Non." Will éclata de rire. " C'était juste pour voir ta réaction. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a dans cette pochette ?"  
  
Harry réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la pochette bleue, contenant les lettres de sa mère serrée contre lui. Il la mit dans son sac, il voulait attendre d'être seul, dans sa chambre, pour examiner son contenu. Puis il se tourna vers Will.  
  
" Des lettres de ma mère, répondit-il."  
  
Après tout, il n'était pas juste que Liz en sache plus sur lui que Will, qui était son meilleur ami. Aussi raconta-t-il ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire de Liz. Et puis, parce que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier, il lui raconta aussi tout ce qu'il savait, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il ne savait pas, concernant ses parents. Ce que les Dursley disaient depuis toujours, les lettres qui étaient arrivées pendant l'été, et dont il sentait le lien avec toute cette histoire. Will l'écouta en silence. Puis il se mit à rire.  
  
" C'est vraiment l'histoire la plus tordue que j'ai jamais entendue ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Je sais que c'est un peu étrange. Mais...  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas. Parce que, si, je te crois. Mais c'est quand même une histoire tordue.  
  
- Tu veux entendre une histoire vraiment tordue ?  
  
- Vas-y...  
  
- Très bien. Alors écoute les conclusions de Liz." Et il lui raconta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la fille aux cheveux blonds. À sa grande surprise, Will se contenta de sourire.  
  
" Compte tenu de ce que tu as déjà raconté, ça tiendrait presque debout... fit-il d'un ton amusé. Fais voir ces lettres, on en saura peut-être plus !  
  
- Non, dit Harry. Si elles avaient contenu quelque chose, la mère de Liz l'aurait su. Or elle ne savait rien.  
  
- Mais elle ne cherchait rien de particulier quand elle les a lues. Toi, tu...  
  
- Non", répéta fermement Harry. Ces lettres étaient quelque chose entre sa mère et lui. Il ne voulait pas les partager avec qui que ce soit, pas même Will. Du moins, pas tout de suite. L'autre garçon, semblant comprendre ce besoin d'intimité, n'insista pas. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé, mais, tout au long de l'après-midi, Harry plongea régulièrement la main dans son sac, pour sentir le carton sous ses doigts, comme si même la pochette cartonnée avait déjà contenu un peu de sa mère.  
  
Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait un jour aussi impatient de voir la journée se terminer, de retrouver sa chambre de Privet Drive. Et lorsque les cours prirent fin, il fut l'un des premiers dehors.  
  
" Tu sais, dit Will, ton bus n'arrivera pas plus vite si tu cours pour aller le prendre." Harry ralentit. Un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'eux, qui avait, tout comme Will, des yeux noirs et d'épais cheveux bruns, arriva derrière eux. Harry reconnut Simon, le frère de Will, qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fois ou deux.  
  
" Will, s'exclama-t-il. J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien. J'ai juste oublié de dire à maman que je bossais ce soir. Tu lui diras de pas s'inquiéter ?  
  
- Okay. C'est quoi ce soir ?  
  
- Les courses de la vielle Burton. Bon pourboire en perspective. À tout à l'heure. Salut, Harry."  
  
Sur ce, l'adolescent s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Will. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Mais, à la grande surprise de Harry, il se mit à parler. Comme s'il estimait que les révélations de Harry, plus tôt dans la journée, exigeaient les siennes en retour.  
  
" Simon fait des petits boulots après les cours, certains soirs. Pour gagner de l'argent. Au début, je crois que ça devait être pour lui, pour son argent de poche. Mais en fait, je crois qu'il le donne à maman. Parce qu'on mange beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il travaille."  
  
Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avait toujours su que la famille de Will était pauvre, il ignorait juste à quel point. Ils passèrent les grilles du collège. À quelques mètres de l'arrêt de bus de Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
" On n'a jamais été riche, continua Will, mais depuis quelques mois, c'est pire. L'entreprise où travaillait ma mère a fermé, et elle n'a pas retrouvé de travail.  
  
- Et ton père ?" Harry regretta d'avoir posé cette question au moment même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Will baissa les yeux, et Harry tenta de rattraper le coup. "Non, je suis désolé. Oublie que j'ai dis ça.  
  
- C'est un peu difficile, tu ne crois pas ? Mon père, je ne l'ai pas connu. On a au moins ça en commun. Sauf que le mien, il est en prison pour meurtre. Depuis bientôt dix ans. Un soir, il avait un peu trop bu. Un type l'a cherché, ils se sont battus, et l'autre est mort.  
  
- Oh... Je suis désolé...  
  
- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo, ma mère ne veut pas qu'on y aille. Elle y va, deux fois par mois, mais seule. En fait, tant que ma mère travaillait, on s'en sortait plutôt bien. Maintenant, c'est dur, mais on ne meurt pas encore de faim. C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler. Parce qu'il y a des imbéciles partout.  
  
- Je ne dirai rien, l'assura Harry.  
  
- Je sais. Ça serait pas ton bus qui arrive ?" Regardant dans la direction qu'il indiquait, Harry constata qu'il avait raison, et courut en direction de l'arrêt.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à Privet Drive, sa tante lui sauta dessus. Les feuilles mortes dans le jardin avaient besoin d'être ramassées, puisqu'il s'était arrangé pour ne pas pouvoir le faire pendant le week-end. Elle recevait un groupe d'amies le lendemain, et tout devait être impeccable. Et Harry n'eut que le temps de déposer dans sa chambre son sac, et la précieuse pochette qu'il contenait, avant de retourner dehors. Le soir arrivait rapidement en ce début du mois d'octobre, et lorsque sa tante fut enfin satisfaite et l'autorisa à rentrer dans la maison, Harry avait les doigts engourdis par le froid. Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner qu'il put enfin retourner dans sa chambre. Fermant soigneusement la porte, il s'empara de son sac et sortit la précieuse pochette. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit, et commença à faire glisser doucement les élastiques.  
  
La pochette contenait une douzaine de feuillets. Ils étaient faits dans une matière que Harry ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Plus épaisse que du papier, pourtant c'était souple et doux. Les mots avaient été tracés à l'encre violette. Une écriture, claire, facile à lire. Les lettres penchaient un peu vers la droite. L'écriture de sa mère. Si différente des tracés pointus et nerveux de la tante Pétunia. Et il sut tout de suite laquelle il préférait. L'épaisseur variable des lettres sur les feuillets semblait indiquer qu'elles avaient été écrites avec une plume. Un moment, Harry se demanda pourquoi sa mère avait utilisé une plume et de l'encre violette, au lieu de prendre, comme tout le monde, un stylo bleu ou noir. Mais c'était joli. Les lettres s'échelonnaient de 1978 à 1981. Harry prit la plus ancienne, poussa les autres sur le côté, et se mit à lire.  
  
Godric's Hollow, le 02 07 1978  
  
Chère Deb,  
  
Ca y est, j'ai mon diplôme ! Il y a deux jours que j'ai quitté l'école. Définitivement. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de retourner à Little Whiming. D'ailleurs, je sais que je ne serais pas la bienvenue. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Pétunia me laisserait pénétrer dans la maison. Ne serait- ce que pour récupérer mes affaires... Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas maintenant que papa et maman n'y sont plus, et qu'elle s'y est installée avec cet idiot de Vernon !  
  
D'accord, d'accord, je te vois venir avec tes "Ta sœur n'est pas comme tu l'imagines, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi souffre de cette situation.". Je sais que tu es pour la paix dans les familles. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Pétunia et moi formions encore une famille... Cependant, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais avec ce sujet. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écris. En fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : je vais me marier !!!!!!!! James a demandé ma main lors de la fête de fin d'année ! Je suis si heureuse, Deb ! Il est si... Bon, je t'ai déjà tout dit sur lui l'année dernière, mais j'aimerais tant que tu le connaisses ! Quand nous serons installés, il faudra que tu viennes nous voir !  
  
Pour l'instant, je vis chez ses parents. Je les adore tous les deux. Le mariage aura lieu fin septembre. Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Et le petit Nicolas aussi. Il doit avoir beaucoup grandi cette année... Vous me manquez tous les trois. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de revenir. Revenir à Little Whiming en sachant que je ne peux pas aller à la maison, que papa et maman ne seront pas là pour m'accueillir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Voilà que je me remets à pleurnicher... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, mais pourtant ils me manquent encore. Ils me manquent tant ! Ça me fait mal de penser que ce ne sera pas papa qui m'accompagnera à l'autel. Il aurait été si fier, si heureux ! Tu te rappelles l'expression qu'ils avaient au mariage de Pétunia ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils prennent ce fichu avion ? Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je me suis posée cette question au cours des six derniers mois. Quel besoin avaient-ils d'aller jouer les bons samaritains en Afrique ? Si James n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.  
  
Je suis impatiente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Pour me répondre, tu peux adresser le courrier chez Mr et Mme Potter, Goldwing's Hall, Godric's Hollow.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Lily.  
  
Harry reposa la lettre. Si la maison où il vivait avait été autrefois celle de ses grands-parents, celle de sa mère... Cette chambre avait peut-être été la sienne autrefois... Pétunia était l'aînée, il aurait été logique qu'elle ait la grande chambre, celle qu'occupait maintenant Dudley, ce qui laissait à sa mère la pièce où se trouvait Harry, ou peut-être celle qui servait de chambre d'amis. La tante Pétunia parlait rarement de la mort de ses parents, mais Harry avait déjà entendu l'histoire, cependant. La mission humanitaire en Afrique qui avait mal tourné. Ses grands-parents étaient des héros, contrairement à ses parents qui avaient bêtement fini dans un accident de voiture. La tante Marge ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui rappeler lors de son dernier séjour. Il prit une autre lettre et se mit à lire. Lily racontait son mariage, disait à quel point elle était désolée que son amie n'ait pas pu venir. La quatrième lettre était tachée de larmes.  
  
Godric's Hollow, le 22 11 1978  
  
Chère Deb,  
  
Les parents de James sont morts il y a deux jours ! Je n'en peux plus, Deb, quand tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Tous ces morts ! Certains jours, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la maison... Peut-être que Pétunia avait raison, que je n'aurais jamais dû aller dans cette école... Bien sûr, j'y ai été heureuse, mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Oh, tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je raconte, ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me sens tellement mal ! Je ne les connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, mais ils étaient devenus ma seconde famille. Ou ma troisième, si on compte la tienne.  
  
Il faut que je sois forte, pourtant. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer à quel point je suis désemparée. James a besoin de moi. Il a tous ses amis autour de lui, bien sûr, mais Sirius doit être à peu près aussi malheureux que nous. Sirius a changé dernièrement... Non, nous avons tous changé. Tant de choses se sont produites depuis que nous avons quitté l'école ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ne fait que quelques mois. Je commençais à croire que James et ses amis ne mûriraient jamais, eh bien c'est fait. Et s'il restait encore une part d'enfance en eux, je suppose qu'Il l'a assassinée en même temps que Henry et Dorah Potter. Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils ont accéléré la formation de James, à cause de tous les morts qu'il y a eu dernièrement. Il va commencer à travailler au début de l'année prochaine. J'ai si peur pour lui ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il suive les traces de son père ? Les Potter n'ont-ils pas déjà payé un tribut assez élevé à la lutte contre le mal ?  
  
Harry interrompit sa lecture un instant. De qui sa mère pouvait-elle bien parler ? Ses grands-parents paternels avaient donc été assassinés ? Mais qui était ce Il ? La suite de la lettre ne l'éclaira pas davantage.  
  
Voilà que je continue de délirer, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis si fatiguée, Deb ! Dire que je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas l'impression d'avoir la vie devant moi ? Je voudrais pouvoir retomber en enfance ! Avoir de nouveau cinq ans, et courir me cacher derrière toi parce que Pétunia est en colère contre moi... Tu te rappelles ? J'ai envie de te voir, Deb, tu es ce qui me reste qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille... Même si je te vois si peu ! Bien sûr, il y a le foyer que nous formons avec James. Mais James n'a eu droit qu'à une semaine de répit, pour la mort de ses parents, après il devra repartir. C'est le meilleur de sa promotion, ils ont besoin de lui. Je peux le comprendre, il n'empêche que c'est terriblement injuste. Lui aussi a besoin de faire son deuil. Mais l'accélération de la formation s'accompagne d'un stage intensif. Tout le mois de décembre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils le laissent passer Noël avec moi. Mais peut-être est-ce moins dur pour lui. Il est tellement occupé là-bas, qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser. Et Sirius est avec lui. Il n'est pas vraiment seul. Moi, je n'arrive plus vraiment à me concentrer sur mes études. C'est le comble... Lily Evans qui n'arrive plus à travailler ! Je crois que personne ne l'aurait cru au collège.  
  
Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît. J'espère que tu trouveras une date pour qu'on puisse se voir après le départ de James.  
  
Fais attention à toi.  
  
Lily.  
  
Le cœur de Harry se serra en lisant les phrases de sa mère. Elle semblait si malheureuse ! Il prit la lettre suivant, espérant que les choses s'étaient améliorées rapidement.  
  
Godric's Hollow, le 20 12 1978  
  
Chère Deb,  
  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette semaine chez toi m'a fait du bien. Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de vacances. J'aurais cru que revenir à Little Whiming serait difficile, mais cela ne m'a rien fait. Et cette plongée dans le passé m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'étais attachée à ma nouvelle vie. Même si c'est parfois difficile. Si je n'étais pas partie, je n'aurais jamais rencontré James. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré aucune des personnes merveilleuses qui vivent à nos côtés.  
  
James rentre la veille de Noël. Nous pourrons passer les fêtes ensemble. Ils lui ont même accordé la semaine entre Noël et Nouvel An, une semaine de vacances avant de commencer à travailler. Et même quand il travaillera, il rentrera ici tous les soirs. Je vais inviter tous nos amis du collège pour le nouvel an. Ce sera une surprise pour lui. C'est dans les moments les plus noirs qu'on a le plus besoin de s'amuser, non ?  
  
J'ai repris mes études, avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Je sais que je peux être utile. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, j'aurais au moins appris ça.  
  
Encore merci pour tout,  
  
Lily.  
  
Harry était à la fois soulagé, et intrigué. Qu'est-ce que sa mère ne disait pas ? À lire ses deux dernières lettres, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle était en guerre. Une guerre dont elle ne pouvait pas parler. Ses lettres laissaient penser que son père était policier, comme l'avait dit la mère de Liz. Était-ce cela la guerre à laquelle sa mère faisait allusion ? Et était-ce les malfaiteurs qu'ils combattaient qui avaient tué les parents de James. Pourquoi Lily n'était-elle pas plus précise dans ses lettres ?  
  
Les lettres suivantes étaient dans le même genre. Sa mère parlait de sa vie, elle se plaignait de ne pas voir assez son père, elle parlait de ses études, aussi, mais en restant toujours dans le vague. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Elle ne reparlait plus de ce qui l'avait tant tourmentée.  
  
Puis, une lettre retint son attention.  
  
Godric's Hollow, le 20 01 1980,  
  
Chère Deborah,  
  
Tu ne vas pas le croire : je suis enceinte ! Je vais avoir un bébé ! Moi, maman, tu te rends compte ? J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser ! Et James ! La tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle ! Il est persuadé que ce sera un garçon. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de sentir ce genre de choses ? En tous cas, depuis qu'il sait que je suis enceinte, il est aux petits soins. Il rentre plus tôt le soir, il prévient mes moindres désirs, il me traite comme s'il avait peur que je casse à tout instant... Pourtant, ça ne se voit pas encore. Je me demande comment il sera quand j'en serai à mon neuvième mois et que j'aurai un ventre gros comme un ballon de football. Remarque, au rythme auquel il va, il aura sûrement fait une crise cardiaque bien avant. Je crois que je vais inviter sa bande de copains à la maison. Ils sauront peut-être me le déstresser un peu.  
  
J'ai appris que Pétunia aussi attendait un enfant. Par tante Helen, la sœur de maman. Je ne me rappelle plus si tu la connais. Bref, son bébé sera un peu plus âgé que le mien, il devrait naître vers la fin du mois de mai. Ils seront cousins, ils auront le même âge, mais je me demande s'ils se connaîtront un jour... Je pense beaucoup plus à mes parents et à Pétunia, dernièrement. Il paraît que c'est normal. En tous cas, j'ai écrit à ma sœur. Je serais très étonnée si ma lettre ne rejoignait pas directement la cheminée, mais au moins j'aurais essayé. J'espère que tu es fière de moi, toi qui essaie toujours de nous rabibocher.  
  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire : je suis très occupée depuis quelques mois, je remplace un professeur de mon ancien collège qui s'est blessé. Mais je pense très fort à toi, à vous tous. Au fait, est-ce que Nikkie a aimé le ski ?  
  
A très bientôt, j'espère.  
  
Lily.  
  
Dans les lettres suivantes, Lily parlait surtout du bébé à venir. De sa surprise et de sa joie en apprenant que Deborah, elle aussi, était enceinte. Elle parlait aussi du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à retrouver le collège. D'une virée à Londres au cours de laquelle elle avait retrouvé sa vieille baby-sitter et où elles avaient écumé le rayon naissance des magasins. Et, finalement, Harry en arriva au moment de sa naissance. La lettre était un peu froissée, et l'écriture un peu moins ferme que d'habitude.  
  
Godric's Hollow, le 02 08 1980  
  
Chère Deb,  
  
J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer une grande nouvelle : Harry est né ! Il y a maintenant deux jours. Trois kilos deux, cinquante et un centimètres, et c'est le plus beau bébé qui ait jamais existé. Non, je n'exagère pas. On voit qu'il sera le portrait de son père : il a déjà une épaisse couche de cheveux noirs qui ne tiennent pas en place, il a les traits de James, et il crie aussi fort que lui ! Et le papa est complètement sous le charme, lui aussi. Il a obtenu une semaine de congé, ce qui est tout à fait exceptionnel, et il est aux petits soins pour le bébé, et pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon lit. Ce qui ne me dérange pas, d'ailleurs, puisque nous avons mis le berceau juste à côté. Pour l'instant, il est en bas avec ses amis, mais je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à monter...  
  
Sirius était là à peine quelques heures après la naissance. Nous l'avons désigné pour être le parrain de Harry. Ni James ni moi ne sommes particulièrement religieux, comme tu le sais, mais c'est rassurant de savoir que, s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, il y aura quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Harry. Sirius a promis de le faire, et je sais qu'il tiendra parole. C'est comme un frère pour James, et lui aussi a déjà été envoûté par Harry. Non que nous ayons l'intention de l'abandonner, bien sûr, mais... on ne sait jamais, et j'ai l'impression que le monde devient de plus en plus sombre ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé se retrouve seul là dedans.  
  
Un petit cri en provenance du berceau. On dirait qu'il se réveille... Ça y est, James se rue déjà dans l'escalier. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait d'aussi bonnes oreilles. D'habitude, quand il est avec ses amis, une bombe dans la rue ne réussit pas à le ramener dans le monde réel.  
  
...  
  
Après un bon repas (pour Harry), et après l'avoir changé et remis dans son lit, je reprends ma plume. Harry s'est déjà rendormi. James a essayé de me faire dormir aussi, mais je n'ai pas deux jours, et, accouchement ou non, je ne peux pas dormir toute la journée. Et, non, James, tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire ma lettre à ma place. Je suis parfaitement capable de tenir une plume, merci.  
  
Ouf, il a fini par redescendre. C'est agréable d'être dorlotée, mais quand même, il y va un peu fort .Il n'empêche, ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Je crois qu'il a réussi à oublier un peu tous les gros méchants de ce monde. Harry n'a que quelques heures, mais il réalise déjà des miracles. Il doit tenir de moi. Tu te rappelles comment tu m'appelais quand j'étais petite ? Miss Miracle, à cause de toutes ces choses bizarres qui arrivaient. Harry est comme moi. C'est un Mr Miracle. Ou peut-être que c'est un miracle, simplement. Le simple fait qu'il existe.  
  
Je pourrais continuer des heures à parler de lui. Mais et toi, alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ta fille bouge toujours autant ? Est-ce que vous avez enfin choisi un prénom ? Plus que deux mois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est merveilleux de penser que toi aussi tu vas connaître un pareil bonheur. Oh, mais bien sûr, tu sais déjà ce que c'est ! Comment Nick prend-il l'arrivée prochaine de sa petite sœur ? Ça doit être une sacrée promotion pour lui d'accéder au rang de grand frère.  
  
J'espère que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous revoir. Je penserai très fort à toi vers le début du mois d'octobre.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Lily ( et Harry, qui dort toujours, et James, dont j'entends de nouveau le pas dans l'escalier.  
  
Harry avait la gorge nouée en terminant cette lettre. Il pensait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si ses parents avaient vécu. En même temps, le passage au sujet de son parrain le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il finalement atterri chez les Dursley alors que ses parents avaient semblé si désireux que cela n'arrive pas ? Qu'était devenu le dénommé Sirius ? Est-ce que son père et sa mère s'étaient trompés, est-ce qu'il avait trahi sa promesse ? Est-ce qu'il était mort lui-aussi ? Peut-être les lettres suivantes allaient-elles lui en apprendre davantage là-dessus, se dit-il en reprenant sa lecture. Mais les dernières lettres de Lily lui étaient presque entièrement consacrées. Ses premiers sourires, ses premières bêtises, ses premiers pas. Comment il faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Il y avait beaucoup d'allusions à Liz, aussi, comme en réponse à des choses que sa mère aurait dites dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait elle aussi à son amie. On sentait cependant que Lily était anxieuse, mais elle n'exprimait pas directement ses craintes. Jusqu'à sa dernière lettre. C'était la plus courte de toutes, et l'écriture était tremblante. Et, pour Harry, ce fut aussi la plus dure à lire. Celle qui fit exploser son cœur déjà ému par le reste de la correspondance, celle qui saccada sa respiration, celle sur laquelle ses doigts se serrèrent si fort qu'ils y laissèrent des marques.  
  
Godric's Hollow, 31 10 1981,  
  
Deb,  
  
Écrire est la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir folle aujourd'hui. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, que j'aurais dû te dire il y a des années... Je n'ai jamais osé, par peur de ta réaction... Pétunia m'a conditionnée, je suppose... C'est trop tard, maintenant. J'ai peur, Deb. Une peur terrible, une peur qui me serre le ventre, qui me noue la gorge. Je peux à peine écrire. James dit que tout se passera bien, qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Je prie pour qu'il ait raison. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Harry semble se rendre compte de quelque chose, lui aussi. Il s'agrippe à moi et hurle si je le pose. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Quoi qu'il arrive, je le protégerai. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'imagine que tu ne comprends rien à tout cela, une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, maintenant. Je te jure que je te dirai tout la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, si nous nous revoyons un jour. Je veux juste que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu n'entends plus jamais parler de moi, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir, même quand ce n'était que par des lettres, sans jamais t'énerver à propos de tout ce que je t'ai toujours caché.  
  
Merci pour tout,  
  
Lily.  
  
Harry mit longtemps avant de pouvoir détacher son regard de la missive. Sa mère avait-elle réellement su qu'elle allait mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Est- ce qu'il était vrai que les gens avaient des pressentiments à l'approche de leur mort ? Et lui aussi, apparemment... Était-ce seulement de cela que parlait sa mère ? Est-ce que c'était un autre de ces dons étranges qu'il avait héritées d'elle ? Mais il semblait y avoir autre chose derrière. Sa mère semblait redouter de terribles événements. Qui ne pouvaient pas être un simple accident de voiture, que impossible à prévoir. Est-ce que l'histoire de Liz était finalement vraie ? Ses parents avaient-ils été assassinés, leur voiture trafiquée pour qu'ils aient cet accident ? Tout au long des lettres de sa mère, on retrouvait cette angoisse. Elle avait peur de quelqu'un. C'était ces mêmes gens, semblait-il, qui avait tué ses grands- parents paternels. Et que son père combattait avec tant d'acharnement. Mais quel était le lien avec cette mystérieuse école, qui semblait avoir tant d'importance pour eux ? Est-ce que cette école préparait spécialement à combattre ces ennemis ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-il allés chercher sa mère, qui n'avait aucun lien avec eux ? Et si c'était vraiment une école de préparation au combat, à un certain type de combat, sa mère aurait été impliquée plus activement à sa sortie. De plus, si ce genre de choses existait, il y en aurait des traces quelque part, non ? Pourquoi garder tout cela secret ?  
  
Une fois de plus, Harry se heurtait à un mur. Et une fois de plus, il avait la certitude que son oncle et sa tante avaient la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait. Après tout, ils savaient que, quoi qu'aient fait ses parents, c'était risqué. Du moins si les lettres qu'il avait reçues avaient un rapport avec tout cela, et il en était persuadé. Ils avaient dit, en refusant ce quoi que ce soit qu'on leur proposait, ou plutôt qu'on lui proposait, à lui, que c'était trop dangereux. Et il se demanda si leur but était réellement de le protéger. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils se moquaient complètement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais peut-être était- ce seulement eux qu'ils voulaient protéger... Mais pourquoi avait-il atterri là ? Nul part n'était mentionné qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ce fameux Sirius. Ce parrain qui aurait dû le prendre chez lui. Il savait pourtant que ses parents étaient morts le soir de Halloween. Son oncle avait dit un jour qu'ils avaient sans doute bu un coup de trop pour le célébrer, et que c'était comme ça que c'était arrivé. Ce qui signifiait... le soir où sa mère avait écrit cette dernière lettre. Et il pensait qu'à ce moment, Sirius était encore désigné pour s'occuper de lui. Ce qui laissait peu de temps pour que quelque chose lui arrive. À moins que son parrain ne se soit trouvé dans la voiture, lui aussi... Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans la voiture au moment de l'accident, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?  
  
Tant de questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête... Et, en arrière plan, il revoyait sans cesse cette fameuse nuit. Du moins, ce dont il se souvenait. La lumière verte si intense, la brûlure au front... Et il lui semblait entendre un rire sinistre... Probablement son imagination, à la pensée que quelqu'un avait provoqué tout cela... Harry frissonna. Remettant les lettres avec soin dans la pochette qu'il posa par terre, il se glissa sous sa couverture pour essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur. De se protéger, à la fois contre ce qu'il venait de découvrir, et contre tout ce qu'il ignorait et qui le hantait. Et contre ces mystérieux ennemis, aussi, qui étaient peut-être encore là, dehors. Les aiguilles du vieux réveil indiquaient deux heures du matin lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir.  
  
Ce furent les cris perçants de la tante Pétunia qui le réveillèrent. Et il lui sembla que ça faisait un moment qu'elle s'égosillait.  
  
" Debout, fainéant ! Tu crois donc que je n'ai que ça à faire ?  
  
- J'arrive, tante Pétunia, finit-il par trouver le courage de grogner. "  
  
Il fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit avec peine, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Dix minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé, il descendait dans la cuisine, acceptant sans discuter de surveiller le bacon.  
  
" Tu n'oublieras pas de sortir les poubelles avant de partir, lui rappela sa tante.  
  
- Oui, tante Pétunia."  
  
L'oncle Vernon descendit à ce moment là, prenant sur la table le journal du jour dans lequel il se plongea. Harry cuisina les oeufs en silence, mais les questions étaient toujours aussi aiguës que la veille. Et, finalement, en amenant le plat sur la table, il se hasarda à demander, comme si la question n'avait que peu d'importance :  
  
" Tante Pétunia, est-ce que j'ai un parrain ?"  
  
Sa tante brisa le toast qu'elle était en train de beurrer, et son oncle leva brusquement les yeux de son journal.  
  
" Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas poser de questions ? demanda-t-elle, l'air menaçant. Et d'abord, pourquoi poser une telle question ?  
  
- C'est juste..." Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. " C'est pour l'école, mentit-il. On fait un genre de sondage, une étude, c'est pour les cours d'instruction civique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer dans ces collèges publics, gronda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton méprisant. Ils feraient mieux de mettre un peu de bon sens et de discipline dans la tête de ces garnements, au lieu de faire ces études à la noix. Et, non, mon garçon, tu n'as pas de parrain. Réfléchis un peu, nous ne t'avons pas pris avec nous par plaisir, mais parce que personne d'autre n'était disposé à le faire. Maintenant dépêche- toi de ranger cette cuisine et de filer d'ici !"  
  
Harry jugea préférable de ne pas insister. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui en apprendraient pas plus, par contre ils risquaient de s'énerver rapidement. Sachant que ce qu'avait dit son oncle était sûrement vrai, cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Sirius. Donc que celui-ci ne s'était jamais manifesté à la mort de James et Lily.  
  
Plus tard, au collège, Harry résuma pour Will ce qu'il avait appris. L'autre garçon, à son grand soulagement, ne mit pas sa parole en doute, même s'il ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui s'agrandirent encore quand Harry lui raconta ce qu'avaient dit les Dursley. Will savait que son ami et sa famille ne s'entendaient pas bien, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point. C'était quelque chose dont Harry n'aimait pas vraiment parler. De plus, il y était tellement habitué que certains jours cela lui semblait presque normal.  
  
- Tu sais, commenta Will. Je crois vraiment que Liz a raison. Bon, peut- être pas dans les détails, mais quand même. Son histoire cadre parfaitement avec le contenu étrange de ces lettres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Tu dis que ta mère semblait avoir peur, dans sa dernière lettre mais aussi dans d'autres avant. Peut-être qu'elle avait une intuition particulièrement forte, mais et si elle avait su pertinemment, et depuis des années, que quelqu'un était à sa poursuite ?  
  
- Ce sont ceux que mon père pourchassait dans son travail qui étaient à sa poursuite. Ceux qui ont tué mes grands-parents. Cette histoire de princes, c'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi auraient-ils envoyé mon père dans ces missions dangereuses qui faisaient peur à ma mère s'il avait été quelqu'un d'aussi important ?  
  
- Un prince, ou un roi, se doit d'être à la tête de ses armées. Et peut- être que ton père n'était pas si important, peut-être que c'était juste ta mère...  
  
- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Liz, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à défendre son histoire ?  
  
- Nous n'avons pas de meilleure explication. Et puis, ce serait génial, non ? Et je croyais que toi, tu l'aimais bien, cette fille. Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre ce qu'elle a dit ?  
  
- Mais parce que c'est complètement fou ! Moi un prince ? Liz, elle est bien gentille, mais elle est toujours dans la lune ou dans un livre ! Alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle invente des histoires comme ça. Mais dans la réalité, ça ne marche pas comme ça. En plus, d'après la mère de Liz, ma mère était le portrait de sa propre mère.  
  
- Bien sûr, cette histoire de prince, c'est stupide. C'est une histoire de fille. Mais tes parents devaient avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire.  
  
- Mes parents, peut-être. Mais pas moi. Pas moi, Will. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à espérer qu'il y avait encore quelque part quelqu'un pour qui j'étais important. Quelqu'un qui allait venir me chercher. Mais personne n'est jamais venu.  
  
- Pourtant, ces "ils" dont parlaient ton oncle et ta tante, ils existent réellement, non ? Il y a bien des gens qui ont envoyé ces lettres, qui te les ont envoyées à toi, et non à ta famille.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais... Tout cela n'a pas de sens. J'ai retourné tout ça dans ma tête toute la nuit, et c'est la seule conclusion que j'en ai tiré.  
  
- Il y a forcément une explication ! Torture ton oncle et ta tante jusqu'à ce qu'ils te disent la vérité !  
  
- Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment que si je connaissais le moyen d'avoir le dessus sur mon oncle et ma tante je les aurais laissé me traiter comme ça pendant dix ans ?  
  
- Non. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas l'envie de faire ça qui te manque.  
  
- Ok. J'en ai envie." Harry se mit à rire, son amertume soudain envolée. " Je les vois bien attachés sur des chaises, et moi avec le fer à repasser de ma tante. "Vous allez me dire qui étaient vraiment mes parents ?". Non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça, Will. En tous cas pas maintenant. Il vaudrait beaucoup mieux que j'attende le retour de Dudley. Je suis sûr que lui aussi apprécierait une petite séance de torture.  
  
- Si tu le dis... On va trouver une autre solution. Attends une minute..." Will redevint sérieux. " Il n'y aurait pas un grenier dans ta maison ?  
  
- Si, je crois..." répondit Harry. Tante Pétunia disait souvent de vieilles affaires qu'elle allait les monter au grenier. Les cahiers de Dudley, à la fin de chaque année scolaire, par exemple. Le vieux lit de camp dans lequel Harry dormait à l'époque où il était dans le placard. Mais il ne se rappelait pas y être jamais allé. " Mais je ne sais pas où il est, dit-il doucement.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas ? Allons, tu dois quand-même bien connaître ta maison, non ? S'il y a un grenier, il y a forcément une porte, une trappe, ou quelque chose qui permette d'y entrer.  
  
- Je crois que l'entrée est dans la chambre de mon oncle et ma tante. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.  
  
- Si ta mère a vécu dans cette maison, il y a peut-être encore des objets qui lui ont appartenu au grenier. Des trucs qui pourraient dater de l'époque où elle était élève dans ce collège, le nom de ses amis, peut-être des adresses !  
  
- Tu crois qu'on pourrait retrouver quelqu'un qui la connaissait à cette époque, tu veux dire ?  
  
- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?  
  
- Mon oncle et ma tante vont me tuer s'ils s'aperçoivent que je suis rentré dans leur chambre", dit Harry. Mais il savait déjà qu'il allait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance si vraiment il pouvait trouver des renseignements sur ce mystère qui entourait ses parents.  
  
L'occasion qu'il attendait se présenta quelques jours plus tard, sous la forme d'une émission de télévision qui passionna les deux adultes. Harry les avait entendus en parler pendant le dîner, et savait qu'il était peu probable qu'ils quittent le salon pendant les deux heures que devait durer le programme. Après le repas, Harry, comme à son habitude, se retira dans sa chambre. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, après le début supposé de l'émission il en sortit silencieusement. Il entendait le son de la télévision au rez-de-chaussée, signe que son oncle et sa tante devaient être au salon, pourtant il fit le moins de bruit possible en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, en traversant le pallier. Et, finalement, doucement, il fut devant la porte de la chambre de ses oncle et tante. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'y était que rarement entré. La chambre était impeccablement rangée, comme le reste de la maison, le lit fait au carré. Il reconnaissait la touche méticuleuse de sa tante. Aux murs étaient accrochées des photos de Dudley. Mais il n'était pas là pour visiter la pièce. S'il se rappelait correctement... Oui, dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un escalier de bois, qui menait à une trappe.  
  
Harry commença prudemment à gravir les marches. Lorsque la trappe fut à portée de main, il essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais sans y parvenir. Regardant de plus près le panneau, il remarqua ce qu'il aurait dû voir depuis le sol s'il avait fait plus attention. La trappe était fermée par un cadenas. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer.  
  
Redescendant de l'échelle, il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau pour essayer de trouver la clé, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Ce qui ne le surprit pas. Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon gardait la plupart des clés de la maison dans sa poche. Après avoir fouillé sans résultat la chambre pendant un long moment, Harry se résigna à quitter la pièce et retourner dans sa chambre, déçu, et en même temps plein d'espoir. Si son oncle et sa tante avaient jugé nécessaire de fermer le grenier à clé, c'était qu'il y avait dedans des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'on découvre. Ni lui, ni Dudley, qui avait naturellement un accès libre à la chambre de ses parents. Et ce quelque chose pourrait bien être, pour Harry, la solution du mystère. S'il trouvait un moyen d'y avoir accès. La télévision marchait toujours au rez-de-chaussée quand le jeune garçon rejoignit sa propre chambre.  
  
Merci d'avoir lu encore ce chapitre. Merci aussi aux reviewers du précédent.  
  
Tiffany Shin : Il a pas fini d'en apprendre, des choses. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Céline S : Oups ! Désolée, je ne voulais vexer personne ! J'avoue que je ne connais strictement rien au basket, mais j'entend répéter tout le temps que je devrais en faire parce que je suis grande, alors j'ai fini par assimiler que c'était un sport de grand. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû choisir quelque chose d'autre, et ne pas faire ainsi dans les idées reçues. Excuse moi ( pour tous les basketteurs de petite taille ). Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.  
  
Alixe : Merci.  
  
Izabel : Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aimes la baby-sitter. Là, ça commence à se démêler un peu, non ?  
  
Hannange : Ca y est, tu l'as eu le chapitre.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça continue à te plaire. J'adore écrire des enguelades, et si ça plaît aussi aux lecteurs... Et Harry a pas fini d'apprendre des trucs sur ses parents, même s'il est pas prêt de tout comprendre.  
  
Dega : Pour ton problème de sautillement, tu devrais peut-être aller faire un footing, et revenir après. Sinon, tiens ton portable avec une main et tape de l'autre, il devrait accompagner tes sauts. En tous cas, si tu sautilles d'impatience depuis deux semaines, tu dois avoir de sacrés mollets. Merci pour ta review, et merci d'aimer.  
  
Crys : La voila, la suite. Merci pour la review.  
  
Rose Potter1 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et pour avoir modifier le "tite" qui m'aurait vexée à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ( C'est vrai, quoi, je fais plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, j'estime avoir le droit d'être qualifiée de grande. Comment ça même si je suis grande j'ai encore une tête démesurément enflée ?). Tu veux connaître le plan de Dumbledore pour faire revenir Harry dans le monde des sorciers ? Il en a un ? Ah, tant mieux. Mon histoire devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres, peut- être un peu plus.  
  
Csame : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes aussi cette fic, et surtout la scène entre les Dursley et la mère de Liz que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Harry n'est pas dans un collège chétien, puisque c'est public. Et j'ai pensé que pour la même raison ça pouvait être mixte. D'autant plus, que, comme tu le dis, c'aurait été triste de n'avoir que des garçons. 


	4. tentative d'enlèvement

Désolée pour le délai. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les raisons, mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite à l'avenir. Malheureusement, c'est sans garanties.  
  
Disclaimer : non, je n'ai pas passé ce mois à acquérir la propriété de Harry Potter. Il appartient toujours à JKR, ainsi que tout son univers.  
  
Merci à Mirabelle P ( ex Mélaïnas), pour avoir pris le temps de relire et de corriger ce texte.  
  
Chapitre 4 : tentative d'enlèvement.  
  
Dans les semaines qui suivirent, même si les questions que se posait Harry étaient toujours aussi présentes, il n'y obtint pas de réponse. Il avait tant relu les lettres de sa mère qu'il pouvait en réciter des paragraphes entiers, mais sans réussir à percer leur mystère. Par moment, il trouvait presque que sa mère était cruelle : la personne à qui elle destinait ces lettres n'en savait pas plus que lui. Lily en disait juste assez pour qu'on sache qu'elle cachait d'énormes secrets, de terribles secrets qui empoisonnaient sa vie. Mais elle ne disait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Will faisait son possible pour l'aider. Mais aucun des deux ne savaient dans quelle direction chercher. Harry s'était aussi rapproché de Liz, et, de temps en temps, il lui demandait de parler à sa mère. Mais il était évident que Deborah n'en savait pas plus que lui. Moins, peut-être, puisqu'elle ignorait l'existence des lettres et d'autres détails de la vie de Harry. Liz, tout comme Will, se montrait toujours disponible pour aider Harry. Mais si elle élaborait beaucoup de théories, aucune ne semblait vraiment satisfaisante. Et Harry continuait à passer sa vie entre le collège et ses soirées solitaires à Privet Drive, il continuait à faire ses devoirs à la perfection, faute d'une occupation plus divertissante. Il avait cependant pris l'habitude de rentrer par le dernier bus, même s'il sortait plus tôt. Plusieurs fois, il avait été passer le temps libre entre les deux chez Will. Celui-ci habitait un petit appartement non loin du collège, où il partageait sa chambre avec son frère Simon. La mère des deux garçons était une petite femme fluette aux yeux gris et tristes, qui s'était toujours montrée enchantée de voir l'ami de son fils.  
  
En dehors du mystère que constituaient ses parents, Harry avait un autre sujet de préoccupation. Sa cicatrice continuait à lui faire mal, il la sentait presque en permanence, même s'il s'y était tellement habitué qu'il ne le remarquait même plus. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui le gênait, après tout c'était plus que supportable, à peine désagréable, que le fait de ne pas savoir d'où cela provenait.  
  
Au début du mois de novembre, la pluie se mit à tomber sans interruption. La couche de nuage dans le ciel était si épaisse qu'on remarquait à peine le lever du jour. Harry ne pouvait plus sortir faire ses promenades le week- end, il était obligé de passer tout son temps dans la maison, ce qui signifiait dans sa chambre. Le soir, il ne pouvait plus passer du temps avec Will dans la cour du collège, à pratiquer différents sports, ou simplement à parler et à faire semblant de travailler. La salle de permanence n'attirant pas l'autre garçon, en dehors des jours où il était invité chez son ami, il était obligé de rentrer chez lui, ou de rester travailler seul au collège, ce qui n'était guère plus attrayant.  
  
Un matin, alors que Harry se pressait, sous la pluie battante, pour rejoindre la porte du collège, son ami le rejoignit, en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
" Eh, Harry, devine quoi ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ma mère a retrouvé un emploi ! Elle commence lundi prochain !  
  
- Oh ! C'est super ! Ça va drôlement vous faciliter la vie, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ouais. Ça veut dire fini le pain, les nouilles et les patates à tous les repas ! Et je sens qu'on va être particulièrement gâté pour Noël, cette année. Je vais même ravoir de l'argent de poche. Il y a bien un an que je n'ai pas eu un sou en poche.  
  
- Cool, dit Harry en secouant son blouson pour essayer de le sécher tant bien que mal. ''  
  
Il était heureux pour son ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que, lui, de l'argent de poche, il n'en avait jamais eu.  
  
"Et c'est quoi comme travail ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Elle va tenir la caisse et s'occuper de la comptabilité d'une petite boulangerie, dans le centre. C'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
  
- C'est sûr."  
  
Ils approchaient de la porte de leur salle de cours. " Penses-y très fort pendant les deux prochaines heures. Ça t'aidera peut-être à survivre.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien, merci.  
  
- On a bio.  
  
- Oh, non !" Will pâlit brusquement. " Je n'ai pas fait le devoir qu'il nous a donné sur l'appareil respiratoire. Il va me tuer. Je devais le faire hier, et quand ma mère nous a appris la nouvelle... j'ai oublié !  
  
- On a dix minutes d'avance. Tu peux essayer de faire quelque chose à partir du mien.  
  
- Merci, Harry. Tu me sauves la vie."  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'un couloir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après que Will ait réalisé la copie la plus rapide que Harry ait jamais vue, les deux garçons passaient le seuil de la salle de cours. Le professeur semblait d'humeur encore plus terrible que d'habitude. Ils l'avaient entendu crier de l'extérieur de la pièce, et il fallut à Harry tout son courage pour pousser la porte de la pièce. Tous leurs camarades étaient assis à leurs places, le visage fermé. Lorsque le professeur Both aperçut les deux garçons, il explosa.  
  
"Potter, Pickard, vous avez cinq minutes et douze secondes de retard ! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?  
  
- Désolé, marmonna Will. On a...  
  
- Taisez-vous, Pickard ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses pitoyables ! Dehors, tous les deux ! Et vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant donnez-moi vos devoirs et sortez.  
  
La tête basse, les deux garçons tendirent leurs feuilles de papier au professeur et sortirent de la pièce.  
  
" Eh, dit Harry, après qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés. On a échangé une heure de Both contre une heure de colle. On gagne au change, non ?  
  
- Ouais."  
  
Will n'avait pas l'air convaincu.  
  
" Tu n'as jamais vu ma mère quand Simon avait une retenue. Horrible.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à pas lui dire. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de parler de ça aux Dursley.  
  
- Ils finiront bien par l'apprendre. Ton nombre d'heures de retenue apparaît sur ton bulletin à la fin du trimestre. Je préfère encore affronter ma mère maintenant que dans quelques semaines si elle doit découvrir que je lui ai caché ça.  
  
- Je prends le risque, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si les Dursley s'intéressaient à mon bulletin. Ils y jetteront à peine un coup d'œil, juste assez pour voir qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à celui de Dudley, et se mettre à me crier dessus. En fait, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il y ait des retenues indiquées. Je suis sûr que Dudley, lui, aura eu des dizaines d'heures de colle.  
  
- T'as de la chance, finalement, grinça Will.  
  
- Ouais, grimaça Harry. Bon, puisqu'on a un moment de libre, autant en profiter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall. Un simple coup d'œil dehors leur confirma qu'il pleuvait toujours autant. Ce qui leur laissait comme possibilités de rester dans le hall, où passait en permanence du monde, dont leurs professeurs, ou d'aller travailler dans une salle... ce qui ne les motivait que modérément. Surtout Harry, qui estimait qu'il passait déjà assez de temps à travailler chez les Dursley.  
  
"On pourrait aller au gymnase, suggéra-t-il. Il n'y a jamais personne d'habitude quand on y arrive.  
  
- Ouais... Ça veut dire traverser sous la pluie, non ?  
  
- Il faudra bien traverser de toutes façons, puisqu'on a sport après. Eh, t'es pas en sucre, si ?"  
  
Will grogna mais hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, et les deux garçons sortirent dans la cour. Celle-ci était déserte. Ils se mirent à marcher le plus vite possible, courant presque sur le sol rendu glissant par toute l'eau qui le recouvrait. Malgré le peu d'envie qu'ils avaient de croiser un autre de leurs professeurs alors qu'ils étaient censés être en cours, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de traverser le parking où ceux- ci garaient leurs voitures. C'était le plus court chemin pour rejoindre l'autre bâtiment, et ils étaient déjà complètement trempés. De plus, le parking leur semblait vide. Ils l'avaient déjà parcouru à moitié quand une voiture y pénétra.  
  
" Mince, dit Will, en essayant de voir le conducteur, alors que la voiture se dirigeait vers eux, son propriétaire désirant sans doute se garer le plus près possible du collège. J'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui risque de nous faire des histoires. Thomson, au hasard. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle... On l'a déjà croisée en allant en sport.  
  
- Même elle ne pourrait pas dire grand-chose, essaya de le rassurer Harry, en plissant les yeux lui aussi. Après tout Both nous a viré, nous avons le droit d'être ici. La retenue, il nous l'a déjà donnée, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse de plus ?... Ce n'est pas elle de toute façon, je ne crois pas que le conducteur soit quelqu'un que je connais...  
  
- Tant mieux..."  
  
La voiture approchait lentement. Arrivant à leur hauteur, elle stoppa. La fenêtre du conducteur s'ouvrit, révélant le visage d'un homme. Il était revêtu d'un manteau, et son visage couvert d'une cagoule, ce qui parut étrange à Harry car il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, de plus l'étranger était dans un véhicule. Cependant, lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix aimable.  
  
" Dites-moi, les garçons, je suis bien au collège Shakespeare ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Will.  
  
- Je dois voir Mr Mil... Mal... Milford, je crois, ou un nom comme ça. Je n'arrive pas très bien à lire.  
  
- Ça ne me dit rien, dit Harry. Et toi ?  
  
- Non. C'est un prof ou quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, dit l'étranger. C'est un professeur dans cet établissement. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas son nom exact. Peut-être cela vous dira-t-il quelque chose si vous le voyez par écrit ?"  
  
Harry sentit soudain Will le pousser du coude. "Thomson !" murmura l'autre garçon en désignant une petite voiture qui pénétrait à son tour dans le parking. Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha de l'inconnu pour jeter un oeil sur le morceau de papier. Tout se passa très vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement et que deux bras forts le saisirent par le poignet, l'attirant à l'intérieur du véhicule.  
  
Harry hurla. L'homme le jeta sur le siège arrière et démarra en trombe. Le garçon chercha frénétiquement la poignée d'une portière. Elle était verrouillée.  
  
'' Tais-toi ! lui lança l'homme. Tu m'empêche de... "  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais poussa soudain un énorme juron en donnant un brusque coup de frein qui projeta Harry contre le siège passager. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, il put voir que le feu rouge au bout de la rue qui passait devant le collège les avait arrêtés, et que les voitures roulaient à grande vitesse sur l'avenue perpendiculaire à la leur, leur barrant le passage. Harry s'acharna de plus belle sur la portière, en vain.  
  
" Tiens-toi un peu tranquille, Potter, dit l'homme. Il veut te voir. Je dois t'amener à lui. Rien ne peut s'opposer à sa volonté.  
  
- À qui ?"  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas, ou n'en eut pas le temps. Alors que le feu passait au vert, un autre homme, dont le visage était perdu dans une énorme capuche, ouvrit sans problème apparent la portière du conducteur. Harry ne vit pas bien comment, mais en quelques fractions de secondes celui qui l'avait enlevé était effondré sans connaissance sur le volant. Puis le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Descends, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "  
  
Derrière eux, une file de voiture s'impatientait dans un concert de klaxons.  
  
" Est-ce que tu es bouché ? répéta l'homme, qui faisait passer sa victime inconsciente sur le siège du passager et prenait sa place. Descends. Dépêche-toi. Avant que je ne regrette encore plus d'être venu te sortir de là.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Ne pose pas de questions, dit l'étranger. Je viens très probablement de te sauver la vie, en m'attirant pas mal d'ennuis au passage, alors ne complique pas les choses, Potter. Descends immédiatement.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, balbutia Harry, trouvant son prétendu sauveur plus effrayant que son kidnappeur. La porte... elle est fermée."  
  
L'homme le regarda avec mépris, tenta à son tour d'ouvrir la portière arrière, sans y parvenir. Les autres voitures avaient à présent pris le parti de les dépasser. L'homme sortit de la voiture et la contourna. Cette fois, il n'eut pas de problème. Sans autre cérémonie, il extirpa Harry du véhicule et l'envoya rouler à terre d'un geste impatient, achevant au passage de déchirer le vieux blouson de Dudley. Harry s'entendit appeler et vit Will courir dans sa direction, Thomson sur ses talons essayant visiblement de le retenir. L'homme les vit également, et une expression étrange, presque de la peur, s'inscrivit sur son visage. Sans un regard pour l'enfant qu'il venait de délivrer, il s'installa au volant et démarra. Il tourna dans l'avenue et, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.  
  
" Harry ! Ça va ? Will se penchait sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Potter !"  
  
Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, Thomson arrivait derrière Will, et l'interpellait, elle aussi, essoufflée.  
  
" Vous n'avez rien ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée.''  
  
Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'utiliser sa main droite pour se relever, il dut réfréner une grimace de douleur. Gardant un visage impassible, il s'appuya sur sa main gauche pour se mettre à genoux et se remettre debout. Malgré la très nette impression que ses genoux avaient été remplacés par deux grosses boules de coton, il parvint à tenir sans trop vaciller.  
  
" Vous allez attraper la mort, Potter, remarqua le professeur d'anglais, en ramassant les deux morceaux du vieux blouson de son élève qui étaient tombés à terre.''  
  
Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que sa trop mince veste d'uniforme était trempée, ainsi que son pantalon, après son séjour sur le trottoir. L'eau ruisselait également dans ses cheveux, qui, pour une fois, restaient collés à son front. Si Will et le professeur étaient eux aussi trempés, ils portaient des vêtements mieux adaptés à ce temps. Thomson déplia le parapluie qu'elle tenait à la main, sans doute faute d'avoir eu le temps de le poser en se précipitant derrière Will, et invita les deux garçons à en profiter.  
  
Si Harry eut du mal à suivre le train de son professeur sur le chemin du retour, il ne se plaignit pas. Dès que le choc avait commencé à se dissiper, après la terreur, après les questions, une pensée s'était imposée à lui : si les Dursley étaient informés de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis. Ils ne considéreraient certainement pas le fait d'être appelés pour une tentative d'enlèvement comme normal. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il taisait la douleur de son poignet. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur, ou qui que ce soit, s'inquiète pour lui au point de décider qu'il était plus prudent qu'il rentre chez lui, ce qui impliquait un coup de téléphone à son oncle ou sa tante pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Et une petite explication au passage.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau sur le parking. Le professeur Thomson entraîna ses élèves vers le bâtiment principal du collège, et dans un escalier qu'ils n'avaient jamais emprunté, et dont l'accès était normalement interdit aux élèves, jusqu'à une grande pièce où un unique professeur était assis devant une pile de copies. Il leva la tête en voyant le petit groupe arriver.  
  
" Besoin d'aide, Margareth ? demanda-t-il en se levant.''  
  
Il faisait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Son visage, encadré de cheveux gris, était carré et imposant, mais son expression était cordiale alors qu'il s'adressait à sa collègue.  
  
" On dirait que ces deux là et toi avez eu quelques problèmes... Tu n'amènes pas souvent d'élèves ici.  
  
- C'est le seul endroit où il y a des serviettes, répondit Mrs Thomson en ouvrant un placard. Et, oui, nous avons des problèmes. Une tentative d'enlèvement sur le parking de notre établissement, rien que ça ! Depuis le temps que je demande au directeur de renforcer la sécurité de cette école ! Comme si les vols et les rackets pratiqués par certains de nos éléments ne suffisaient pas, il faut maintenant que des pervers extérieurs s'en mêlent ! Cette fois s'en est trop, Mickael. Il faut prévenir la police.  
  
- Du calme, Margareth, répondit l'homme en tentant de lui prendre le bras.''  
  
Le professeur d'anglais se dégagea violemment. Replongeant dans le placard, elle en sortit deux serviettes grossièrement pliées et en lança une à Will et l'autre à Harry. Celui-ci parvint maladroitement à l'attraper au vol, de la main gauche. Se retrouver dans le bâtiment chauffé n'avait pas suffi à arrêter ses tremblements, ses vêtements trempés collaient à ses membres comme une seconde peau glacée. Il s'essuya gauchement le visage, d'une main, puis la nuque. Il se souciait moins du froid que de la conversation de ses professeurs. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le directeur du collège, qui était rarement dans l'établissement. Mais Margareth Thomson ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur.  
  
"Ca ne peut plus durer, Mickael ! s'énervait-elle. Il est le directeur de cet établissement ou il ne l'est pas ! La situation se dégrade chaque jour. Il ne se bat pas pour les financements, résultat plus d'infirmière, il n'y a pas eu un seul nouveau livre dans la bibliothèque depuis au moins trois ans, et je ne vous parle même pas de l'état des locaux. Il n'a aucune autorité sur les élèves, pas plus que sur certains professeurs, d'ailleurs. S'il n'y avait que ça, on pourrait à la limite faire avec. Élisa Cameron heureusement, est une vraie perle. Mais là, la sécurité de nos élèves est en jeu, et son "Nous réglerons nos affaires tout seuls, pas de police à l'école" frôle la débilité.  
  
- On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, Margareth, fit le dénommé Mickael d'un ton apaisant. Parker est nul, tout le monde est d'accord là- dessus, mais tu sais comme moi que nous devrons le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraite. C'est presque lui qui a fondé cette école. Je sais comme toi que nous aurions dû faire appel à la police depuis longtemps, au sujet de ces vols, ou des rackets perpétrés par cette bande de cinquième années l'an passé, ou encore de ces réserves de drogue que nous avons saisies. Mais il ne veut pas, et nous devons bien faire avec.  
  
- Jusqu'au jour où nous finirons par perdre un de nos élèves. Potter, si je vous ai donné une serviette c'est pour que vous vous en serviez !"  
  
Harry se mit à passer la serviette plus activement dans ses cheveux. Son professeur ne sembla pas satisfaite, mais, au lieu d'insister, elle perdit son ton sec et le prit par l'épaule pour le conduire dans un coin de la pièce, tout près du radiateur.  
  
" Enlevez votre veste", ordonna-t-elle. Harry obéit. Sa chemise était presque aussi trempée que la veste qui l'avait recouverte, mais en se plaçant tout près du radiateur et en s'enroulant dans la serviette, il commença à trembler moins fort. Will et lui firent un court passage dans les toilettes attenant à la salle des professeurs et revêtirent leurs vêtements de sport. Avec une main, Harry eut du mal à enfiler ses habits, mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il se sentit délicieusement bien, enfin au sec. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, leur professeur d'anglais leur demanda de s'asseoir sur une banquette dans un coin de la salle des profs, dans laquelle quelques personnes étaient arrivées entre temps, et leur tendit à chacun une tasse de thé chaud.  
  
" Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent, dit-elle en tirant une chaise en face d'eux, imitée par son collègue. Et d'abord, que faisiez-vous tous les deux sur ce parking alors que vous étiez sensés être en cours... de biologie, c'est cela, non ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais nous étions en retard et le professeur Both nous a mis dehors. "  
  
Il jeta un regard d'excuse à Will en disant cela, mais son ami haussa les épaules. Le professeur leva un sourcil réprobateur mais ne se lança pas dans un sermon.  
  
" Comme on avait sport après, continua Harry, on allait au gymnase."  
  
Thomson hocha la tête.  
  
"Je vois, dit-elle. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Will qui raconta ce qui était arrivé lorsque la voiture les avait abordés. Jusqu'au moment où Harry avait été attiré à l'intérieur.  
  
" Attendez ici, tous les deux, je vais appeler la police, dit finalement le professeur d'anglais.  
  
- Margareth, s'interposa son collègue, qui avait assisté à la conversation sans y participer.  
  
- Mickael, tu as entendu comme moi, cela peut se reproduire.  
  
- Mr Potter, demanda le dénommé Mickael, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous raconter la fin de l'histoire ? Savez-vous ce que voulait cet homme ? Comment êtes-vous sorti de la voiture ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, dit Harry après un moment de silence. Ca n'a duré que quelques instants, il n'arrêtait pas de parler mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Il voulait m'amener à quelqu'un, mais il n'a pas dit de nom. Et quand il s'est arrêté au feu, un autre homme a ouvert la porte, a assommé le premier et m'a sorti de la voiture.  
  
- Ca n'a pas de sens, Potter, remarqua le professeur Thomson.  
  
- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- J'ai vu l'homme accoster la voiture, confirma Will.  
  
- D'où venait ce mystérieux sauveur ? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, en avalant la dernière gorgée de thé brûlant. Mais il était là, c'est le principal, non ?  
  
- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous, voulez-vous prévenir la police de ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, précipitamment : si l'épisode pouvait tomber dans l'oubli, c'était très bien pour lui.  
  
- Très bien, si votre famille est d'accord avec vous et décide de ne pas porter plainte, nous considérerons l'affaire comme réglée. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Mr Potter ? Vous avez encore l'air très pâle ?  
  
- Je vais bien, assura Harry. Mais ce serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas de tout cela aux Dursley.  
  
- Ils sont responsables de vous. Il est naturel qu'ils soient au courant.  
  
- Mais ils ont beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, plaida Harry, cherchant une excuse à toute vitesse. Mon cousin, qui est à Smeltings, est gravement malade. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi en plus. Il ne s'est rien passé, finalement."  
  
Le professeur d'anglais poussa un énorme soupir, mais finit par capituler.  
  
"Très bien, Potter. Nous ne dirons rien à vos oncle et tante pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades. Vous repasserez chercher vos affaires tout à l'heure, en espérant qu'elles soient sèches."  
  
Harry remercia le professeur, et, accompagné de Will, il sortit de la pièce.  
  
" Harry, demanda son ami, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Thomson que tu avais mal au bras ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu n'as pas utilisé ta main droite depuis que nous sommes revenus au collège. Si tu ne peux plus la bouger, tu as peut- être quelque chose de grave. Tu aurais dû lui dire, elle t'aurait envoyé faire une radio. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, tu sais.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, Will. L'homme dans la voiture m'a juste un peu tordu le poignet en me projetant à l'intérieur. Je ne le sens déjà presque plus."  
  
C'était un mensonge, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de subir la morale de Will. De nouveau, il prirent le chemin du gymnase, cette fois abrités sous un parapluie prêté par le dénommé Michael, dont ils ignoraient toujours le nom.  
  
'' Et cette histoire de ton cousin qui est malade, c'était vrai ? demanda Will.  
  
- À ton avis ? répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.''  
  
Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, et encore moins de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
'' Je pense que non. Mais pourquoi tu as menti ? Tu ne voulais pas que ton oncle et ta tante sachent ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
- Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Même s'ils s'en moquent, ils ne vont tout de même pas te punir pour ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une grosse malchance, personne ne peut prétendre que c'était de ta faute.  
  
- Les Dursley détestent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, se résigna à expliquer Harry. Ils détestent toutes les petites choses bizarres qui arrivent autour de moi.  
  
- Ouais, tu m'as déjà parlé de cela. Comme la fois où tu t'es retrouvé sur le toit de ton école... Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Si ça avait été moi qui m'étais avancé, c'est probablement moi qu'ils auraient emmené, non ?  
  
- Ça m'étonnerait que mon oncle Vernon voie les choses de cette manière.  
  
- Ton oncle est stupide et un peu paranoïaque, non ?  
  
- Mon oncle est un âne extrêmement paranoïaque, je suis le premier à le dire.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas insulter ta famille, mais c'est juste...  
  
- Tu peux insulter les Dursley autant que tu veux, Will, ils n'auraient jamais été ma famille si j'avais pu choisir. Seulement, en l'occurrence, je crois que mon oncle aurait eu raison. Ça ne serait pas arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était moi qu'il voulait.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cet homme ! Tu as aussi menti sur ce point ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Je te jure que je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie, pas plus que l'autre, celui qui m'a sauvé. Le problème, c'est qu'eux me connaissaient.  
  
- Ils te connaissaient ? "  
  
Will pâlit.  
  
" Harry, si c'est vrai alors celui qui a essayé de t'enlever recommencera ! Tu es en danger ! Tu aurais dû en parler à Thomson, lui dire d'appeler la police, te faire mettre sous protection...  
  
- Non, coupa Harry.  
  
- Harry, il vaut beaucoup mieux avoir à subir la colère de ton oncle que d'être kidnappé ou tué, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de la police, je suis déjà protégé. Cet homme qui est intervenu savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il n'était certainement pas là par hasard. En plus, cela m'étonnerait qu'il laisse l'autre recommencer. Il l'a emmené avec lui.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il te suit en permanence, au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit pensivement Harry. "  
  
Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le gymnase et allèrent s'asseoir par terre au milieu, attendant leurs camarades qui se changeaient.  
  
" À vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que celui qui m'a enlevé me voulait du mal. Mais l'autre, celui qui m'a sorti de la voiture, il avait l'air furieux. Et son regard... on aurait vraiment dit qu'il me haïssait. Je me demande si ce n'était pas plutôt l'autre qu'il suivait, pas moi.  
  
- Tu veux dire ton kidnappeur ?  
  
- Oui. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait pour d'autres raisons... Mais lui aussi il me connaissait. Pourquoi m'aurait-il détesté ainsi autrement ?  
  
- Harry, tu crois que ces hommes ont un rapport avec tes parents ?  
  
- Oui, fit simplement Harry.''  
  
Oui, il le croyait. Et même, il en était convaincu. Les événements de la matinée étaient liés au monde de ses parents, ils étaient liés à ces lettres mystérieuses qu'il n'avait jamais pu lire, à ces gens étranges qui le reconnaissaient dans la rue, aux événements qui rendaient son oncle et sa tante si furieux. Il avait l'impression que d'avoir en main les pièces d'un puzzle, mais il ne parvenait pas à les assembler. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un lien entre tout ce qu'il savait. Et il regrettait plus que tout l'intervention de l'homme au nez crochu. Ce que l'autre ou la mystérieuse personne à qui il devait l'amener lui auraient fait, il l'ignorait, mais il avait la certitude que s'il était resté dans la voiture, il aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup.  
  
'' Harry, dit Will, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour en parler aux Dursley. Eux seuls connaissent la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Et ces hommes sont peut-être dangereux ! C'est toi-même qui a dit qu'ils terrorisaient ta mère !  
  
- Et si l'homme qui m'a enlevé était au contraire un des amis de mes parents ?  
  
- Harry, tu n'en sais rien !  
  
- Potter, Pickard, fit la voix de leur professeur de sport, Mlle Kinglsey. Accepteriez-vous d'interrompre votre conversation et de vous joindre à nous ?"  
  
Harry releva soudain la tête, prenant conscience que le reste de la classe les avait rejoint, et que le professeur attendait pour commencer son cours.  
  
" Oui, professeur, dit Will. Excusez-nous.  
  
- Merci, Mr Pickard. Bien, puisque tout le monde est là et prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous avez dû le voir, les filets sont déjà montés. Prenez chacun une raquette et vous avez dix minutes pour vous échauffer. Ensuite, comme prévu, on travaillera les services. Allez, debout et au travail !  
  
Les élèves obéirent immédiatement. Mais en arrivant devant le panier qui contenait les raquettes, Harry comprit qu'il allait avoir un problème. Son survêtement ayant appartenu à Dudley, les manches, trop longues, lui recouvraient les mains, cachant aux regards son poignet blessé, mais il sentait que celui-ci avait dû enfler, et il ne pouvait absolument pas le bouger.  
  
" Harry, appela Will, qui excellait en badminton et s'était déjà approprié un morceau de terrain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ?  
  
- Une minute ! répondit Harry. "  
  
Il saisit une raquette avec sa main gauche, se sentant extrêmement maladroit. Will s'impatientait, et Harry s'avança vers son ami pour lui exposer son problème. Il faillit rentrer dans Charles.  
  
" Oups ! Excuse-moi, Harry, s'écria son camarade. Dis, ça te dérange si je joue avec Will ? Ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi bon qu'il veut le faire croire.  
  
- Il y a un sport où tu n'es pas le meilleur, et ça t'énerve, Charles, c'est ça ?  
  
- Ça reste à prouver."  
  
Il fit rebondir un volant sur sa raquette.  
  
" Celui qui mène quand la prof interrompt l'échauffement.  
  
- OK, Pickard. Je te laisse l'engagement."  
  
Will se tourna vers Harry.  
  
" Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, soudain gêné.  
  
- Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, j'aurais été un très mauvais partenaire, aujourd'hui."  
  
Il porta les yeux à sa main blessée. Will, qui avait suivi son regard, eut l'air inquiet.  
  
" Tu devrais aller voir Kingsley, dit-il. Et elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte si tu ne joues pas !  
  
- C'est mon problème, répondit Harry alors que Charles tapait par terre avec sa raquette, exprimant son impatience.''  
  
Alors que Will mettait le volant en jeu, Harry se retourna. La plupart de ses camarades étaient déjà en pleine action. Personne ne semblait rechercher de partenaire, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait ainsi une bonne raison pour ne pas participer. Malheureusement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller s'installer tranquillement dans un coin, on l'interpella par derrière.  
  
" Eh, Harry, tu es tout seul, toi aussi ?"  
  
Il se retourna. Raquette à la main, Liz venait vers lui.  
  
" On se met ensemble ? proposa-t-elle.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry, qui ne trouvait pas de prétexte pour refuser.''  
  
Et après tout, Liz était suffisament maladroite, en badminton comme dans la plupart des autres sports, pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer de la main gauche. Du moins il l'espérait. Ils trouvèrent une place en bout de terrain. Liz, qui avait le volant, servit la première. La raquette tenue aussi fermement que possible dans sa main gauche, tenant son bras droit le plus près du corps possible, pour éviter les élancements de douleur qui l'assaillaient à chaque mouvement trop brusque, Harry se tenait prêt à renvoyer.  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Liz parvint à envoyer le volant par-dessus le filet. Harry observa le vol du petit projectile, et fit naturellement quelques pas en arrière pour le renvoyer. Son tir passa par- dessus la tête de la fille et vint atterrir au sol.  
  
- Désolée, dit Liz en allant chercher le volant.''  
  
Cette fois, elle parvint à l'envoyer la première fois, et directement sur Harry. Celui-ci tenta de le renvoyer, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser sa main gauche, et, bien que ce fût un coup facile, le volant atterrit dans le filet.  
  
" Oups, dit-il en allant le chercher. Désolé aussi.  
  
- Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça arrive aussi aux autres, répondit Liz avec un grand sourire. Vas-y, relance-le.  
  
- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi. Posant sa raquette à terre d'un geste nonchalant, il ramassa le volant et le lança par-dessus le filet en direction de Liz.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna celle-ci en se baissant pour ramasser le volant qu'elle avait laissé tomber à terre. J'ai déjà servi deux fois.  
  
- Ça en fera trois, répondit simplement Harry.''  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans jamais parvenir à faire plus de deux ou trois échanges. Après une ou deux fois, Liz cessa de demander pourquoi Harry la laissait systématiquement servir. Leur jeu désordonné finit par attirer le professeur.  
  
" Miss March, commenta-t-elle, veuillez faire un effort, s'il vous plaît. Tenez plus fermement votre raquette. Potter, vous m'avez habituée à mieux, ajouta-t-elle au moment où Harry, une fois de plus, envoyait le volant dans le filet. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Rien madame, répondit Harry.''  
  
D'un petit coup de raquette discret, il envoya le volant du côté de Liz. Celle-ci, qui avait déjà repris sa raquette de la manière dont elle la tenait avant la remarque du professeur, servit à peu près correctement, mais envoya le volant trop haut et trop loin. Harry courut pour l'attraper, essayant d'ignorer les tiraillements de son poignet. Il parvint miraculeusement à renvoyer le projectile, mais ne put réfréner une grimace de douleur. Liz était trop occupée à féliciter son partenaire pour penser à rattraper le volant, qui vint s'écraser à ses pieds.  
  
" Miss March ! soupira le professeur.  
  
- Oh... excusez-moi, dit Liz en rougissant, réalisant que c'était un coup facile qu'elle aurait dû renvoyer.  
  
- Mr Potter, c'était un peu mieux, mais vous avez eu de la chance. Je vous croyais bien plus à l'aise avec cette raquette."  
  
Elle le regarda avec plus d'attention.  
  
" Je ne me rappelais pas que vous étiez gaucher, Potter.  
  
- Euh... répondit Harry, cherchant une excuse. Mais Liz ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air outré. Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Tu joues depuis tout à l'heure de la main gauche pour montrer que même comme ça tu es meilleur que moi, c'est ça ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry. Ce n'est qu'un échauffement, pas un concours.  
  
- Dans ce cas, veuillez échauffer votre bonne main, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit jeu ?  
  
- C'est que... je ne peux pas, finit-il par avouer. J'ai un peu mal à la main droite.  
  
- Faites voir, exigea le professeur d'un ton soupçonneux.''  
  
Résigné, Harry quitta le terrain, posa sa raquette contre un mur et releva la manche droite de son haut de survêtement.  
  
'' Mon Dieu, Potter ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Le poignet du garçon avait doublé de volume. Vous avez "un peu mal à la main" !? Comment vous êtes- vous fait cela ?  
  
- Je suis tombé, tout à l'heure, mentit Harry. J'ai glissé.  
  
- Vous auriez dû en parler immédiatement. Il est hors de question que vous fassiez du sport avec un poignet dans cet état, même en jouant de la main gauche. Venez par ici."  
  
Harry laissa son professeur l'entraîner jusqu'à un banc sur lequel il s'assit. La jeune femme entreprit d'examiner son bras.  
  
" Vous avez de la chance, conclut-elle finalement après quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas cassé. Juste une grosse entorse. Il serait quand même plus prudent que vous alliez faire des radios à l'hôpital avec vos parents, ce soir. Dommage que nous n'ayons plus d'infirmière, elle se serait occupé de cela bien mieux que moi. Attendez un instant."  
  
Le professeur s'écarta et alla chercher une petite trousse qu'elle gardait dans son sac, d'où elle tira un tube de pommade et une bande de gaze. Après avoir étalé la crème sur le poignet de Harry, elle le banda et lui conseilla de tenir son bras en écharpe.  
  
"Evitez de vous en servir, dit-elle finalement. Et je vous dispense de mes cours pendant trois semaines, comme je suis sûr que le médecin l'indiquera dans son mot quand vous irez le consulter. Miss March, je crois que vous vous êtes suffisament reposée comme ça. Allez vous joindre à quelqu'un puisque vous n'avez plus de partenaire."  
  
Harry passa le reste du cours sur le banc à regarder ses camarades. Charles et Will s'étaient lancés dans un véritable duel au sommet, transformant chaque exercice en match, sans réellement respecter les consignes. Leurs échanges étaient un véritable spectacle, et il n'était pas rare que des élèves s'arrêtent momentanément de jouer pour les observer. Liz, elle, avait rejoint un groupe de deux filles.  
  
Rapidement, Harry commença à s'ennuyer. Même le jeu de Will et Charles n'était distrayant que quelques minutes. Il envisagea de demander la permission de quitter le gymnase pour retourner au collège, mais pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas risquer de croiser le professeur Thomson. Après une éternité, le cours prit fin. Pendant que les autres se changeaient, Harry et Will reprirent place sous le parapluie du professeur inconnu et se hâtèrent de retourner au collège. Leurs uniformes étaient encore trempés, cependant ils les remirent pour éviter les questions, et rendirent le parapluie à son propriétaire, Harry dissimulant tant bien que mal sa main bandée.  
  
Liz les rattrapa alors qu'ils atteignaient la cantine.  
  
"Excuse-moi, dit-elle à Harry. Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que tu étais blessé. Je suis désolée que Mlle Kingsley t'aie attrapé à cause de moi.  
  
- C'est pas grave."  
  
Il brandit son poignet bandé.  
  
"J'imagine que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.  
  
- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que ça se sache ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
- Rien de grave. Mais tu connais mon oncle et ma tante, du moins tu les as vus l'autre jour. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais là, s'ils n'ont rien à faire pour moi et si je leur raconte que je suis tombé, ça devrait aller. En plus, Dudley n'est pas là, ça lui évitera de se tordre de rire pendant des heures.  
  
- Si tu leur racontes que tu es tombé ? Et la vérité, c'est quoi ?  
  
- C'est la vérité, Liz, que veux-tu qu'il me soit arrivé ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, Harry, contrairement à ce que Both ou d'autres semblent croire. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux après avoir été virés du cours de bio ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mis vos affaires aux vestiaires comme tout le monde ?  
  
- Est-ce qu'on t'en pose, nous, des questions ? s'énerva Will. Arrête de coller Harry. Il n'a pas besoin d'une petite amie pour l'instant. Et même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'il te choisirait.  
  
- Ah, c'est comme ça que vous me voyez, vraiment ? Mais les mecs sont vraiment trop cons ! J'essayais juste d'aider ! Très bien, je ne vous collerai plus, si c'est ce que vous voulez."  
  
Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas en direction d'un groupe de filles de leur classe, un peu plus loin.  
  
'' Liz, attends ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant derrière la fillette. Will ne voulait pas te vexer !  
  
- Ah oui ? C'était bien imité, en tous cas. Fiche-moi la paix, Harry. Si tu ne voulais pas m'avoir sur le dos, tu n'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt, d'accord ? Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même !  
  
- Eh ! Moi je n'ai rien dit ! Et quoi qu'ait dit Will, quoi qu'il pense, je n'y suis pour rien ! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie ! Et je croyais que tu étais trop intelligente pour prêter attention quand Will disait des choses comme ça !  
  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu ami avec un idiot pareil ?  
  
- Parce que ce n'est pas un idiot. Parce que c'est la première personne à m'avoir accepté, à m'avoir proposé son amitié. Et tout le monde l'aime bien... je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi.  
  
- Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle une répulsion spontanée."  
  
Liz fronça le nez un moment.  
  
" Il va te faire la gueule, dit-elle finalement.  
  
- Tant pis, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça lui apprendra à être aussi borné."  
  
Il commença à empiler de la nourriture sur son plateau, puis, en arrivant au bout de la chaîne, le souleva maladroitement d'une main. Will s'était installé avec Charles et d'autres garçons de leur classe.  
  
" Ok, dit Harry à Liz. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? La vraie histoire ?"  
  
La fille acquiesçant, malgré un petit reste de réserve. Et Harry entreprit de lui raconter les événements de la matinée. Ce qui suscita chez elle un mélange de crainte et d'excitation.  
  
" Tu l'as vraiment échappé belle, Harry, s'écria-t-elle. En tous cas, si ces gens te connaissaient, c'est la preuve que nous avions raison ! Tes parents n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires, et tu es, toi aussi, exceptionnel !  
  
- Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, répondit Harry.  
  
- Nous finirons bien par comprendre ! C'est une énigme digne d'un livre, et nous sommes les héros ! Enfin, tu es le héros, se corrigea-t-elle. Ça pourrait s'appeler le mystère de Harry Potter, ou Harry et le secret des origines ! Non, c'est nul comme titre.  
  
- Peut-être, mais moi, c'est la fin du livre que j'aimerais bien avoir, pas le titre. Tu sais, le moment où on découvre enfin la vérité, où tout finit par s'expliquer.  
  
- C'est trop tôt encore. Si les réponses arrivent tout de suite, il n'y a pas de suspens, ça ne fait pas un bon livre.  
  
- Il y a dix ans que ça dure, c'est suffisant, non ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être inclus dans un roman. C'est la réalité.  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !  
  
- Je ne m'énerve pas. Simplement tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre.  
  
- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas envie de découvrir qui étaient réellement tes parents ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui tu es ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Plus j'en apprends sur leur monde, plus il me fait peur. Les gens que j'ai vu aujourd'hui n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement sympathiques. Ma mère était terrorisée, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Je crois que je commence à comprendre les réactions des Dursley."  
  
Liz pâlit pendant le récit de Harry.  
  
" Tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle, que ça pourrait être vraiment dangereux ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Will semble le penser. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que les choses allaient s'arranger comme par miracle ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais... Je veux dire, toutes ces choses, c'est très bien à imaginer, mais je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal. Et souvent, je m'oblige à me dire que ce ne sont que des histoires, pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tout ça, les princes, les princesses, et tout, tu n'y crois pas vraiment ?  
  
- Seulement quand je veux y croire. C'est amusant de te voir comme un prince chassé de ton pays, et d'imaginer que tu vas combattre tous les méchants qui ont tué tes parents pour reprendre ta place. Mais... seulement si ça se termine comme ça. Je ne veux pas vraiment que tu te battes, que tu sois blessé, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, ce genre de choses, c'est agréable à imaginer parce qu'on sait que ça ne peut pas vraiment arriver, tu comprends ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est dans la vie réelle que mes parents sont morts, c'est dans la vie réelle que ma mère avait peur, dans la vie réelle qu'elle a fréquenté cette mystérieuse école, dans la vie réelle que les Dursley persistent à me cacher la vérité. Et je t'assure qu'on a vraiment tenté de m'enlever ce matin.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Liz d'une petite voix. Mais, dit comme ça, c'est tellement... Harry, tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. Essaie Thomson, elle t'aime bien, et elle est déjà au courant pour ce matin.  
  
- Et, même si elle me croyait, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être devrais-tu venir chez moi pour parler à ma mère. Elle, elle te croira. Elle sait déjà qu'il y a un mystère qui entoure ta mère. Et peut-être qu'elle aura remarqué des choses, peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider.  
  
- Si elle avait su quelque chose de plus, elle me l'aurait dit, je crois. Elle ne savait même pas que ma mère était morte, elle n'a jamais rien compris à cette dernière lettre.  
  
- Il faut pourtant que tu parles à quelqu'un. Si tu es vraiment en danger, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu aurais dû accepter d'aller voir la police, et leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce matin. Ils t'auraient protégé. En plus, si ton père était vraiment un genre de policier, comme le laisse entendre ta mère, peut-être serais-tu tombé sur quelqu'un qui avait entendu parler de lui."  
  
Harry resta un moment silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la question. Mais il doutait que son père ait été un simple membre des forces de police. Cela laisserait trop de mystères inexpliqués. C'est ce qu'il dit à Liz.  
  
" Au moins tu aurais été protégé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être protégé, pas comme ça ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux savoir si je suis réellement en danger, et pourquoi !"  
  
Il se leva, laissant sa nourriture en grande partie intacte.  
  
" Où vas-tu ? demanda Liz.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
- Attends ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa sèchement Harry. J'ai juste envie d'être seul."  
  
Il mit son plateau sur une des cases prévues pour cela, et sortit du réfectoire. Puis il s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant où aller.  
  
" Harry ! Attends !"  
  
Il se retourna. Will venait le rejoindre. Il semblait avoir oublié leur altercation.  
  
" Ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Dis donc, elle t'a pas arrangé March. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
  
- Rien de spécial. De parler à Thomson, à sa mère, et d'aller voir la police.  
  
- Elle a raison.  
  
- Merci pour ton soutien. Tu refuses de lui parler mais tu es toujours d'accord avec elle.  
  
- Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? Ok, on arrête de parler de cela si tu ne le veux pas, mais personne n'a envie qu'il t'arrive un malheur !  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas...  
  
- Tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que toi, tu y comprends quelque chose ? Non, la seule chose qui soit vraiment claire c'est que tu es suivi, et très probablement en danger. Donc, il est logique que tu demandes de l'aide.  
  
- Même si je voulais, est-ce que tu imagines la réaction de Thomson, ou, pire, d'un policier, si j'allais leur dire que mes parents ont été assassinés il y a dix ans, et que j'ai peur que leurs assassins soient après moi ? Si j'ajoutais que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais que tout ceci a probablement un lien avec un collège quelque part que ma mère a fréquenté, avec des lettres écrites à l'encre verte, et avec une vieille cicatrice qui se remet à faire mal ? Ils ne prendraient même pas la peine de vérifier avant de m'envoyer à l'asile ! Sans compter qu'ils mettraient mon oncle et ma tante au courant.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'en finir avec cette peur que tu as et justement d'aller leur parler ? Peut-être qu'ils sont sévères, peut-être qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, peut-être qu'ils détestaient tes parents mais ce sont les seuls à connaître la vérité, non ? Alors si tu leur racontes ce qui s'est passé, si tu leur dis ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et que tu leur parles de tout ce que tu as déjà découvert, ils ne pourront pas refuser de te répondre ! Et peut-être qu'ils t'aiment quand même un peu, au fond, puisqu'ils ont affirmé qu'ils refusaient tout ça parce que c'était trop dangereux. Tu as dis toi-même que tu avais des doutes, peut-être que c'est pour ton bien qu'ils t'ont caché la vérité.  
  
- Tu ne connais pas les Dursley, Will. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de leur exposer ce qui s'est passé ce matin qu'ils m'auront déjà enfermé pour trois mois dans le placard sous l'escalier. Jamais ils ne me diront ce qu'ils savent.  
  
- Tu n'en sais rien tant que tu n'as pas essayé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu risques, au fond ? Ils ne t'ont jamais frappé, si ?  
  
- Non, ils laissaient ça à Dudley. Mais tu as déjà passé des semaines, des mois dans un placard ? Nourri seulement une fois de temps en temps, quand ils se rappellent ton existence ? Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis le printemps dernier, depuis l'histoire du boa brésilien, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas pressé que ça recommence.  
  
- Mais tu ne dors plus dans le placard sous l'escalier ! Ils t'ont donné une chambre !  
  
- Je n'ai pas plus envie d'être enfermé dans ma chambre.  
  
- La vérité, c'est que tu as peur d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Et si c'était vrai ? Mon oncle est à peu près trois fois aussi lourd que moi, et quand je peux, j'évite de le provoquer. Tu peux me croire lâche, moi, je considère cela comme la seule attitude raisonnable.  
  
- S'ils te détestaient vraiment ils t'auraient envoyé dans un orphelinat. Ils ne t'auraient jamais pris chez eux.  
  
- Cela restera toujours un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait. Mon oncle m'en menace régulièrement. Mais, justement, ils s'imaginent que ça leur donne tous les droits sur moi. Certains jours, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'ils m'y envoient, à l'orphelinat. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils le fassent.  
  
- C'est la preuve qu'au fond ils t'aiment bien. Tu passes presque tout ton temps dans ta chambre, non ? Donc ça ne sera pas tellement pire si tu leur parles, même si ça se passe mal. Et ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de venir au collège. Je t'amènerai de la nourriture si vraiment ils sont si horribles. Je croyais que tu avais envie de savoir.  
  
- Tu tiens vraiment à avoir ma mort sur ta conscience ? Oui, je veux savoir. Et, d'accord, je parlerai aux Dursley. Même si je suis sûr que c'est inutile. Peut-être qu'ils seront tellement hors d'eux qu'ils laisseront échapper quelque chose, on ne sait jamais... Ou que, s'ils essaient de me tuer, mon mystérieux sauveur interviendra...  
  
- Allez, Harry, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ils ne peuvent pas être si horribles ! Ce ne sont que des êtres humains, après tout.  
  
- Certains jours, je me pose la question, Harry fit une grimace. "  
  
Will ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'étaient les Dursley, sans doute pensait- il que Harry exagérait. Mais au fond, il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester à se torturer l'esprit alors qu'il vivait avec des gens qui avaient la réponse à ses questions. Et il avait déjà affronté tant de fois la colère des Dursley... Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le jour où il avait lâché le boa brésilien sur Dudley. Du moins, il l'espérait.  
  
Ce soir là, au dîner, le grand sujet de conversation était la lettre de Dudley qu'avait reçue sa mère dans la journée. Cela avait été un choc pour Harry la première fois que son oncle et sa tante avaient eu des nouvelles de leur fils : bien qu'ayant été dans sa classe pendant cinq ans, il doutait que Dudley sache écrire. Et surtout il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il remplirait une page d'écriture à moins d'être menacé des pires supplices. Mais Harry avait vite compris : son cousin utilisait son courrier pour faire savoir à ses parents quand il lui manquait quelque chose. En général, pour réclamer de l'argent et plus de colis de nourriture.  
  
- Le pauvre petit est surchargé de travail, dit avec tendresse la Tante Pétunia. Ce doit être tellement dur pour lui d'être occupé comme ça, surtout pour ses premiers mois loin de nous ! Il mériterait vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose de bien quand il reviendra pour les vacances !  
  
- Pétunia, Smeltings n'est pas si terrible. J'y ai été parfaitement heureux.  
  
- Duddy ne se plaint pas d'être malheureux ! Heureusement, il parle de tous ses amis, de tout ce qu'ils font. Mais quand même, ce n'est qu'un enfant... pourquoi ne l'emmènerions-nous pas en voyage pour Noël ? Il y a si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas partis en vacances ! Il m'a toujours dit à quel point il aimerait aller aux Etats-Unis visiter Disneyworld, et tu as fait de bonnes affaires ces derniers temps. Nous pouvons lui offrir ça !  
  
- Bien sûr, nous avons de quoi voir venir. Mais, et lui ? demanda l'oncle Vernon en désignant Harry d'un hochement de tête. Nous n'allons tout de même pas lui offrir le voyage !  
  
- Peut-être que Mrs Figgs accepterait de le prendre pour une semaine. Elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle avait besoin de faire des travaux de peinture, elle ne refusera pas un peu d'aide.  
  
- Comme s'il pouvait lui être utile pour quoi que ce soit ! Bien, si Mrs Figgs est d'accord pour le prendre, on emmènera Dudley pour Noël. Tu as raison, nous ne l'avons jamais emmené nulle part, parce que... de nouveau, il lança un regard accusateur à Harry, mais, cette fois, il ne finit pas sa phrase.''  
  
Harry parvint difficilement à avaler son morceau d'omelette. L'idée d'une semaine complète chez Mrs Figgs suffisait à lui donner l'impression de mâcher un morceau de terre. Il dut faire un drôle de bruit, parce que son oncle se retourna vers lui.  
  
" As-tu un commentaire à faire, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
- Non, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry.''  
  
Posant sa fourchette, il but une gorgée d'eau.  
  
'' Et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que nous allions t'emmener, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non, oncle Vernon."  
  
Au moins, une semaine chez Mrs Figgs, c'était une semaine loin des Dursley. Il n'était pas complètement perdant.  
  
" Très bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de vacances. J'espère qu'au moins tes professeurs ne se plaignent pas de toi ?  
  
- Non, Oncle Vernon, répéta Harry une fois de plus, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la retenue dont il avait hérité le matin même. "  
  
Puis il décida que le moment était tout aussi bien qu'un autre pour faire ce qu'il avait plus ou moins promis à Will de faire.  
  
" Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, ajouta-t-il. Quelqu'un a essayé de m'enlever."  
  
L'oncle Vernon s'étouffa avec les pommes de terres qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche. Son teint devint cramoisi. Il y eut un fracas lorsque la tante Pétunia laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle poussa un cri aigu. Puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état de son mari, elle se leva d'un bond et vint lui taper dans le dos avec vigueur.  
  
" Vernon, piaillait-elle. Vernon, ça va, respire !"  
  
Finalement, l'oncle Vernon toussa violemment et sembla pouvoir respirer normalement. Cependant, son teint ne perdit pas de sa rougeur pour autant. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la fureur en était la cause.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? gronda-t-il en se levant. Qu'est- ce que tu as encore fait ?  
  
- Rien, oncle Vernon, répondit Harry précipitamment. J'étais sur le parking de l'école, une voiture s'est arrêtée pour demander un renseignement, et quand je me suis avancé pour répondre le conducteur m'a attrapé par le bras et tiré à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mon Dieu, gémit la tante Pétunia. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... avec tu-sais-quoi ?  
  
- Ridicule, fit son mari. Ce garçon regarde trop la télé, il s'invente des histoires. J'avais pourtant espéré que le collège réussirait à le remettre sur le droit chemin ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue que tu as menti pour faire ton intéressant !  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. Je ne mens pas. L'homme m'a attrapé tellement fort par le poignet qu'il me l'a foulé, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa main bandée.  
  
- Il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Qui voudrait s'emparer d'un bon à rien comme toi ?  
  
- Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il connaissait mon nom. Il a dit qu'il devait m'amener à lui.  
  
- Et à qui, s'il te plait, mon garçon ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il ne l'a pas dit.  
  
- Ah tiens ! Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi nous devons te supporter ce soir si cet homme était si empressé de t'emmener avec lui ?  
  
- Parce qu'un autre homme l'a assommé et m'a sorti de la voiture avant de fuir avec, rétorqua Harry d'une voix calme.  
  
- Oh, Vernon, se lamentait la tante Pétunia, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? S'ils connaissaient son nom, ça ne peut être que... Ils ne tiennent pas leur promesse, ils veulent le reprendre !  
  
- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit cet été. S'ils le reprennent, il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds ici. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec lui, nous en avons assez fait.  
  
- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ces gens avaient un rapport avec mes parents ?  
  
- Oublie ça, toi.  
  
- Je veux savoir, insista Harry. J'ai le droit de savoir. Ce sont mes parents et j'ai le droit de savoir qui ils étaient. Et ce qu'était cette école où ils se sont rencontrés, pourquoi ils sont morts et..."  
  
L'oncle Vernon ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De nouveau, il semblait sur le point d'étouffer, mais cette fois il n'avait rien avalé de travers. Il saisit son neveu par le col et le souleva du sol. Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin.  
  
" Comment oses-tu nous parler sur ce ton ? siffla le gros homme en le secouant comme un prunier. Comment oses-tu exiger quoi que ce soit après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ? Tu devrais nous remercier à genoux d'avoir accepté de nous occuper de toi quand personne d'autre ne voulait le faire. Il n'y a rien à savoir sur tes parents. Tu veux savoir qui ils étaient ? Des bons à rien qui n'ont jamais rien su faire de leurs dix doigts. Des soûlards qui un jour ont pris le volant après avoir bu un coup de trop. Bon débarras !"  
  
C'était au tour de Harry d'être hors de lui. Les lettres de sa mère, les conversations qu'il avait surprises entre son oncle sa tante, tout lui disait que l'homme qui le tenait mentait.  
  
" Dans ce cas, cria-t-il, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces lettres ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous toujours de ces ils qui pourraient me reprendre si personne ne veut de moi ? J'en ai assez de vos mensonges !  
  
- Toi, toi... se mit à rugir l'oncle Vernon en le secouant comme un prunier. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, sale petit vaurien !"  
  
Sans effort apparent, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et jeta son neveu dans sa chambre.  
  
" Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que ces idées stupides n'auront pas disparu ! Pas même pour aller au collège ! Je refuse de te laisser débiter ailleurs des absurdités comme ça."  
  
La porte claqua et Harry entendit une clé dans la serrure. Il se releva, furieux contre la terre entière. Contre les Dursley, bien sûr, mais aussi contre ces gens, qui le surveillaient dans l'ombre sans rien dire, contre Will, qui avait insisté pour qu'il fasse cette demande stupide, et contre lui-même, qui avait accepté. Cependant sa colère s'apaisa vite, et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il obtiendrait des réponses ? Et les Dursley n'avaient-ils pas raison ? N'était-il pas fou de croire que lui, Harry Potter, pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel ? Après tout, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler, et jusqu'au mois de septembre, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui, sauf pour le réprimander ou pour le frapper. S'il y avait eu tout ce temps des gens qui avaient connu ses parents qui, pour une raison ou une autre, le surveillaient, auraient-ils réellement toléré cela ? Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, ni les lettres, ni l'enlèvement... Comment était-ce possible ?  
  
Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Voici les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Céline s : Tes désirs sont des ordres... ( enfin, quand ils correspondent à mes plans). Tu l'imaginais comme ça la visite ?  
  
Izabel : Merci. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les lettres, j'avais peur qu'elles soient trop longues.  
  
Jo_hp : Ta supposition n'était pas tout à fait exacte. Mais on reparlera du grenier plus tard. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Tiffany Shin : Oui, elle a de la chance, Lily. Le problème c'est qu'elle a pas eu de la chance très longtemps... Ce que Harry va trouver dans le grenier ? Ben... des toiles d'araignées, de vieilles affaires de Dudley et quelques autres trucs. Tu verras quand il ira ( s'il y va...)  
  
Dega : Tu es sûre que c'est incurable, ta maladie ? Mon dieu, j'espère qu'au moins ce n'est pas évolutif ! Sirius, des enfants ? Dans le monde moldu ? Je crois que je vois à qui tu fais allusion. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une super bonne idée. Je vais y réfléchir... ( ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te pique tes idées ?)  
  
Csame : Merci ! Tous ces points d'exclamation, ça requinque ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Liz, même si elle est parfois un peu incohérente.  
  
4rine : merci. Tu l'as eue la suite.  
  
Fy : Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Tant pis. Et merci pour ta review.  
  
Vert : Rassure-moi, là, j'ai pas été trop vite ? Liz te fait penser à Luna ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je la voyais, mais pourquoi pas. Pour ce qui est de prendre en compte le tome 5 : c'est un univers alternatif, donc beaucoup de choses sont différentes du tome 5 comme des autres. Pour les quelques détails que l'on apprend dans le 5 et qui pourraient intervenir, j'essaierai de les prendre en compte ( je pense aux révélations sur Mrs Figgs ou la nature de la protection dont Harry bénéficie chez les Dursley, essentiellement). Oh, et j'aime beaucoup mieux le chocolat noir que au lait.  
  
Fumseck : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Et pour tous les compliments à l'intérieur. Et j'ai la ferme intention d'aller au bout de cette histoire, même s'il y a un peu de relâchement. Will te fait penser à quelqu'un ? Ce doit être normal, il en est plus ou moins inspiré.  
  
Rose Potter : Désolée de faire attendre les pov lecteurs. Je ne dois pas assez torturer Harry dans cette fic, pour me venger sur eux. Et merci de reconnaître ma grandeur ( et la grosseur de ma tête).  
  
Encore quelqu'un : Ah, contente de t'entendre, j'avais peur qu'il n'y ai plus personne. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.  
  
Skara : heureusement que tu n'as pas lu le chap 3 au moment où il est paru, comme ça tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps. Merci pour ta review. 


	5. avant Noël

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR et je ne touche pas d'argent donc pas de poursuites merci.  
  
Merci à Mirabelle P (si, aussi pour ce chapitre.).  
  
Chapitre 5 : Avant Noël.  
  
L'oncle Vernon tint parole. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à son heure habituelle, mais sa porte était toujours fermée. Il entendit les bruits habituels de son oncle et sa tante vacant à leurs occupations matinales. Les aiguilles du vieux réveil sur la table de nuit progressaient lentement. Finalement, dix minutes avant le moment où il aurait normalement dû prendre son bus, Harry n'y tint plus.  
  
" Laissez-moi sortir ! cria-t-il à travers la porte close. Si je ne suis pas au collège, ils s'en rendront forcément compte ! Ils vont se poser des questions, les gens vont parler !" Mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le coeur gros, il regarda l'heure fatidique arriver, puis passer. Puis l'heure à laquelle les cours commençaient... Vers neuf heures, il entendit le pas de sa tante dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta une clé tourna dans la serrure, et il eut un moment d'espoir. Peut-être Pétunia allait-elle l'emmener, finalement, peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis... S'il ne manquait qu'une heure, ce ne serait pas si grave ...  
  
Mais cet espoir fut vite anéanti. La tante Pétunia n'avait aucune intention de le laisser retourner à l'école. Elle le prit sèchement par l'épaule et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains.  
  
" Lave-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Tu as dix minutes." Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Harry eut un instant la tentation de fuir, d'aller au collège malgré l'interdiction. Mais il ignorait où sa tante se trouvait. Elle pouvait très bien monter la garde devant la porte. Et il n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences si jamais il faisait cela. Aussi prit-il une douche brûlante et s'habilla-t-il dans le temps imparti, sans prendre la peine de se coiffer. A quoi bon s'il devait rester dans sa chambre ?  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il trouva sa tante en train de faire le ménage dans l'escalier. Une manière de s'assurer qu'il ne prendrait pas la fuite, et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir essayé. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre, où l'attendait un plateau de nourriture. Il mangea sans appétit, et passa le reste de la journée à essayer de travailler pour ne pas penser, et à contempler les aiguilles du vieux réveil.  
  
Au cours des jours qui suivirent, la vie de Harry se limita à cette routine. Tous les matins, mû par l'habitude et par un espoir insensé, Harry faisait sonner son réveil à l'heure habituelle. Mais tous les matins, quand il se levait, il trouvait la porte fermée. Après le départ de son oncle, sa tante l'autorisait à se rendre à la salle de bains, et lui donnait à manger. Elle lui rapportait généralement un plateau vers le soir. Avant le retour de son mari. Et Harry tournait comme un lion en cage. Il avait tenté de parler à sa tante, mais jamais elle ne lui avait donné les réponses qu'il attendait. Et le fait qu'il manque l'école ne semblait pas beaucoup la perturber.  
  
" On a envoyé un mot pour dire que tu étais malade, répliqua-t-elle vertement alors qu'il tentait pour la énième fois d'aborder le sujet.  
  
- Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir y retourner ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé ce que nous allions faire de toi. Aère un peu cette pièce, c'est une horreur, ajouta Pétunia en le poussant dans sa chambre, coupant court à toute tentative de conversation.  
  
Le week-end arriva puis passa. Harry s'ennuyait tant qu'il avait lu ses livres de cours, et certains de la bibliothèque de Dudley. Il avait plus ou moins l'espoir que son oncle déciderait de le renvoyer en cours le lundi, mais cet espoir fut déçu.  
  
Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Harry était enfermé, et il ne voyait aucun changement, aucun indice que son oncle pourrait le laisser sortir. Il commençait à redouter d'avoir à passer sa vie dans cette chambre. L'inaction lui pesait, il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Plusieurs fois, déjà, il s'était mis à sautiller dans la chambre pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Son poignet avait dégonflé depuis qu'il était au repos, ou peut-être était-ce un effet de la pommade appliquée par le professeur de sport. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'en servir, mais ce n'était pas un gros handicap, il n'en avait pas besoin. Au moins, il n'avait plus mal.  
  
Le deuxième week-end ne fut guère différent du premier. Harry se mit alors à échaffauder des plans d'évasion. Il allait fuir cette maison et ne jamais revenir. Il lui suffirait de passer devant sa tante au moment où celle-ci ouvrirait la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne l'attraperait jamais, il était beaucoup trop rapide.  
  
Le lundi matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, il ne se donna même pas la peine d'aller regarder si la porte était ouverte. Il s'habilla, et s'assit sur son lit pour attendre la venue de Pétunia. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que sa fuite. Dans un sac, il avait rassemblé les lettres de sa mère. Pas de vêtements de rechange, pas d'équipement de survie, pas de nourriture. Il n'avait rien de tout cela. Rien qu'il ait envie d'emmener, en tous cas, concernant les vêtements. Il n'avait pas non plus d'argent, et nulle part où aller. Ces pensées avaient à peine traversé son esprit. Tout ce qui comptait était de quitter cette chambre.  
  
Il sursauta cependant quand la clé tourna dans la serrure bien avant l'heure habituelle de venue de la tante Pétunia. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à bondir dès que la porte s'ouvrirait. Mais son élan fut coupé net quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas la tante Pétunia mais l'oncle Vernon qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Ce qui rendait son plan beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser.  
  
" La punition est levée, gronda-t-il, comme si ces mots lui coûtaient. Tu as vingt minutes pour attraper ton bus et ne t'avise pas de le manquer. Et fais très attention, la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. Au prochain écart, c'est le centre d'éducation de Saint Brutus pour toi, mon garçon.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon," répondit Harry, incapable de cacher l'immense sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, le sac sur le dos, il montait dans le bus en compagnie de ses camarades. Il fut surpris et touché lorsque tous ceux qui le connaissaient vinrent lui demander de ses nouvelles.  
  
Comme d'habitude, il était en avance. Lorsqu'il se rendit au bureau des Préfets pour y donner le mot d'excuse que lui avait écrit l'oncle Vernon, il tomba sur Nicolas.  
  
" Tiens, Harry ! s'exclama le préfet en chef, en prenant le papier. C'est Liz qui va être contente que tu sois de retour. Elle était très inquiète pour toi. Elle s'était fait des histoires comme quoi tu n'étais pas malade, et je ne sais plus quoi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet. Pourvu que Liz n'ait pas raconté partout la tentative d'enlèvement et toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur ses parents !  
  
- Oh, je ne sais plus trop. On a tellement l'habitude de l'entendre raconter des histoires que je n'écoute plus vraiment. Mes parents non plus, d'ailleurs." Il apposa un tampon en bas du papier.  
  
" Parfait, tout est en ordre. Tu peux aller en cours." Avec une bourrade amicale, Nicolas le reconduisit à l'extérieur du bureau. Harry se dirigea alors vers la salle d'anglais, pour son premier cours de la journée. Il vint prendre sa place habituelle près de Will. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut, il se leva d'un bond.  
  
" Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, un peu surpris par la violence de cette réaction. Etait-il possible que Will se soit inquiété à ce point pour lui ?  
  
- Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
- Plus tard, d'accord ? répondit Harry sèchement en voyant Nadia s'approcher.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as été absent drôlement longtemps !  
  
- J'ai été malade, mais ça va mieux, répondit Harry. Son oncle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne à cette version, du moins en dehors de ses amis. Little Whinning n'était pas une si grande ville, tout pouvait revenir aux oreilles des Dursley.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda la fille.  
  
- Oh... une mauvaise grippe, dit Harry, se rappelant quelques mots qu'il avait lu sur le billet écrit par l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, dit la fille.  
  
- On voit que tu as été malade, commenta une de ses amie en les rejoignant. Nadia, tu peux venir voir ? Meg a ramené des photos de son petit chiot !"  
  
L'une à la suite de l'autre, les deux filles s'éloignèrent. Will les regarda et sourit d'un air moqueur, puis il demanda à Harry :  
  
" Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Je veux dire sur ton mystère...  
  
- Non, répondit brièvement celui-ci.  
  
Au ton sec de Harry, le visage de Will se crispa, et son expression perdit sa jovialité. "Ok, reprit-il d'une voix grave. Je comprends tout à fait que tu m'en veuilles, Harry. Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Crie un bon coup si ça te fait plasir, je comprendrai parfaitement, mais ne commence pas à me faire la gueule.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Je ne fais pas la tête ! C'est juste que je n'ai vraiment rien appris de nouveau cette semaine, et que pour ta précédente question, j'avais vu Nadia arriver et je préfère que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire la tête, au fait ?  
  
- C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Tu as eu des problèmes avec ta famille, n'est- ce pas ? Et c'est moi qui t'ai dit de lui parler.  
  
- Tu ne connaissais pas les Dursley. Je t'en ai peut-être un peu voulu, au début, mais en fait c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de leur parler. En plus, ça n'a pas vraiment été horrible, tu sais. Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là l'est encore aujourd'hui : les Dursley ne m'ont jamais frappé.  
  
- Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, Harry. Comme il y avait plus d'une semaine que tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles, et après ce qui s'était passé, j'ai...  
  
- Plus tard, Will, chuchota Harry en désigant leur professeur d'anglais qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, et Harry n'avait pas envie de prendre une nouvelle retenue dès sa première journée de retour après son absence. Avant que Will ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Thomson aperçut Harry.  
  
" Je vois que nous avons un revenant, dit-elle. Potter, vous passerez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Miss Marcxh, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir, vous êtes en retard. Maintenant je veux deux volontaires pour lire l'extrait de Hamlet que vous aviez à préparer. Et ne lisez pas comme si vous aviez une gentille conversation avec votre voisin, ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux mains levées. Harry écouta distraitement le cours. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, pour une fois, d'être retenu à la fin de l'heure. Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec son absence, il avait toujours son mot dans son sac. Will avait promis de lui apporter ses cours, pour qu'il rattrappe ce qu'il avait manqué, et il avait déjà étudié à peu près toutes les matières dans les livres, alors qu'il s'ennuyait seul dans sa chambre, donc il ne voyait pas ce que Thomson pourrait lui reprocher. Son poignet droit était suffisamment remis pour qu'il puisse écrire sans trop de problème, ce qui lui évitait les questions à ce sujet.  
  
A la fin du cours, son mot à la main, il s'approcha du bureau du professeur. Elle y jeta à peine un coup d'oeuil avant de se tourner vers son élève et de le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
" Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire, Potter ?" Il se sentit rougir sous le regard perçant.  
  
" Non, Madame.  
  
- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que votre maladie se soit déclenchée le lendemain de cet enlèvement ?  
  
- Si, mais c'est juste une coïncidence.  
  
- Bien sûr. Potter, vous savez qu'en cas de problème vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, madame. Mais je n'ai pas de problème, assura Harry.  
  
- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas. Il y a une interrogation au prochain cours, donc essayez d'avoir rattrapé votre retard d'ici là.  
  
- Oui, Madame. Au revoir." Harry ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et prit le chemin de la salle d'histoire, la matière préférée d'à peu près tout le monde dans la classe. Le cours commençait quand il arriva.  
  
- Mr Potter ! s'exclama le professeur. Dépêchez-vous de prendre place ! N'attirez pas sur vous la colère de Zeus par votre retard !"  
  
Après une heure ponctuée de nombreux éclats de rire, Les élèves descendirent dans la cour pour la récréation. Harry et Will furent rapidement rejoints par Liz, et tous les trois s'isolèrent dans un coin de la cour. Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris : d'ordinaire, plus ses deux mais étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mieux ils se portaient. Il se garda cependant de leur en faire la remarque, de peur de réveiller les vielles rancunes. Mais Liz et Will semblaient être devenus amis pendant son absence. Harry raconta ce qui s'était passé quand il avait tenté de faire parler son oncle et sa tante. Les deux autres exprimèrent leur indignation.  
  
" Ce sont des monstres ! s'écria Liz. Pas des humains ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont possédés !  
  
- Je n'essaierai plus jamais de te pousser à leur parler, promis, dit Will. Tu aurais le droit d'appeler le numéro d'enfance maltraitée !  
  
- Ca va, fit Harry d'un ton calmant. Ils ne sont pas si terribles. C'est une question d'habitude. Ils ont tout de même fini pas me laisser sortir. Ils finissent toujours par le faire. Et ils m'ont donné à manger. Mais ils ne sont pas prêts de me dire la vérité. Ils ont peur. Ma tante a failli tomber dans les pommes quand je lui ai raconté que j'avais failli être enlevé.  
  
- Harry, dit Liz, il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose. On était extrêmement inquiets pour toi la semaine dernière. Will avait même tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur par sa faute qu'il a accepté de me parler.  
  
- Seulement parce que j'avais peur que tu ne te mettes à pleurer au milieu d'un cours, rétorqua le garçon. Ou que tu ne racontes cette histoire à tout le monde. Je connais les filles.  
  
- Peu importe, intervint Harry de peur que la conversation ne dégénère. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je veux dire quand vous vous parlez.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, continua Liz. On était si inquiets pour toi qu'on a été voir Thomson. Et on lui a raconté... pour ton oncle qui déteste tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, comment il t'enfermait dans le placard sans rien à manger, et tout... Que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce qui t'était arrivé à cause de ça.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais ça va m'attirer encore plus d'ennui avec oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia si jamais ils l'apprennent !  
  
- On a fait ça pour toi ! Quand tu n'es pas venu, on savait bien que tu n'étais pas malade ! On imaginait qu'ils t'avaient frappé, mis à la porte, dans le froid... ou n'importe quoi !  
  
- Ok, admit Harry, résigné. Je peux comprendre. "En fait, non seulement il comprenait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils s'étaient fait du soucis pour lui, ils tenaient à lui... " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Qu'elle téléphonerait chez toi si tu n'étais pas rentré aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle aussi se faisait du souci." Harry hocha la tête. Cela expliquait les questions posées par le professeur un peu plus tôt. Il espérait simplement que l'histoire en resterait là. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'autres problèmes avec les Dursley.  
  
" Le pire, dit Harry, c'est que je n'en sais toujours pas beaucoup plus sur mes parents.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demanda Will.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que la solution va me tomber toute seule dans les bras si je ne fais rien, et j'ai toujours envie de savoir. Les Dursley ne diront rien. Peut-être que je peux trouver un moyen de les forcer à parler.  
  
- Et s'ils s'en aperçoivent ? demanda Liz. Tu vas encore avoir de gros ennuis !  
  
- Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de trouver d'autres gens qui les auraient connus, suggéra Will. Il doit bien en avoir.  
  
- Tu pourrais reparler de tout ça avec ma mère, suggéra Liz.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, répondit le garçon. Ta mère n'en sait pas plus que nous. Mais il y a forcément des gens qui les ont connus plus tard, et qui doivent savoir.  
  
- Bien sur qu'il y en avait, remarqua Harry. Mais ces gens là, je n'ai aucun moyen de les retrouver.  
  
- Peut-être que si. Après tout, tu as leur adresse. D'après ce que tu as dit des lettres de ta mère, Godric's Hollow est loin d'être une grande ville. Et il reste probablement des tas de gens qui ont connu tes parents.  
  
- Will tu es génial !  
  
- Je sais." Harry n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir pensé à cela lui-même.  
  
- Je vais regarder dans l'annuaire, dit-il. Pour trouver des numéros de téléphone à Grodric's Hollow. Il y a juste un petit problème : je n'aurai jamais le droit d'utiliser le téléphone.  
  
- Je peux appeler pour toi, si tu veux, suggéra Liz.  
  
- Non. C'est à moi de le faire.  
  
- Dans ce cas viens à la maison un soir après l'école. Tu pourras appeler de là-bas. Du moins quand maman aura fait réinstaller le téléphone. Après Noël, je suppose."  
  
Un peu frustré mais content malgré tout d'avoir une ouverture, un horizon à l'orée duquel se profilaient des réponses, Harry accepta la proposition.  
  
Quelques jours avant le début des vacances une épaisse couche de neige était tombée sur Little Whiming, et Harry avait quelque peu oublié ses préoccupations pour profiter avec les autres d'interminables batailles. L'esprit de Noël s'était répandu sur le collège, à l'entrée duquel un énorme sapin avait été installé. Dans beaucoup de cours, les professeurs avaient relâché la pression. Mme Leroy, leur professeur de français, leur apprenait des chants de Noël dans sa langue. Le professeur de maths avait complètement renoncé à les faire travailler, ce qui, bien sûr, ne changeait pas tellement de ce qui se passait habituellement dans ce cours. La veille des vacances avait lieu le dernier cours de sport du trimestre. Harry, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait au bout de sa dispense de trois semaines, n'y assistait pas.  
  
Emmitoufflé du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans un vieux manteau, le garçon marchait lentement dans la cour enneigée. Il réalisait qu'il profitait là de ses derniers instants de liberté. Et que très probablement Noël serait fini pour lui le lendemain, quand il quitterait l'école. Tous ses camarades étaient excités à l'idée des vacances et des cadeaux, et ils essayaient de ne pas trop refroidir leur ardeur en mentionnant ce que seraient ses vacances à lui. En fait, il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Pétunia avait réservé trois places dans un safari au Kenya. Harry, lui, avait sa place réservée chez Mrs Figgs. Dix jours.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla et ramassa un peu de neige dans sa main nue, la regardant fondre avec mélancolie, les cristaux devenant de plus en plus petits jusqu'à perdre le forme et finalement disparaître. L'eau glacée lui coula entre les doigts. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Il lui restait encore une journée de cours, et le repas de Noël de la cantine. Rien de vraiment extraordinaire, d'après les aînés, mais ils auraient droit à un petit sachet de papillotes en chocolats. Et puis, peut-être ne serait- ce pas si terrible d'aller chez Mrs Figgs... Au moins, elle ne le détestait pas. Ou du moins, elle ne le montrait pas comme les Dursley. Il pensait mourir d'ennui à chaque fois qu'il allait chez elle, mais elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Il se demanda si sa vielle baby sitter fêtait Noël. Sans doute pas. A moins qu'elle n'achète un cadeau à chacun de ses chats... Il sourit tout seul en imaginant le sapin avec tous les petits paquets en dessous, avec des étiquettes : Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri, et les autres. Et les chats ouvrant les emballages en les lacérant de leurs griffes.  
  
Au dessus de sa tête, des nuages s'amoncelaient. Il allait de nouveau neiger. Harry se hâta de regagner l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta un moment dans le hall. Des groupes d'élèves le traversaient, d'autres s'y étaient arrêtés pour bavarder. Il n'avait nulle envie de rejoindre la salle de permanence. Il aurait largement le tempsde finir ses devoirs pendant les vacances. Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu dire qu'exceptionnellement, pour Noël, on leur laissait emprunter des BD. Ca pourrait toujours l'occuper un petit moment.  
  
Il allait sortir du hall quand son attention fut attirée par un garçon en train de tripoter un cadenas. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, sauf que le casier sur lequel la tête brune du garçon était penchée était situé au milieu de ceux de la classe de Harry, et que tous ses camarades étaient en cours. Il s'approcha. Le garçon n'avait pas la clé du cadenas qu'il essayait d'ouvrir, il utilisait à la place ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de fil de fer.  
  
Alors que Harry n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, le cadenas céda brusquement et s'ouvrit. Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir le sac qui s'y trouvait et passer en revue les autres affaires. Harry se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou aller chercher quelqu'un quand le garçon sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui. Ce n'est qu'alors que Harry le reconnut.  
  
" Simon ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement le frère de Will. Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours avec le reste de ta classe ?"  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai une dispense. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert ce casier ?  
  
- Je pensais que c'était celui de Will. J'ai oublié mes clés de la maison, et je n'ai plus cours aujourd'hui.  
  
- Le casier de Will est là-bas, et tu as été y chercher des affaires assez souvent. Ca fait longtemps que tu t'amuses à ce genre de jeux ?"  
  
Ce fut au tour de Simon de hausser les épaules. " Tu vas me dénoncer ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sans répondre. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'était toi qui volait depuis l'année dernière ? C'est toi qui as pris le collier de Suzie ?  
  
- Et si c'était moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? " Harry remit les affaires que Simon avait sorties dans le casier et referma le cadenas. S'il dénonçait Simon, celui-ci serait très probablement renvoyé. Il était peu probable que Will accepte de lui reparler un jour s'il était responsable du renvoi de son frère et du scandale qui allait frapper toute sa famille. Mais s'il ne disait rien, ne se rendait-il pas complice ?  
  
" Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de ne jamais avoir un sou en poche ? explosa Simon. Ce que c'est de voir tes amis arriver avec de nouveaux vêtements, de nouveaux disques, alors que toi tu n'as droit à rien, d'accepter leurs bonbons sans jamais pouvoir leur en rendre ? Ce que j'ai pris, je l'ai pris à des gosses qui n'en avaient pas besoin, qui avaient tout ce qu'ils pourraient désirer. Et j'en ai donné la plus grande partie à ma mère pour que nous puissions manger.  
  
- Je croyais que l'argent te venait des petits boulots que tu faisais après les cours...  
  
- Il fallait bien que je justifie le fait que je ramenais de l'argent. Mais personne n'a de travail à confier à un garçon de treize ans, crois moi. Juste des courses pour des vielles dames. Mais c'est mal payé. Bien sûr, tout ça pour toi c'est du bla-bla. Je sais que tu es un gosse de riches, je sais quel genre de baraques ils ont à Privet Drive. J'ai des clientes dans ce quartier. Alors dénonce-moi si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je vis là-bas que je suis comme eux. Je sais ce que sais que de ne pas avoir d'argent ou d'avoir faim. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te dénoncer." Il ignorait ce qui lui avait fait dire cela, il n'avait pas encore pris de décision, mais il sut en prononçant ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dénoncer le frère de Will. Celui continua de le toiser avec mépris, mais une lueur d'espoir s'afficha dans son regard.  
  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui. Si tu arrêtes ça.  
  
Simon s'adoucit brusquement, et soupira. "De toute façon, j'avais l'intention d'arrêter après aujourd'hui, dit-il. Maintenant que maman a retrouvé un travail, je n'ai plus besoin de lui donner ce que je gagne le soir. C'est même elle qui va me donner de l'argent de poche. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle apprenne ça. Will non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Je ne dirai rien, réaffirma Harry. A Will non plus." Simon hocha la tête et referma sêchement le casier, puis fit s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Poussé par une idée soudaine, Harry se lança à sa poursuite.  
  
" Eh, Simon !" appela-t-il. Le frère de Will se retourna vers lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- J'ai... un service à te demander.  
  
- Un service ? en échange de ton silence, c'est ça ?  
  
- Non, s'empressa de répondre Harry, en se demandant pourquoi le caractère de Simon était si différent de celui de son frère. Je veux dire, si tu refuses, je ne dirai rien quand même ! C'est juste... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?  
  
- T'apprendre ? T'apprendre quoi ?" La voix était teintée d'impatience.  
  
" A forcer les cadenas." Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Simon, qui resta cependant méfiant, et il eut un demi-sourire.  
  
" Alors c'est ça, hein ? Tu veux que j'arrête pour pouvoir prendre ma place ! Peut-être que tu te dis que comme les vols durent depuis l'année dernière, personne ne soupçonnera un première année ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais rien faire d'illégal !  
  
- Ah oui ? et pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir forcer les cadenas ?  
  
- C'est personnel.  
  
- Ben voyons ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?  
  
- Eh, Harry, Simon !" Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Will accourait vers eux. Il se figea cependant en percevant la tension entre son frère et son ami. "Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Rien, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Will en échangeant un regard. On parlait, c'est tout, ajouta Simon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? demanda Harry. Il reste encore dix minutes de cours.  
  
- Kingsley nous a lâchés en avance. Cadeau de Noël.  
  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser, fit Simon. A ce soir, Will." Il fila en direction d'un groupe de jeunes. Will regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il. De quoi vous parliez ?  
  
- Oh, de rien. En fait, on s'est juste dit bonjour comme ça, en se croisant.  
  
- Ah bon ? on aurait dit que vous vous disputiez.  
  
- A propos de quoi aurait-on pu se disputer, je le connais à peine, ton frère. Et si on allait manger ?" Si Will remarqua le brusque changement de sujet imposé par Harry, il ne le mentionna pas. L'arrivée de Liz acheva de détendre l'atmosphère et tous trois prirent la direction du réfectoire.  
  
Les derniers jours d'école passèrent à une vitesse folle, et bientôt Harry reprit le bus pour rentrer chez les Dursley, pour la dernère fois avant deux longues semaines. Au numéro 4, Privet Drive, le sapin de Noël en plastique ( car la tante Pétunia détestait les épines laissées par les vrais ) qui trônait habituellement dans le salon n'avait pas été installé. Tout avait été arrangé : Dudley devait arriver de Smeltings le lendemain. Ses parents et lui s'envoleraient pour le Kenya le lundi, et y resteraient dix jours. La tante Pétunia avait déjà commencé le ménage qu'elle faisait toujours avant de quitter la maison quand Harry arriva le vendredi soir, et il fut rapidement réquisitionné pour le lavage de tous les carreaux du pavillon. Il était dix heures passées quand sa tante se déclara enfin satisfaite, et que Harry put regagner sa chambre.  
  
" On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme première soirée de vacances", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en refermant la porte. Et il pensa que la suite ne serait guère mieux. L'estomac noué, il se déshabilla et se coucha. En cet instant, comme souvent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être comme les autres. Pour pouvoir se réjouir des vacances, de la venue de Noël... Mais il savait ce souhait irréalisable. Ca n'était pas la peine de s'attarder sur cette pensée. Inutile de se faire du mal. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, dont le radiateur avait été cassé par une crise de colère de Dudley quelques années auparavant, et jamais remplacé. Harry ramena sur lui le drap et les couvertures, et s'enroula dedans comme il pouvait, puis éteignit la lumière. Mais un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain ne fut pour Harry qu'une longue suite de corvées à faire pour sa tante. Puis, vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'oncle Vernon partit à la gare, et revint en compagnie de son fils. Le collège n'avait pas beaucoup changé Dudley : il était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi large. Sa mère se jeta sur lui en larmes et l'embrassa longuement. Pour le retour du fils prodigue, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner de gala, et rapidement tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon. En guise de salut, Dudley fit une grimace à Harry, et il lui dit d'un ton railleur :  
  
" Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas partir avec nous, cousin ! J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances chez Mrs Figgs !"  
  
Harry jugea préférable de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à une petite part, les effluves en provenance de la cuisine sentaient trop bon pour qu'il prenne le risque d'être privé de dîner.  
  
Mais alors que tous les quatre se retrouvaient dans la salle à manger, le garçon aux cheveux noirs regretta de ne pas être monté directement dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour le ragoût et le pudding. Dudley passa tout son temps, quand il n'était pas occupé à s'empiffrer, à parler de Smeltings. Comment les profs étaient injustes, comment ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'en prendre à lui, et comment lui, avec sa bande de copains, avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire. Ses parents l'écoutaient avec une expression admirative. Puis la conversation dévia sur le voyage des Dursley. Tout ce qu'ils allaient faire, tout ce qu'ils allaient voir. Et Dudley regardait régulièrement Harry en souriant, comme pour lui dire : "Et tout ce que tu ne vas pas faire."  
  
Vers huit heures trente, un jeu télévisé que Dudley tenait absolument à voir termina le repas. Naturellement la Tante Pétunia recruta Harry pour débarrasser la table. Et, finalement, quand la cuisine et la salle à manger furent propres, et quand le générique de fin du jeu retentit dans le salon, l'oncle Vernon envoya tout le monde au lit. L'avion partait à midi et ils devaient être en forme pour profiter du voyage.  
  
Lorsque Harry descendit pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain, cependant, rien ne laissait présager d'un départ immédiat. Le calme régnait dans la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon, tranquillement installé devant une tasse de café, lisait son journal pendant que la tante Pétunia faisait cuire des oeufs. Bien sûr, on pouvait compter sur les Dursley pour ne pas être pris dans la vague de panique du dernier moment. Leurs valises devaient être finies depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il se glissa à sa place, son oncle leva les yeux.  
  
" Toi, grinça-t-il, il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te conduire correctement chez Mrs Figgs. Tu sais qu'elle est âgée. Je te donnerai tout à l'heure un paquet de chocolats à lui remettre le jour de Noël. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de les garder pour toi, je te jure que je le saurais.  
  
- Oui, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry, à qui l'idée de voler les chocolats n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Je lui donnerai.  
  
- Bien. Et naturellement, il est hors de question que la moindre petite chose étrange se produise quand tu es chez elle.  
  
- Naturellement.  
  
- J'imagine que ta valise est prête ?  
  
- Presque, oncle Vernon.  
  
- Comment-ça, presque ? Tu comptes sur ta tante pour te la faire ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. Mais je n'ai pas de valise." Son oncle le regarda comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir de valise constituait un crime, puis il renifla et fit signe à son neveu de le suivre. Il monta au premier étage, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ayant demandé à Harry de l'attendre sur le pallier, il entra. Le garçon l'entendit monter l'escalier qui menait au grenier, et le redescendre quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre muni d'un vieux sac de voyage qui sentait le moisi.  
  
" Tiens, fit-il en le lui jetant. C'est tout ce qui reste. Tu ne vas pas loin, ça devrais te suffire. Dépêche-toi, tu as vingt-cinq minutes. Oh, et n'oublie pas de prendre des vieux vêtements. Si tu mets de la peinture sur les nouveaux, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en racheter."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait des vêtements qui ne soient pas vieux, ou comme si, peinture ou pas, il était déjà arrivé à son oncle de lui acheter des vêtements. Le sac était petit, mais largement suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à y mettre. Dix minutes plus tard, il y avait jeté en vrac quelques affaires. Il prit son cartable dans lequel il avait mis ses livres de classe et ses cours, ainsi que quelques romans empruntés à la collection de Dudley, qu'il commençait malheureusement à épuiser, et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Des valises s'entassaient dans l'entrée, probablement les bagage des Dursley. Au salon, il entendait Dudley pousser des cris pour obtenir l'autorisation d'emmener sa console de jeux. Harry esquissa un sourire, posa ses affaires le plus loin possible de celles des Dursley, et s'adossa à un mur. Quelques instant plus tard, sa tante surgit.  
  
" Es-tu prêt ? demanda-t-elle sêchement.  
  
- Oui, Tante Pétunia.  
  
- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une grosse boite enveloppée de papier cadeau. C'est pour le Noël de Mrs Figgs. Maintenant prends tes affaires et viens." Harry obéit docilement. Sa tante fronça le nez lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec sur le dos le sac de voyage prêté par l'oncle Vernon, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils firent à pieds, en silence, les quelques centaines de mètres les séparant de la maison de la vieille dame, et Pétunia sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.  
  
" Oh, bonjour Pétunia ! s'écria Mrs Figgs. Comme c'est gentil à Vernon et toi de me confier Harry ! Oh, et, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Comme Myrza, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Oui," répondit Harry. Myrza était une petite chatte que Mrs Figgs venait d'adopter la dernière fois que Harry était allé la voir.  
  
" Eh bien elle a eu des petits le mois dernier. Cinq petits chatons mignons comme tout ! Tu vas les adorer ! Pétunia, tu ne veux pas entrer les voir ?  
  
- Non, merci, Arabella. Il faut que je file, notre avion part à midi. Merci beaucup de vous occuper de Harry. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son neveu, la touche mielleuse complètement disparue de sa voix, sois sage. Fais tout ce que Mrs Figgs te dira, et pas de bizarreries.  
  
- Oui, Tante Pétunia, dit Harry. Bonnes vacances." Mais cet effort pour se montrer poli fut perdu, sa tante s'éloignant déjà. Harry suivit Mrs Figgs à l'intérieur, trébuchant sur un chat gris qu'il n'avait pas vu et manquant tomber. La chambre dans laquelle la femme lui fit déposer ses affaires était de la même taille que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint à grosses fleurs roses. Un lit recouvert d'un dessus de lit côtelé, rose également, et un bureau en bois qui devait dater de plus de vingt ans, constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier.  
  
" Au moins, pensa Harry en déposant ses affaires, ça ne sent pas trop le chou."  
  
Il passa le reste de la matinée dans le salon de la vieille dame, qui avait une apparence aussi vieillote que la pièce dans laquelle elle l'avait installée, à regarder les albums de photos de chats. Après un déjeuner constitué de viande dure et de choux à l'eau, il commença à chercher un prétexte pour monter lire dans sa chambre. Mais Mrs Figgs avait d'autres projets pour lui.  
  
" Ton oncle et ta tante m'ont dit que tu adorais les travaux manuels, et que ça ne te dérangerait pas tu tout de faire quelques travaux pour moi, dit-elle."  
  
Harry avait presque oublié ce point. Il acquiesça. La vieille femme sourit et le prit par le bras.  
  
" Il faut changer le papier peint du salon, dit-elle en le ramenant dans la pièce. Et repeindre le plafond." Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il s'attirerait des ennuis sans fin avec son oncle et sa tante s'il avouait qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela, et si cela leur revenait aux oreilles.  
  
" Si tu t'y mets maintenant, tu devrais avoir fini pour Noël, reprit Mrs Figgs. Ce serait agréable de passer la journée dans une pièce propre, non ?  
  
- D'accord", dit Harry." Il prit la raclette qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
Les jours suivants, le jeune garçon consacra presque tout son temps aux travaux dans le salon. Mrs Figgs était là de temps à autre, un chat sur les genoux, et lui faisait la conversation pendant qu'il travaillait. Et à chaque fois qu'il entamait une nouvelle étape, elle lui expliquait comment faire, et lui faisait une démonstration. Harry se demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire ses travaux elle-même, puisqu'elle semblait s'y connaître parfaitement, mais il ne lui posa pas la question. Elle était peut-être trop vieille pour monter sur une échelle... quoi qu'il en soit il était bien content d'avoir ses conseils. La pièce était petite, et il ne mit pas longtemps à nettoyer et repeindre le plafond. L'ancien papier peint était si vieux qu'il partit tout seul, et, le mardi soir, Harry n'avait plus qu'à coller le nouveau. Après quoi il aurait fini ses corvées des vacances. Il était un peu étonné d'en avoir fini si tôt. D'après ce que lui avait dit les Dursley, il avait pensé en avoir pour toutes les vacances. Il n'était pas sûr d'être content d'en avoir fini, il redoutait, après cela, d'être contraint de passer ses journées dans la pièce refaite, en compagnie de sa baby-sitter. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder les photos de ses chats une seule fois, et s'en portait très bien.  
  
Par contre, il s'était pris d'affection pour les petits de Myrza. Il y en avait cinq. Ils n'avaient pas encore de noms. Deux d'entre eux étaient aussi noirs que leur mère. Harry avait du mal à les différencier. Il y en avait un noir et blanc, et le quatrième était noir avec des taches brunes et blanches. D'après Mrs Figgs, le fait que ce chaton ait trois couleurs signifiait que c'était une femelle. Le dernier petit, qui était aussi le plus chétif, le plus fragile, avait, étrangement, un pelage tigré. En regardant les quatre autres, Harry aurait cru que le père avait une fourrure blanche ou brune, peut-être les deux. Mais ce dernier chaton le faisait douter. Mrs Figgs, à qui il avait posé la question, lui avait répondu qu'il était fort possible que les petits chatons aient des pères différents. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier n'était que le demi frère des autres. Il n'y avait pas que par le pelage qu'il était différent. Son museau était aplati, ses yeux d'un vert plus brillant que ceux de sa mère ou des autres petits. Peut-être à cause de cela, Harry avait l'impression que les autres le tenaient à l'écart. Qu'il était toujours le dernier à pouvoir têter, le dernier que sa mère nettoyait, celui qui dormait le plus loin d'elle. D'une certaine manière, il lui semblait que ce petit chaton était traité par sa famille comme lui par les Dursley.  
  
Le mercredi était également la veille de Noël. A huit heures du matin, Harry était de retour au salon. Mrs Figgs avait tenté de l'entraîner dans une conversation sur les mérites comparés des siamois et des persans au petit déjeuner, et il n'avait trouvé comme prétexte pour s'échapper que son envie de finir le papier peint avant Noël. Après lui avoir montré comment faire, la vieille femme le laissa seul. Un peu avant midi, il était juché sur l'échelle pour coller un morceau de papier au dessus de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
  
Harry n'avait pas entendu Mrs Figgs approcher. Lorsque la porte vint frapper violemment l'échelle bancale, il était debout, les bras en l'air, et ne put rien faire pour tenter de rééquilibrer ce sur quoi il était juché, et sentit l'échelle partir en arrière.  
  
Harry poussa un cri. Il tombait de plus en plus vite, toujours accroché à l'échelle qui se trouvait maintenant au dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux au moment de toucher le sol, attendant le choc.  
  
Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Le garçon sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de doux, comme les tapis épais qu'ils utilisaient en cours de sport. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur le plancher du salon de Mrs Figgs. Dont le bois était aussi dur qu'à l'ordinaire. La lourde échelle lui était tombé dessus et pesait sur sa poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Mrs Figgs était sur lui.  
  
" Harry ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air paniqué. Ca va, tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Je vais bien, répondit le garçon en faisant glisser l'échelle sur le côté.  
  
- C'est incroyable ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Te rompre le cou ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à ton oncle et ta tante ?  
  
- Ils auraient été si heureux qu'ils ne vous auraient sûrement pas demandé d'explications, remarqua Harry sans réfléchir.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises !" Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Harry tapa plusieurs fois du pied par terre, comme pour vérifier la solidité du plancher. Bien évidemment, sa chaussure ne s'enfonça pas dans le bois. Alors ? Avait-il rêvé cette impression de douceur ? Mais s'il était vraiment tombé directement sur le plancher, il aurait dû se faire mal. Pas forcément se rompre les os, mais au moins avoir des bleus dans le dos qu'il sentirait. Or il se sentait parfaitement bien. Mis à part que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, ce qui était probablement dû à la frayeur qu'il avait eu. Une pensée le frappa soudain. Le fait qu'il soit indemne était-il dû à un autre des phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient sans cesse autour de lui ? Il regarda Mrs Figgs avec attention. Si quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit, elle n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. Au moins, elle n'en parlerait pas aux Dursley.  
  
Après le déjeuner, Harry se remit au travail. Il était près de cinq heures quand il termina enfin. Il monta ensuite prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres, en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour remettre les meubles en place. C'était un sujet que Mrs Figgs n'avait pas abordé. Tout était déjà enlevé quand Harry était arrivé, il ignorait par qui. Mais le mobilier de sa baby sitter était ancien, massif, et il était petit et maigre pour son âge. Et ce n'était pas la vieille femme qui aiderait à porter la lourde commode ou le canapé trois places.  
  
Pourtant, le problème ne se posa pas. Lorsqu'il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, le salon avait retrouvé son organisation habituelle. Et Mistigri était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Mrs Figgs comment elle avait fait.  
  
" J'ai demandé de l'aide à des voisins, évidemment, répondit-elle. Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire à nous deux, et ça ne leur a pas pris très longtemps. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais aussi vite.  
  
Pour Noël, Mrs Figgs avait cuisiné un repas spécial, qui, à la grande surprise de Harry, se révéla bon. Il se demanda si sa baby-sitter était vraiment capable de cuisiner et si elle avait fait exprès, jusque là, de lui servir des repas à peine mangeables, ou si elle avait tout acheté chez un traiteur. Après le repas, il l'aida à faire la vaisselle, puis il alla passer un peu de temps avec les chatons. Puis il tint compagnie à la vieille femme dans le salon nouvellement refait, qui sentait encore un peu la peinture, et pas encore le chou. Il était encore tôt quand Harry, fatigué par sa journée de travail, monta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha en pensant que le lendemain serait le jour de Noël. Et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas plus de cadeaux que les Noëls précédents...  
  
Pourtant, cette pensée ne le déprimait pas vraiment. Il avait l'habitude. Et il était plutôt soulagé. Ses vacances se passaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Finalement, quand elle n'était pas branchée sur les chats, Mrs Figgs était tout à fait acceptable comme compagnie. On aurait même dit qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui, même si elle l'avait fait travaillé comme un esclave pendant ces quelques jours. Mais il ne chercha pas à approfondir la question. Fourbu, il s'endormit.  
  
Il rêva qu'il était dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies. Un jeune homme qui tenait à la main une timbale en argent s'approchait de ce qui ressemblait à un trône richement décoré dans lequel se tenait une créature... Harry ne pouvait dire exactement ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était horrible. A moitié humain, à moitié... autre chose. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la regarder.  
  
" Voilà, Maître, dit le jeune homme en tendant le gobelet à la créature. L'élixir.  
  
- Bien, bien, répondit la créature. Sa voix était trop aïgue pour appartenir à un homme, pourtant elle n'avait le timbre d'une voix de femme, ou d'enfant. Ce soir, je vais enfin atteindre mon but... La vie éternelle. Et tous ceux qui m'ont cru mort, ceux qui ont douté de moi, vont payer."  
  
La chose leva le gobelet, et utilisa ce qui lui servait de bouche pour en absorber le contenu. Harry frissonna et ferma les yeux, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la créature avait disparu. A sa place se tenait un homme, grand et maigre. Son visage était mince, et plat, un peu comme la face d'un serpent. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Brûlant d'une flamme infernale, pleins de haine et de cruauté. Une vive douleur traversa la cicatrice de Harry et il dut détourner le regard.  
  
L'homme aux yeux rouges se leva. " Approche", ordonna-t-il à son serviteur.  
  
Celui-ci fit un pas en avant et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son maître.  
  
" Tu m'as bien servi, reprit ce dernier, et ta récompense viendra, crois- moi. Ensemble, quand tous mes autres serviteurs m'auront rejoint, nous allons accomplir de grandes choses. Ceux qui me seront fidèles n'auront plus à craindre ni la mort, ni la pauvreté. Mes ennemis sauront enfin à qui ils ont affaire. A commencer par Dumbledore. Et Harry Potter. Nous montreront au monde que le garçon qui a survécu n'est pas le héros qu'ils s'imaginent. Mais c'est Noël ce soir, et nous nous devons de faire au monde un cadeau, n'est pas Ray ?  
  
- Oui, maître, fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.  
  
- Relève-toi Ray. Nous avons du travail. Ce soir, je veux que ma marque illumine le ciel de tout le pays, que tous fêtent ma renaissance." Il brandit un morceau de bois.  
  
"Morsmodre !" s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Une épaisse fumée verte sortit de son instrument et s'engouffra par tous les orifices, quittant la pièce. L'homme aux yeux rouges se mit à rire. Un rire que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celui qu'il croyait avoir entendu le soir de la mort de ses parents. Il hurla, et se retrouva soudain, tremblant et couvert de sueur, dans le vieux lit de la chambre d'amis de Mrs Figgs. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Jamais il n'avait fait un rêve aussi réel. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Il était sûr de ne jamais les avoir vus de sa vie, alors pourquoi rêvait-il d'eux ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal à sa cicatrice ? Il porta la main à son front. La douleur n'était plus aussi forte que quand il s'était réveillé, mais elle était toujours là, lancinante.  
  
L'homme aux yeux rouges avait parlé de lui. Il l'avait appelé " Le garçon qui a survécu". A quoi avait-il survécu ? Et qui le considérait comme un héros ?  
  
" Attends une minute, se dit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de tout cela n'est réel." Entendant des pas approcher, il se recoucha à la hâte et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Sa porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, et le bruit feutré des pantouffles de Mrs Figgs sur la moquette parvint à ses oreilles. Il resta allongé, se forçant à respirer calmement et à garder les yeux clos. Il entendit la vieille femme venir près de lui, l'observer un instant, puis ressortir, fermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Dès que les pas s'éloignèrent, Harry se redressa, parfaitement réveillé. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda sa montre. Il était à peine minuit. Il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps. Des extraits de son rêve tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ce rire. Ce rire qu'il associait à la mort de ses parents... La voix sinistre qui prononçait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, et la fumée verte qui emplissait la pièce et s'échappait par la cheminée... Les paroles de l'homme aux yeux rouges, qui commençaient à s'effacer... Pourquoi rêvait-il ainsi de gens qu'il n'a avait jamais vu ? Et pourquoi sa cicatrice s'était-elle ainsi mise à lui faire mal ?  
  
Incapable de tenir en place, Harry se leva et enfila ses pantoufles. Sa porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. En prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avec l'intention de se servir un verre d'eau. Mais il stoppa en entendant des voix en provenance du salon. Lorsque Mrs Figgs était passé dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt, il avait supposé que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle faisait une ronde avant d'aller se coucher. Ou peut-être, et cette pensée était loin de l'enchanter, l'avait-elle entendu crier. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la vieille femme puisse venir s'assurer qu'il dormait avant de recevoir des gens en pleine nuit. Ou y avait-il des voleurs dans la maison ? Non, c'était la voix de Mrs Figgs... Qui pouvait- elle voir à cette heure là ? personne ne lui rendait jamais visite dans la journée...  
  
Incapable de réfréner sa curiosité, Harry s'approcha pour entendre ce qui se disait. Puis il colla son oeil au trou de la serrure. Sa vieille baby sitter lui tournait le dos, sa tête dépassant à peine d'un fauteuil. Elle semblait installée confortablement devant un feu de cheminée. Il n'y avait pas de siège visible en face d'elle. Si elle avait un interlocuteur, celui- ci devait être assis par terre devant le feu. Harry en tous cas ne pouvait pas le voir. Peut-être Mrs Figgs utilisait-elle simplement le haut-parleur de son téléphone, mais elle ne semblait pas tenir de combiné. Toujours est- il que Harry pouvait entendre une voix d'homme, à la fois calme et assurée, répondre à celle de la vieille femme. Il retint sa respiration en s'apercevant qu'ils parlaient de lui.  
  
" Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le protéger, Arabella ! J'ai des gens qui s'en chargent ! Il est bien autant en sécurité à Little Whining qu'ailleurs.  
  
- Mais il aurait pu se tuer tout à l'heure !  
  
- Allons, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit c'était un simple accident. Et il va bien, non ?  
  
- Grâce à de la magie accidentelle, oui. Mais il n'est pas stupide, encore un ou deux accidents comme ça, et il comprendra. Il en a eu de plus en plus, et de plus en plus puissants depuis quelque temps. Et il n'est pas complètement stupide, vous savez ! Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions lui dire avant qu'il ne découvre tout tout seul ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous qu'il prenne conscience de ses pouvoirs sans personne pour lui dire quoi en faire ? Qu'il s'amuse avec en présence de moldus ?  
  
- Nous n'en sommes pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un monde entre la conscience des pouvoirs et leur utilisation. Le moment venu, nous aviserons mais pour l'instant nous nous devons de respecter ma promesse aux Dursley.  
  
- Votre... professeur, pourquoi avez-vous fait une promesse à ces gens là ?  
  
- Ce sont ses tuteurs légaux. S'ils ne voulaient pas que nous lui disions la vérité, ils avaient le droit de nous en empêcher. Et sachant tout ce qui s'est passé depuis septembre, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content que Harry ne soit pas venu. Il n'y a plus guère de doutes, Arabella. C'est lui qui a la Pierre. Il est de retour, et il a déjà commencé à rassembler ses partisans. Vous connaissez bien l'une de ses premières cibles.  
  
- Mais justement ! Dumbledore, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le protéger ! Vous êtes le seul qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort ! Pourquoi le laisser à ma garde alors que vous pourriez le faire venir à Poudlard ?  
  
- Parce qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard. Et parce que Harry est mieux protégé dans sa famille que partout ailleurs. Je vous ai dit que j'avais fait une promesse aux Dursley. Il y a une raison. Ce n'est pas sans mal que je me suis résigné à retarder l'entrée de ce garçon à Poudlard. Mais son oncle m'a donné en échange de cette promesse celle que, quoi qu'il arrive, la maison de Privet Drive resterait son foyer jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Il avait menacé de le mettre à la porte si nous disions quoi que ce soit à Harry.  
  
- Mais pourquoi avez vous cédé ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur avoir demandé de le mettre à la porte ? Ce n'est pas comme si Harry était heureux là-bas ! Bien au contraire ! Ils m'ont confié son cadeau de Noël pour que je le lui remette demain, et savez-vous ce que c'est ? Un paquet de mouchoirs en papier ! Et Pétunia m'a confié qu'ils craignaient qu'on ne leur fasse payer un supplément de bagages à cause de tous les paquets qu'ils emmenaient pour leur fils ! En plus, je suis obligée de jouer la vieille folle et de l'ennuyer à mourir pendant toutes les vacances.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous contre les vieilles folles, Arabella ? Je suis un vieux fou, et j'en suis fier.  
  
- Là n'est pas la question. Il n'est pas juste qu'il soit coincé ici quand il pourrait être à Poudlard. Retirez sa garde à son oncle. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.  
  
- Je ne le peux pas. D'abord parce que, légalement, je n'en ai pas le droit. Et surtout parce que cette maison et ses occupants représentent sa plus grande protection. Dans le climat actuel, je ne suis pas sûr que même en le gardant auprès de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre je puisse le garder en vie longtemps s'il devait en être privé. Croyez le, je suis réellement navré que Harry ne puisse pas venir étudier à Poudlard. Je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est son droit, et que ce droit est bafoué. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes depuis notre dernière conversation ?  
  
- Vous savez bien que non. Je vous aurais prévenu immédiatement.  
  
- Restez sur vos gardes. J'ai des gens autour de lui en permanence quand il est hors de la maison, mais je crois que quelque chose se prépare. Mis à part cette unique fois, nous n'avons pas vu de trace des mangemorts dans les parages, mais je sais qu'ils ne l'ont pas oublié.  
  
- Je reste sur le qui-vive, Dumbledore, soupira Mrs Figgs. Mais je ne peux pas le suivre partout, et mes informateurs sont parfois un peu distraits. Ce serait mieux si Harry lui-même était au courant et sur ses gardes.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien lui dire, Arabella. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pouvons rien lui dire. Mais d'après ce que vous et d'autres sources m'avez dit, je crois que Harry sait qu'un danger rode autour de lui. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention." Après avoir prononcé ces paroles d'un ton lourd de sens, la voix stoppa un instant, et Harry se demanda si son propriétaire savait qu'il était là... Non, c'était impossible.  
  
" Si vous le dites, marmonna Mrs Figgs. Vous avez probablement raison. Bonsoir, Dumbledore, et joyeux Noël.  
  
- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Arabella."  
  
Il y eut un craquement. A travers le trou de la serrure, Harry vit Mrs Figgs se lever pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Oubliant la raison pour laquelle il était descendu, il s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre. Il se glissa entre ses draps, mais n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il pensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais il lui faudrait pour cela attendre la rentrée. Liz serait sûrement très excitée. Cela correspondait plus ou moins à un schéma qu'elle avait mis au point juste avant les vacances, dans lequel lui et sa mère détenaient les derniers pouvoirs magiques, et où des méchants voulaient s'emparer d'eux à cause de cela. Ce scénario avait remplacé l'histoire de la princesse russe quand Harry lui avait décrit les phénomènes bizarres qui se produisaient autour de lui, et le fait que cela arrivait aussi à sa mère. Will serait sans doute aussi stupéfait que Harry l'était. Qu'avait dit Mrs Figgs à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée ? Elle avait parlé de magie accidentelle. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, cela ne se limitait pas à cela. Elle avait aussi parlé de ses pouvoirs. Harry avait-il réellement des pouvoirs ? Etait-il le seul, ainsi que le pansait Liz ? Probablement pas. Pas si Poudlard était un établissement réservé à ceux qui avaient ce genre de facultés... Mais ce n'était pas sûr. Peut-être que les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient encore différents. Si Liz avait raison et que le fait qu'il soit magique était la raison pour laquelle ses parents avaient été tués, alors tous les élèves de l'école couraient le même risque que lui. Mais, naturellement, c'était un grand si. Devait-il faire savoir à Mrs Figgs qu'il avait entendu sa conversation, exiger des explications ? Pourquoi avait-il la certitude qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas ? L'homme lui avait interdit de dire quoi que ce soit, et il avait l'impression qu'on ne désobéissait pas facilement à cet homme là. A ce... Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu tout récemment. Pourtant, il était sûr que ce n'était pas Mrs Figgs qui avait parlé de lui, or il n'avait vu qu'elle ces derniers jours. A moins que... Brutalement, Harry se souvint. Son rêve. La créature avait prononcé ce nom. Mais comment aurait-il pu en rêver s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant ? Ses rêves avaient-il aussi quelque chose de particulier en plus de faire brûler sa cicatrice ? Auraient-ils un sens, un peu comme des rêves prémonitoire, ou quelque chose que des voyants interpréteraient ? Mais quel sens ? Quelle était la symbolique de cette chose qu'il avait vue ? Toute la nuit, Harry tourna et retourna ces questions dans sa tête. Ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin qu'il finit par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rires sinistres et de visions de Mrs Figgs changeant la famille Dursley en grenouilles.  
  
Un gros merci à tous les lecteurs ainsi qu'aux reviewers.  
  
Skara : Salut, retoi. Désolée, cette fois tu auras dû attendre. Le mystérieux sauveur... ben il est pas si mystérieux que ça, apparemment. Pour Mickael... Ah bon, on ne connais pas son nom ? C'est un simple oubli, n'essaie pas de l'analyser. Quant à la suite... tu verras bien ( enfin, si tu lis ça c'est que tu en as déjà vu une partie). J'espère quand même que tu as dormi un peu depuis la dernière fois, parce que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.  
  
Celine S : Les profs, ça a pas cours tout le temps ( Enfin, pour ceux de Poudlard qui n'ont qu'une maison à la fois et toutes les années, genre Mc Gonagall ou DCFM, ça fait quand même minimum 28 heures s'il n'en ont qu'une avec chaque classe, or ils en ont probablement plusieurs et je me suis toujours demandée comment ils casaient ça.. mais ça ne regarde absolument pas cette histoire). Et ne t'inquiète plus si les chapitres mettent longtemps à venir (oups, ça a encore été le cas pour celui-là...), c'est dû à de petits problèmes de temps et d'ordinateur, mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic.  
  
4rine : La voila, la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu.  
  
Crys : Merci. Bon, tu auras dû attendre la suite, mais tu l'as eue, finalement.  
  
Toujours quelqu'un fidèle au poste ( ouf ! c'est jamais très sympa quand quelqu'un n'est pas fidèle) : Contente que tu aies aimé le chap 4, j'espère que le 5 t'aura plu aussi. Pour ton hypothèse, tu as presque tout bon (à un détail près). Et, oui, on verra d'autres sorciers, mais ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Pettigrew. Par contre, pour Dumbledore, je n'ai plus besoin de te répondre, et il est fort possible aussi que Harry rencontre Ron et Hermione ( mais pas encore sûr).  
  
Jo_hp5 : Tant mieux si tu as adoré ! Bon, d'accord, tu t'étais trompée mais c'était juste une erreur de timing ( c'est pour le chapitre 6). Et pour ta nouvelle supposition, là je crains que ce ne soit exact... Merci pour ta review !  
  
Alixe : Merci pour ces compliments. Un mystère, où ça ?  
  
Seleme59 : Contente que tu aimes. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Izabel : Ok, tu as trouvé. Comment il a pu se trouver là ? Ben, j'imagine qu'il doit quand même sortir de temps en temps. Est ce que ce chapitre a répondu à tes questions ? Et, au fait, ça veut dire quoi eNtuk ? ( je suis un peu idiote par moments, et je comprends rien au jargon internet...)  
  
Marie : Full bon ? Tant mieux !  
  
Csame : Qui sait, en effet ? (bon, tout le monde sait, maintenant... quoique non, vu que sa visite à Mrs Figgs n'est pas terminée, il pourrait encore apprendre des bouts de vérité). Le mystérieux homme qui a tenté d'enlever Harry ? Non, ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy. Et pour le sauveur... Je crois déceler une pointe d'ironie. Non ?  
  
Vert : Ah ! on parle d'un mangemort ! Dans ce cas, c'est un mangemort qui conduit une voiture, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Dur sauf vacherie de ma part ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Et puis je croyais qui tu avais compris que j'étais sadique, alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas vache aussi ? D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de martyriser Harry... J'ai bien essayé de ne pas le faire dans cette fic, si, j'ai vraiment essayé. Pendant trois chapitres. Mais j'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! C'est comme une drogue ! Et je suis retombée dedans. Et comme il y a un phénomène d'accoutumance, t'as raison ça va empirer. En fait, je crois que je suis psychopathe, et que c'est ça ou découper les gens en morceaux. Il faut que j'aie quelqu'un à torturer...  
  
Dega : Merci. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est mieux si Will est un pur moldu. En tous cas, je ne te remercie pas pour tes microbes, vraiment, non ! T'as vu, t'as contaminé Harry, maintenant ! Il sautille tout seul dans sa chambre ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un Harry sauteur, moi ? 


	6. Godric

Disclaimer : Tout ceci n'est pas à moi mais à Mme Rowling. Je ne suis pas encore folle au point de croire que j'ai inventé Harry et ses amis !  
  
Merci à Mirabelle P d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, malgré des problèmes plus graves.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Godric.  
  
"Joyeux Noël !"  
  
Harry sursauta et se réveilla. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir un ciel d'un bleu profond, tel qu'on en voit uniquement en hiver et qui présage d'une journée froide.Il faisait grand jour et il devait être tard.  
  
" Harry, as-tu l'intention de passer la journée au lit mon garçon ? reprit la voix de Mrs Figgs, avec un dynamisme que le garçon ne lui connaissait pas. Dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard !"  
  
En retard ?  
  
" Où ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensomeillée, en se levant et en mettant ses lunettes.  
  
- À l'église, bien sûr. Où veux-tu que nous allions un jour de Noël ?  
  
- Mais la messe n'est-elle pas à minuit ?  
  
- Il y en a une à minuit, mais c'est du spectacle. C'est grand- guignolesque. Les vrais croyants vont à celle de sept heures, mais tu dormais tellement bien... J'ai décidé que nous irions à onze heures. Le temps que nous y allions, cela te laisse une demi-heure pour te préparer. "  
  
Résigné, Harry sortit du lit et s'habilla. Ils sortirent dans le froid qui était vif bien qu'il soit près de dix heures trente. Pour une fois, Harry était plutôt content de porter un vieil anorak qui avait appartenu à Dudley : le vêtement était bien assez large pour lui permettre de passer plusieurs pulls en dessous. Il n'était pas trop gelé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'église. Il était déjà allé à la messe de minuit avec les Dursley, et dut admettre que, malheureusement, Mrs Figgs avait raison. Ce à quoi elle le fit assister ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait. Pendant près d'une heure, il s'ennuya comme rarement dans sa vie.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, la ville commençait à s'animer. Des enfants emmitoufflés jusqu'aux oreilles sortaient étrenner les nouveaux vélos ou patins à roulettes qu'ils avaient reçus. Mrs Figgs s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour faire la conversation avec des femmes du voisinage. La plupart connaissaient déjà Harry, et ne lui prétèrent pas grande attention.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Mrs Figgs prépara rapidement des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent à la cuisine. Harry eut du mal à finir le sien qui était beaucoup trop sec. Après le repas, il chercha un prétexte pour remonter dans sa chambre. Mais sa baby-sitter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle le fit s'asseoir au salon et se mit à raccomoder ce qui ressemblait à une vieille écharpe rouge et or.  
  
"Alors, Harry, remarqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu le temps de parler depuis que tu es ici. Et cela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu. Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta nouvelle école ? Ça te plait le collège ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry avec réserve. ''  
  
C'était la vérité : il adorait le collège et attendait la rentrée avec impatience, mais il lui semblait bizarre de parler de cela avec la vieille femme, alors qu'il avait entendu la veille qu'elle pensait clairement que sa place n'était pas à Little Whiming. Étrange aussi de lui raconter sa vie alors qu'il était visible qu'elle en savait plus que lui.  
  
" Tu es bon élève ? reprit Mrs Figgs, essayant d'établir une conversation. Tes professeurs sont contents de toi ?  
  
- Ca va, dit Harry. Je crois. Ils ne se plaignent pas. Mais ils nous ont donné plein de travail pendant les vacances et je devrais peut-être m'y mettre.  
  
- Maintenant ? Mais, Harry, c'est Noël !"  
  
Noël ? Bien sûr, il savait que c'était Noël. Mais quelque chose lui revint soudain en mémoire.  
  
" J'avais complètement oublié, s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Les Dursley m'ont donné quelque chose pour vous."  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre et en redescendit avec le paquet que lui avait confié sa tante.  
  
" Joyeux Noël, dit-il en le tendant à sa baby-sitter.  
  
- Merci, dit celle-ci en commençant à détacher le papier.''  
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pendant que la femme déballait la boite de chocolats. Elle lui en offrit un qu'il dégusta lentement. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en manger. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux servis, Mrs Figgs posa la boite sur la table basse. Puis elle regarda Harry avec attention.  
  
" J'attendais depuis ce matin que tu te décides à penser aux cadeaux, dit- elle, mais j'aurais imaginé qu'à onze ans tu te serais plus intéressé à ceux que tu reçois qu'à celui que m'offrent les Dursley. Tu n'es donc pas intéressé par ce que tu reçois ?  
  
- C'est que... Je ne pensais pas avoir de cadeaux chez vous, dit Harry.''  
  
Ou plutôt, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était le cadeau que lui offraient les Dursley, et, effectivement, cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. De plus, même s'il s'était attendu à autre chose, il était plutôt mal élevé de poser la question.  
  
" Bien sûr que si tu as des cadeaux, s'écria la vieille femme d'une voix haut perchée. Les Dursley t'ont envoyé ça."  
  
Elle lui lança un petit paquet parallelepipédique envelopé de papier d'aluminium qui devait contenir, vu sa forme, le paquet de mouchoirs promis. Harry l'ouvrit sans enthousiasme et le tendit à Mrs Figgs pour qu'elle en prenne un, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec la boite de chocolats. Après que la vieille femme s'est mouchée bruyamment, Harry glissa le paquet dans sa poche et alla mettre le papier à la poubelle, puis revint s'asseoir et reprit sa lecture. Il sursauta quand Mrs Figgs l'interpela.  
  
" Ne sois donc pas si pressé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'aimes donc pas les cadeaux ? Ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas emballé parce qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Attends un instant."  
  
Elle sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard portant dans ses mains une petite chose qui poussait des cris plaintifs. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout près de lui, elle écarta les mains et il put voir le petit chaton tigré au museau aplati.  
  
" Joyeux Noël, dit Mrs Figgs en le lui tendant.  
  
- Merci, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Même s'il savait que Mrs Figgs avait suffisamment de chats, et qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve des acquéreurs pour les petits, donc que ce don devait plutôt la débarrasser, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui faisait un vrai cadeau. Ou du moins, un cadeau qui lui faisait plaisir. Le chaton avait arrêté de couiner quand Harry l'avait pris. Il s'était roulé en boule au creux de ses mains et ronronnait doucement.  
  
'' Il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom, dit Mrs Figgs. ''  
  
Mais Harry redescendit soudain sur terre et secoua la tête.  
  
" Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je ne peux pas le garder. J'aurais aimé, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas possible.  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- Les Dursley ne voudront jamais.  
  
- Oh, tu crois ? Ta tante m'a pourtant toujours affirmé qu'elle adorait les chats. Je lui parlerai."  
  
Quelque chose dans la voix de la vieille femme , bien qu'elle ait parlé avec chaleur, donnait à Harry l'impression d'un rire contenu. Comme si Mrs Figgs savait parfaitement que, bien que Pétunia se soit toujours exclamée de sa voix sucrée qu'elle adorait les chats quand elle venait dans cette maison, en réalité elle les détestait, et les traitait régulièrement de sacs à puces. Et comme si la vieille femme se réjouissait à l'avance à l'idée d'utiliser contre elle l'hypocrisie de sa voisine. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi à cette idée, qu'il n'aurait probablement pas eue s'il n'avait pas surpris la conversation dans le salon cette nuit là.  
  
" Merci, répéta-t-il, cette fois avec un entousiasme non feint.  
  
- Il aura juste six semaines quand tu repartiras chez toi, tu pourras l'emmener. En attendant, tu devrais le remettre à sa place. J'entends miauler Myrza, je crois qu'elle le cherche."  
  
Harry alla rendre le chaton à sa mère. Si la chatte parut en effet soulagée de retrouver son petit, celui-ci protesta légèrement lorsque son nouveau maître le déposa à terre. Du moins Harry eut cette impression. Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Mrs Figgs avait repris son raccomodage. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il ne voulait pas remonter tout de suite dans sa chambre, pas alors qu'elle venait de lui faire le premier véritable cadeau de Noël de sa vie. Il lui devait au moins de lui tenir compagnie un moment, comme elle semblait le désirer. Mais la vieille femme travaillait en silence, et au bout d'un moment Harry commença à trouver cela pesant.  
  
" Mrs Figgs ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
  
- Oui, répondit sa baby sitter sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ?"  
  
Il avait l'espoir que, comme la mère de Liz, elle aurait connu sa mère enfant, et qu'il pourrait la questionner. De ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit, il avait déduit que Mrs Figgs, qu'elle ait connu ou non ses parents, savait ce qu'il voulait savoir à leur sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait surpris la conversation .  
  
- Dix ans, dit la vieille femme. Il y a dix ans que j'habite ici.  
  
- Oh."  
  
Elle n'avait pas pu connaître sa mère. Dix ans plus tôt, celle-ci était déjà partie depuis longtemps, déjà morte. C'était l'époque où Harry lui- même arrivait à Privet Drive. Il en fit la remarque.  
  
'' En effet, répondit Mrs Figgs, qui arrêta un instant son raccomodage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque j'ai appris le malheur qui avait frappé ta famille, je me suis précipitée pour offrir mon aide à Pétunia. Je ne la connaissais pas à l'époque, mais elle a eu l'air ravie de pouvoir s'appuyer un peu sur quelqu'un. Je t'ai beaucoup gardé les premières années, avant que tu ailles à l'époque. Je crois qu'entre toi et ton cousin, ta pauvre tante ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et puis, au début, elle a dû être choquée, bien sûr, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.  
  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Harry d'un ton songeur.  
  
- Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas trois ans."  
  
Il y eut un silence étrange, puis Mrs Figgs demanda brusquement :  
  
" Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?  
  
- De temps en temps."  
  
Harry était surpris par la question, et cela dut s'entendre dans sa voix, car sa baby-sitter s'empressa de s'éxpliquer.  
  
" Je me demandais cela parce qu'il m'a semblé t'entendre crier cette nuit. Mais quand je suis venue dans ta chambre tu dormais paisiblement. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'un rêve que tu aurais fait ?''  
  
Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre :  
  
"Si. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Enfin, je crois que c'était un cauchemar."  
  
Il raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait, mentionnant les douleurs de sa cicatrice. Si ces phénomènes étaient associés au mystère de ses parents, et si la vieille femme en connaissait les clés, il espérait qu'elle aurait une réaction, que, volontairement ou non, elle lui en apprendrait davantage. Mais bien qu'elle ne semblât pas considérer, comme l'avait fait l'oncle Vernon, que la douleur de sa cicatrice était le fruit de son imagination, et qu'elle manifestât un intérêt que Harry n'aurait pas attendu pour un simple cauchemar, elle ne sembla pas disposée à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle posa cependant plusieurs questions. Lorsque Harry révéla que la chose, dont il avait oublié le nom, voulait le tuer ainsi qu'un certain Dumbledore, qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui demanda si elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle continua de le questionner.  
  
" Cet homme dont tu ne te rapelles pas le nom, celui qui aidait " la chose", tu pourrais me le décrire ?"  
  
Harry fouilla ses souvenirs.  
  
"Non, dit-il enfin.  
  
- Dommage.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Probablement, oui. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout."  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Il se demanda s'il aurait cru la vieille femme s'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation la veille au soir, et se dit qu'il aurait eu probablement de gros soupçons. Cette conversation - en fait, tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée à l'exception de la visite à l'église - ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que donnait la vieille femme. Il insista :  
  
" Vous savez qui est Dumbledore ? L'autre homme que la chose voulait tuer ?  
  
- Pourquoi le saurai-je ?"  
  
Le regard qui posait sur lui était pénétrant et vaguement effrayé, loin de son habituelle rigidité un peu folle.  
  
'' C'est peut-être quelqu'un de célèbre. Ou quelqu'un que je connais mais dont je ne me rappelle pas. Pourquoi irais-je rêver d'un inconnu ?  
  
- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas qu'un nom inventé par ton esprit ? Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien précisément le nom que tu as entendu dans ton rêve, que tu ne te trompes pas, si c'était la première fois que tu l'entendais ?"  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
" Vous savez que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
Le visage de la vieille femme avait pâli, et Harry décida de se lancer. Mrs Figgs était loin d'être aussi redoutble que son oncle ou sa tante, après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage lorsqu'il dit :  
  
" Je sais que vous le connaissez. Vous lui avez parlé hier soir."  
  
La vieille femme répondit d'une voix sèche, semblable à celle qu'il lui connaissait :  
  
" On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? Ainsi tu faisais semblant de dormir lorsque je suis venue te voir ?  
  
- Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Et je suis descendu parce que j'avais soif. Je suis rester écouter parce que... parce que...  
  
- Parce que tu es curieux, trancha Mrs Figgs.''  
  
De nouveau, elle était différente. Plus proche de la femme qu'il avait entendue pendant la nuit. Moins folle, moins vieille, et beaucoup plus sympathique.  
  
" Je peux comprendre. Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ? A part le nom de la personne à qui je parlais ?  
  
- Vous parliez de moi. De magie... accidentelle, c'est ça ? Et de pouvoirs que j'aurais eus. Et d'une école appelée Poudlard, où j'aurais dû aller. Vous disiez que j'étais en danger aussi.  
  
- Tout ça, vraiment ? Et tu y crois ?"  
  
Harry hocha la tête :  
  
" Je m'en doutais. Vous l'avez dit vous même, c'était normal que je me pose des questions.  
  
- Exact. Tu as vraiment l'oreille fine. Mais si tu as si bien écouté, tu dois savoir aussi que je ne peux rien te dire. L'heure n'est pas venue pour toi de savoir.  
  
- Mais c'est ridicule !  
  
- C'est comme ça, Harry.  
  
- Mais dites-moi au moins, c'est vrai que j'ai des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi je fais ce que vous appelez de la magie accidentelle ?  
  
- Je ne peux rien te dire, Harry, je te le répète. Dumbledore risque déjà de ne pas être très content d'apprendre que tu as entendu notre conversation. Il a tellement insisté...  
  
- Je sais, j'ai entendu. J'ai aussi entendu..."  
  
Il s'interrompit et frissona légèrement.  
  
" Est ce que je suis réellement en danger ?"  
  
La vieille femme soupira.  
  
" Je crois que je peux répondre à cela, dit-elle finalement. Oui, comme tu t'en doutes probablement après ce qui s'est passé au début du mois devant ton collège, il y a des gens qui te veulent du mal. Mais tu es protégé, alors tu n'as pas trop de raison de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Tu sais, hier soir j'étais un peu énervée à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec l'échelle. Ce qui est stupide, parce que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens, mais je dois t'avouer que tu m'as fait peur. Essaie d'oublier ce que tu as entendu hier. J'espère que tu sauras tout très prochainement, mais en attendant essaie juste de t'amuser comme les autres garçons de ton âge. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas toujours très facile pour toi chez les Dursley.  
  
- Mais vous disiez...  
  
- N'insiste pas. Juste, si tu as l'impression d'un danger, tu sais où me trouver. Puisqu'il semble que tu m'aies démasqué. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te protéger mais je connais les gens qui le peuvent. Oh, et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis pas aux Durlsey que je suis liée à tout cela."  
  
Le ton de cette dernière réplique indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée, et Harry, conditionné par dix ans de vie chez les Dursley, ne protesta pas. Le lendemain, Mrs Figgs ramena la conversation sur ce sujet pour lui demander des précisions sur les douleurs de sa cicatrice, et sur d'autres rêves du même genres qu'il aurait fait. Harry expliqua qu'il y en avait sûrement d'autres, mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. A l'exception de cet échange de quelques minutes, ils n'eurent pas d'autres conversations sur ce thème pendant le reste du temps que Harry passa dans la maison de la vieille femme. Le garcon tenta pourtant à plusieurs reprises d'obtenir des réponses, mais Mrs Figgs s'arrangea toujours pour éviter d'y répondre.  
  
Finalement, le jour où les Dursley devaient venir chercher Harry arriva. Celui-ci était prêt à partir, refaire son sac ne lui ayant pas pris plus de cinq minutes. Un peu avant l'heure prévue, il descendit ses affaires dans l'entrée. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine, là où avait été installé le panier de Myrza et ses petits. Il caressa doucement la tête de quatre des petits et de la mère, pour leur dire au revoir, puis il prit le quatrième chaton entre ses mains.  
  
" Toi, tu viens avec moi, murmura-t-il. Enfin, si Mrs Figgs arrive à convaincre mon oncle et ma tante, ce qui n'est pas encore gagné.  
  
- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi."  
  
Il n'avait pas entendu la vieille femme arriver derrière lui.  
  
" Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais le garder. Tu as décidé d'un nom ?  
  
- Godric.  
  
- Godric ? répéta Mrs Figgs d'un ton étranglé. Comme dans..."  
  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se mit une main sur la bouche.  
  
'' Comme dans Godric's Hollow, compléta Harry. C'est là qu'habitaient mes parents. Ou du moins c'est ce que m'ont dit les Dursley."  
  
Sa gardienne hocha la tête, et une expression de compréhension se peignit sur son visage qui se détendit. Harry eut la très nette impression que ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle avait pensé.  
  
L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se présentèrent tous les deux à la porte pour venir chercher leur neveu. Ils apportaient à Mrs Figgs un bouquet de fleurs pour la remercier, en plus de la boite de chocolats donnée précédemment. Celle-ci chargea le garçon d'aller mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Lorsqu'il revint, la tante Pétunia avait les lèvres pincées en un sourire forcé. L'oncle Vernon dit d'un ton sec :  
  
" Prends tes affaires et ton animal, mon garçon, Dudley nous attend à la maison."  
  
Harry ne sut jamais comment Mrs Figgs les avait convaincus, mais lorsqu'il vint lui dire au revoir, au lieu de se contenter de quelques phrases polies comme il en avait l'habitude, il l'étreignit chaleureusement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.  
  
" Merci, en profita-t-il pour murmurer.  
  
- De rien, répondit sa gardienne en se penchant pour lui rendre son étreinte. Prends soin de toi, Harry."  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête, puis, maintenant son chaton contre sa poitrine avec une main, et tenant sa valise de l'autre, il suivit sa famille. L'oncle Vernon attendit qu'il soient arrivés au 4, Privet Drive et qu'ils aient refermé la porte derrière eux, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes du voisinage, pour exploser.  
  
" Un chaton, et puis quoi encore ? Dès demain, nous irons le rendre en disant que Dudley est allergique aux poils de chats. Il est hors de question que je nourrisse cette bestiole. Pétunia, quelle idée tu as eu de prétendre que tu trouvais ces animaux adorables !  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle essayerait de s'en débarrasser en lui en donnant un ! Ce n'est pas pour qu'elle lui fasse des cadeaux que nous le lui laissons. Et puis, comment penser que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de lui offrir quelque chose !  
  
- Comme tu dis, Pétunia, elle voulait probablement s'en débarrasser. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit beau. On dirait même qu'il est un peu difforme. Peut-être n'est-il pas utile de le rendre, après tout. J'irai le noyer demain, et nous dirons qu'il s'est sauvé. Ce sera un bon débarras pour tout le monde. Inutile de garder en vie des êtres parasites."  
  
Le coup d'oeil qu'il lança à son neveu indiquait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas référence qu'au chaton. Harry serra Godric contre lui.  
  
" C'est à moi qu'elle l'a donné, remarqua-t-il courageusement. Et je veux le garder."  
  
Son oncle éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
  
"Tu veux le garder, hein ? Et avec quoi le nourriras-tu, ton chat ? Avec des aliments pris dans "ma" cuisine, mon garçon ? J'estime que nous accomplissons déjà une bonne action en te nourrissant, toi. Il est hors de question que nous déboursions un sou de plus. Et ta tante a déjà bien assez de travail sans avoir en plus à ramasser les saletés d'un animal.  
  
- Je pourrais travailler après l'école pour lui acheter de quoi manger. Et il ne fera pas de dégats, Mrs Figgs dit que tous ses chats sont bien dressés.  
  
- Travailler après l'école ? S'étouffa à moitié l'oncle Vernon. Et traîner dehors jusqu'à pas d'heure ?  
  
- Que diraient les voisins ? approuva la tante Pétunia. Nous vivons dans un quartier respectable.  
  
- C'est complètement exclu, conclut l'oncle Vernon. Tu dois rentrer immédiatement à la maison après le collège. La question est réglée. Ce soir, nous mettrons cette chose dans le placard sous l'escalier, et demain je m'en occuperai. Tu iras voir Mrs Figgs pour t'excuser de l'avoir perdu, et j'espère que tu seras poli.  
  
- Elle saura que c'est un mensonge, dit Harry, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme.''  
  
Il savait que s'il montrait sa panique, s'il cessait de raisonner pour crier ou supplier, son oncle aurait gagné.  
  
"Elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, que quand les petits chats se sauvaient c'étaient pour retourner dans la maison de leur mère, et que celle de Godric habitait suffisamment près. S'il se sauvait, il irait droit chez Mrs Figgs qui le ramènerait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries ? grinça Vernon.  
  
- Vernon, ne serait-il pas plus simple de rendre cette bête à Mrs Figgs plutôt que de faire comme tu dis ? Si jamais quelqu'un nous voyait, si les gens se mettaient à jaser...  
  
- D'accord, Pétunia, si tu préfères..."  
  
À ce moment, Dudley descendit l'escalier de son pas pesant. Il semblait s'être encore élargi pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis. Ses cheveux blonds étaient recouverts d'une casquette rouge à l'éffigie d'une équipe de baseball.  
  
" Hello, cousin ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu as passé un bon Noël ? Il était bon le pudding aux choux ?"  
  
Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, son cousin avait aperçu le chaton dans ses bras.  
  
" Oh ! s'écria-t-il. C'est à toi, Harry ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'un animal. Un vrai, pas comme cette perruche inutile que m'avait offerte tante Marge ! Un chien aurait bien sûr été l'idéal, les chats sont ridiculement petits, et les chiens impressionnent. Je me verrais bien avec un gros chien genre pitbull. Mais les chats sont pas mal pour s'amuser avec. Pierce en a un, il lui apprend des numéros de cirque. Je suis sûr que je pourrais lui apprendre plein de trucs. Et puis, s'il n'apprend pas assez vite, on peut toujours s'en servir autrement . Pour se défouler. Donne-le-moi, et tu pourras regarder si tu veux.  
  
'Je n'ai pas le souvenir que quiconque t'ai dit quoi que ce soit quand tu me tapais dessus, pensa Harry '  
  
Mais à la place il dit :  
  
" Comme tu le disais au début de ta phrase, Godric est à moi.  
  
- Donne cette bête à Dudley, Harry, dit dûrement l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry.''  
  
Il sentait l'animal trembler contre sa poitrine, comme s'il devinait les intentions hostiles à son égard. Il caressa la petite tête pour le rassurer.  
  
'' La petite fille s'est trouvé une poupée vivante ? railla Dudley. Tu vas lui mettre des vêtements ? ''  
  
L'oncle Vernon eut un rire gras.  
  
" Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, hein, fils ? S'il ne veut pas te la donner, prends-lui cette bête de force. Et si elle perd quelques poils au passage ce n'est pas bien grave, non ?  
  
- Si, intervint la tante Pétunia. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, Duddy, mais des fois, tu n'as pas conscience de ta force, et je ne voudrais pas que cet animal soit blessé. Demain, nous le ramènerons à Mrs Figgs, et il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse dire que nous l'avons maltraité."  
  
Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que sa tante avait ainsi conscience de la brutalité de Dudley, même si elle ne l 'avait pas mentionnée en ces termes.  
  
" De plus, continua-t-elle, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'habitues à cet animal, Pour que tu ne sois pas triste quand nous devrons le rendre."  
  
Cette dernière phrase était beaucoup plus proche de ce que Harry aurait attendu de sa tante.  
  
" Le rendre ? demanda Dudley, étonné. Je croyais que la vieille folle l'avait donné à Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai, confirma ce dernier.  
  
- Mais nous ne voulons pas d'animal dans cette maison, ajouta sèchement l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Mais je ne veux pas que vous le rendiez ! fit Dudley d'une voix plaintive. J'aurais à peine le temps de m'amuser en une nuit !  
  
- C'est mon chat, remarqua Harry. Et je ne veux pas que tu le tortures.  
  
- Je comprends, mon petit agneau, dit la tante Pétunia à Dudley, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la réplique de son neveu. Mais tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à Smeltings, et maman n'a pas envie d'avoir un chat à nourrir, et des saletés à nettoyer.  
  
- C'est le chat de Harry, fit Dudley avec un sourire narquois. Il peut bien partager sa nourriture avec lui. Vous dites toujours qu'il mange trop. Et il pourra aussi nettoyer ses saletés. N'est-ce pas cousin ?  
  
- Oui, dit Harry, qui n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour en accord avec Dudley.''  
  
Il savait que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de garder Godric, même si lui n'avait jamais trouvé qu'il avait trop à manger, bien au contraire. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Dudley toucher son chaton, il savait qu'il lui ferait certainement du mal, mais Dudley allait bientôt repartir pour Smeltings, et, connaissant son cousin, il aurait sûrement oublié le chat à ses prochaines vacances. Et alors, il serait beaucoup plus difficile de se débarrasser du chaton, qui n'en serait plus un.  
  
'' Pétunia, fit pensivement Vernon, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas voir cet animal ailleurs que dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin. Et je n'achèterai pas de boites ou de paquets de croquettes.  
  
- Très bien, fit Vernon, dans ce cas d'accord. Dudley, tu peux le prendre."  
  
Dudley s'avança de Harry, les bras tendus vers le chaton.  
  
" Viens minou, minauda-t-il. Viens faire un tour avec moi. Je vais t'apprendre des tas de tours. Tu seras un chat de cirque, tu verras."  
  
Harry fit un pas en arrière.  
  
" C'est mon chat, vous l'avez admis. Et je ne veux pas qu'il aille avec Dudley.  
  
- Ne sois pas égoïste, gronda l'oncle Vernon. Prête ta bestiole à ton cousin et monte dans ta chambre."  
  
Harry tenta de résister mais le coup de poing que Dudley lui mit entre les côtes lui fit déserrer les bras. Le chaton, s'aggrippa à son pull quand il le lâcha, et monta sur son épaule. Dudley s'en empara tandis que Harry tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Le petit animal terrorisé tenta de s'accrocher de toute la force de ses griffes minuscules au garçon qu'il connaissait, mais la main qui l'avait saisi était bien trop forte, et il ne réussit qu'à arracher les fils du chandail usé que portait Harry. Avec un sourire éclatant en direction de son fils, Vernon attrapa son neveu par la peau du cou et le jeta dans le placard sous l'escalier. Comme s'il avait oublié que ce n'était plus sa chambre.  
  
A l'heure du dîner, les Dursley semblèrent se rappeler de son existence. Ils envoyèrent Dudley le libérer du placard. Son cousin eut la gentillesse de l'informer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il avait utilisé la totalité du repas de Harry en appâts pour entraîner le chaton. Harry espérait que Godric n'avait pas tout mangé, il ne voulait pas que son chat devienne à l'image de Dudley.  
  
" Il est fantastique, s'écria le gros garçon. Ça compense sa laideur."  
  
Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de protester, car Dudley continuait déjà.  
  
" Il est monté sur les tabourets du premier coup, et passé dans le cerceau, également. Piers a mis des mois à obtenir ça du sien, et encore il n'obéit que s'il a été affamé pendant deux jours et que Piers met de la nourriture derrière. Au fait, je lui ai trouvé un nom. Il s'appelle Tiger. C'est cool, non ?  
  
- Il a déjà un nom, s'emporta Harry. Il s'appelle Godric.  
  
- Godric ? s'esclaffa Dudley. D'où sors-tu ce nom ridicule ?  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est mon chat, et je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour l'appeler Tiger.  
  
- Ce n'est pas prétentieux, c'est ambitieux. Godric, ça ne veux rien dire, c'est nul. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, mais à partir de maintenant, son nom, c'est Tiger. Je l'ai dit à papa et maman, ils m'ont dit que c'était une très bonne idée."  
  
Harry secoua la tête, et décida de ne plus argumenter. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. L'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia étaient, comme toujours, du côté de leur fils, et il ne tenait pas à provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Il avait déjà passé suffisament de temps dans le placard.  
  
" Où est-il ? demanda-t-il à la place.  
  
- Dans ma chambre, répondit Dudley. Tu peux le prendre pendant que je vais manger."  
  
Les deux cousins montèrent les escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le palier, Harry put entendre des gémissements plaintifs en provenance de la chambre de son cousin. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Tiger, appela-t-il en tendant les mains. Viens ici immédiatement."  
  
Les miaulements s'arrêtèrent instantanément et une boule de poils jaillit de la pièce. Mais, ignorant les bras tendus de Dudley, le chaton vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Harry. Celui-ci le saisit, et il sentit le petit animal se peletonner contre sa poitrine.  
  
Dudley leur jeta un regard acide :  
  
" Je viendrai le récupérer tout à l'heure, dit-il. Et ce serait bien que tu viennes nettoyer les saletés qu'il a fait dans ma chambre, pendant que je suis en bas. Tu es responsable de lui, après tout."  
  
Il fit une grimace et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse. Harry soupira. Godric sur l'épaule, il pénétra dans la chambre. Ce n'était qu'un fatras inextricable d'anneaux de caoutchouc et de petits trépieds que Dudley avait découpés dans du carton. Et, au milieu, se trouvaient des restes de nourriture. Apparemment, son cousin avait utilisé un unique morceau de rôti froid pour appâter le chaton, ce qui semblait ne pas avoir été très efficace : la viande était à peine mordillée. Il lui avait également donné un peu de lait. Le reste de la nourriture, il l'avait probablement gardé pour lui. Harry ne pensait pas que Godric ait pu avaler les deux beignets dont la présence était révélée par les papiers gras. Dudley avait dû profiter de la situation pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de faire : s'empiffrer encore un peu plus au dépend des rations de Harry. Celui-ci posa son chat sur le sol, mit les restes et les papiers salis dans un sac poubelle et mit le fatras de Dudley sur le côté. Puis, suivi du chaton, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Après quelques séances de son dressage improvisé, Dudley se lassa du chaton. Harry put alors de nouveau manger à tdable avec les Dursley. Il se privait de lait le matin, pour le donner à son animal, et lui gardait de petits morceaux de viande quand on lui en donnait. Ce régime semblait profiter à Godric qui, s'il ne devenait pas énorme comme Harry l'avait craint, semblait en excellente santé, et grandissait à vue d'oeil. Les premiers jours, lorsque Dudley essayait de le dresser aux numéros de cirque, il les exécutaient docilement. Mais le soir où le gros garçon voulut faire dormir le chaton dans sa chambre, Harry fut réveillé peu après minuit par de petits grattements contre la porte de la sienne. Entre les deux cousins, Godric savait toujours vers qui il manifestait sa préférence, et Harry se disait que, déjà chez Mrs Figgs, c'était lui que l'animal avait choisi comme maître, et comme famille, et que ce sentiment continuait d'exister maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus chez les Dursley. Après que Dudley se fut lassé du chaton, celui-ci passa la plus grande partie de ses journées dans la chambre de Harry. L'enfermement ne semblait pas lui peser. Deux fois par jour, le garçon le descendait dans le jardin, où régnait un froid soleil hivernal, et il s'amusait de voir l'animal explorer prudemment un massif de fleurs, reniffler, avancer prudemment une patte, et parfois revenir en courant vers son maître en poussant de petits cris. Il n'avait pas deux mois et c'était encore un bébé, à la fois curieux et craintif.  
  
Enfin, après quelques jours de cette nouvelle routine, la fin des vacances arriva. Le premier dimanche de janvier, Dudley reprit le train pour Smeltings, et le lendemain, Harry retournait au collège. Il était heureux de retrouver ses amis, même si la pensée de laisser Godric enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'était descendu du bus que depuis quelques instants lorsque Will arriva. Il portait un manteau flambant neuf sur son uniforme. Son visage mince semblait plus rempli qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres étaient ouvertes sur un large sourire.  
  
" Salut, fit Harry. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Géniales ! répondit l'autre garçon. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça change d'avoir un peu d'argent. Bien sûr, maman est moins souvent à la maison, mais quand elle est là elle est dix fois plus cool. Et puis, on a eu de super cadeaux à Noël, et tellement de chocolats que j'en ai été malade. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que je me suis autant amusé. Et toi ?  
  
- Oh, ça a été, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. ''  
  
Il été content pour Will, mais souffrait de savoir que lui ne connaîtrait probablement jamais de vraies vacances heureuses dans sa famille.  
  
'' C'est vrai ? Alors ta voisine n'était pas aussi terrible que tu le craignais ?  
  
- Pas vraiment."  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Ils étaient au milieu de la cour, des élèves couraient dans tous les sens. " J'aurai des tas de trucs à te raconter, mais on va attendre d'être un peu plus tranquilles, d'accord ? Et peut-être aussi que Liz soit là.  
  
'' Oh ! Ca concerne tes parents et toutes ces choses bizarres ?  
  
- Oui. Et c'est plutôt difficile à croire.  
  
- Ca t'amuse de faire monter le suspens ?"  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
" Le cours commence dans cinq minutes, de toutes façons, on n'a pas le temps.  
  
- Ca t'arrange, hein ? Ok, je te pardonne si tu mets ton exercice de grammaire entre nous deux pour que je puisse répondre si Thomson m'interroge. Je ne me suis rappelé qu'hier soir qu'on avait des devoirs.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur salle d'anglais. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un gros sacrifice, je fais toujours ça."  
  
Will sourit.  
  
" Alors, demanda Harry, c'était quoi tout ces supers cadeaux que tu as eus à Noël ?  
  
- Des vêtements."  
  
Le garçon désigna son blouson.  
  
" Et ma mère nous a offert une console de jeux, à Simon et moi. Depuis le temps qu'on en réclamait une !  
  
- C'est cool, dit Harry.  
  
- Tu pourras l'essayer si tu viens chez moi, un soir. Et toi ? Tu as eu quelque chose, ou est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante on été aussi nuls que d'habitude ?  
  
- Ils m'ont offert un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, fit Harry en entrant dans la salle de cours. Mais j'ai eu un vrai cadeau. De Mrs Figgs.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Et c'est quoi ?  
  
- Un chaton. Il s'appelle Godric."  
  
A ce moment-là, Liz se précipita à sa place devant eux. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Thomson arrivait, et le cours commença.  
  
A la récréation de dix heures, les deux garçons firent signe à leur amie de les rejoindre, et tous trois s'isolèrent dans un coin de la cour. Harry raconta aux autres tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son séjour chez Mrs Figgs, sa chute de l'échelle, son rêve, la conversation qu'il avait surprise et celle qu'il avait eue, ensuite, avec sa vieille baby sitter.  
  
" C'est ridicule, dit Will. Elle sait que tu sais qu'elle sait tout, mais elle refuse de te dire quoi que ce soit ?  
  
- Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. J'ai entendu ce Dumbledore lui dire qu'il avait promis aux Durlsey de ne rien dire, sinon ils me mettraient à la porte. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, mais je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Mrs Figgs non plus, je crois. Mais elle ne m'en a pas reparlé, elle a juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me parler. Que j'étais bien protégé et que je ferais mieux d'oublier tout cela. Mais la veille, elle n'avait pas l'air si sûre.  
  
- On a déjà tenté de t'enlever une fois, c'est donc que tu n'es pas si bien protégé.  
  
- Harry a été sauvé, remarqua Liz. Ces mystérieux protecteurs ont agi à temps. Ça fait un mois qu'on a établi leur existence grâce à ça. Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que veulent ces gens."  
  
Souvent, lors de leurs discussions interminables dans la cour, Harry était surpris par Liz. Il se demandait toujours comment cela se faisait qu'elle ait de si mauvais résultats en classe. Elle faisait généralement d'excellentes suggestions, et parvenait fréquemment à établir des liens qui échappaient à Harry ou à Will. Et quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être parfaitement ancrée dans la réalité.  
  
" Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette histoire de magie accidentelle. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que toutes ces choses bizarres qui arrivent, ça ressemble à de la magie... Et si tu étais un mage, Harry ?  
  
- Euh... Liz, fit Will avec une grimace en direction de Harry, excuse-moi mais la sorcellerie, ça n'existe pas.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et les vitres qui disparaissent dans les zoos, ça existe d'après toi ? Et Harry a entendu parler de "pouvoirs" qu'il aurait, non ?  
  
- Si, répondit Harry. Ils ont aussi dit que si j'en prenais conscience, je pourrais m'amuser avec. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois absolument pas comment.  
  
- N'as-tu aucune idée de ce qui se passe au moment où ces choses arrivent ?  
  
- Si. Je crois que ces choses arrivent quand je ressens une émotion particulièrement forte. Pendant les vacances, quand je me suis disputé avec ma famille, j'ai eu un moment l'impression que j'allais tout faire exploser. J'ai essayé de me calmer, et cette impression a disparu.  
  
- C'est déjà un début de contrôle, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Peut-être. Mais c'est plus facile de s'empêcher de s'énerver que de s'y forcer, non ? Et je savais très bien que les Dursley m'auraient tué si j'avais encore fait de la magie accidentelle.  
  
- Vas-y, fit Will. Essaie de te mettre en colère, maintenant, et change Liz en crapaud.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment. Il ne suffit pas que je sois en colère. Et puis, je n'ai jamais changé personne en crapaud.  
  
- Ouhou, Harry, je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Liz. Si Harry peut transformer ses vêtements, pourquoi pas aussi quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c'est peut-être trop compliqué. Essaie quelque chose que tu as déjà fait souvent.  
  
- C'est à chaque fois différent. L'autre jour, quand je suis tombé, je ne sais même pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est que j'aurais dû me rompre les os et que ça n'est pas arrivé. Et que Mrs Figgs a appelé cela de la magie accidentelle."  
  
La fin de la récréation les empêcha de poursuivre leur conversation. Mais pendant le déjeuner, Liz plaça son verre en face de Harry.  
  
" Vas-y, dit-elle. Fais de la magie dessus. Fais le glisser, et tomber de la table, ou fais-le exploser, comme ça.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry. C'est impossible. Et puis comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent tous.  
  
- Personne ne fera attention. Essaie juste de te concentrer, imagine que c'est ton cousin, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
- Imagine que c'est ton cousin et qu'il est en train de torturer ton chat, renchérit Will.''  
  
Harry finit par céder devant l'insistance de ses amis. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il constata qu'effectivement les collégiens étaient tous trop occupés pour remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Même si le bruit du verre qui se brisait attirait leur attention, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, ils pourraient toujours faire croire à une maladresse. Et l'insistance de ses amis avait presque fini par le convaincre qu'il pouvait y arriver. Repoussant son assiette, il se concentra sur le verre, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait quand Dudley s'en prenait à lui, ce qu'il ressentirait s'il s'en prenait à Godric. Il revit son cousin mentant sur lui à ses parents pour le faire punir, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pendant leur enfance, et sentit la rage monter en lui. Mais quand il se focalisa sur le verre, rien ne se produisit. Une douleur sourde entre les yeux, il finit par abandonner.  
  
Ce jour là, et les suivants, Harry garda une grande partie de la viande qu'on lui donna à la cantine pour Godric. Will et Liz se relayaient pour lui apporter du papier aluminium. Le chaton s'était habitué sans mal à passer la journée seul dans la chambre de Harry. Du moins, Pétunia ne s'était jamais plainte de l'entendre pleurer, ce qui, pour Harry, aurait été synonyme de gros ennuis. Par contre, le soir, l'animal était agité et joueur. Son plus grand plaisir semblait être de jouer avec le stylo de son maître quand celui-ci faisait ses devoirs. Harry le descendait dans le jardin tous les matins et tous les soirs, et le remontait un peu plus tard. Jamais il n'eut à le chercher, le chaton se précipitait toujours en apercevant son maître. Certains de ses camarades de classe, notament Meg, une fille dont les parents possédaient cinq chats et autant de chiens, lui firent remarquer que ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour un chat. Harry s'en moquait. C'était comme cela que se comportait son chat, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
  
De plus, il avait d'autre sujets de préoccupation que l'attitude, normale ou non, de Godric. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Will et Liz avaient cessé d'insister sans cesse pour qu'il tente de faire de la magie. Il n'avait rien appris sur ses parents, ou sur ses mystérieux pouvoirs, depuis ce jour chez Mrs Figgs. Un jour de la mi-janvier, il se rendit chez Will après les cours, malgré les menaces que lui avait fait l'oncle Vernon s'il ne rentrait pas directement, pour tenter d'appeler Godric's Hollow. Ce fut le maire en personne qui lui répondit, le village étant trop petit pour que d'autres personnes s'occupent du secrétariat. Il se rappelait de Harry, expliqua-t-il, et du drame de ses parents, mais refusa de donner plus d'explication par téléphone. A la place, il invita le garçon à se rendre sur place. Harry soupira en raccrochant. Il avait à peu près autant de chance de trouver quelqu'un pour l'emmener à Godric's Hollow que Dudley de remporter un concours de beauté. Au début du mois de Février, il eut de nouveau l'occasion d'en savoir plus.  
  
Lorsque Harry et ses amis arrivèrent à la cantine, ce jour là, celle-ci était pleine. Après qu'ils aient tourné pendant plusieurs minutes, Will finit par dénicher trois places à côté d'un groupe de jeunes comportant son frère. Harry se fit immédiatement la réflexion que les amis de Simon n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement sympathiques. Leurs visages arboraient l'expression brutale et renfrognée de ceux qui, à quinze ans à peine, ont déjà acquis l'indifférence et le cynisme que confère parfois une vie difficile. Ils avaient l'air bien plus agés que Simon, mais celui-ci ne détonnait pas dans le groupe. Quand les première années s'assirent, l'un des adolescents lança :  
  
" Eh, les mioches, allez voir ailleurs. Ces places sont réservées.  
  
- Laisse-les, Kevin, intervint Simon. C'est mon petit frère et ses copains.  
  
- Désolé, fit l'autre. Je pensais juste que c'était une bonne occasion de s'amuser." Les trois première années s'assirent sans rencontrer d'autres problèmes. Harry échangea un regard étrange avec Simon. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la conversation qu'ils avait eue après qu'il l'ait surpris à forcer un cadenas, et avait eu l'impression que le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup plus, même depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise. Cependant, il avait tenu sa promesse : il n'y avait plus eu de vol depuis les vacances de Noël. Deux conversations séparées se rétablirent bientôt entre les deux groupes d'élèves. Avant de commencer à manger, Harry découpa un gros morceau du steak haché qu'on leur avait servi ce jour là, et le mit dans du papier alu et dans un sac plastique pour Godric. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux après avoir placé le tout dans son sac de cours, il vit le regard de Simon fixé sur lui. Les autres troisième années semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à dire du mal de Both. Fuyant le regard du frère de Will, Harry continua de parler avec ses amis, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Comme s'il était normal d'emporter avec soi une partie de son repas de midi. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser Simon. Lors de leur précédente rencontre, il lui avait semblé sur la défensive, aggressif parce qu'il ne savait pas comment agir autrement. Harry ignorait s'il l'avait cru quand il avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait grandi à Privet Drive qu'il avait été gâté. Il n'y attachait pas beaucoup d'importance, d'ailleurs. Vivre avec les Dursley lui avait appris à ne pas attacher d'importance à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Pourtant, le regard perçant que posa sur lui Simon après qu'il eut fait disparaître le morceau de viande, l'impression que le jeune homme cherchait à entendre ce que disaient son frère et ses amis, tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être jugé, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
  
Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque, le lendemain, Will remarqua d'un ton anodin :  
  
" Tu sais, Simon m'a posé plein de questions sur toi, hier soir. Il t'a vu cacher le morceau de viande, ça l'a intrigué.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
  
- La vérité. Que c'était pour ton chat. Mais ça ne l'a pas complètement satisfait, il en est arrivé à poser des questions sur les Dursley, pourquoi ils ne le nourrissaient pas eux-même, pourquoi ils ne t'avaient pas envoyé dans une école privée, avec tous les sous qu'ils devaient avoir... Tu sais, ajouta Will d'un ton gêné, mon frère a des idées un peu spéciales, sur les gens qui vivent dans ton quartier. Il pense que les gens qui ont de l'argent...  
  
- Je sais, coupa Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
  
- Je... Je lui ai dit que ta famille ne t'aimait pas, je lui ai dit pour la manière dont ils te traitent.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais...  
  
- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on en parle, que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Mais il insistait et... Je n'ai jamais su mentir à mon frère.  
  
- Tu lui as tout dit ? Et tu lui as dit pourquoi ?  
  
- Non. Il n'a pas posé la question. De toutes façon, je crois que si je lui avais dit pourquoi, si je lui avais vraiment tout expliqué ce que nous savons, il m'aurait envoyé à l'asile, non ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
" Tu m'en veux ? demanda Will, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. C'est juste que, comme tu l'as dit, je préfère que cela ne se sache pas. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si Simon allait parler aux Durlsey. Il n'y a pas vraiment de risque. Et puis, je ne lui parle jamais. Ça ne changera sûrement pas grand-chose qu'il sache."  
  
Harry se trompait. L'après-midi même, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de maths pour la pause, Simon l'aborda.  
  
" Viens par ici, Harry, murmura-t-il en l'entraînant loin des première années, et en s'assurant que son frère ne le voyait pas. J'ai à te parler."  
  
Harry n'était pas trop entousiaste, mais il le suivit quand même, un peu parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que Simon avait à dire, beaucoup parce que l'autre garçon, qui était plus grand et plus fort, l'entraînait de telle manière qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se dégager. Le frère de Will le conduisit jusqu'à un coin reculé de la cour, caché par des monticules de terre. Des mégots de cigarettes trainaient par terre, au milieu de différents papiers de friandises.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'un ton sec, un peu énervé par cet "enlèvement".  
  
- D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser, commença Simon d'un ton qui ne contenait pas son habituelle arrogance. Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, quand tu m'as surpris en train de forcer le casier. Et te remercier de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé.  
  
- Je t'avais dit que je ne le ferais pas si tu ne recommençais pas.  
  
- Je sais. Mais j'ai été odieux avec toi. Je veux dire, Will m'a parlé de ta famille.  
  
- Je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Les Dursley ne sont pas si horribles que Will semble le penser."  
  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Harry avait l'habitude, depuis qu'il était tout petit, de défendre sa famille. Cela lui avait bien souvent évité des ennuis.  
  
'' Il pourraient difficilement l'être, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il m'a raconté. Mais je croyais que tu étais un enfant gâté, et je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas vrai. Bref, ce n'est pas pour parler de cela que je t'ai fait venir ici. C'est juste que je me suis soudain souvenu que nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation, l'autre jour.Tu voulais que je t'apprenne à forcer les cadenas, tu te souviens ? ''  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
" Je vais le faire, dit Simon. Je vais te montrer. J'imagine que je te dois bien ça. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire les même conneries que moi. Même si tu as besoin d'argent pour nourrir ton chat.  
  
- Promis, dit Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça."  
  
Le frère de Will sortit de la poche de sa veste un cadenas qu'il ferma, et un morceau de fil de fer, et lui montra comment faire. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry commençait à comprendre la technique, et Simon lui assura qu'avec un peu d'entrainement il y arriverait sans mal. Et, en effet, après une soirée passée dans sa chambre à ouvrir le cadenas de son casier qu'il avait rapporté avec lui, il parvenait à le forcer en à peine quelques secondes. Il n'attendait plus que l'occasion de se glisser sans être vu dans la chambre de son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Cette occasion se présenta le week-end suivant. Le samedi soir, des collègues de l'oncle Vernon étaient invités à dîner, et Harry fut bien entendu prié de ne pas se montrer et de rester dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il préférait rester seul avec Godric que d'avoir à supporter la conversation des amis de ses oncle et tante, généralement ennuyante au possible. Seule l'odeur alléchante des plats préparés par Pétunia lui faisait envie, surtout lorsqu'il repensait aux misérables tranches de pain et de fromage qu'il avait eues pour dîner.  
  
Godric miaula, et se frotta contre ses jambes. Lui aussi avait faim. Harry n'avait trouvé que peu d'aliments comestibles pour lui dans la journée. Il avait toujours du mal le week-end. Les Dursley ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, même s'ils l'autorisaient à mettre de côté sa nourriture pour la donner au chaton. Le morceau de viande qu'ils lui avait attribué à midi était si petit que Harry avait préféré ne pas l'entamer, mais même ainsi il n'avait pas suffi à nourrir Godric.  
  
Le jeune garçon se dit qu'il pourrait toujours donner plus de lait au chaton le lendemain matin, les Dursley lui en donnaient un bol complet. Repoussant Godric qui essayait de monter sur ses jambes, il entrouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible pour écouter les bruits qui montaient du rez-de chaussée. Il entendit le petit rire haut-perché de la tante Pétunia, bientôt rejoint par d'autres timbres. Des voix parlaient, souvent toutes en même temps. Puis, ensemble, elles se taisaient quelques instants avant de repartir, s'emmelant, se séparant quand l'une d'elle réussissait à s'imposer aux autres, à les réduire au silence. Parfois, les rires reprenaient. Les adultes semblaient bien s'amuser. S'il ne faisait pas trop de bruit, ils ne se préoccuperaient sûrement pas de lui.  
  
Glissant sur ses chaussons trop grands, Harry s'avança sur le palier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son oncle et sa tante, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce, l'escabeau de bois menait toujours à la trappe dans le plafond. Harry escalada les marches, une à une. Lorsqu'il fut près de l'ouverture, il sortit le morceau de fil de fer que lui avait donné Simon, et l'introduisit dans le cadenas. Celui-ci était rouillé, et Harry eut du mal à l'ouvrir, mais au bout de quelques minutes il céda avec avec un grincement. Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon le retira, puis il ouvrit la trappe et grimpa dans le grenier.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de lumière, autre que celle qui provenait de la chambre des Dursley, et Harry mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer quelque chose, il regarda curieusement autour de lui. Si elle était très basse de plafond, la pièce était assez grande, et encombrée de muliples valises, cartons, et autres objets hétéroclites. Contrairement au reste de la maison, le ménage ne semblait pas y être fait très souvent. Une couche de poussière reouvrait tout, plus ou moins épaisse selon les endroits. Près de la trappe, elle était mince, voire inexistante par endroits. Harry ouvrit un carton, qui était rempli de cahiers, de classeurs et de livres. Il reconnut l'écriture de Dudley. Si des affaires avaient appartenu à sa mère, elles devaient se trouver plus au fond. Et la poussière au dessus devait être très épaisse, personne n'y ayant touché depuis au moins dix ans. Car il supposait que si son oncle ou sa tante était tombé sur un objet de Lily, celui-ci aurait été instantanément détruit. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Pourquoi Pétunia, d'ordinaire si méticuleuse, ne faisait-elle jamais le ménage dans cette pièce ?  
  
Harry commença à examiner les objets qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Un cheval à bascule en bois à qui il manquait une patte cotoyait un sac de golf, un abat jour représentant un panier de fruits, que Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu dans la maison, diverses peluches. Dans un carton, le garçon trouva de vieux vêtements, une robe blanche à dentelles et un smoking noir. Sans doute provenaient-ils du mariage de son oncle et sa tante. Celui d'à côté contenait des livres pour enfant, qui devaient dater de vingt ou trente ans. Harry était en train de le refermer quand une malle attira son attention. Enorme, couverte comme tout le reste d'une épaisse couche de poussière, elle semblait moins sombre que le reste de la pièce. On aurait dit qu'elle produisait de la lumière, pas suffisament pour briller mais assez pour appararaître clairement.  
  
S'approchant, le garçon passa son bras sur la malle et souffla dessus pour essayer de faire partir la poussière, créant un épais nuage blanc. Il toussa quand la fine poudre lui entra dans le nez. Lorsque le nuage fut dissipé, Harry put lire, gravé sur une plaque de métal, juste sous la moignée de la malle : "Lily Evans, Poudlard." Il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et, le souffle court, il ouvrit la malle.  
  
L'intérieur était plein de livres et de cet étrange papier dont était fait les lettres que sa mère avait écrites à Déborah March. Ouvrant une petite boite en bois qui s'y trouvait, Harry découvrit également des plumes et des flacons de verre vides, qui avaient dû contenir de l'encre. Il prit un livre. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse lire, mais il réussit à déchiffrer le titre : "Guide de la métamorphose à l'usage des débutants". Quelques mois plus tôt, cette appelation l'aurait fait rire, mais maintenant il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Si c'était sérieux... sa mère avait eu les mêmes "accidents" que lui. Oui, bien sûr. Le but de cette mystérieuse école où elle était allée, où son père était allé, et où les Dursley n'avaient pas voulu qu'il aille, était d'apprendre à se servir de sa magie. Est-ce que ce livre lui permettrait d'en faire autant ? Etait-ce réellement possible ? Will et Liz avaient-ils eu raison de lui dire qu'il pouvait y arriver ? Malgré son impatience de se plonger dedans, Harry mit le livre de côté. Il voulait examiner le reste de la valise. Il regarda les rouleaux de ce qui ressemblait à du papier. Ils étaient recouverts d'écritures, mais il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir les lire. Lorsqu'il souleva une pochette, plein d'images s'en échappèrent. Il les ramassa et les posa sur le livre. Il fit de même avec ce qui ressemblait à des photos, de plus en plus pressé de revenir à la lumière pour étudier tout cela. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis qu'il était là, et voulait prendre le plus possible du contenu de la malle avant de sortir, par crainte de ne pouvoir revenir avant le départ des invités de son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Après avoir pris plusieurs livres, et des écrits de sa mère, il en fit une pile, referma la malle en se promettant de revenir, se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la trappe. La lumière l'éblouit une instant quand il descendit dans la chambre de son oncle et sa tante. Il descendit prudemment l'escabeau, et posa ce qu'il avait trouvé par terre avant de remonter pour fermer le cadenas. Lorsqu'il se glissa sur le palier, il entendit des voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit une voix de femme remercier la tante Pétunia pour son délicieux repas, et celle-ci minauder que cela avait été un plaisir. Les invités s'en allaient. Harry frissona en pensant que, s'il était resté cinq minutes de plus au grenier, il aurait pu être découvert. Sur la pointe des pieds, il regagna sa chambre, et cacha ses trouvailles au milieu de ses affaires d'école.  
  
_Ouf, un de plus. Et encore un peu plus longtemps entre deux chapitres... (rougit). En tous cas, contente de voir que les délais ne vous empêchent pas de suivre. Merci à tous les lecteurs, et voici les réponses au reviews :  
  
Alixe : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Onarluca ( ou Artemis ?) : La voilà, la suite ( un peu tard, je sais...)  
  
Crys : Là encore, tu auras dû attendre. En effet, on s'approche de plus en plus de la vérité... mais il faut croire que Harry est un peu long à la détente, il lui faut un peu de temps pour tout comprendre.  
  
Dega : T'en fait pas pour Harry, il en a vu d'autres, même si c'était mortel il trouverait le moyen de survivre. Et en ce moment il va plutôt bien ça va sans doute pas durer). Et, non, le chaton de Mrs Figgs n'est pas le futur Pattenrond. Il n'est pas roux ( enfin je crois).  
  
Didi : un jour peut-être. Contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Cholera : Merci pour tous tes compliments !  
  
Izabel : Ok, merci pour ces éclaircissements, je me sens moins bête. Et, oui, en effet, je suppose que dans cet univers Hagrid n'était pas à Gringots à temps. Après il y était allé juste à ce moment là parce qu'il accompagnait Harry...  
  
Pug de Crydée : Contente que tu aimes. Pour Voldie, ne t'inquiète pas pendant encore un petit moment il ne va pas trop perturber la vie de Harry, juste un peu ses nuits.  
  
Johp5 : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du grenier ? Est-ce que tu l'imaginais comme ça ?  
  
...... quelqu'un ......... ( et tu noteras que j'ai respecté le nombre de points...): Merci pour ta review. Mais si tu commences à me remercier de répondre, là je crois qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge. En tous cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fic, même si je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein d'autres tout aussi intéressantes en ce moment.  
  
Celine.s : Euh... non, l'action n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, désolée, mais il risque de ne pas y en avoir beaucoup avant le chap 9 (enfin, pas de Voldie, et tous cas, parce qu'au 8 Harry bouge un peu.) J'espère que tu auras aimé quand même.  
  
Callista : Oups... Alors j'ai converti une âme innocente à ff.net ? Je devrais avoir honte... Mais le pire est que je prends un plaisir perverse à savoir que mes fics t'ont plu ! Et à espérer que tu auras aimé ce chapitre... Non, je ne dois pas dire des choses pareilles ! Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, fais-toi désintoxiquer, c'est la pire des drogues !  
  
Sarah30 : Contente que ça te plaise. Et Harry va rapidement découvrir une partie importante de la vérité, mais pour le reste il devra attendre le dernier chapitre. Quand au sauveur, il se pourrait en effet que tu aies raison.  
  
Skara : Pour dormir, essaie le tilleul. En fait, c'est uniquement pour toi que j'espace à ce point les chapitres : si tu mets une semaine à t'en remettre, et si je publiais toutes les semaines, tu pourrais tomber gravement malade. Comme ça, au moins, tu as du temps pour vraiment récupérer ( et tu t'arrangeras avec les autres lecteurs, d'accord ?). Je ne devrais pas te féliciter de te faire du mal comme ça en venant lire, mais merci quand même pour ta review.  
  
Godric2 : Merci pour l'avalanche de reviews sur toutes mes fics. Malheureusement, personne n'a écrit de suite à Un Enfant si Particulier, et j'ai abandonné l'idée que j'avais pour en faire une à Quand tout recommence. Mais tes petits mots m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Et pour cette fic-ci... J'espère que tu apprendras à ne pas être trop impatient, ça n'avance pas vite.  
  
Wynzar : Oups... Je commence à devenir cramoisie derrière mon écran, et je crois que les gens autour se posent des questions... Pour ton information, je suis une fille ( c'est fou le nombre de gens qui se posent la question, pourtant je croyais mon pen name assez clair).Ok, je ne me vexerai pas si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews de ta part, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère cependant que tu repasseras par ici un jour. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Cyci : En effet, je ne l'ai pas vue la première fois. Tu en connais d'autres des fics où les Dursley maintiennent Harry en dehors de la magie ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à en trouver. Si tu en connaissais des bonnes, ça m'intéresserait d'avoir les références. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à en chercher avant de me résigner à en écrire une. Contente que tu apprécies mon sadisme, ça rassure. Pour tes questions « stupides »(tous les points que j'ai oublié de reprendre... on peut dire que tu es observatrice) : Harry a fait sa retenue, en semaine ( ça marchait comme ça dans mon ancien collège ). Il a reçu son bulletin, mais on parlera plus de celui du deuxième trimestre. Pour le grenier, tu as la réponse et Harry restera dans le monde moldu jusqu'au bout de la fic ou presque, mais comprendre pas mal de choses avant. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Merci pour ta review.  
  
La fourmi : Contente que tu aimes, désolée pour l'attente.  
  
Vert : Ouf ! un instant, j'ai cru que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, ou pour les gens que je découperais, et tu aurais baissé dans mon estime. Mais si tu ne te soucie que de l'avancée de la fic, tout va bien. Mais rectificatif : je n'ai jamais essayé de tué Harry, mort il ne m'amuserait plus du tout : comment je ferais pour le faire souffrir ? Dumbledore a à mon avis beaucoup plus le don de voyance que Trelawney, même si chez lui ça passe par l'esprit et les deux yeux, pas un troisième. Mais bon, ce serait aussi le meilleur professeur de Défense possible, et il s'obstine à engager des incapables ... Il n'a pas le temps de tout faire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
M4r13 : C'est sur que vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as lu mes autres fics, ça va te changer de devoir attendre pour celle-là... Réfrène ton impatience, je ne suis pas vraiment rapide en ce moment. Mais un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que tu as trouvé Gabriel Knight et que tu t'amuses bien !  
  
Ouf, je suis arrivée au bout ! Encore merci à tous et à la prochaine !_


	7. chocogrenouilles, vacances et cauchemars

_Disclaimer : comme d'hab : rien à moi, tout à JKR, etc, etc  
  
Merci à Mirabelle P pour la relecture.  
_  
Chapitre 7 : chocogrenouilles, vacances et cauchemars.  
  
Le dimanche après-midi, après avoir passé la matinée à retourner le jardin pour la tante Pétunia, Harry s'assis sur son lit. Son chat sur les genoux, il examina ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle du grenier. Les images dans la pochette bougeaient. Les personnages sur les photos lui adressaient de grands signes. Sur les légendes, il pouvait lire des noms avec des biographies. Au dos des cartes était écrit en lettres fluorescentes : Sorcières et Sorciers célèbres. Chocogrenouille.  
  
Célèbres ? Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de la plupart des personnages dont la tête, revêtue d'un chapeau pointu, ornait les cartes. Ah, si, Merlin. Mais Merlin était une légende, non ? Il continua de regarder les cartes de sorciers aux noms étranges, et l'une retint son attention : Albus Dumbledore. C'était l'homme que les gens de son rêve voulaient tuer, celui qu'il avait entendu parler à Mrs Figgs. Il portait une longue barbe blanche. Des lunettes dorées en demi-lune posées sur un nez crochu recouvraient ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant. La carte le présentait comme un très grand sorcier, qui avait combattu des mages noirs. Ainsi, il existait des mages noirs ? Ceux qui le pourchassaient appartenaient-ils à cette catégorie ?  
  
Il continua d'examiner les cartes un moment, en se demandant où sa mère, car il ne faisait aucun doute que ceci lui avait appartenu, avait bien pu trouver cela. Les mouvements des personnages étaient fascinants. C'était très probablement de la magie. Il se demanda ce que dirait l'oncle Vernon s'il lui montrait cela. Lui qui détestait entendre parler du surnaturel, sauf pour clamer haut et fort que tout cela n'existait pas, il aurait probablement une attaque. Naturellement, Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter l'expérience. En s'attardant sur cette pensée, il réalisa soudain que les Dursley connaissaient l'existence de la magie. Cela faisait parti de ce qu'ils lui cachaient depuis toujours. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur neveu en ait connaissance, mais ils savaient.  
  
Mettant de côté les cartes imagées, Harry prit les feuilles de papier épais sur lesquelles il avait reconnu l'écriture de sa mère. Il prit un feuillet au hasard. On aurait dit les cours de chimie d'un élève appliqué, ou une recette de cuisine. Le titre, écrit lisiblement en haut et au milieu, avait été encadré avec soin : les potions calmantes. Suivaient une liste d'ingrédients, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et le mode de préparation d'une mixture qui semblait extrêmement compliquée. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une farce, de ce genre de bêtises qu'écrivent les collégiens quand ils s'ennuient en cours. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait appris, il se dit qu'il pouvait tout à fait s'agir d'une vraie potion magique. Il feuilleta rapidement le reste des papiers. D'autres recettes du même genre suivaient. Il trouva également des cours traitant de révoltes de gobelins et de sortilèges de durcissement. Mais à part le titre, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Si l'école où étaient allés ses parents, et où lui n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller était réellement une école de magie, il semblait que ce ne soit pas pour autant une partie de plaisir.  
  
Las d'essayer de comprendre les écrits de sa mère, il regarda les livres qu'il avait ramenés. Il ouvrit le "guide de la métamorphose à l'usage des débutants", imaginant que cela devait être à sa portée. Il passa rapidement sur la préface et l'introduction, qui insistaient sur le sérieux de la discipline, et les risques que pouvait présenter la métamorphose si elle était pratiquée de manière incorrecte sur un être humain, pour en arriver aux chapitres qui expliquaient comment transformer des objets. Il voulait voir s'il était réellement ce que le livre et les cartes appelaient un sorcier, s'il pouvait réellement faire de la magie. S'il y parvenait, c'était que tout cela était vraiment réel. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu, tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. S'il était vraiment un sorcier... Ce devait être fantastique. Nerveusement, il reprit sa lecture.  
  
L'un des exercices les plus simples de la pratique de la métamorphose, et qui est généralement le premier enseigné aux débutants, consiste à transformer une allumette en aiguille. Cette pratique, qui a l'avantage d'être absolument sans danger, n'est pas aussi évidente qu'il n'y paraît. Posez l'allumette bien à plat sur une table. Concentrez-vous sur l'image de l'aguille que vous voulez lui substituer, puis pointer votre baguette dessus en prononçant la formule...  
  
Harry interrompit sa lecture. Sa baguette ? Il n'avait pas de baguette. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Faisaient-ils allusion à une baguette magique ? Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas tester la formule. Il lut rapidement le reste de la page, puis les suivantes. Systématiquement, la pratique de la métamorphose nécessitait une baguette. Il essaya de prononcer quelques formules, mais sans aucun résultat. Il referma le livre et en prit un autre, qui traitait de sortilèges. Cela lui parut plus simple que la métamorphose, les avertissements étaient moins nombreux, mais, là encore, une baguette était à chaque fois nécessaire. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit qui ressemblât à une baguette magique dans la malle du grenier. Profondément déçu, il se résigna à s'en tenir à la théorie, provisoirement, il l'espérait. Même ainsi, les livres étaient passionnants. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que Harry releva la tête suffisament longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'il était si tard, et qu'il était fatigué. Son sommeil cette nuit là fut peuplé de rêves où il changeait les Dursley en cochons en les pointant avec le manche de la bêche de la tante Pétunia.  
  
" Attends, tu ne peux pas faire de magie même si tu es un sorcier parce que tu n'as pas de baguette magique ? s'écria Will, incrédule, en éclatant de rire. Les trois amis s'étaient réunis dans le coin de la cour où Simon avait amené Harry quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
- Arrête de rire, répondit Harry, vexé. Je pensais que tu croyais à ces histoires. Si tu penses que je suis fou et si tu t'es moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps, dit le franchement, parce qu'autrement je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
  
- Non, je te crois, fit son ami en essayant à grand-peine de reprendre son sérieux. C'est juste que, dit comme ça, c'est vraiment étrange.  
  
- Tu trouves ? fit Liz. Moi je trouve ça fascinant. Bien mieux que dans les livres. Dis, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en arrachant une branche d'un saule pleureur et en commençant à la dépouiller de ses feuilles, comment crois-tu que les sorciers fabriquent des baguettes magiques ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Peut-être s'agit-il simplement de morceaux de bois dans la main d'un sorcier, non ? J'ai lu ça je ne sais plus où. Mais bien sûr, ce livre n'avait peut-être pas été écrit par un vrai sorcier. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la branche de saule, essaie."  
  
Se sentant parfaitement ridicule, et conforté dans cette impression par les gloussements qui provenaient de Will, Harry s'empara du morceau de bois. "Lumos" marmonna-t-il, essayant de reproduire la formule pour faire briller l'extrémité d'une baguette qu'il avait trouvée la veille dans le livre de sortilèges. Rien ne se produisit. Jetant la baguette, il haussa les épaules.  
  
"Ça ne marchera pas, dit-il. Je le sens. Et puis cette branche est complètement tordue. Les sorciers ont besoin de baguettes droites pour pouvoir les pointer sur quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il faut un bois spécial, je n'en sais rien on n'en parle pas dans les livres.  
  
- Et tu es vraiment sûr que celle de ta mère ne se trouvait pas dans ses affaires ? demanda Will, qui semblait être parvenu à réfréner ses éclats de rire.  
  
- Oui. Il y avait surtout des livres de débutant, là-dedans. Elle devait n'y mettre que les affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin. D'ailleurs, elle n'est jamais revenue au 4, Privet Drive après sa dernière année d'école, or elle devait avoir sa baguette magique avec elle à ce moment là, non ?  
  
- Mais elle pouvait en avoir plusieurs. Ce serait stupide de n'en avoir qu'une. Imagine si tu la perds !  
  
- Même dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle mis au grenier une baguette magique qui marchait parfaitement ? Moi, à sa place, j'en aurais gardé un maximum, j'en aurais mis dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Surtout que, même après l'école, si elle avait tellement peur de ces gens, cela devait la rassurer de pouvoir faire de la magie, non ? D'être sûre de ne jamais être prise par surprise sans baguette ?  
  
- Tu crois que l'on peut se battre avec de la magie ? demanda Will.  
  
- Probablement. Juste avant d'éteindre, hier soir, je suis tombé sur un livre qui s'appelait "Combattre les forces du mal." Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire, mais le titre est plutôt évocateur. Et sur ces cartes que j'ai trouvées, il y avait plusieurs sorciers décrits comme ayant combattu des mages noirs. Et certains décrits comme des mages noirs, également.  
  
- Quelles cartes ? demanda Liz.  
  
- Les cartes des chocogrenouilles, répondit Harry.''  
  
Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer ce que c'était mais se rappela soudain qu'il les avait apportées au collège, justement pour les montrer aux deux autres. Ce qu'il fit, riant à leurs expressions surprises quand les personnages se mirent à leur faire des signes.  
  
" C'est vraiment bizarre, commenta Will. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.  
  
- Aucun risque, répondit Harry. Tu l'as toujours été.  
  
- Ces images me font un peu peur, fit Liz en les rendant à leur propriétaire. Surtout celui-ci."  
  
Elle désignait un sorcier du nom de Grindelwald, décrit comme un mage noir.  
  
'' On dirait qu'il va sortir de sa carte pour tous nous tuer, comme dans les films d'horreur. Ou certains livres. Souvent, les trucs retrouvés dans les greniers paraissent cools au départ, mais après ils se révèlent extrêmement dangereux. Surtout que là il s'agissait d'un grenier fermé à clé et...  
  
- Tu veux nous faire faire des cauchemars, c'est ça ? coupa Will. Allez, calme-toi un peu, ces trucs ne sont absolument pas dangereux. C'était dans les affaires d'école de la mère de Harry ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
  
- Oui, répondit celui-ci. ''  
  
Il ne jugea pas bon de préciser que c'était justement depuis qu'elle était allée dans cette école que sa mère avait commencé à avoir peur, et qu'elle avait finit par mourir quelques années après l'avoir quittée, dans un curieux accident de voiture. Lui aussi avait peur, par moments. Pas des cartes, du moins pas jusqu'à la remarque de Liz, mais de la magie en général, de ce mage noir qui, paraît-il, voulait sa peau. Il n'avait pas insisté sur cet aspect de la conversation qu'il avait surprise quand il en avait parlé à ses amis, pour ne pas les effrayer, mais il y pensait souvent. Chaque fois qu'il croisait un inconnu, quelqu'un qui semblait ne pas avoir sa place dans un collège, ou dans le quartier tranquille où il habitait, il se raidissait. Et cette peur était particulièrement tenace quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, ce qui était le cas ce jour là dans la cour, et qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il y avait des moments où tout était terriblement normal, où il lui semblait presque avoir rêvé ce qu'il avait appris au cours des mois précédents. Des moments où il se sentait simplement un garçon de onze ans comme les autres, ou presque, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais il avait également des moments où une espèce de panique le prenait, l'impression d'être piégé dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il était confronté à un danger qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir, protégé par des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sauf la fois où l'homme qui semblait le détester l'avait sorti de la voiture. Il avait l'impression, peut-être pas si éloignée de la vérité, que son sort dépendait d'une partie qui se disputait sans lui, et dont le résultat pouvait être sa mort ou sa survie. Et s'il avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus, c'était aussi pour pouvoir connaître le danger qui le menaçait, pour pouvoir se défendre au cas où les gens qui le protégeaient se laissaient déborder par leurs ennemis, au cas où ils auraient un moment de faiblesse. Comment pouvait-il obéir aux instructions de Mrs Figgs et continuer comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était en danger et devait se reposer sur une protection invisible ? Aussi, lorsque Will lui dit qu'il devait être soulagé de savoir enfin la vérité sur ses parents, Harry répondit plutôt sèchement qu'il y avait encore beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ignorait. Ce en quoi Liz l'approuva.  
  
" Ce que tu viens de trouver ne peut pas constituer la fin de l'histoire, dit-elle, d'un ton très sérieux. Ce serait frustrant que cela se termine comme cela. Tu ne sais pas utiliser ta magie. Les gens qui ont essayé de t'enlever sont toujours là, quelque part."  
  
Apparemment, le fait qu'il n'ait pas insisté ne lui avait pas fait oublier cet aspect.  
  
" Mrs Thomson l'a dit en cours, il y a quelque temps. Une fin est la plupart du temps une situation stable. Sauf dans certains cas où ça se finit en queue de poisson, mais dans ce cas les éléments qui ont perturbé avant ont été résolus, et ce sont de nouveaux qui apparaissent.  
  
- Je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas en cours, remarqua Will.  
  
- Ce cours était intéressant.  
  
- De toute façon, ce que tu dis est stupide. Nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire, je croyais que tu l'avais compris.  
  
- J'espère quand même que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. Et je suis sûre que Harry non plus n'a pas envie que cela se finisse ici. Il veut en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, rétorqua Harry, de plus en plus agacé. Il avait l'impression que ses deux amis, chacun à leur manière, ne comprenaient pas le sérieux de la situation. Et est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que cela à une quelconque importance ce que je veux ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que mes parents soient tués. Je n'ai pas demandé à être un sorcier, et surtout pas un sorcier à qui personne ne s'est donné la peine de dire la vérité et qui ne peut pas faire de magie. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir des gens qui cherchent à me tuer et d'autres qui me protègent, pour une raison que je ne connais même pas ! J'en ai assez !"  
  
La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il finissait de crier, et sans un regard derrière lui, Harry se dirigea à grands pas vers le collège. Il remarqua à peine les regards curieux que lui jetaient les autres étudiants alors qu'il passait devant eux. Son éclat n'était pas passé inaperçu. Mais sa colère ne dura pas. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de Mrs Smith, le professeur de mathématiques, il réalisa que rien de tout cela n'était la faute de ses amis. Dans toute cette situation, ils étaient les seuls qui aient réellement cherché à l'aider, sans lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et s'ils ne prenaient pas cela autant au sérieux que lui, pouvait-il vraiment le leur reprocher ? C'était sa vie, pas la leur. De plus, quand on avait tenté de l'enlever, ils avaient été réellement inquiets. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas un jeu. Ils avaient essayé de le pousser à demander de l'aide, quand son oncle l'avait enfermé, ils s'étaient inquiétés au point d'aller trouver Thomson. Simplement, tout cela était nouveau pour eux, encore plus que pour lui avait toujours su qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et ils prenaient les événements comme ils le pouvaient : Liz, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une fiction, Will avec un certain détachement. Et ils n'avaient pas entendu la conversation entre Mrs Figgs et Dumbledore, ils n'en savaient que ce que Harry leur en avait dit. Ils ne pouvaient pas partager son anxiété.  
  
Dès la fin du cours de maths, Harry alla voir ses amis pour s'excuser de s'être emporté. Ils lui affirmèrent que cela n'avait pas d'importance, et s'excusèrent eux aussi de ne pas l'avoir pris suffisament au sérieux. Puis, rapidement, ils oublièrent l'incident.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Will était resté avec Harry alors qu'il attendait le bus.  
  
" Tu ne viens plus jamais à la maison le soir, remarqua-t-il. Ma mère me demandait ce que tu devenais, l'autre jour, et si nous étions fâchés.  
  
- Je dois rentrer directement chez les Dursley, répondit Harry. Quand ils voulaient se débarrasser de Godric sous prétexte qu'il coûtait trop cher, j'ai suggéré que je pourrais travailler pour gagner de quoi le nourrir après l'école. Ma tante a failli manquer d'air en pensant à ce que diraient les voisins si je me mettais à travailler si jeune, qu'ils m'utilisaient comme un esclave ou quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, le fait que je fais tout le travail de la maison, ça ne compte pas puisque les voisins ne le savent pas... Ils ont aussi pensé que j'irais traîner n'importe où et que ça ferait jaser. Bref, pour s'assurer que je ne le ferai pas, mon oncle Vernon a collé mon emploi du temps sur la porte d'entrée et je suis obligé de rentrer par le premier bus.  
  
- Mais tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu viens chez moi !  
  
- Ils s'en fichent. Ils ne me croiraient pas.  
  
- J'avais pensé que tu pourrais venir à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques, ma mère est d'accord, mais, ça non plus, ils ne voudront pas, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Après ce qui s'est passé chez Liz, ça m'étonnerait, fit Harry d'un ton amer. ''  
  
Il aurait pourtant donné n'importe quoi pour que cela soit possible. Passer les vacances chez Will, ce devait être formidable. Et il était également touché que Patricia Pickard, qui le connaissait à peine, ait pensé à demander de ses nouvelles.  
  
" Peut-être si ma mère leur téléphonait, suggéra Will alors que le bus arrivait. Si on pouvait les persuader que ma famille n'avait jamais entendu parler de la tienne avant le début de l'année... Ils ne peuvent pas te garder enfermé dans ta chambre toute ta vie, si ?  
  
- Ils y sont plutôt bien parvenus jusqu'à présent, soupira Harry. Mais tu diras à ta mère que j'apprécie sa proposition."  
  
Ajustant son sac sur son dos, il monta dans le bus.  
  
Avec l'arrivée du mois de mars vint un radoucissement sensible. Partout, la végétation reprenait et la ville sentait bon le printemps. Harry était tenté de s'attarder, le soir, mais il savait que le temps passé à flâner serait chèrement payé. D'autant plus que le retour des beaux jours signifiait également, pour lui, le retour du jardinage. La pelouse poussait, il fallait retourner la terre pour que la tante Pétunia puisse planter ses fleurs, et tailler les rosiers. Il ne se plaignait pas. Entre ses travaux à l'extérieur, ses devoirs qu'il continuait à faire le mieux possible, et les livres de sa mère qu'il avait entrepris d'apprendre, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à ces mystérieux ennemis qui le guettaient. Pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir peur. Certains jour, il arrivait à oublier complètement la menace, il se sentait presque normal. En dehors du fait qu'il étudiait la magie tous les soirs avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
Le printemps précoce faisait également le bonheur de Godric. Le chaton avait en effet découvert que le lierre qui recouvrait le mur, sous la fenêtre de Harry, lui fournissait une échelle des plus pratiques pour aller et venir librement entre la chambre de son maître et le jardin. Le garçon faisait attention à ne jamais fermer sa fenêtre quand il était au collège, et il retrouvait souvent le son animal en train de se dorer au soleil. Rapidement, avec une intelligence que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible de la part d'un chat, Godric apprit également où se trouvait l'arrêt du bus de son maître, et il venait l'attendre le soir lorsqu'il rentrait du collège. Lorsque le jeune garçon se trouvait au 4, Privet Drive ou dans les environs, le chat ne le lâchait pas, sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la maison, ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Le chaton semblait avoir compris que ces pièces lui étaient interdites.  
  
Comme pour celles de Noël, Harry voyait arriver les vacances de Pâques avec une horreur croissante. Certains jours, la proposition de Will lui revenait en mémoire, et il se prenait à rêver au bon temps qu'il aurait pu prendre avec son ami, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander la permission aux Dursley. Il connaissait d'avance leur réponse, et savait qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas ravis de l'entendre poser la question. Un événement qui se produisit au milieu du mois de mars le poussa cependant à revenir sur cette sage prudence.  
  
Ce matin là, Nicolas, avec un enthousiasme qu'on lui voyait rarement et qui seyait assez mal à son insigne de préfet en chef, se précipita sur sa sœur alors que les trois première année s'apprêtaient à aller manger.  
  
" Je l'ai eu ! s'écria le jeune homme, un grand sourire au lèvres. Vas-y, Lizzie, dis-moi où tu veux aller, je t'y emmène !  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda la fillette. Tu as ton permis ? C'est génial !  
  
- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite virée ? On pourrait emmener tes amis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry et Will. Qu'en pensez-vous les garçons ?"  
  
Will avait acquiescé avec enthousiasme, et commencé à énuméré les endroits qu'il avait toujours eu envie de voir, Harry s'était contenté de féliciter le frère de Liz. Celle-ci, lorsque le jeune homme s'était éloigné pour fêter l'événement avec ses amis, s'était rapprochée des deux garçons et avait dit d'une voix calme :  
  
" Je sais où Nick va pouvoir nous emmener. Harry, tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autre possibilité.  
  
- Où ? avait demandé Harry, intrigué.  
  
- A Godric's Hollow. Vous vous souvenez, l'homme que nous avons eu au téléphone a dit qu'il voulait nous voir pour parler. Et puis tu pourrais voir la maison de tes parents... Ce doit être ta maison, maintenant, tu en as hérité, non ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Les Dursley ont toujours affirmé que je n'avais hérité de rien.  
  
- Peu importe. Si c'est loin, on pourrait peut-être profiter des vacances de Pâques pour y aller, non ? Nick a toujours dit que le jour où il aurait son permis de conduire, il m'emmènerait où je voudrais, avec qui je voudrais, et je sais qu'il tiendra parole, même si c'est loin. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
- J'aurais adoré aller là-bas, répondit Harry en essayant de masquer le dépit qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Les Dursley ne me laisseront jamais.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, remarqua Will.  
  
- Ils ne font pas tellement attention à moi, mais je crois quand même qu'ils le remarqueraient si je m'absentais toute une journée. Surtout que Dudley est là pendant les vacances, et qu'il s'arrange généralement pour savoir où je suis. Des fois qu'il aurait envie d'un punching-ball, ajouta-t- il, plaisantant à moitié.  
  
- Si tu venais passer les vacances chez moi, ils ne sauraient pas que tu es parti pour la journée."  
  
C'était la première fois depuis sa proposition initiale que Will reparlait de son invitation. Harry n'était pas plus convaincu que précédemment de ses chances d'obtenir la permission d'y aller, mais la perspective d'une visite à Godric's Hollow était une puissante motivation, et il finit par tomber d'accord avec son ami : il ne risquait pas grand-chose à demander. Il accepta également que Will demande à sa mère d'appeler les Dursley, le garçon assurait en effet que celle-ci saurait les convaincre.  
  
Le soir, une fois de plus, Harry tenta de rassembler son courage pour parler à son oncle. Celui-ci l'ignorait superbement depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui convenait parfaitement au garçon, que l'idée de perturber cette situation était loin d'enchanter. Mais la perspective de deux semaines chez Will, et d'une visite à Godric's Hollow, était suffisante pour maintenir sa détermination. Ce soir-là, en arrivant à la maison, il découvrit que son bulletin trimestriel, ainsi que celui de Dudley, étaient arrivés pendant la journée. Il ne savait pas si le fait que les deux arrivent en même temps était un bon signe : si les Dursley étaient trop préoccupés par les prouesses de leur fils, ils ne se préoccuperaient sûrement pas de ce qu'avait fait Harry. D'un autre côté, s'il leur prenait l'idée de faire des comparaisons, il était sûr que cela ne tournerait pas très bien pour lui, même s'il avait de bien meilleures notes que son cousin. Et c'est ce qui semblait se passer. Au dîner, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia ne parlèrent que des bulletins qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Apparemment, les notes de Dudley étaient catastrophiques, et ses professeurs se plaignaient de son comportement. La tante Pétunia se plaignit de ce que son fils était un pauvre petit agneau incompris, que, déjà à l'école primaire, ses professeurs tyrannisaient. Quant à l'oncle Vernon, il semblait plutôt fier.  
  
" C'est bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton fier. Dudley se comporte comme un homme, pas comme une omelette. Il n'hésite pas à s'opposer à ses professeurs, et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par ses camarades. Pas comme lui."  
  
Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry.  
  
" Excellent élève, intelligent et travailleur, cita-t-il ironiquement. Très bon travail, beaucoup de sérieux... Cela pue le chouchou, tu passes tout ton temps à aller voir tes professeurs, à leur faire des compliments et à leur lécher les bottes, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry.''  
  
A part le jour où on avait tenté de l'enlever, il n'avait jamais échangé un mot avec un professeur, sauf bien sûr s'ils l'interrogeaient en cours. Mais il savait que c'était inutile de mentionner cela : son oncle ne le croirait pas.  
  
" Je les connais, les gens comme toi, ajouta l'oncle Vernon. Et je te préviens tout de suite qu'il est hors de question que cela continue. "  
  
Harry commença à protester, à affirmer que c'était impossible, mais son oncle leva la main pour le faire taire. A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et Pétunia alla répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle appela son mari, et Harry resta seul dans la cuisine. Il en profita pour prendre un peu plus de pâtes dans le plat, il en restait trop pour que les Dursley le remarquent, et il était de plus en plus rare qu'il mange à sa faim depuis qu'il avait son chat et devait partager avec lui.  
  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que son oncle et sa tante ne reviennent dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent enfin, son oncle avait l'air furieux, et il s'adressa à Harry.  
  
" On m'a appelé à ton sujet, mon garçon, commença-t-il, comme si ce fait même provenait d'un crime impardonnable que Harry avait commis. Une femme. La mère d'un de tes camarades de classe.  
  
- Ah ? fit Harry d'un air faussement détaché.''  
  
Si Mrs Pickard n'avait pas dit à son oncle qu'il savait qu'elle devait appeler, ce n'était pas lui qui allait le lui apprendre. Il avait dans l'idée que Vernon n'apprécierait pas de ne pas avoir été prévenu.  
  
'' Elle dit que son fils a des problèmes à l'école, reprit son oncle, et pensait que, comme tu es bon élève, ou suffisament roublard pour passer comme tel, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
- L'aider comment ? demanda Harry, sans montrer qu'il en savait plus que ce que croyait son oncle.  
  
- L'aider en lui faisant revoir ses cours, bien sûr, répondit Vernon d'un ton impatient. Pour un premier de classe, tu es plutôt lent à la détente, mon garçon. Elle propose que tu ailles chez eux pendant les vacances de Pâques pour remettre son fils, un certain William, au niveau. Ce qui signifie qu'ils s'occuperaient de toi pendant toutes les vacances, et elle propose de te donner un peu d'argent pour te payer s'ils sont contents de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que se montrer enthousiaste était le meilleur moyen de convaincre son oncle de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas. Aussi demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt ennuyée :  
  
" Je passerais toutes les vacances à travailler ?  
  
- Exactement, fit son oncle, triomphant. Je crois que c'est une assez bonne idée. Peut-être que cela t'apprendra à jouer les premiers de classe, non ? Et puis, Dudley sera sûrement très content de récupérer sa deuxième chambre pendant quinze jours. Je la rappellerai demain pour dire que c'est d'accord. Et ce n'est pas la peine de te bercer d'illusions, mon garçon, cette femme a l'air extrêmement sévère."  
  
Alors qu'il se levait pour faire la vaisselle, Harry dut lutter contre une envie de rire presque incontrôlable. Il ignorait ce que Will avait dû raconter à sa mère pour la faire passer pour une mère un peu dure, le genre qui faisait travailler ses enfants toutes les vacances avec un répétiteur si leurs notes n'étaient pas suffisament bonnes, mais l'idée de son ami - car c'était l'idée de Will, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus - était excellente. Et les Dursley avaient marché à fond. Harry parvenait à peine à croire son bonheur : non seulement il allait passer les vacances chez Will, non seulement il ferait le voyage à Godric's Hollow, mais en plus il n'avait pas eu à affronter son oncle pour obtenir la permission : celui-ci était persuadé que la décision qu'il avait prise ennuyait Harry. Pourtant, même si cela n'avait pas été Will mais un autre de ses camarades de classe, n'importe lequel, le garçon aurait été heureux d'aller passer les vacances chez lui plutôt que chez les Dursley, même si cela signifiait travailler toute la journée et même s'il avait eu une mère sévère à supporter. Mais cela, Vernon n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien ressentir ou penser son neveu, et, même s'il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute été très loin de la réalité. Les dernières semaines de cours s'écoulèrent comme dans un rêve. Même l'horrible interrogation surprise que leur posa Both la veille des vacances ne parvint pas à assombrir l'humeur de Harry. Non que cela l'ait beaucoup dérangé d'ailleurs : après tout, les Dursley lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient qu'il ait de mauvaises notes.  
  
Et finalement arriva le jour tant attendu. Will avait fait savoir à Harry qu'ils passeraient le chercher le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Et après un long week-end passé en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin, lequel paraissait ravi d'être débarrassé de lui pour les vacances, une fois de plus, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retrouva dans le salon à attendre le coup de sonnette qui annoncerait sa libération. Le vieux sac de voyage qu'il avait déjà utilisé quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était allé chez Mrs Figgs, avait été rempli de vêtement et de livres et posé dans l'entrée. Il avait pris les livres et autres papiers qu'il avait de sa mère, et que Will n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'examiner en détail, et ses livres de classe, puisqu'il s'agissait là de la raison officielle de son séjour chez les Pickard. Le reste de la famille attendait avec lui. Vernon affirmait que lui et Pétunia avaient quelques détails à préciser avec la mère de son ami, Dudley était resté pour " voir à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les idiots qui fréquentaient le collège de leur quartier parce que personne ne se souciait de les envoyer dans une pension correcte." Harry n'avait jamais compris la propension des Dursley à toujours vouloir tout savoir de lui, à vouloir régenter ses fréquentations et tout ce qui faisait sa vie, alors qu'ils se moquaient parfaitement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais il était bien trop impatient et excité, bien qu'il s'arrangeât pour le cacher, pour réfléchir à cette question ce jour là. Rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur, pas même la douleur sourde de sa cicatrice, qui persistait depuis maintenant des mois.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Harry se leva d'un bond, pour aller ouvrir. Will et sa mère, une petite femme maigre qui avait la peau et les cheveux très bruns, comme ses fils, et qui semblait remplie d'une énergie inépuisable, se tenaient devant la porte, ainsi que Simon, ce qui l'étonna légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le troisième année accompagnerait son frère et sa mère. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, son oncle était derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à la vieille Fiat de la mère de Will. Il avait tendance à juger les gens d'après la marque de leur voiture, et les Pickard devaient être relégués tout en bas de sa pyramide de l'estime. En même temps, il paraissait satisfait. Harry savait qu'il s'y était attendu, puisque, évidemment, ces gens n'avaient pas les moyens de payer à leur fils une école convenable, ni un bon professeur particulier, et en étaient réduits à demander l'aide de Harry. D'un autre côté, s'ils étaient honnêtes, ils pouvaient peut-être constituer de bonnes fréquentations pour Harry qui, évidemment, ne pourrait jamais prétendre fréquenter la bonne société. Le garçon, qui avait surpris une conversation entre son oncle et sa tante, qui parlaient de cela, se demandait ce que penseraient les Dursley s'ils savaient que le père de Will était en prison.  
  
"Entrez, dit l'oncle Vernon en regardant les vêtements des Pickard, cherchant visiblement quelle réflexion désagréable il pourrait faire après leur départ.''  
  
Mais les amis de Harry étaient vêtus de neuf, d'habits achetés depuis que leur mère avait retrouvé du travail. La tante Pétunia ne fit aucun geste pour leur prendre leurs manteaux, ce qui était un signe certain qu'elle n'allait pas les retenir longtemps. Elle fit cependant un effort pour se montrer aimable.  
  
" Alors ainsi vous aller vous occuper de Harry pendant les vacances, dit- elle avec un sourire forcé en direction de la mère de Will. C'est ce garçon là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Will de la tête, qui vous pose des problèmes scolaires ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Mrs Pickard, avec un sourire forcé. Will est un bon garçon, ajouta-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui se dégagea, mais il n'est pas très sérieux avec ses cours. Son frère est bien pareil, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ce sont des garçons intelligents.  
  
- Comme c'est dommage de gâcher ainsi leurs capacités, fit Pétunia avec un rictus qui, pour Harry, était très significatif du fait que sa tante se forçait à faire la conversation et se moquait complètement des résultats de Will ou Simon. Heureusement, nous n'avons aucun problème avec Dudley. Il a parfois de petits ennuis, mais pas plus que les autres jeunes de son âge, et ils sont tellement sévères dans ces pensionnats !  
  
- Vous avez bien de la chance, soupira son interlocutrice. Et vous devez être fière de Harry, également. Ses professeurs, lorsque je suis allée les voir pour Will, m'en ont tous dit le plus grand bien. C'est l'un d'eux qui a suggéré que j'invite Harry à la maison pour aider Will à travailler. Comme ils sont amis, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée."  
  
À ses mots, l'oncle Vernon jeta à Harry un regard chargé de soupçons, comme s'il commençait à entrevoir la vérité.  
  
" J'ignorais qu'ils étaient amis, remarqua-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Harry ne vous a jamais parlé de Will ? s'étonna Mrs Pickard.  
  
- Euh... Maman, nous devrions peut-être y aller, fit remarquer son plus jeune fils.''  
  
Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir senti le danger et d'être intervenu si vite.  
  
" Nous devons encore passer chercher Vince et nous sommes en retard.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Encore merci de nous confier Harry, dit-elle aux Dursley, excusez-nous de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.  
  
- C'est courageux de votre part de vous en occuper, grogna l'oncle Vernon.''  
  
Il lança un regard féroce à son neveu.  
  
" Eh bien, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires et ton sac à puces !"  
  
Vernon se retourna vers Mrs Pickard.  
  
" Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, reprit-il, il emmène sa bestiole avec lui. Elle est nourrie sur ses rations. Ah, oui, mon neveu a tendance à trop manger, alors n'hésitez pas à le restreindre. Ou à sévire s'il n'accomplit pas ses devoirs ou s'il se montre insolent. Voyez-vous, nous avons les yeux ouverts, nous savons que sous ses airs de petit garçon sage il peut être terriblement grossier.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, répondit la mère de Will avec un sourire crispé. J'élève deux garnements, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec Harry. Bon, venez les garçons, Vince doit nous attendre. Désolée de vous quitter ainsi, Mr et Mme Dursley. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
  
- Nous ne vous retenons pas, répondit Pétunia.  
  
- Dépêche-toi un peu, mon garçon, ajouta Vernon en direction de Harry.''  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier, qui avait du mal à croire à sa chance, était installé à l'arrière de la voiture des Pickard. Après un détour pour prendre Vincent, un ami de Simon, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement.  
  
" Vince, Harry, allez poser vos affaires, dit la mère de Will. Simon, Will, vous venez m'aider. On va dîner dans quelques minutes."  
  
Ses fils grognèrent mais se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry alla poser son sac dans la chambre de son ami et les rejoignit. Mrs Pickard le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait pas encore vu ce jour-là.  
  
"Ah, au fait, Harry, dit-elle, soit le bienvenu. Tes petites visites du soir nous ont manqué, tu sais."  
  
Elle hésita un moment, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose mais craignait sa réaction.  
  
'' C'est gentil à vous de m'accueillir, madame, dit Harry comme elle ne se décidait pas. ''  
  
La mère de Will sourit.  
  
'' Tu peux m'appeler Mary, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas si vieille que cela. Et, c'est vrai, je suis contente que tu sois là, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à jouer ce petit jeu avec tes oncle et tante. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi les garçons ne voulaient pas que je leur demande simplement si tu pouvais venir chez nous passer un peu de temps avec Will. Ceci dit, c'est parfaitement vrai qu'il aurait bien besoin que ses notes remontent un peu, donc il ne vous est pas interdit de travailler, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- D'accord."  
  
Harry aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Travailler en compagnie de Will, de toute façon, c'était complètement différent de travailler tout seul dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, ça tournait toujours au jeu, il n'était pas rare que cela finisse par une grosse crise de fou rire. Son ami, par contre, qui avait entendu la conversation, fit la grimace.  
  
" Maman, protesta-t-il, c'est les vacances !  
  
- Peut-être, mais moi je me sentirai beaucoup moins coupable d'avoir trompé l'oncle et la tante de Harry si vous travaillez. J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que vous m'avez fait faire. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis.  
  
- Mais maman, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé partir autrement ! Ils ne veulent même plus le laisser venir à la maison après l'école ! Ils sont complètement fous !  
  
- Will, présente tes excuses à Harry. Et ne parle plus comme ça de sa famille. Ils ont peut-être des méthodes d'éducation différentes de ce que tu connais, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être de bons parents, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"  
  
Ce dernier fit un geste qui pouvait être interprété comme un oui ou comme un non. La question de Mrs Pickard ressemblait à ces questions rhétoriques dont la réponse est évidemment oui. Pourtant, il lui semblait déceler derrière une certaine inquiétude qui démentait la certitude affichée. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû répondre oui dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas compliquer la situation en en révélant trop à la mère de Will, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air de désavouer son ami. Qui continuait d'ailleurs de s'opposer à sa mère comme si Harry n'avait pas été là :  
  
" Ce ne sont pas ses parents, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, s'énervait Will. Ses parents sont morts, il y a dix ans dans un accident de voiture !  
  
- Ça suffit, maintenant, Will, coupa Mary d'une voix tranchante. Arrête avec ça, ne le lance pas à la figure de Harry comme si cela ne le touchait pas. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire. Et tu travailleras pendant les vacances pour remonter tes notes, que cela te plaise ou non. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord. Si Harry ne veut pas t'aider, ou si tu refuses son aide, c'est votre problème. Mets la salade sur la table et on mange."  
  
Will attrapa la salade d'un geste rageur mais ne dit rien. Harry le suivit, et fut soulagé de voir que son ami retrouvait très vite sa bonne humeur. Non que cela le surprit, Will ne restait jamais maussade bien longtemps. Et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas réellement énervé à cause des devoirs de vacances, le ton qu'il avait en en parlant au début étant plus celui d'une boutade, mais plus probablement parce que sa mère avait défendu les Dursley. Ce par quoi Harry était touché.  
  
Les premiers jours de vacances furent le paradis pour Harry. Il découvrait tout à la fois : la vie de famille, dont il avait toujours été tenu à l'écart chez les Dursley, l'amitié, la sensation d'être à sa place, et les vacances. De vraies vacances où il pouvait se lever à l'heure qui lui plaisait et faire ce qu'il voulait, à l'exception des deux heures passées à travailler avec Will tous les matins, et qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme une corvée. Après cela, les deux garçons passaient leur temps à jouer avec la console reçue à Noël par les Pickard, à se promener dans le voisinage, et à parler de tout et de rien, principalement de sorcellerie, des parents de Harry et de la visite à Godric's Hollow qui était prévue pour le samedi d'avant la rentrée. Will avait beaucoup ri en lisant les livres de magie. Harry en avait été un peu frustré au départ, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la moquerie. Il savait que son ami le croyait, mais il était obligé d'admettre que tout cela ressemblait à une énorme plaisanterie.  
  
Le week-end qui marquait le milieu des vacances, Harry se réveilla le samedi matin pour découvrir que Will était déjà levé. Ce qui n'était pas très fréquent, son ami étant d'habitude plutôt difficile à tirer du lit. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, il trouva les deux frères attablés devant un petit déjeuner. Tous les deux étaient silencieux, et leurs visages semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry se mit immédiatement à craindre que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé. Il demanda à Will où était sa mère.  
  
"Partie voir papa, répondit celui-ci d'un ton laconique.''  
  
Il n'insista pas davantage, mais comprit que c'était là la raison de l'humeur des deux frères. Will parlait si peu de son père, que, la plupart du temps, Harry oubliait que son ami avait lui aussi sa part de secrets et de problèmes. Cependant, il n'avait pas tellement l'air de vouloir que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, car il s'efforça d'entamer une conversation avec Harry, commentant joyeusement le fait que, sa mère n'étant pas là, ils n'auraient pas besoin de passer la matinée à faire semblant de travailler. Mais il était évident que le cœur n'y était pas. Simon, qui était lui aussi censé passer quelques heures à travailler tous les jours, n'intervint pas dans la conversation, se contentant de fixer d'un air absent la place où aurait du se trouver sa mère pendant tout le repas, qui fut particulièrement rapide. Il joignit ensuite son frère et Harry, et ils firent un tournoi de foot sur la console. Mais jamais leur jeu n'avait été aussi silencieux. Harry, pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, se sentait réellement étranger à la famille, loin des pensées qui assaillaient les deux frères et les rapprochaient. En même temps, il était gêné de s'immiscer ainsi entre eux et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider. Ce fut finalement alors qu'ils avalaient des sandwichs pour le déjeuner que Simon explosa.  
  
" Elle pourrait quand-même nous laisser aller avec elle ! C'est notre père, mince ! C'est aussi pour nous qu'il a fait cela, ce n'est pas juste que nous ne puissions pas le voir !  
  
- On a déjà parlé de ça des dizaines de fois, répondit Will d'une voix terne. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le voir, mais elle dit qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on le voit comme ça.  
  
- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle dit. Ou ce qu'il dit, si tu préfères. Mais je préfère le voir comme ça que ne pas le voir du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Que ça va me choquer ? Je sais parfaitement qu'il est en prison, et je vais avoir quatorze ans le mois prochain ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !  
  
- Ca ne sert à rien de t'exciter contre moi, rétorqua Will. Mais le voir ne le fera pas revenir plus vite.  
  
- Je sais bien. Mais il me manque, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de lui, tu étais trop jeune, mais pas moi. Je m'en souviens parfaitement et j'ai envie de le revoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre encore des années qu'ils le relâchent.  
  
- Maman a dit l'autre jour que ça ne serait peut être pas si long. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi j'en ai assez ! Justement parce que je ne le connais pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo, je ne connais même pas le son de sa voix !  
  
- Je sais, répondit Simon, sa colère soudain retombée. Il a une belle voix... Enfin, il avait une belle voix, il y a huit ans. Si seulement ils pouvaient le laisser sortir ! Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et il ne se saoulait pas souvent. En plus, c'est l'autre qui l'a attaqué. C'est dégueulasse."  
  
Son regard se posa soudain sur Harry et il se secoua. Les lamentations ne correspondaient pas à l'image qu'il voulait en général donner de lui en public.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une partie de foot, pour de vrai ? proposa-t- il. Pour une fois qu'il fait beau !"  
  
Les deux autres acceptèrent. Il se trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Bien sûr, à trois, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de jeu très intéressant, mais ils retrouvèrent d'autres garçons sur le terrain vague qui se trouvait tout près de l'immeuble où habitaient les Pickard. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement, Mary était rentrée. Elle embrassa ses fils, et, bien que plutôt rétifs à ce genre de démonstrations, ils se laissèrent faire. Harry comprit que la famille avait besoin de se retrouver, et, prétextant un petit mal de tête, il prit Godric avec lui et retourna dans la chambre de Will.  
  
Le lendemain était le jour de Pâques, et les Pickard semblaient avoir oublié leur émotion de la veille. Harry, comme les deux autres garçons, reçut un oeuf de la taille d'un oeuf de dinosaure, entièrement rempli de chocolats. Il devait y en avoir plus que ce qu'il en avait mangé dans toute sa vie. Non qu'il en ait mangé beaucoup au cours de sa vie : les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de le nourrir correctement, alors lui donner du chocolat(  
  
Comme on était dimanche, Harry et Will furent dispensés de travail scolaire ce jour là, ainsi que le lendemain qui était férié. Le beau temps se maintenait, et ils passèrent la plus grande partie de ces journées dehors. Le visage de Harry avait pris des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais eues chez les Dursley, sa silhouette semblait moins maigre qu'à l'ordinaire, sa figure plus pleine, avait remarqué Mary sur un ton qui révélait à la fois de la satisfaction, et une certaine amertume. Sans doute réalisait-elle que ce que lui avait raconté Will reposait sur un fond de vérité. À la suite de cette remarque, Harry ressentit une inquiétude fugace : Les Dursley n'allaient-ils pas faire la même observation, et en conclure que les vacances de leur neveu n'avaient pas été aussi studieuses qu'on le leur avait laissé entendre ? Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Jamais son oncle et sa tante ne remarqueraient qu'il avait bonne mine, ce serait presque lui faire un compliment. Et surtout, il lui restait encore une semaine de vacances, et il n'allait pas la gâcher en pensant à sa famille.  
  
Lorsqu'il se coucha le lundi soir, il avait le ventre délicieusement plein, et il se sentait heureux comme jamais après les jours qu'il venait de passer. Pourtant, ses rêves cette nuit là furent tout sauf agréables, comme si la main invisible qui régissait sa vie avait voulu lui rappeler, que, même au cours de ces semaines de vacances, l'insouciance et le bonheur n'étaient pas pour lui.  
  
Il était de nouveau dans la grande salle dont il avait déjà rêvé à Noël. Cette fois, cependant, le trône majestueux qu'il avait vu alors n'était plus occupé par une chose informe mais par un homme, grand et mince, avec un visage reptilien et des yeux rouges, dont la seule vision suffisait à faire remonter des frissons dans le dos de Harry. Agenouillé auprès de son maître se trouvait le même jeune homme qu'il avait vu alors, qui avait l'air encore plus terrorisé que la première fois. Son chef ne semblait pas du tout content de lui.  
  
« Que t'avais-je dis la semaine dernière, Ray ? Tu devais faire tomber les barrières de protection de Potter. Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient encore en place ?  
  
- C'est que... Maître, on me surveille, on me...  
  
- Suffit, tu m'avais pourtant affirmé avoir gagné la confiance du vieux fou ! Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses stupides. Je veux ce garçon, et je le veux avant la fin de l'année. Nous ne pouvons pas nous emparer de lui tant que ces stupides alarmes sont en place, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Je sais que le ministère ne se doute de rien, et si Dumbledore soupçonnait quelque chose, nul doute qu'il l'aurait dit à Fudge. Personne ne te surveille. Je veux pratiquer ce rituel avant de commencer à faire réellement parler de moi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils reprennent la Pierre avant cela.  
  
- Mais la marque, Maître, ce que nous avons fait à Noël...  
  
- ... n'était fait que pour prévenir de mon retour les Mangemorts. Les autres s'imaginent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un fou se prenant pour moi. Ne prétends pas le contraire.  
  
- Pourtant, argumenta le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible, dès que j'essaie de m'approcher des barrières, il y a ce professeur de potions qui surgit ! Même la fois où j'ai fait entrer ce troll pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde, il était là, à me surveiller !  
  
- Rogue se méfie de toi ? Je reconnais bien là Severus. »  
  
De nouveau retentit ce rire froid qui retournait les entrailles de Harry.  
  
« Qui que ce soit d'autre, je t'aurais recommandé de t'en débarrasser, mais ses potions me sont bien trop précieuses. Mais il doit bien y avoir des moments où il a autre chose à faire ?  
  
- Bien sûr mais... Il n'y a pas que lui. Il y a aussi ces deux petits fouineurs. Toujours en train de mettre leurs sales nez là où ils ne devraient pas. Ils se doutent que quelqu'un cherche à entrer dans ce couloir, même s'ils ne savent pas exactement ce qui se trouve dedans. Ils pensent que c'est Rogue qui va faire le coup, parce qu'ils sont souvent tombés sur lui dans le coin, quand il me surveillait, moi, mais ils ne sont pas stupides, et ils pourraient comprendre...  
  
- Si je me souviens bien, ces deux fouineurs, ils sont en première année, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, Ray, aurais-tu peur de deux gosses de onze ans ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr, mais...  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Ray. Si tu les retrouves encore dans tes pattes, maîtrise-les ! Tue les au besoin ! J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas une grande valeur pour nous ?  
  
- La fille est extrêmement douée. La meilleure élève de sa classe et...  
  
- Leurs noms, Ray ! Je me moque de connaître leurs bulletins scolaires !  
  
- Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
  
- Granger ? Une sang de bourbe ? Et l'un des fils d'Arthur Weasley, je suppose... »  
  
Un sourire cruel se dessina cette bouche dont les lèvres étaient si minces qu'on les voyait à peine.  
  
« J'ai un meilleur plan pour eux, Ray. Lorsque tu iras chercher ce que je t'ai demandé, s'ils sont encore là à surveiller, amène-les-moi. Mes mangemorts seront heureux de fêter l'événement autour d'une sang-de-bourbe. Et le sort du jeune Weasley sera un avertissement pour tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'opposer à moi. Son père nous a posé suffisamment de problèmes en son temps. Ce sera une belle journée Ray. Plus rien ne s'opposera entre moi et la domination du monde... »  
  
L'homme éclata d'un rire sinistre, et comme la fois précédente, la cicatrice de Harry sembla prendre feu. Il avait ressenti la douleur depuis le début, il savait depuis le début que c'était un rêve, sans trouver la force d'en sortir. Lorsqu'il entendit ce rire cauchemardesque, la douleur atteignit des niveaux qu'il n'aurait jamais crus possibles, pourtant, cela ne le réveillait pas. Ce fut une autre douleur, aiguë, dans le bras, qui le fit soudain se redresser. Puis il entendit des voix familières.  
  
« Va-t-en, sale chat, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est assez mal comme ça ? »  
  
C'était la voix de Will.  
  
« Il a de la fièvre... disait la voix de Mary alors qu'une main fraîche se posait sur son front. Je vais appeler Grand-père.  
  
- On dirait que l'attaque de la bête l'a calmé... Harry ? »  
  
Il remarqua que deux mains le tenaient par les épaules. Le visage de son meilleur ami dansait devant ses yeux quand il les ouvrit. Tout son corps tremblait. Harry tenta de se redresser, mais réalisa qu'il ne le pouvait pas.  
  
« Ca va ? Lui demanda Will. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi inquiet.  
  
- Oui, parvint-il à répondre. J'ai fait un cauchemar.  
  
- On avait cru remarqué, fit la voix de Simon, sarcastique, dans son dos, alors que les mains le lâchaient. Ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que tu te roules par terre en hurlant. »  
  
Un peu honteux, Harry réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans son lit mais au pied de celui-ci, dans l'espace minuscule qui restait dans la chambre de Will une fois les deux lits installés.  
  
« Désolé de vous avoir réveill »  
  
Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant. Cette fois, nul ne s'y opposa. Mary revint dans la pièce.  
  
« Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé le médecin, il sera là dans quelques minutes.  
  
- Le médecin ? Mais... je vais bien ! »  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu de médecin en dehors des visites médicales obligatoires de l'école, et de la fois où Dudley l'avait cogné si fort qu'il lui avait cassé trois côtes et où leur institutrice s'était vue obligée d'appeler l'hôpital. Son oncle et sa tante disaient que cela coûtait beaucoup trop cher... La nuit, ce devait être pire... Il savait que les Pickard n'étaient pas riches...  
  
« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus assurée en s'appuyant à son lit pour se relever.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, dit Mary d'une voix douce, en l'obligeant à se rasseoir, cette fois sur le lit. Tu es malade, tu as de la fièvre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ça ne nous dérange pas, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. Personne ne t'en veut. En plus, c'est presque le matin. Il est six heures passées.  
  
- Grand-père est toujours debout à cette heure là, renchérit Simon. Le père de papa, précisa-t-il devant l'air un peu perdu de Harry. Il est médecin et c'est lui que maman a appelé.  
  
- Il est formidable ! Ajouta Will d'un ton enthousiaste. Vraiment génial.  
  
- Bon, les garçons, dit Mary, puisque ça a l'air d'aller mieux je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. »  
  
Après un dernier regard un peu moins inquiet à Harry, elle sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre fut ouverte énergiquement, et un petit homme mince aux cheveux blancs en désordre entra. Will et Simon eurent un grand sourire en l'apercevant, et se précipitèrent pour l'embrasser.  
  
« Eh bien, jeunes hommes, dit le vieil homme en leur ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui n'était pas facilité par le fait que Simon était bien plus grand que lui, ainsi il semble que vous n'ayez pas tout à fait oublié que vous aviez un grand-père à quelques rues d'ici ? »  
  
Les deux frères se regardèrent, un peu honteux, et l'homme éclata de rire.  
  
« Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, je sais bien que vous avez autre chose à faire que de tenir compagnie à un vieillard ! Et puis, c'est moi qui n'étais pas vraiment disponible, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, où est le garçon qui a eu l'heureuse idée d'avoir besoin de mes services chez vous, me valant cette invitation surprise ? »  
  
Son regard tomba sur Harry.  
  
« Ici, bien sûr. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été appelé pour une urgence, je dois dire que cela me donne un coup de jeune. Même ces garnements là n'ont plus fait appel à moi à une heure aussi matinale depuis des années... Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, répondit Harry, gêné de tant d'attention, et agacé de voir que tout le monde faisait tellement d'embarras alors qu'il allait bien, et j'ai fait un cauchemar. Rien de grave.  
  
- Cela, jeune homme, vous me permettrez d'en juger.  
  
- C'était plus qu'un simple cauchemar, Frederick, intervint Mary que Harry n'avait pas vue rentrer dans la pièce. Il se roulait par terre en se tenant le front et en hurlant de douleur, et nous ne parvenions pas à le réveiller. Et il était brûlant.  
  
- Un cauchemar vraiment horrible, donc, conclut le vieil homme. »  
  
Il effleura le front de Harry de sa vieille main ridée.  
  
« Et un peu de fièvre pour le transformer en hallucination. Pas de quoi s'affoler, à mon avis. Dites-moi, mon garçon, de quoi rêviez-vous ?  
  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit Harry.  
  
- Dommage, je suis sûr que cela aurait fait une excellente histoire d'horreur. J'adore les romans noirs. Bien, nous dirons donc une bonne dose d'aspirine et quelques jours de calme. Quant au reste de la maisonnée, ainsi qu'à moi-même, je prescris un bon petit déjeuner. Il me semble que vous avez tous étés un peu secoués, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- J'ai peut-être réagi un peu trop fort, admit Mary. Mais jamais Simon ou Will n'avaient fait de pareille crise quand ils avaient de la fièvre.  
  
- Ca m'est déjà arrivé, affirma Harry. Ce n'est pas grave. »  
  
La mère de Will regarda son beau-père avec une expression interrogative. Celui-ci lui sourit.  
  
« Il n'y a probablement aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je t'assure. Maintenant, si vous descendiez tous les trois dans la cuisine pendant que je finis d'examiner mon patient ? »  
  
Obéissant, les trois Pickard quittèrent la pièce. Harry se laissa docilement examiner. Son esprit était ailleurs, sa tête encore trop pleine des images terribles qu'il avait eues sous les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa cicatrice était encore douloureuse, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention : ces derniers temps, il s'y était habitué. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le réalisme de ce rêve, et les similitudes avec celui qu'il avait eu à Noël. Ce qu'il avait surpris de la conversation entre Mrs Figgs et Dumbledore, et ce que sa vieille baby-sitter lui avait dit après, le fait qu'elle ait reparlé de ses rêves, alors qu'elle avait elle-même clos le sujet la veille, tout cela criait que ces rêves n'étaient pas ordinaires. Et cela signifiait aussi que les deux collégiens dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les noms étaient en danger, eux aussi... Ils ne semblaient pas en avoir conscience, cependant, et à aucun moment l'homme ou son serviteur n'avaient parlé de protections entourant les deux enfants, comme il y en avait autour de Harry. Et si une menace au-dessus des deux enfants, et que Harry était le seul à en avoir entendu parler... Il devait prévenir quelqu'un, mais qui ? La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui soit en rapport avec les sorciers, qui puisse faire quelque chose, c'était Mrs Figgs, et elle ne serait sûrement pas ravie de savoir qu'il s'intéressait encore à ce monde, même s'il ne faisait évidemment pas exprès d'avoir des cauchemars. Il s'efforça cependant de chasser ces pensées pour le moment, de reporter son attention sur le médecin, d'avoir l'air normal. Le vieil homme s'activait en silence autour de lui, semblant comprendre que Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le garçon le regardait, il lui sourit en rangeant son stéthoscope.  
  
« Y aurait-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il. Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. J'espère que tu n'as pas la mauvaise idée d'être gêné de m'avoir fait venir ? Je suis toujours heureux de voir mes petits- fils, et ma retraite m'ennuie. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire. Certes, il n'était pas particulièrement fier d'avoir fait peur à ses amis, mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas, et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il y avait plus grave... Tellement plus grave...  
  
« Will parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis avant d'entrer au collège, et cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien de te rencontrer. J'ai cru comprendre cependant à un moment qu'il était inquiet. Et Mary m'a un peu parlé de ta famille, il y a quelques jours. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as tout l'air d'être en excellente santé, mis à part un peu de fièvre qui, je crois, est en train de tomber, mais on dirait que tu as des soucis. On fait rarement des cauchemars aussi terribles que le semblait le tien sans raison.  
  
- Tout va très bien, répondit Harry. Je ne suis pas un enfant battu, si c'est ce que vous suggérez. »  
  
Il en avait assez que les gens supposent cela. Pas parce qu'il souhaitait protéger les Dursley, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, surtout que ça n'était pas vrai.  
  
« Je te crois. Je l'aurais vu si c'était le cas. Je voulais juste vérifier. Et garde bien à l'esprit, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il a des gens prêts à t'aider. Bien, et maintenant, que dirais-tu de descendre retrouver les autres ? Si tu te sens assez en forme, naturellement.  
  
- Bien sûr que je suis assez en forme, dit Harry en sautant du lit.  
  
- Eh ! Doucement, jeune homme ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller mollo pendant quelques jours. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les Pickard et Harry étaient confortablement installés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Harry n'avait pas faim, il se força cependant à avaler quelques toasts pour ne pas inquiéter ses hôtes. Il sentait le regard des deux adultes posé sur lui, et s'efforçait d'avoir l'air normal, même le film de son rêve se jouait en boucle dans son esprit et si une voix lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement à cette table alors que se tramaient d'aussi sombres desseins.  
  
Dès qu'il l'estima possible sans froisser ou inquiéter qui que ce soit, il demanda à quitter la table, et fit un signe à Will qui, comprenant instantanément, le suivit. Une fois que les deux garçons furent dans la chambre de Will, ils s'assirent sur le lit et Harry raconta à son ami ce qu'il venait de voir. Celui-ci ne parut pas trop inquiet. Moins en tous cas que quand il avait découvert la menace qui pesait sur Harry.  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que les deux types n'en ont pas parlé que les gens qu'ils ont mentionné ne sont pas protégés. Rappelle-toi ce que disait Mrs Figgs, quand elle parlait avec le vieil homme... Tu m'avais raconté qu'elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité dans ce collège. Si eux y sont, ils ne risquent rien, non ?  
  
- Mais ils savaient cela ! Ils étaient quand-même sûr de parvenir à leurs fins !  
  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux toujours aller voir Mrs Figgs, non ? Au pire, elle te dira de ne pas t'en mêler. À moins qu'elle ne soit comme les Dursley, auquel cas je n'ai rien dit.  
  
- Non, tu as raison. J'irai la voir dès que je rentrerai à Privet Drive. J'espère seulement qu'il ne se sera rien passé d'ici là. »  
  
Dans l'appartement des Pickard, où régnait en permanence une joyeuse normalité, les inquiétudes au sujet d'éventuels sorciers maléfiques aux yeux rouges et au visage de serpent ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps. Tout cela semblait bien trop irréel, même si la raison de Harry lui disait que c'était réel, il retrouva bientôt son insouciance. Du moins, un semblant d'insouciance, car ce qu'il oubliait dans la journée revenait en force la nuit, et d'interminables insomnies le tenaient trop souvent éveillé. Au cours de ces moments de veille, il en venait parfois à souhaiter que les vacances se terminent au plus vite, qu'il puisse rendre visite à Mrs Figgs. S'il arrivait quelque chose aux deux collégiens avant qu'il ait pu parler de ce qu'il savait, s'il s'avérait qu'il aurait pu les sauver et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait...  
  
Pourtant, lorsqu'arriva le dernier soir qu'il devait passer chez les Pickard, il ressentit bien plus d'amertume que de soulagement. Cependant, lorsqu'il se coucha le samedi soir, la perspective du voyage à Godric's Hollow , avant son retour chez les Dursley, lui faisait considérer avec enthousiasme la journée du lendemain.  
  
_Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers. Depuis quelques chapitres, je suis particulièrement gâtée et ça fait plaisir.  
  
Céline S :Contente que tu aies aimé le 6. En effet, Harry peut apprendre dans les livres, mais, comme tu vois, il a des problèmes, et il risque de prendre quand même un peu de retard. Et je sais que c'est dommage que les chapitres mettent si longtemps à venir, mais je fais ce que je peux, j'ai un emploi du temps surchargé depuis quelque temps et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger...  
  
tjrs tjrs une certaine personne : Tu la trouves si dure que ça ma fin ? Franchement, j'ai vu pire. Très nettement pire. En fait, ça n'est quand même pas un endroit où il y a trop de suspens, si ? Dis, je me sens un peu idiote mais j'ai une question à te poser : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mdr ? parce que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me le met et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris...  
  
Fandjo : Tiens, un nouveau ? En tous cas, tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre au sujet de la magie sans baguette. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'il ne puisse pas la pratiquer.  
  
Csame : Merci beaucoup. Pas de problème pour le chapitre précédent, tous sauf un c'est déjà à mon avis une très belle performance.  
  
Onarluca ( Artemis ?) : Merci ! Bon, tes espoirs de chapitre rapide ont dû être déçus, mais j'espère qu'au moins il t'aura plu.  
  
Johp5 : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et que le grenier ait correspondu à tes attentes.  
  
Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que tu auras aussi lu ce chapitre avec plaisir.  
  
Crys : Tu as raison, heureusement Harry n'est pas complètement crétin. C'est vrai que lui il n'a pas lu les œuvres de JKR, contrairement à nous. Contente que le chapitre 6 t'ai plu.  
  
Isabel : En effet, la petite excursion dans le grenier a mené à des découvertes intéressantes... Cela correspond-il à tes attentes ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Slyblack4 : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de Godric et de savoir si Harry va réussir à contrôler ses pouvoirs tout seul, je ne répondrai pas vu que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir...(tu le dis toi-même, tu verras dans la suite même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt mal parti pour Harry). Un Harry rebelle avec un petit penchant pour la facilit ? Franchement, je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne voyais pas du tout l'histoire du cadenas comme ça : vis-à-vis des Dursley, ça me paraît forcé qu'il se rebelle, et le fait d'apprendre à forcer un cadenas pour visiter un grenier dans lequel il veut chercher des affaires de sa mère ne peut pas se comparer au fait qu'il devienne voleur. Pour l'instant, il a onze ans et je le crois trop jeune pour avoir ce côté méchant, comme tu dis. S'il avait eu quelques années de plus, effectivement ça aurait pu être sympa qu'il quitte les Dursley, vive dans la rue, et autres...Pas pour le rendre séduisant, comme tu dis, ( j'ai du mal à voir Harry comme un Caïd, le genre blouson de cuir, moto, et toutes les filles pendues à ses basques) mais parce que ça changerait un peu. Mais il ne grandira pas dans cette fic, donc la question ne se pose pas.  
  
Wynzar : Encore merci pour tes compliments. Ok, pour mon pseudo, tu as probablement raison, vu le nombre de personne qui m'ont posé la question. Et peut-être qu'un jour je remettrai une vraie bio ( mais c'est le genre de trucs qui m'ennuient profondément). Effectivement, si tu es un garçon tu fais partie d'une minorité sur ce site, va comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que tu auras aimé la suite.  
  
Emélie : Tout d'un coup ? Félicitations. Et, non, la suite n'arrive pas vite, désolée.  
  
La Fourmi : Merci à toi pour avoir reviewé cette fic. Godric, magique ? Ma foi...  
  
Cicy : J'espère que tu es rassurée pour Harry, il aura pu se remplumer un peu pendant les vacances. Dommage pour les fics où Harry est dans le monde moldu. Et bon séjour là où tu es sans internet.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Pénélopeft : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour Ron et Hermione, ne désespère pas, on va les voir même s'ils ne reforment pas le trio. Et pour le cours d'histoire, c'était pour trancher un peu par rapport à celui de Binns ( ça doit faire une moyenne correcte).  
  
Sarah30 : Que de questions ! Je n'ai pas du tout oublié Voldemort et ses serviteurs, comme tu as pu le voir dans se chapitre. Et ne plus rien tenter n'est pas vraiment dans le style des persos. Harry n'est pas revenu à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore estime qu'il est plus en sécurité là où il est ( autrement les Dursley le renverraient de chez eux et il perdrait la protection.) Enfin, il apprendra la vérité... de plusieurs personnes différentes. Amis ou ennemis. J'ai jeté un œil à ta fic, l'idée de départ est intéressante mais c'est pour l'instant un peu court pour en dire beaucoup plus.  
  
Callista : Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et ta compréhension.  
  
Dega : Ben non, ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois que petit Harry apprendra la magie...Cette histoire devrait durer uniquement la première année. J'avais envisager d'écrire également les autres tomes, notamment le trois et le quatre, mais le deux me pose tellement de problèmes que je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir le faire.  
  
Godric2 : Voilà, si tu as été bien sage tu as pu lire ce chapitre. Et non, pas de métamorphose sans baguette, ça doit déjà être assez dur avec. Merci pour ta review.  
  
M4r13 : T'en veux un comme Godric ? Mince alors, ça risque d'être dur à trouver... Essaie de contacter Mrs Figgs. Comme je n'ai pas été trop harcelée, j'imagine que tu as appris la patience, ou que tu as décidé d'arrêter d'attendre la suite...  
  
Skara : Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'as plus de problèmes de sommeil. Et que la fic te plait toujours. Pour Godric, tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. Sauf que je ne ma rappelle pas avoir lu que Pattenrond était demi-Kneazle... Tu te rappeles où ils parlaient de ça ?  
  
Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveryBoDy : Euh... Un instant je relis la review. J'aurais pas dû boire autant hier soir... Alors comme ça c'est toi NoBoDy qui es responsable des pluies du mois dernier ? En tous cas, j'espère que Voldie est venue te sauver, EveryBoDy, parce que pendant ce temps là Harry aura eu la paix. Et que je n'aime pas qu'on laisse mourir mes lecteurs.  
  
Tobby : Merci !!!! J'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue non plus par la suite, et désolée pour l'attente._


	8. Godric's hollow

Disclaimer : Je joue avec les personnage de Mrs J.K.Rowling sans en tirer le moindre avantage financier.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Godric's Hollow.  
  
Il était beaucoup trop tôt, du moins du point de vue de Harry, quand Mrs Pickard vint les réveiller. Il grogna et agrippa son oreiller, puis, d'un seul coup, il se souvint que c'était le jour où il allait voir la maison de ses parents. Cela chassa rapidement le sommeil, et rapidement, il sauta sur ses pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était habillé, et attendait Will qui avait beaucoup plus de mal que lui.  
  
Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement expédié. Mary, qui croyait que Nicolas les emmenait simplement faire un pique-nique dans la forêt, leur parlait avec enthousiasme.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance, le temps est superbe, disait-elle. Will, combien veux-tu d'œufs durs dans ton déjeuner ?  
  
- Deux », répondit en baillant le garçon. Deux œufs supplémentaires partirent dans une casserole d'eau bouillante.  
  
- Tu devrais prendre l'appareil photo, reprit Mary, s'adressant à son fils. Je suis sûre que vous aurez envie de garder des souvenirs de cette journée.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée. Le garçon se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir. Harry sursauta quand quelque chose de doux lui effleura les jambes.  
  
« Godric ! S'exclama-t-il à mi-voix en caressant l'animal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser ici. C'est juste pour la journée, après je reviendrai te chercher. On rentre à la maison, Godric, ajouta-t-il, espérant rassurer l'animal, comme si celui-ci pouvait comprendre. Le chat lui sauta sur les genoux, et Harry commença à le caliner. Mais, apparemment, Godric n'était pas d'humeur. Il enfonça profondément ses griffes dans les genoux de son maître, et entreprit de déchiqueter son pantalon.  
  
« Hé ! S'écria celui-ci en remettant vivement son animal à terre limitant les dégats. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »  
  
Godric continua de se frotter contre ses jambes, sans ronronner cependant comme à son habitude. Il manqua de faire trébucher Harry lorsque celui-ci se leva pour aller mettre son bol dans l'évier.  
  
Finalement, peu avant sept heures, un coup de klaxon retentit dans l'allée. Les deux garçons embrassèrent Mary et se précipitèrent sur la porte. Cependant, ils durent recourir à l'aide de la mère de Will pour empêcher le chat de les suivre.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry alors qu'ils attendaient comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... pourtant, quand je pars à l'école il ne dit rien, aujourd'hui on aurait presque dit qu'il voulait m'empêcher de partir, ou venir avec nous.  
  
- D'habitude, il est tout doux, je sais. C'est vrai que c'est étrange. répondit pensivement Will. La seule fois, en fait, où il a eu l'air aussi énervé, c'est la nuit où tu as fait ce cauchemar. Là aussi, il était comme fou. Il t'a griffé.  
  
- Je m'en souviens, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé.  
  
- C'était comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi.  
  
- Mais aujourd'hui tout va très bien. Bof, c'est peut-être simplement de voir ma valise, ou quelque chose comme ça. »  
  
La voiture que Nicolas avait empruntée à sa mère était garée devant la porte. Le jeune homme se tenait assis bien droit au volant. Sur le siège passager, Liz était affalée contre la vitre, et semblait profondément endormie malgré la radio qui marchait à fond. Le bruit que firent les deux garçons en s'installant à l'arrière et en saluant le conducteur ne suffit pas non plus à la réveiller.  
  
La première partie du voyage fut une affaire silencieuse, à l'exception des airs de rock diffusés par les haut-parleurs. Will ne tarda pas à suivre l'exemple de Liz, et Nicolas se concentrait sur la route. Harry regardait défiler le paysage, en se demandant à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Godric's Hollow. Puis, un peu avant neuf heures, les dormeurs finirent par se réveiller, et les trois plus jeunes se mirent à parler avec animation de leurs vacances.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, Nicolas quitta la nationale et s'engagea sur une petite route.  
  
« Si j'ai bien retenu ce que montrait la carte, dit-il, Godric's Hollow est le petit village qu'on voit là-bas. » En effet, sur une petite colline, à environ cinq cent mètres devant eux, se dressaient quelques maisons autour d'une église. Harry sentit son estomac lui remonter à la gorge. « On monte chercher la maison de Harry avant le déjeuner ? » proposa le préfet. Tous furent d'accord, et quelques instants plus tard il se entraient dans le village. Celui-ci ne devait pas faire plus de quelques centaines d'habitants. Les maisons en pierres épaisses semblaient anciennes mais confortables, les toits de tuiles resplendissaient au soleil. La rue qu'ils empiriquement semblait être la seule du village à être goudronnée. Ils arrivèrent à une place, au pied de l'église et d'un grand bâtiment sur lequel des lettres finement sculptées indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de la mairie. Nicolas se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture. En ce dimanche d'avril, sous un temps magnifique, les gens étaient nombreux dans les rues. Beaucoup jetèrent un regard de curiosité à ces étrangers. Le tourisme n'était évidemment pas chose commune à Godric's Hollow.  
  
« Harry, tu as une adresse ? Demanda Nicolas. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu voulais faire. Juste jeter un coup d'œil à la maison, c'est ça ? » Harry regarda Liz, étonné. Il aurait pensé que le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'ils voulait faire.  
  
« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout bien lui expliquer, répondit simplement son amie, comme si elle n'avait pas eu deux semaines complètes pour le faire.  
  
- On n'a pas d'adresse, expliqua alors Harry. J'ai eu le maire au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout, mais seulement si je venais sur place. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
- Et comment comptes-tu trouver le maire ? Demanda Nicolas.  
  
- A la mairie ? Suggéra Will, venant au secours de Harry resté sans voix.  
  
- Un dimanche, ça m'étonnerait. Et même si nous savions où il habite, il va bientôt être midi, or dans ces petits villages le déjeuner dominical, c'est souvent sacré.  
  
- On peut quand même chercher un peu, non ? Dit Harry, que les paroles de Nicolas avaient considérablement refroidi. Il n'avait pas pensé que le dimanche n'était pas forcément le meilleur jour pour ce voyage. Mais ils n'étaient quand même pas venus jusqu'ici pour repartir bredouilles. Tant pis pour les convenances, tant pis s'ils dérangeaient le maire au milieu de son repas, ce qu'il cherchait était d'une toute autre importance.  
  
Il s'avança et aborda une femme qui tentait de faire avancer deux petits enfants.  
  
« Allez, les pressait-elle, il faut rentrer maintenant, papa ne sera pas content si nous arrivons trop tard et si son gigot est brûlé..  
  
- Excusez-moi ? » Fit Harry.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit d'un air engageant. « Oui, jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
- J'ai besoin de parler à Mr le Maire, expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas où il habite.  
  
- Mr le maire ? Il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'appelle comme ça, ici. Sa maison est dans la rue qui part à droite, juste derrière le tabac, fit-elle en désignant une petite boutique crasseuse que Harry n'avait pas remarquée. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, c'est le plus beau jardin du village, et probablement de toute la région. D'ailleurs, vous trouverez sûrement Jack occupé à y travailler.  
  
- Merci, madame, dit Harry.  
  
- De rien. J'espère que ce ne sont pas des problèmes qui vous amènent chez nous ? » La curiosité de la femme semblait lui avoir fait oublié qu'elle été pressée, oublié aussi les petits qui avaient commencé à se chamailler. Mais Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de faire la conversation.  
  
- Oh, non, répondit-il. Juste quelques questions à poser. Merci pour votre aide, répéta-t-il en rejoignant les autres, un sourire aux lèvres. Nicolas perdit un peu de sa réticence devant la facilité avec laquelle Harry avait obtenu le renseignement. Il admit qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu vite, oubliant que dans une petite ville tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et que le statut de maire n'est bien souvent qu'un titre symbolique.  
  
Ainsi que l'avait prévu la jeune mère, la propriété du maire n'était pas difficile à reconnaître. Ce n'était qu'un gigantesque parterre de roses, de toutes les couleurs. Il y en avait des buissons complets, qui voisinaient avec des pieds beaucoup moins denses. Des rosiers grimpants recouvraient presque tous les murs de la maison. Tout n'était que taches vives, harmonieusement réparties. Un homme était occupé à tailler les rosiers qui poussaient le long de la barrière qui bordait le jardin. Il était assez grand, et carré. Ses cheveux abondamment fournis étaient gris, ainsi que sa moustache et ses épais sourcils. Les visiteurs l'observèrent un moment avant qu'il ne relève la tête, visiblement surpris de les voir là. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer quand leur regards se croisèrent.  
  
« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda l'homme.  
  
- Vous êtes le maire de ce village, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était Nicolas qui parlait. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus âgé, ou parce qu'il ne connaissait qu'une toute petite partie des circonstances qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici, et était ainsi plus sûr de lui, il avait pris la tête du petit groupe. L'homme ayant répondu par l'affirmative, il poursuivit :  
  
« Nous aurions aimé vous parler. Harry est né ici, et je crois qu'il vous a appelé il y a quelques temps pour vous poser des questions. »  
  
Le visage de l'homme se figea soudain alors qu'il dévisageait le garçon au cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice, que Nicolas avait désigné.  
  
« Harry Potter, bien sûr, murmura-t-il en laissant tomber ses cisailles. J'aurais dû te reconnaître tout de suite... Je me souviens parfaitement de notre conversation, mais je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais. Dieu que tu ressembles à ton père ! Et que tu as grandi en dix ans ! Mais entrez donc, tous les quatre, venez. »  
  
Les jeunes gens suivirent le maire du village à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Le salon où ils furent conduits était une grande pièce encombrée de meubles en chêne massifs et luisants de propreté. Un peu partout, des vases contenaient de gros bouquets de roses coupées, et leur parfum se mêlait à l'odeur riche d'un ragoût en train de cuire. Qui rappela aux collégiens que leur petit déjeuner était bien loin.  
  
« Georgina ! » Appela leur hôte, viens saluer nos invités. Une petite femme rondelette déboucha dans le salon, paraissant un peu surprise de les voir mais cependant accueillante.  
  
« Bonjour vous tous, s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous recevons ainsi de la jeunesse. Vous n'habitez pas Godric's Hollow, d'où venez-vous ?  
  
- Little Whining, dans le Surrey, répondit Nicolas. Je suis Nicolas Marks, voici ma petite sœur Liz, et ses amis Will Pickard et Harry Potter.  
  
- Harry Potter ? Bien sûr... Je t'ai bercé quand tu étais tout petit ! Je me souviens très bien de toi. Tu n'as pas tellement changé, et tu as certainement le type Potter. Ce qui est arrivé à ta famille... Quelle tragédie ! Mais vous n'êtes certainement pas venus ici par hasard ?  
  
- Je voudrais que vous me parliez de mes parents, expliqua Harry, de ce qui leur est arrivé, et peut-être aussi voir leur maison.  
  
- Eh bien ! Cela devrait nous occuper un bout de temps, répondit le maire. Ne voulez vous pas rester déjeuner ? Connaissant Georgina, je suis sûr que nous aurons assez pour six. Cela nous évitera de manger la même chose tout la semaine.  
  
- Nous avons apporté des sandwichs, dit Nicolas.  
  
- Des sandwichs ? Allons, venez plutôt faire un vrai repas. A vos âges, on en a besoin, et ce sera tellement plus agréable pour bavarder, n'est-ce pas ? Georgina, va donc mettre le couvert sur la grande table. » La femme se leva, souriant, et les adolescents remercièrent le couple. Puis un silence s'installa dans le salon. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le maire se mit à parler d'une voix un peu étrange, sans regarder vraiment ses interlocuteurs.  
  
« Te parler de tes parents, Harry, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te raconter tout ça par téléphone. Il y a tant à dire, et en même c'est une histoire si triste ! La famille Potter, ta famille, était l'une des plus anciennes du village, si ce n'est la plus ancienne, avec la mienne peut-être. De tous temps, il y avait toujours eu des Potter ici, de même qu'il y a toujours eu des Simmons. C'est mon nom, au fait, Jack Simmons. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Jack. Bref, je me suis un peu intéressé à l'histoire du village, et même sur les archives les plus anciennes qui datent de plusieurs siècles, les noms Potter et Simmons apparaissent.  
  
- Les deux familles s'entendaient bien ? Demanda Liz, dont le visage exprimait la même expression que lorsqu'elle lisait un roman particulièrement intense, ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait en cours d'histoire, le rire en moins.  
  
- Eh bien, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, assez bien. Le grand père de Harry était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il y a eu des frictions, je crois, à certaines époques, mais jamais rien de grave. Pourtant, c'est vrai que quand on y pense, c'est étrange. Les deux familles étaient riches et influentes, il aurait dû y avoir des luttes d'influence, des jalousies... Souvent, lorsque cette situation se retrouvait dans les villages, l'une des deux familles était obligée de partir. Mais cette situation ne s'est jamais rencontrée à Godric's Hollow. Ce qui est étonnant, également, c'est le peu de mariages entre des Potter et des Simmons que l'on retrouve au fil des siècles. Bien sûr, ma famille était noble et les Potter ne l'étaient pas, mais ils étaient suffisamment riches pour compenser. Ils auraient pu acheter un titre, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que cette différence de statut entre les deux familles est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a jamais eu de rivalités.  
  
- Une différence de statut ? Demanda Will.  
  
- Mes ancêtres étaient les seigneurs, ici, ils régnaient sur le village, avaient des serviteurs, ils devaient sans doute toucher d'énormes impôts et les faire travailler comme des esclaves, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier mais c'est comme ça que ça marchait à l'époque. Nous avons perdu notre titre il y a bien longtemps, mais depuis la création de la fonction de maire, c'est toujours un Simmons qui l'a exercée. Les Potter vivaient plus en marge du village, ils avaient bien quelques serviteurs, mais en dehors de cela ils n'avaient aucun droit sur personne. Ils étaient extrêmement riches, je l'ai déjà dit, nul n'a jamais vraiment su d'où leur venait tout cet argent, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils s'en sont toujours servis pour le bien de la commune. Ce sont eux qui ont fait construire l'église au quatorzième siècle, il y a d'ailleurs une plaque commémorative à l'entrée, puis qui l'ont fait restaurer depuis. Plus récemment, ils ont donné énormément pour qu'il y ait une école à Godric's Hollow, qui a d'ailleurs dû fermer ses portes l'an passé. Autant on respectait les Simmons, autant on aimait les Potter. Tout le monde ici a été très touché par ce qui leur est arrivé.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Harry brûlait d'impatience.  
  
- Une horrible suite de catastrophes, comme si le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur ta famille, de la faire disparaître du village. Certains ont dit, d'ailleurs, qu'il y avait des maléfices là-dessous, mais qui aurait pu en vouloir à tes parents ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les membres de la famille sont tous morts, de mort violente ou inexplicable, les uns après les autres. »  
  
Harry savait déjà cela par les lettres de sa mère, mais il était cependant suspendu aux lèvres de l'homme. Les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, constata-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Seule la femme du maire, revenue discrètement dans la pièce, qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, n'affichait pas une expression captivée, mais plutôt un air de profonde tristesse. Nul ne pouvait douter, en la voyant, qu'elle avait porté aux Potter une réelle affection.  
  
« Ton grand-père avait un frère, racontait l'homme. Un frère aîné, Sean, qui a été le premier à disparaître. En 1975. Il avait vingt ans. Il paraît qu'il s'est suicidé, mais on a jamais vraiment eu de détails. Cela faisait trop mal au reste de la famille d'en parler. Le Père Martin, le curé de l'époque, en sait probablement plus puisque ta grand-mère lui a demandé de donner une messe bien que le corps de ton oncle n'ait jamais été ramené au village, je crois que tout lui a été raconté, mais le père Martin était un saint homme, et jamais il n'aurait éventé ce secret. Ton père avait quinze ans, à l'époque, et je crois que le choc causé par la mort de son frère l'a fait mûrir brusquement. Avant, son principal but dans la vie semblait être de faire des farces qui ennuieraient le plus de monde possible. Pas méchamment, il a souvent fait rire le village tout entier, mais parfois il a vraiment mis des gens dans l'embarras. Après cette tragédie, il n'a pas vraiment cessé, mais on sentait qu'il faisait vraiment attention à ne faire de mal à personne. Et surtout, on sentait qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations. C'est peu après cette époque qu'un de ses amis malheureux dans sa famille a commencé à venir passer toutes ses vacances ici, un peu comme si James avait cherché, et trouvé, un frère de remplacement. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, je fais peut-être un peu dans la longueur mais on n'a plus beaucoup l'occasion de parler de cette époque.  
  
- Non, fit Harry d'une voix enrouée, c'est très bien comme ça.  
  
- On devrait peut-être passer à table, intervint Georgina. Tu pourras continuer à leur raconter. » Son mari ayant acquiescé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et s'assirent autour de la grande table massive. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les assiettes furent remplies que Jack continua son récit. Il semblait ne s'adresser qu'à Harry :  
  
« Dans les années qui ont suivi, la situation a semblé s'arranger, pourtant ce n'était plus comme avant. C'est difficile à expliquer, les Potter ont toujours été un peu en marge du village, leur maison, Goldwing's Hall était à l'écart, ils ne travaillaient pas là, nul ne sait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, d'ailleurs, ils envoyaient leurs enfants dans des écoles privées, loin d'ici, et rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir un jour été invités à franchir la porte de leur demeure. Mais après la mort de Sean, ils se sont encore plus renfermés sur eux-même. On voyait moins souvent ta grand-mère descendre au village, ton grand-père semblait de plus en plus souvent absent, quand il était là, il avait souvent l'air malade, je t'ai déjà parlé de ton père. En fait, c'est lui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Avec son ami, Sirius, on les voyait souvent au village. On s'inquiétait bien un peu pour ses parents, mais la mort d'un enfant est une telle tragédie... On pensait qu'il était normal qu'ils aient du mal à s'en remettre. Quand James a eu dix-huit ans, qu'il a quitté le collège, ce n'est pas Sirius qui est revenu avec lui mais ta mère. Leur mariage a été célébré ici, dans l'intimité mais ça a été une belle fête. La première fois que Henry et Dorah Potter semblaient vraiment heureux depuis près de trois ans. Ta mère était une jeune femme adorable. Elle semblait dotée d'une joie de vivre inépuisable, et on aurait dit que par sa présence elle avait enfin réussi à faire partir la tristesse qui planait sur Godric's Hall depuis la mort de Sean. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré. Quelques mois après le mariage, une nouvelle tragédie a eu lieu. Tes grand-parents sont décédés à leur tour. Cela s'est passé à Londres. On a parlé d'un accident de voiture. James était effondré, et c'est Lily qui a tenu bon, s'occupant de faire ramener les corps au village et d'organiser des funérailles. Sous ses airs de fragile jeune fille, ta mère avait une grande force de caractère. »  
  
L'homme s'interrompit un instant et avala une gorgée d'eau. Puis il farfouilla un instant dans son assiette, toujours pleine, avant de reprendre :  
  
« Après cela, Lily et James ont continué à vivre dans la vieille maison. Leurs amis venaient les voir souvent, et ton père a fini par reprendre le dessus. Il travaillait énormément. On les voyait peu, tous les deux, mais ils étaient toujours charmants avec tout le monde. Puis on a appris que ta mère était enceinte, et on s'est tous réjouis de savoir que la lignée des Potter n'allait pas s'arrêter. Et tu es né. On aurait pu croire que ton arrivée aurait effacé définitivement les blessures du passé, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ta mère venait plus souvent au village, je crois qu'elle avait cessé de travailler, mais elle ne souriait plus autant. A plusieurs reprises, quand elle ne se savait pas observée, je l'ai vue te serrer contre elle, comme si elle avait peur de te perdre. Plusieurs fois, ton père est revenu à Goldwing's Hall blessé, une fois même grièvement. On parlait beaucoup, à cette époque, des Potter, on était tous inquiets pour vous... Jamais on aurait pu imaginer un drame comme celui qui s'est produit.  
  
- L'accident, murmura Harry.  
  
- L'accident ? Quel accident ?  
  
- L'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents, expliqua Will. Sauf que c'était pas un accident, on en est sûr.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, s'étonna le vieil homme. Lily et James Potter ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient pas.  
  
- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Une explosion. Une gigantesque explosion. Et là où se dressait la plus belle demeure du village, il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de ruines. Tout le village a entendu l'effondrement de Goldwing's Hall, même tout le monde à cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple coup de tonnerre. En fait, le plus étonnant, c'est que tu t'en sois sorti vivant, Harry. Et ce qui a également surpris beaucoup de gens, c'est que les corps de Lily et James, quand on les a sortis de là, ne présentaient nulle trace de blessure. Ils étaient morts, mais on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Alors que j'ai vu dans ma jeunesse d'autres victimes de ce genre de catastrophes, pendant mon service militaire, et ils étaient tous dans un sale état. Mais on aurait dit que la maison s'était effondrée sur vous sans vous toucher. Et, par certains côtés, c'était encore plus terrible parce qu'on se disait qu'il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'il y ait un miracle... pour que vous en sortiez indemnes tous les trois. »  
  
Jack s'arrêta, trop ému à ce souvenir pour continuer. Harry dût s'essuyer les yeux avec sa serviette, une grosse boule dans la gorge. A côté de lui, Liz avait les lèvres tremblantes et Georgina avait le visage très pâle. Will triturait nerveusement des morceaux de viande qui restaient sur son assiette, gardant les yeux baissés. A l'autre bout de la table, Nicolas semblait sans voix, et jetait de temps à autre des regards stupéfaits à Harry. Il était le seul qui n'était pas venu ici avec une idée préconçue de ce qu'ils allaient entendre, et semblait avoir du mal à croire cette version.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on a donné une explication ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi la maison a-t-elle explosé ?  
  
- On a parlé d'un problème lié au gaz, je crois, mais personne n'a jamais eu de certitude. Pas plus qu'on n'a su exactement comment étaient morts Henry, Dorah, ou Sean. »  
  
Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis. Eux avaient une assez bonne idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais ils n'en parlèrent pas. Ils se doutaient qu'on ne les croirait pas. Georgina se leva pour débarrasser la table, personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Puis, finalement, Nicolas se leva.  
  
« On vous a assez dérangés, dit-il, on va y aller.  
  
- Un instant, demanda Harry. Vous pouvez nous dire où se trouvait la maison de mes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant à la place ?  
  
- Les ruines sont toujours là. Personne n'a osé y touché. C'est à la fois sacré, tout ce qui reste de ce qui a été un des piliers du village, et en même temps, après tout ce qui s'est passé les gens craignent qu'habiter là ne porte malheur. Je suis passé par là récemment, la végétation a tout envahi, c'est devenu une véritable forêt vierge. Vous ne trouverez pas tous seuls, c'est dans les bois à l'écart du village. Je peux t'y emmener, Harry, mais je doute qu'on puisse tous y aller. C'est difficile d'accès, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour se tenir sur les ruines. » Harry regarda ses amis, qui avaient visiblement envie de l'accompagner. Et ce fut de nouveau Nicolas, moins impliqué et qui portait sur les événements un regard d'adulte, qui répondit : « Vous pourriez peut-être emmener juste Harry. Nous autres pouvons aller un peu profiter du soleil dans le bois. Après tout, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus, non ? »  
  
Liz fit la moue, et Will proposa : « Je ne pourrais pas venir aussi ? Nous ne serions que trois...  
  
- C'est difficile d'accès et il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, vous savez, répondit Jack.  
  
- Et le temps que vous alliez là-bas, fit Nicolas, il risque d'être tard. Je croyais que tu voulais que je te teste au foot ?  
  
- Ok, admit Will. Mais tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter, dit-il à Harry d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- On se retrouve dans le bois, juste derrière l'école, tu sauras retrouver ? Demanda Nicolas à Harry.  
  
- Pas de problème. » Lorsque ses amis partirent, après être passés à la cuisine saluer leur hôtesse, Harry se tourna vers Jack, s'apprêtant à le suivre dans les bois. Mais celui-ci était retourné s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il fit signe à Harry de faire de même.  
  
« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai quelque peu menti, dit-il. Il n'est pas si difficile ni si long de se rendre à Goldwing's hall, et on y tient facilement à cinq, et même à dix ou vingt si on le désire. Mais je voulais te parler en privé. Ma femme est la seule personne à qui j'aie parlé de ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Ce fameux soir, je suis peut-être la seule personne à m'être trouvé assez près de la maison de tes parents pour comprendre immédiatement ce qui se passait quand elle s'est effondrée sur eux. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit là. C'était Halloween, et je rentrais à pieds par les bois après avoir été appelé pour une urgence - je suis médecin, et à l'époque je n'avais pas encore pris ma retraite. J'étais à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de Goldqing's Hall quand il y a eu ce bruit, et des lumières éblouissantes. Je me suis précipité, sans vraiment réaliser, mais quand je suis arrivé sur place, c'était horrible. Inimaginable. Là où se dressait depuis des siècles la demeure des Potter, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un tas de ruines fumantes. Et, tout près de l'endroit où s'était trouvée la porte d'entrée, il y avait James. Il avait les yeux ouverts et ne semblait pas blessé, pourtant j'ai tout de suite compris que... qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Que c'était fini. J'ai appelé ta mère des dizaines de fois, mais personne n'a répondu. »  
  
Il s'interrompit un instant, les yeux dans le vague. A ses côtés, Harry vit Georgina s'essuyer discrètement les yeux. Puis le maire reprit d'une voix un peu encouée :  
  
« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à errer dans les ruines avant d'entendre un faible cri. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était toi, qui criais. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à localiser où tu étais. Mais il y avait d'énormes blocs de pierres qui te recouvraient, c'est un vrai miracle que tu n'aies pas été écrasé. J'ai vite compris que je ne parviendrais pas à te dégager seul, et je suis parti chercher du secours. Mais je n'avais fait que quelques mètres quand j'ai entendu un hurlement de bête blessée. Je me suis retourné d'un bond. Et j'ai vu... un homme immense, énorme. Il n'était pas du village, je ne l'avais jamais vu, et, je n'en suis pas très fier mais j'ai eu peur et je me suis caché. J'ai pensé que peut-être il y était pour quelque chose dans l'explosion de la maison, ou peut-être je n'ai pas pensé du tout, j'étais sous le choc, mais je suis resté l'observé. Il s'est vite avéré que mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Il a entendu les cris, lui aussi, et il a soulevé les blocs qui m'avaient arrêté comme s'ils avaient été faits de polystyrène, il t'a découvert et pris avec délicatesse dans ses énormes bras. Tout en te berçant au creux d'un bras, il a continué de dégager les blocs, et n'a pas mis longtemps à dégager le corps de ta mère. Elle était tout près de toi. Je m'avançais pour aller parler au géant quand une moto s'est arrêtée près de lui. Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver, et lui non plus apparemment. Je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite l'homme qui la conduisait. Mais il s'est avancé vers le corps de James, qui était près de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et il est tombé à genoux. C'est alors que j'ai reconnu le visage dévasté de Sirius, l'ami de James. J'aurais voulu aller le réconforter, mais le géant a été plus rapide. J'en ai probablement entendu plus que je n'aurais dû. Te tenant toujours dans un de ses bras, Harry, il a mis sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et il a dit : « Courage, Sirius, ça va aller. Tu sais qu'ils auraient voulu que tu sois fort. » Mais l'autre continuait de pleurer.  
  
« Lily, James, sanglotait-il. Non ! C'est moi qui les ait tués ! J'aurais dû savoir ! Mais comment ai-je pu ?  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua le géant d'un ton bourru. Personne ne pouvait prévoir... » A ce moment là, tu t'es remis à crier, et Sirius a seulement semblé remarquer ta présence.  
  
« Donnez moi Harry, Hagrid, a-t-il demandé. Je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.  
  
- Non. Le directeur m'a demandé de lui amener, et de ne le confier à personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.  
  
- Dans ce cas, prenez ma moto, je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant.  
  
- Merci. Ne désespère pas, Sirius, il te reste des amis, et puis... Il a disparu. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.  
  
- C'est trop tard, Hagrid. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »  
  
Il s'est éloigné à pas lent. Le géant t'a mis dans un panier, et placé sur la moto, puis il a contourné les ruines et je vous ai perdus de vue. Je ne l'ai pas entendu démarrer. Après ça, j'ai alerté les autorités, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de ce que j'avais vu. Apparemment, ils ont quand-même été mis au courant, puisqu'ils savaient que tu avais survécu. J'imagine que le géant était un gendarme arrivé un peu en avance, je sais que Sirius lui- même était dans la police, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils se connaissaient. On a expliqué à ceux qui, au village, s'inquiétaient de ton sort, que tu avais été recueilli par la famille de ta mère.  
  
- C'est exact, confirma Harry. Je vis chez ma Tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous aurait menti. » Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que, des mensonges, on en avait raconté beaucoup autour de ses parents. Il savait aussi que la vérité était tellement incroyable que n'importe quel mensonge pouvait paraître plus vraisemblable. Tout commençait à être clair dans sa tête, ce récit lui donnait une autre vision que celle des lettres de sa mère, les complétait. Il restait cependant encore tant de points qu'il ne comprenait pas !  
  
« qu'est devenu Sirius ? Demanda-t-il. Vous l'avez revu ?  
  
- Non, jamais. Il semblait si désespéré ce soir là que je suppose qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de revenir sur les lieux où il avait été heureux. Il n'était même pas à l'enterrement de tes parents. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. A vrai dire, personne ne savait non plus ce que tu étais devenu jusqu'à ce que tu me téléphones. Pendant dix ans, on n'a plus vu personne qui ait été proche des Potter à Godric's Hollow.  
  
- J'aimerais voir les ruines. Après tout c'est ce que nous étions censés faire.  
  
- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, tu sais. Quelques pierres... Quelques restes de meubles... Les décombres n'ont même jamais été complètement déblayées. Mais j'ai dit que je t'y emmènerai, donc allons-y. » Harry et Jack quittèrent la maison et, d'un pas rapide, le maire se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Celui-ci était désert en ce début d'après-midi, mais des rires étaient entendus par endroits en provenance des jardins. Ils prirent une piste qui montait dans un petit bois, et qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage à mesure qu'ils avançaient.  
  
- Plus personne ne vient par ici, dit Jack, et le sentier n'est plus entretenu. » Il souleva une branche pour permettre à Harry de passer. « Je viens parfois jeter un coup d'œil, mais je crois que je suis le seul. Voilà, on y est presque. »  
  
Et, sans que rien n'ait pu permettre de le prévoir, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Et ce qui se trouvait là évoqua immédiatement à Harry les images de vieux films que regardaient les Dursley. Les pierres avaient été projetées sur tout ce qui avait été le jardin, et sur une partie de la forêt. En même temps, Jack n'avait pas menti en parlant de la végétation qui avait tout envahi : des herbes folles poussaient un peu partout. Harry s'avança doucement. Au milieu de cette scène un peu irréelle se trouvaient, un peu partout, des objet douloureusement familiers, des objets qui avaient dû faire le quotidien de ses parents, et qu'on avait laissés rouiller là, faute d'oser les récupérer, de savoir quoi en faire, ou simplement parce que personne n'avait eu le courage de venir faire le ménage. Dans ce qui, d'après la disposition des ruines, avait été l'entrée, Harry repéra une chaussure en cuir noir. Il s'en saisit, puis la rejeta, presque violemment, comme pour chasser l'envie qui aurait pu le prendre de la conserver. A quoi pourrait bien lui servir une vieille chaussure de son père ? Dans la cuisine, c'était des piles de vaisselle brisée, qui avait dû s'échapper des portes ouvertes de meubles en bois pourrissant renversés un peu plus loin. Sur le côté se trouvait ce qui avait dû être la chambre de ses parents. Du moins, il y vit un matelas moisi et déchiré. Et peut-être sa chambre à lui. Le squelette d'un lit à barreaux. Il déblaya quelques gravats pour mieux voir. Protégé par un coin du lit se trouvait un petit animal en peluche. Un oiseau, assurément, mais de quel espèce, Harry l'ignorait.  
  
Harry le ramassa. Jack arriva derrière lui pour observer sa trouvaille. Il eut un petit sourire un peu triste. « C'était à toi, dit-il. Je m'en souviens bien, tu ne le quittais jamais.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme oiseau ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- je ne sais pas. A voir sa couleur, je dirais un genre de perroquet, mais il ne ressemble pas vraiment. Peut-être aucune espèce précise, mais il est joli comme ça, non ?  
  
- Si. » Il mit l'oiseau dans le sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Il était sale, mais étrangement peu abîmé.  
  
« C'est ici qu'on vous a trouvés, ta mère et toi, dit le maire en désignant, au centre de la maison, un endroit un peu dégagé. Assurément par les efforts du géant. Harry s'avança. Alors qu'il posait le pied à l'endroit indiqué, un flash de douleur parcourut soudain sa cicatrice. Et, l'espace d'un instant, il ne vit plus rien qu'une aveuglante lumière verte. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, puis passa aussi brusquement que c'était venu.  
  
« Ca va ? Demanda le maire.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur une pierre. L'homme vint s'asseoir en face de lui.  
  
« J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer qu'ici se dressait une des plus belles maisons que j'ai jamais vues. Tu sais, Harry, beaucoup, dans le village, espèrent qu'un jour tu reviendras ici, dans quelques années, que tu ferais reconstruire un bâtiment, et que tu l'habiteras. Les plus âgés, en tous cas, ceux qui restent fidèles aux traditions, pensent que ta place est ici. »  
  
Machinalement, la main de Harry commença à farfouiller dans le sable et la poussière, traçant des inscriptions qui n'avaient pas de sens.  
  
« Je ne connais personne, ici, dit-il enfin. Et, même si je le voulais, comment pourrais-je faire construire une maison ? Je n'ai pas d'argent. Mes parents ne m'ont rien laissé.  
  
- Tu n'as hérité de rien ? » La voix exprimait une profonde surprise. « Pourtant, la fortune des Potter... Nul ne sait d'où elle vient, mais elle existe. Tes parents ne vivaient pas dans le luxe, mais je ne peux pas croire que leurs richesses aient disparu. Mais tu es encore très jeune, peut-être les gens chez qui tu vis ont-ils préféré attendre un peu avant de te parler de ton héritage. Même s'il est réel, et je suis presque sûr qu'il l'est, tu ne pourra en profiter qu'à ta majorité. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, dubitatif. Les Dursley lui reprochaient toujours de leur coûter trop cher, s'il y avait eu le moindre héritage, ils en avaient sûrement profité depuis longtemps. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit riche, pouvant acheter tout ce qu'il voulait dans n'importe quel magasin. C'était vraiment une idée saugrenue.  
  
« Si tu as vu ce que tu voulais, dit Jack, on devrait y aller.  
  
- D'accord. » A regret, Harry regarda une dernière fois les ruines autour de lui. Aussi triste que soit cette vision, il voulait en graver les images dans sa mémoire. Il allait se lever quand un objet attira son attention. Un objet qu'il avait mis à jour en remuant inconsciemment les gravats. Il s'agissait d'une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, en bois, remarquablement bien conservée. Sentant que le maire s'impatientait, il la mit dans sa poche avant de s'élancer à sa suite. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il pensait, la découverte qu'il venait de faire allait lui ouvrir des possibilités presque infinies. Il en était presque pressé de se retrouver dans sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, seul face aux livres du grenier.  
  
Ils refirent en silence le chemin jusqu'au village, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Harry remercia ses hôtes pour leur hospitalité, puis se prépara à aller retrouver ses amis.  
  
« N'oublie pas que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, Harry, lui dit Georgina en l'embrassant. Les Potter sont chez eux à Godric's Hollow depuis si longtemps qu'on ne peut plus dater leur arrivée, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change. »  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva à l'endroit où les autres étaient restés pique-niquer, il fut accueilli par un ballon lui arrivant dessus à grande vitesse. Réagissant à la dernière minute, il parvint à l'attraper et leva les yeux pour voir d'où venait ce projectile, et ne fut pas autrement surpris. Will, un peu rouge mais avec un sourire un rien moqueur, se dirigeait vers lui, suivi de peu par Nicolas.  
  
« Oups, Harry, fit Will. On t'avait pas vu arriver. Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Très bien, répondit Harry, en lançant un regard en direction du frère de Liz. Il espérait que son ami comprendrait le message et remettrait ses questions à plus tard. Nicolas, en détournant le sujet de conversation, lui apporta une aide inattendue.  
  
« C'était vraiment génial, comme arrêt, Harry, fit-il en lui reprenant le ballon. Tu as déjà pensé à faire gardien de but ? Parce que tu as de sacrés réflexes.  
  
- Je ne joue pas au foot, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas le temps. » Les entraînement avaient lieu le samedi, et il doutait que les Dursley le laissent retourner au collège, il était encore moins probable qu'ils l'emmènent.  
  
- Dommage. La plupart des joueurs sont dans ma classe, on aurait bien besoin de sang neuf. En tous cas, Will fera un bon attaquant, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée. Vas-y, Harry, mets-toi là-bas, entre les deux arbres, que je voie un peu comment il tire. »  
  
Harry entra sans se faire prier dans le jeu de ses camarades, après avoir échangé un regard amusé avec Liz qui, allongée à quelques mètres de là, tressait des morceaux de laine pour en faire il ne savait quoi, et ne semblait pas du tout ennuyée d'être laissée à l'écart.  
  
L'après-midi passa rapidement, et, bientôt, tous les quatre durent remonter dans la voiture pour rentrer à Little Whining. Le trajet de retour fut joyeux et bruyant, et il sembla à tous beaucoup plus court que l'aller. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de partir quand l'immeuble de Will se dessina devant eux. Il fit remonta rapidement avec son ami pour aller chercher Godric et le reste de ses affaires. « Alors, demanda Will alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?  
  
- Beaucoup de choses. Et surtout, je crois que j'ai trouvé une baguette magique.  
  
- Une vraie ? Comment ?  
  
- Je te raconterai tout demain. C'est un peu long, et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
- Ok, fit Will en faisant un peu la tête. Mais cela ne dura pas, car alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de son étage, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
« Au fait, tu vas aller voir Mrs Figgs dès ce soir ? Pour tes cauchemars ? »  
  
L'excitation de Harry retomba un peu. La journée avait été suffisamment intense pour lui faire oublier ses rêves, et ce qu'il redoutait. Cependant, il avait toujours aussi envie d'en parler, et il savait que, s'il devait passer voir Mrs Figgs, il valait mieux le faire le soir même. Il n'avait pas donné d'heure précise aux Dursley pour son retour.  
  
« Je vais demander à Nicolas de me laisser devant chez elle » , dit-il d'une voix sombre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, une petite boule de poils se précipita sur Harry. Will se mit à rire.  
  
« Eh bien, au moins, dit-il, tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour l'emmener. On dirait que tu lui as manqué. Je me demande comment il va réagir quand tu vas le laisser demain matin. Tu le gâtes trop, ton chat. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler un sourire. Godric en équilibre sur l'épaule, il attrapa son sac, embrassa rapidement Mary avant de redescendre rapidement vers la voiture. La façon dont le chat l'avait accueilli était en effet étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était resté là à guetter toute la journée, et il avait cru lire du soulagement dans la manière dont l'animal lui avait sauté dessus. Soulagement qui répondait à la peur qu'il avait manifestée le matin... Pourtant, il l'avait souvent laissé seul, même dans l'appartement des Pickard, quand ils partaient jouer dans le parc, par exemple, alors pourquoi cette inquiétude ? Peut-être était-il un peu trop porté sur l'humanisation de son animal, après tout. Peut-être y avait-il une toute autre raison au comportement de l'animal.  
  
A sa demande, Nicolas le laissa devant la porte du pavillon de Mrs Figgs. Harry mit Godric à terre, sachant le chat suffisamment intelligent pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive. Mais, nullement pressé apparemment de rentrer chez lui, ou reconnaissant peut-être l'endroit où il était né, l'animal se glissa dans le jardin de la vieille femme.  
  
Harry le regarda un instant disparaître dans les buissons, se demandant s'il allait retrouver sa mère, puis, se rappelant la raison de sa présence ici, il sonna à la porte.  
  
Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Mrs Figgs parut un peu surprise de le voir, cependant elle l'accueillit avec une bonne humeur un peu exubérante :  
  
« Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer. Quelle bonne idée tu as eue de venir me voir ! Je me disais justement qu'il était bien dommage que je n'ai pas eu ta visite pendant ces vacances. J'ai l'impression que tu en as profité, cependant, tu as rarement eu aussi bonne mine. Ca fait plaisir de te voir les joues un peu plus remplies. »  
  
Incapable d'interrompre le flot de paroles, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Comme d'habitude, la maison sentait le chou, mais il s'y mêlait une autre odeur, vaguement désagréable, un peu comme du souffre, qui semblait venir de la cheminée. Harry se demanda s'il avait interrompu la vieille femme dans une activité en lien avec le monde magique, et si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était si prolixe, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Cependant, des questions sur le sujet seraient probablement mal accueillies, aussi Harry, après avoir mis fin à l'échange de banalités, en vint au but de sa visite.  
  
« J'ai de nouveau fait un rêve, dit-il. Il y a une semaine environ. C'était dans la même pièce, avec l'homme aux yeux rouges et le même serviteur et...  
  
- Est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a de nouveau fait mal ? Interrompit la vieille femme.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. » Le calme de sa baby-sitter alors qu'il racontait son rêve était plutôt rassurant mais en même temps énervant, elle ne semblait pas comprendre que, si tout cela était vrai, les deux enfants étaient en danger. Mrs Figgs avait sorti son tricot, et les aiguilles cliquetaient tranquillement alors qu'il revivait les terribles moments. Lorsqu'il termina, il y eut un instant de silence pendant que la vieille femme comptait les mailles de son rang. Puis, elle parla d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait utilisé quand Harry était entré, mais ressemblait plus à la manière dont elle parlait le soir où le garçon l'avait surprise. Ce qui était suffisant pour qu'il ait la conviction qu'elle était sincère, et qu'elle prenait au sérieux ce qu'il venait de dire, malgré son détachement apparent.  
  
« Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi tu as ces rêves, Harry, dit-elle, ni ce qu'ils signifient exactement. Mais ils ne représentent pas la réalité. La nuit où tu as eu ce premier cauchemar, il ne s'est rien passé. On n'a pas vu la marque, il n'y a pas eu de mort. Et depuis... rien ne nous porte à croire qu'Il soit revenu. Il n'a pas rappelé ses fidèles, cela nous en sommes sûrs. S'il est revenu, et c'est malheureusement possible, si ce n'est probable, il l'a fait avec discrétion. Il n'a rien fêté. Certes, il y a des éléments troublant dans ce rêve, et il y en a aussi dans celui que tu viens de me raconter, notamment des faits que tu n'aurais pas pu apprendre autrement, mais je ne sais pas trop comment il convient de les prendre. D'autant plus que, si ce que tu dis est exact, alors Son serviteur est à Poudlard, ce qui me paraît difficile à croire.  
  
- Alors vous pensez que le garçon et la fille ne sont pas en danger ?  
  
- je n'ai pas dit cela, et tu as bien fait de venir me trouver. Je ne crois pas que tes rêves soient réels, à proprement parler, mais ce ne sont pas pour autant des rêves ordinaires. Peut-être te préviennent-ils d'un danger, peut-être y aurait-il un autre moyen de les interpréter, je l'ignore. Nous en avons parlé à une spécialiste, mais je crains que son interprétation ne soit pas très pertinente. Elle est un peu timbrée. Peut-être tes rêves sont- ils prémonitoires, décrivant des événements réels mais qui ne se sont pas encore produits... dans ce cas il n'y a pas de danger tant que nous n'aurons pas vu la marque. Il est bien dommage que tu ne te rappelles pas les noms des deux enfants, cependant. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour l'instant, Poudlard est peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Ils sont bien aussi en sécurité que toi.  
  
- Mais qui est ce « Il » ? Et la Marque ? Et pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il pourrait y avoir des morts ?  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de tout ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est ainsi. Fais-nous confiance, il y a une raison à cela.  
  
- Que vous ne pouvez pas me dire non plus, naturellement. » Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de s'énerver face à un adulte, mais cela l'exaspérait de voir qu'on refusait de lui dire ce qui, de toute évidence, le concernait au plus haut point. Mrs Figgs sourit d'un air résigné :  
  
« En effet, dit-elle, je ne peux pas te donner la raison de ce silence. Tout simplement parce que je ne la connais pas. Tout ce que je sais, tu l'as entendu ce fameux soir de Noël. Mais j'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de te mettre dans cette situation, et il ne le ferait pas s'il n'y était pas obligé. » Elle soupira et entama un nouveau rang. Harry, sentant que la conversation était terminée et qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, se leva pour partir, soulagé mais se sentant profondément frustré. Mais Mrs Figgs le retint, sans lever les yeux de son tricot :  
  
« Au fait, tu as bien dit que c'était un coup de griffe de Godric qui t'avait réveillé ? C'est habituel chez lui d'attaquer ? Aucun de mes chats n'a jamais été violent.  
  
- Non, s'empressa de la rassurer Harry, Godric n'est pas violent. Mais parfois, on dirait qu'il devient fou... Il ne se comporte plus du tout normalement.  
  
- Ca lui est arrivé souvent, ce genre de crise ?  
  
- Non. Juste la nuit où j'ai eu mon cauchemar, et aujourd'hui.  
  
- Aujourd'hui ? Comme ça, sans raison ?  
  
- Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je le laisse chez Will. On est partis faire un pique-nique, aujourd'hui, et ce matin il s'agrippait à moi comme pour m'empêcher de partir ou pour m'emmener avec lui. Il tiré des fils de mon jean et de mon pull. Et quand nous sommes rentrés il était toujours pareil, il m'a sauté dessus en miaulant. Mary - c'est la mère de Will - dit qu'il n'a pas arrêté de tourner en rond de toute la journée. »  
  
Mrs Figgs avait levé les yeux de son tricot, ses mains, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, s'étaient immobilisés. Harry sentit son ventre se contracter, inquiet. Le comportement de son chat était- il si grave ? Etait-il malade, fou ? Mais la santé de Godric semblait être à ce moment le cadet des soucis de la vieille dame.  
  
« Faire un pique-nique où ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix crispée.  
  
- Dans la forêt, répondit Harry. Assez loin au Nord d'ici. » Volontairement, il ne mentionna pas Godric's Hollow. Ses recherches ne seraient probablement pas bien accueillies, et vu tout ce qu'on lui cachait, à lui, il avait bien le droit de ne pas tout dire non plus. La raison de la réaction de Mrs Figgs ne lui fut cependant pas cachée.  
  
- N'as-tu donc attaché aucune importance à notre dernière conversation ? A cette tentative d'enlèvement, ou à ces rêves qui semblent pourtant tant t'inquiéter ? Tu ne dois pas partir ainsi seul en forêt, Harry.  
  
- Je n'étais pas seul, il y avait Will, Liz et son frère.  
  
- Ca ne change rien. Ce n'est pas une poignée de moldus qui les arrêtera. Tant que tu n'es pas dans un grand groupe, Harry, tu es seul. Et ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était terriblement dangereux. Si au moins tu m'avais prévenue... C'est comme ton séjour chez ton ami. N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver si ta tante ne m'en avait pas parlé par hasard ! Nous ne pouvons pas assurer ta sécurité si nous ne savons pas où tu te trouves ! »  
  
Harry avait rougi sous la diatribe de sa voisine, un peu honteux. Pas un instant de toutes les vacances il n'avait pensé qu'elles pourraient mettre en danger sa propre sécurité. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais demandé dire où il allait, personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait pas quitter les Dursley. La seule chose que Mrs Figgs lui avait demandée, lors de leur précédente conversation, c'était de continuer à vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Pas de se méfier, au contraire. Il n'était même pas censé savoir qu'il était en danger !  
  
« Je ne savais pas, dit-il. C'est vous qui m'avez dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, de ne pas penser à tout ça.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Mrs Figgs, son énervement un peu retombé. Tu sors tellement peu avec les Dursley que nous n'avons même pas envisagé que quelque chose comme ça puisse arriver. Mais quand je pense que tu étais dehors toute la journée, et que nous ne le savions pas !  
  
- Mais si vous me surveillez, vous auriez dû savoir que j'étais parti.  
  
- Nos moyens de surveillance sont un peu plus sophistiqués que ça. Tu n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière toi en permanence ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Nous devrons peut-être en arriver là si la situation empire, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Nous détectons certaines... forces là où nous pensons que tu te trouves, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire si tu te déplaces. » La vieille femme poussa un profond soupir et posa son tricot sur ses genoux. « Enfin, conclut-elle, il ne s'est rien passé, heureusement tu es sain et sauf. Mais à l'avenir, si tu dois de nouveau partir, arrange- toi pour me prévenir, d'accord ?  
  
- Ok. »  
  
Harry prit congé de sa voisine peu après. Le retour chez les Dursley fut pénible, surtout qu'en deux semaines il avait perdu l'habitude de cette hostilité ouverte qu'ils lui manifestaient. Dudley était heureusement déjà reparti, mais son oncle et sa tante estimèrent que Harry était rentré trop tard, et l'envoyèrent au lit immédiatement après lui avoir bien fait sentir que rien n'avait changé dans la maison et qu'il y était toujours autant le bienvenu. Cependant, il ne dit rien, et monta dans sa chambre sans protester. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, Godric ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre. Harry s'assit à son bureau. Il ouvrit le vieux livre de sortilèges de sa mère, sortit de sa poche la baguette trouvée dans les ruines. Lorsqu'il la tint dans sa main, comme il pensait que devait se tenir une baguette, elle émit un drôle de sifflement et de petites étincelles s'en échappèrent. Il en fut si surpris qu'il faillit en laisser tomber la baguette. A la place, il la posa délicatement sur le livre. Depuis des mois il attendait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait, de ce dont il avait la certitude... et pourtant il ne s'était pas attendu à cette manifestation de magie.  
  
Se levant, il alla vérifier que sa porte était bien fermée, que les Dursley ne risquaient pas d'entendre ou de distinguer quoi que ce soit en passant dans le couloir, puis il vint se rasseoir au bureau et reprit la baguette. Puis il se pencha sur le livre, et relut la formule qui permettait de faire briller l'extrémité d'une baguette. Il connaissait déjà la page par cœur, il avait déjà fait tant de tentatives avec des branches d'arbres ou des crayons, mais il voulait être sûr de s'y prendre correctement. Il leva la baguette, se concentra, et :  
  
« Lumos ! Murmura-t-il. L'espace d'un instant, il cru qu'il avait échoué, aucune lumière ne venant éclairer la chambre obscure, mais soudain l'extémité de la baguette sembla prendre feu. Cela ne dura que quelques fractions de secondes, mais qui furent suffisantes pour que le cœur du garçon s'emplisse d'excitation et de joie. Il y était parvenu. Il était réellement un sorcier. Lorsqu'il saurait réaliser tous les sorts du livre, il avait dans l'idée que les Dursley n'allaient plus le traiter pareil. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Dudley si Harry s'amusait à lui faire pousser des dents de deux mètres de long, ou à changer sa télé en litière pour Godric. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de travail avant d'en arriver là. Il passa la soirée à s'entraîner sur le sortilège de lumière. Vers les deux heures du matin, il le maîtrisait parfaitement. Et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se dit qu'en attendant de pouvoir observer la tête de Dudley quand il utiliserait la magie sur lui, celle qu'allaient faire Will et Liz le lendemain quand il leur montrerait ce à quoi il était arrivé risquait d'être intéressante.  
  
_Fin du chapitre. Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers (l'originalité de mes notes de fin de chapitre me surprend moi-même, parfois). Franchement, je crois que je n'en mérite par autant, vous êtes tous trop gentils.  
  
Onarluca : Non, je n'en suis pas encore au point de ne mettre un chapitre que tous les six mois ou un an, heureusement ( en fait, j'admire les gens qui font ça en parvenant à garder un récit qui tienne debout...). J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.  
  
Wynzar : T'adore trop ? tant mieux... Et pour le chtit Harry... je pense quand même que quelques soirs à étudier dans des livres ne peuvent pas remplacer une année de cours. Ca se saurait si c'était si simple, et j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. et pour la bio, je vais m'y coller dès que ce chapitre sera posté... Pour une fois que j'ai un accès internet quasi illimité, autant en profiter. Mais l'originalité, c'est pas trop mon truc, désolée. Et, en effet, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gênerais d'être un des seuls garçons sur ce site. Au contraire, je crois que ça rajouterai quelque chose s'il y en avait plus.  
  
re-toi (quelqu'un) : Merci pour tes explications et pour ta review. J'espère que tu auras autant aimé ce chapitre que le précédent.  
  
Mietek : Merci, contente que tu aimes cette histoire. En fait, changer le cadre quotidien de l'histoire était le but de cette fic : j'en ai souvent assez des histoires qui se déroulent exclusivement à Poudlard. Amitiés à toi aussi.  
  
Fandjo : Ben non, tu vois, pas de magie sans baguette... Mais de la magie quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette solution ?  
  
Dega : un grand merci à une grande fan, qui doit avoir de sacrés mollets à force de sautiller.  
  
Charlita : Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs... surtout quand ils laissent des reviews aussi gentilles que la tienne. Merci beaucoup.  
  
celine S : T'en fais pas trop, au prochain chapitre ça va très nettement avancer ( il vaudrait mieux vu que ce sera le dernier, ou peut-être l'avant- dernier). Tu n'as pas compris le passage avec Ronald et Hermione ? on en saura plus au prochain chapitre, là encore. Globalement, dans le rêve de Harry, Ray se plaint qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut parce qu'il a l'impression que les deux première années vont se mettre en travers de son chemin, et Voldie lui répond que ce ne sont que des gosses, et que s'ils essaient de se mêler de ses affaires il n'a qu'à les enlever et les lui amener pour divertir les mangemorts quand ils seront réunis. J'espère que ça éclaircit un peu la situation.  
  
Tak': Contente que tu aies passé un bon moment à lire ma fic. Malheureusement, les dix minutes par jour pour jouer dehors que tu m'accordes, c'est à peu près ce à quoi j'ai droit... mais je ne peux pas passer le reste du temps à écrire ( en tous cas pas des fics, mais un horrible rapport de stage), vu que je ne suis PAS en vacances, et qu'il est probable que je n'en aurai pas. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux, et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Godric2 : C'est sympa de voir comment les lecteurs envisagent la suite de la fic. Tu n'avais pas tout à fait trouvé comment, mais il a effectivement trouvé une baguette. Et Godric's Hollow, est-ce que tu le voyais comme ça ?  
  
S'L.I.A. : Tu veux savoir écrire comme ça ? M'est avis que c'est pas difficile. Cherche bien dans les livres eet sur , il y a beaucoup mieux (histoire que tu ne choisisse pas un trop mauvais modèle), mais ça me touche quand même beaucoup. Remets toi, quand même, tu vas abimer ton ordi si tu pleures dessus. Euh... Antares fronce les sourcils et relit la suite de la review Ca doit être mon cerveau qui fatigue après une semaine de boulot, mais j'ai vraiment du mal, là. Tu veux adopter qui ? Godric ? alors là pas question. D'abord il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par une épuisette. Et ni Harry ni moi n'avons l'intention de te le confier, et pis quoi encore ? Et je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer que tu aies fait sauter le petit bonhomme ou n'importe quoi... Tu ne devrais pas prendre un peu de vacances ?  
  
Tobby : Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments. Bisous.  
  
Callista : Je ne pense pas que la magie sans baguette soit aussi simple. Tous les enfants le font sous le coup de l'émotion, d'après le tome 1, pourtant tous ont besoin de leur baguette pour lancer des sorts contrôlés une fois qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard. Si vraiment c'était possible de jeter des sorts sans baguette, je crois que ce serait enseigné à Poudlard. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Alixe : Merci pour tes compliments et tes explications. Je me sens beaucoup moins bête maintenant.  
  
Petites sorcières (voldy ...MES LIVRES!!!!): oh! un roman rien que pour moi ! Chic, alors ! commence à lire... saute en l'air à l'idée que Voldie connaît son existence lorsqu'il lui passe le bonjour... atterrit difficilement et va se cacher sous son bureau... en ressort en se rappelant qu'elle peut tuer Voldie n'importe quand dans une fic, et que donc il ferait bien d'être gentil avec elle... lit la phrase suivante... Eh ! Harry a essayé, quand même, de faire de la magie. Pas beaucoup, parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais il a essayé. Et puis, il faut garder à l'esprit que même s'il commence à croire en la magie, il a encore quelque chose de trop rationel qui lui dit que c'est impossible. continue sa lecture...Bon, les gosses, vous pourriez aller vous chamailler plus loin ? bon, Voldie, rends son livre à ta soeur, et pts arrête de brailler comme ça, tu me fais mal à la tête. non mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Et oui, Harry le hobbit, ça me plaît bien. C'est une fic de première année, donc il reste petit. essaie de continuer à lire au milieu des cris... se sens obligée d'intervenir de nouveau quand pts est à nouveau trempée Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer tu vas prendre froid ! J'aurais deux ou trois choses à dire à ta mère ! Et vous n'aller pas recommencer à vous battre ! constate, soulagée, que la review se calme et essaie de répondre. Harry voleur ? non, moi, ça ne me tente pas des masses, Voldemort II encore moins. Contente de voir que tu aimes, pts, même si je suis surprise que tu aies réussi à rester en place suffisament longtemps pour la lire, cette fic, sans que voldie vienne t'ennuyer. Et t'as raison, c'est mal de mettre des spoilers du tome 1 dans une review. Ca ne me surprend pas du tout que Will te fasse penser à Ron, tu es loin d'être la seule. Liz un mélange de Hermione et Ginny... en y réfléchissant, oui, c'est un peu ça. par contre, pour être une Weasley moi-même... Je n'ai que trois frères, donc ça ne va pas. par contre, peut-être que toi tu en es une, mais qu'on te l'a fait oublier et que c'est pour ça que tu en voies partout... ( non, je n'ai rien bu et rien fumé). Pour tes conseils à Liz, je transmettrai. Moi, changé l'histoire ? C'est un univers alternatif, tu te souviens ? Mais pour en revenir aux mangemorts, comme dirait Dumbledore « tu comprendras quand tu seras prête ». Qui devrait se poser des questions sur Harry ? Les Pickard ? Ils s'en posent surement, mais estiment que ce n'est pas important, du moment qu'il va bien. Pour Godric, tu n'as pas forcément tort. Merci pour les références de la pensine et... Oh, non ! vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Voldie, rends ses livres à pts ou je te fais mourir dans le prochain chapitre. Allez, file dans ta chambre !  
  
Skara : Une fois de plus, contente que ça te plaise. Je ne savais pas que Rowling avait donné une interview-chat en mars. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la Gazette du sorcier. J'aurais bien profité de mes vacances pour écrire tout plein... si j'en avais eu, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas... Enfin, bonne fin de vacances à toi, veinarde !  
  
Johp5 : je voulais te répondre par mail plus tôt, mais j'ai complètement oublié, désolée. Bien sûr que tu peux mettre mes autres fics sur ton site. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Vert : Alors... non, Godric n'est ni Pattenrond ni son père. Je ne vois pas Mrs Figgs donner un de ses animaux à la ménagerie magique pour qu'il y reste pendant des mois ( c'est ce qu'ils disent qui est arrivé à Pattenrond dans le tome 3). Mais ils se ressemblent un peu, en effet. Je sens que tu va occuper mes insomnies pendant plusieurs nuits maintenant que tu as posé cette question capitale : comment fait-on rentrer un crin de licorne dans une baguette ????? Mon dieu, c'est presque aussi terrible que dans la pub pour les buns. Et pour ce qui est de découper les gens en morceaux... si tu es sûre que tu m'aimeras encore, justement j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour soulager ma conscience... Ca vois tu, on m'a fait acheter un scalpel il y a quelques années, et je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, alors... (la suite est malheureusement censurée...)  
  
Lily la tigresse, Snape Black Rose, Csame, Geneviève Black, Crys, Izabel, Alinemcb54 merci beaucoup !_


	9. vengeances

_Oups... j'ai encore battu mon record de délai entre deux chapitres... On va dire que mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?_

Disclaimer : j'ai gagné pas mal de choses récemment, mais HP et sa bande ne font certainement pas partie du lot. Ils sont toujours à JKR.

Chapitre 9 : vengeances

Après ce premier succès, Harry se lança à corps perdu dans l'étude du livre de sortilèges. Après Lumos, il y avait eu Wingardium Leviosa, qui permettait de faire voler des objets, inflamare pour allumer un feu. Le sort d'alohomora lui sembla des plus utiles, et il se promit de l'utiliser la prochaine fois qu'il serait enfermé dans son placard. Il avait également voulu s'initier à la métamorphose, mais il ne pouvait pas se procurer la plupart des objets que le livre recommandait pour les débutants, et il n'avait obtenu que peu de résultats sur des transformations plus élaborées.

Régulièrement, il s'isolait avec Will et Liz dans un coin de cour désert pour leur montrer ses progrès. Ses amis suivaient sa progression avec enthousiasme. Tous deux avaient essayé la baguette, mais aucun n'avait obtenu de résultat. Ils ne s'y attendaient d'ailleurs pas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant à priori des sorciers. Cependant, après quelques semaines de travail acharné, Harry commença à se lasser. Il maîtrisait à peu près tous les sortilèges du livre de débutants, et l'apprentissage des derniers avait été laborieux. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi un collège de magie était nécessaire.

Et alors que le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, il passa de moins en moins de temps à étudier la magie. D'abord, il avait à peu près épuisé ce qu'il pouvait faire facilement. Et puis, si pratiquer la magie était amusant, il l'était beaucoup moins de savoir qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'en secret. Car, même si personne ne le lui avait expliqué clairement, il se doutait bien que l'existence de la magie était une chose que les sorciers gardaient secrète, et qu'il devait éviter de lancer des sorts visibles par tous. Surtout que les Dursley risquaient de ne pas être très contents s'ils découvraient à quoi il passait ses soirées, et qu'il ne pensait pas en savoir assez pour pouvoir les affronter. Et le temps étant magnifique, en cette fin de printemps, Harry était peu enclin à passer toutes ses soirées et ses week-end dans sa chambre, penché sur un de ses vieux livres. Son oncle et sa tante étaient peu enclins à l'y laisser, d'ailleurs : entre la tondeuse à passer, la terre à retourner et les arbres à tailler, il lui restait peu de temps libre, qu'il passait généralement allongé sur l'herbe, Godric gambadant à proximité, avec parfois un livre mais qui ne pouvait pas être magique des fois que Vernon ou Pétunia ne s'approchent d'un peu trop près. La baguette de ses parents ne quittait plus beaucoup le tiroir de son bureau où il l'avait rangée.

Alors qu'arrivaient les premiers jours de juin, il commença à avoir un autre sujet de préoccupation : les grandes vacances approchaient, et avec elles la fin des cours et le retour de Dudley. Deux longs mois sans voir ses amis, sans quitter le 4, Privet Drive et en n'ayant, de plus, que les maigres portions des Dursley pour se nourrir, et nourrir Godric, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Même si ça avait été sa vie pendant dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Will, les Dursley avaient refusé net quand il leur avait demandé la permission. Et eux n'envisageaient apparemment pas de partir, l'oncle Vernon étant en contact avec un très gros client potentiel pour qui il se devait de rester à son poste tout l'été.

Harry aurait voulu que le mois de juin ne finisse jamais, mais il semblait avoir décidé de filer à toute vitesse. Le garçon avait eu de bonnes notes aux interrogations du troisième trimestre, et ses résultats étaient presque aussi bons que ceux des précédentes périodes, malgré le temps passé à étudier la magie. Il ne se faisait donc aucun souci pour son bulletin, du moins pas dans le sens où les autres enfants s'inquiètent. Il redoutait au contraire que ses notes n'aient été trop bonnes, les commentaires des professeurs trop élogieux par rapport à ce qui se trouverait sans aucun doute sur le bulletin scolaire que ramènerait Dudley. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait dit l'oncle Vernon, comme quoi il était hors de question qu'il continue ainsi, mais avait préféré ne pas en tenir compte. Il avait l'impression que ses professeurs avaient pour lui un certain respect parce qu'il avait de bonnes notes. C'était la seule reconnaissance qu'il ait jamais eue de la part d'adultes, et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre cela. Surtout pas pour faire plaisir à son oncle.

A l'approche des vacances, les cours se firent de moins en moins sérieux, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps à regarder par la fenêtre ou à parler de sujets n'ayant rien à voir avec la matière enseignée, devant fréquemment masquer des fou rires. Et, une semaine avant la fin des cours, Mrs Thomson passa une heure à faire le bilan de l'année avant de leur remettre leurs bulletins.

Lorsque Harry sortit du collège ce soir là, il éprouvait une certaine amertume en songeant que l'avant dernière semaine touchait à sa fin. Mais il se consolait en pensant qu'avant le début des vacances, il lui restait encore, après le week-end, cinq jours de cours qui promettaient d'être particulièrement agréables. Dans presque toutes les matières étaient prévus des goûters. Seul Both aurait naturellement refusé, mais Mrs Thomson avait réussi à lui prendre son heure parce qu'elle voulait emmener ses élèves au théâtre, et la classe lui avait déjà fait ses adieux. Mr Helmett, le professeur d'histoire géographie, organisait un goûter « romain ». Il leur avait fourni des listes de plats qu'ils pouvaient amener, avec des recettes simples pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, d'autres pouvaient amener simplement des grappes de raison ou des jus de fruits. Connaissant le professeur, il se doutait que ça n'allait pas simplement être posé sur un coin de table, et était pressé d'y être. En Français, ils avaient prévu de regarder des dessins animés dans cette langue, et Mrs Smith les avaient autorisés à amener des jeux et à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce qui ne changerait pas tellement de d'habitude.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que deux personnes qu'il n'y voyait pas d'habitude attendaient le bus avec lui. Et lorsqu'il les remarqua enfin, il ne s'inquiéta pas trop. Certes, il préférait quand il le pouvait rester à l'écart de Gary Barton et Kevin Strike, et y était plutôt bien parvenu depuis le premier jour de classe, mais l'incident qui l'avait opposé à eux datait maintenant de plus de neuf mois, et il doutait que les deux autres s'en souviennent encore. Il se fit donc le plus discret possible, des fois que les deux garçons s'ennuient et cherchent quelqu'un à asticoter, mais continua à attendre tranquillement le bus.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Harry fut un des premiers à monter, ce qui lui permit de s'asseoir. Solen, une fille de première année mais dans une autre classe que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns, avec qui il avait sympathisé, vint se mettre à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre jusqu'à l'arrêt où devait descendre la fille. Harry, qui allait plus loin, resta assis. Il allait se préparer à descendre quand un nouveau voisin vint s'installer à ses côtés. Cette fois nettement moins plaisant.

« Alors, Potter, fit la voix grave de Gary Barton, tu t'es trouvé une autre petite copine, à ce que je vois ? La petite March ne te suffisait plus ?

- Evidemment. » Assis sur le siège derrière eux, Strike avait croisé les bras sur le dossier de Harry. « Le « Grand » Potter, sauveur de demoiselles en détresse, force l'admiration de ses dames.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! » Siffla Harry entre ses dents. Il voulut se lever mais Barton l'en empêcha d'une main de fer. Autour de lui les collégiens murmuraient, ayant pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait, mais préféraient ne pas intervenir. Ce qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps la loi de l'indifférence qui régnait sur l'école.

- Tu croyais qu'on t'avais oublié, hein ? Reprit Barton d'une voix emplie d'ironie. « Faux ! S'écria-t-il. On a fait quatre heures de retenue à cause de toi, mais March t'avait pris sous sa protection, alors on a attendu notre heure. Et jamais une vengeance ne nous aura rapporté autant d'argent, pas vrai Kev ?

- Parfaitement exact. On devrait peut-être te remercier, Potter, tu nous offres des vacances de rêve !

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, répondit sèchement Harry, cachant sa peur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, surpris de pouvoir encore parler malgré la tension de sa poitrine. Vous en prendre à moi ne vous rapportera absolument rien. Je n'ai pas un sou.

- On sait, fit Strike. Il suffit de voir comment tu es habillé pour le comprendre. Mais on n'est pas les seuls à te trouver intéressant. Tu m'as l'air doué pour te faire des amis, Potter... »

La panique que ressentait le garçon monta d'un cran. C'était une chose que d'avoir Barton et Strike sur le dos, il avait eu Dudley pendant dix ans, mais il ne voyait pas trente-six personnes qui auraient pu payer ses deux assaillants. Et si ce qu'il supposait était exact, alors il avait vraiment de gros ennuis. Les adolescents le sentirent, et éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais.

« alors, Potter, on dirait que le preux chevalier a peur ! Tu vois, Gar, je t'avais dit que ce n'était qu'un petit frimeur, et qu'au fond c'était un froussard.

- Eh ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça !

- Peu importe. J'espère que le type nous laissera regarder quand il s'occupera de toi, Potter.

- Arrêtez ça ! S'écria Harry, en se débattant plus que jamais pour se lever et fuir.

- Tttt.... Du calme, tu ne voudrais pas nous énerver ! Après tout, une petite raclée n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tellement peur !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Harry criait, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un mais le bus s'était déjà largement vidé. Il réalisa que le prochain arrêt était Privet Drive. « Ces hommes sont vraiment dangereux ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec les petits jeux stupides que vous faites au collège !

- Dangereux ? Bien sûr que non. Le mec ne va pas te tuer, juste te punir. Ce qui t'apprendra à insulter les riches dans la rue. Et à t'opposer à nous, au contraire.

- c'est ce qu'il vous a raconté ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Réfléchissez un peu, vous croyez vraiment qu'on vous paierait pour me ramener pour une simple insulte ? Laissez-moi descendre, ils sont vraiment dangereux ! Il va me tuer, et peut-être vous aussi !

- C'est pas faux ce qu'il dit, remarqua Barton. Ca te paraît pas bizarre ce mec qui paie si cher pour pouvoir mettre une raclée à un môme qui l'a insulté ?

- Pff ! Il essaie de nous embobiner ! C'est un petit malin !

- Je vous dis la vérité ! Ils ont tué mes parents, et ils veulent me tuer aussi !

- Un peu de silence, derrière ! Fit la voix énervée du chauffeur du bus. A vous trois, vous faites plus de bruit que lorsque mon car est plein ! »

Harry voulut l'appeler à l'aide, mais la main de Barton s'était posée sur sa bouche.

« Ca suffit, siffla-t-il. Plus un mot ou tu le regretteras. Gar, maintiens le. Son histoire n'a ni queue ni tête, et le vieux qui conduit est fichu de venir voir ce qui se passe. » Harry voulut se débattre, mais ses assaillants étaient bien plus grands et plus fort que lui. Ils approchaient du terminus, et le car était maintenant complètement vide à part eux. Et le chauffeur, que le silence soudain semblait avoir satisfait, et qui ne se retournait pas. Ils finirent par se garer sur un parking désert, et le conducteur les regarda enfin.

« Terminus, annonça-t-il en ouvrant grand les portes. J'ignore ce que vous venez faire ici, jeunes gens, au lieu de rentrer chez vous, mais on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup.

- Oui ! Voulut crier Harry. Ils essaient de m'enlever ! » Mais un coup de poing à la fois violent et perfide de Barton l'empêcha de parler, le laissant sans souffle entre ses deux assaillants alors que Strike prenait son ton le plus innocent pour répondre : « On habite ici, Monsieur, mais d'habitude nos parents nous emmènent en voiture, parce que ça va plus vite. » Le regard que l'homme portait sur eux ne changea pas, mais il n'insista pas, et après que les deux adolescents eurent traîné Harry en bas du bus, il referma les portes et repartit.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un désespoir grandissant. A présent, même s'il parvenait miraculeusement à s'enfuir, il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez les Dursley. Il ne savait même pas où il était. D'ailleurs, ses deux ravisseurs n'avaient pas l'air tellement plus renseignés.

« Où est-il ? demanda Strike, en tenant toujours fermement les bras de Harry. Il devait nous attendre ici avec la deuxième moitié de l'argent.

- Il a peut-être été retardé, répondit Barton en haussant les épaules. Vu ce qu'il nous a déjà donné, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne vienne pas. On n'a qu'à s'asseoir ici pour l'attendre. » Il désigna un tronc d'arbre couché qui pouvait servir de banc. « Potter, assis, ordonna-t-il. Pas bouger, pas parler. »

Harry resta campé sur ses jambes. Il était peut-être prisonnier, mais il se refusait à être traité ainsi. Malheureusement, Barton le secoua vigoureusement pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et le projeta violemment au sol, coupant court à ses velléités de rébellion. Alors que les autres s'asseyaient de part et d'autre de lui, arborant un sourire satisfait, un rire amusé se fit entendre. Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir un homme revêtu d'un long manteau noir s'avancer vers eux.

« Je vois que vous êtes parvenus à me l'amener, dit-il à Barton et Strike. Et que vous avez commencé à le discipliner.

- On vous avait dit qu'on aurait pas de mal, fit Kévin en haussant les haussant les épaules. On en a maté d'autres, de plus costauds.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à vous croire, dit l'homme. Mais je crois que je m'en tirerai avec lui à partir de maintenant. Voilà pour vous - il tendit aux deux garçons une liasse de billets. Et vous trouverez vos mobylettes sous le buisson qui se trouve là-bas. » Quelques instants plus tard, dans une monstrueuse pétarade, disparaissaient le dernier lien de Harry avec le monde qui lui était familier. L'homme regarda Harry et éclata de rire.

« Ah, Potter ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il a été difficile de vous rencontrer enfin. Il y a près d'un an que mon maître et moi sommes à votre recherche. »

Harry garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de l'homme. Celui-cicontinua, du même ton enjoué et en même temps terriblement doux.

« Ce n'était pas facile, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait vraiment bien fait son travail.Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas vous approcher facilement, mais nous étions loin de nous douter que même le moldu que nous avons envoyé la première fois déclencherait une de leurs fichues alertes, et que quelqu'un viendrait à votre secours. Mais mon maître est venu à bout de tous les obstacles : il a comprit que pour qu'un moldu vous amène à nous il fallait qu'il le fasse de sa propre volonté.

« Qui était l'homme qui a tenté de m'enlever ? Demanda Harry, sa curiosité plus forte que son envie de garder le silence. Il n'avait pas compris ce que l'homme venait de dire, il ignorait ce qu'était un moldu.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua l'homme. Un simple moldu. Que mon maître avait soumis à sa volonté par un puissant sortilège. Un plan génial, malheureusement nous avions mis suffisament de puissance dans le sort pour que Dumbledore le détecte. C'est pourquoi mon maître a conçu ce plan encore plus génial : utiliser des moldus disposés à vous faire du mal. Vous avez le don de vous faire des ennemis des plus intéressants, Potter ! » L'homme eut un petit rire extatique, et il se frotta les mains de contentement. « Mon maître va être tellement heureux de pouvoir terminer ce qui a été commencé il y a dix ans !

- Qu'est-ce qui a été commencé il y a dix ans ? Demanda Harry.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Potter. Il y a dix ans, mon maître a essayé pour la première fois de vous tuer. Aujourd'hui il n'échouera pas. Vous n'aurez pas la même chance une seconde fois. Il a atteint l'immortalité, ce n'est pas un gosse qui lui tiendra tête. Et surtout pas un cracmol, car c'est ce que vous êtes n'est-ce pas Potter ? Quand je pense à tous ceux qui vous vénéraient, qui vous vénèrent encore ! Un cracmol ! » Son rire résonna de nouveau sur le parking, au milieu des champs.

« Vous êtes fou, dit Harry. Personne ne me vénère. Personne ne m'a jamais vénéré. » L'homme le regarda avec circonspection, puis une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage, et il se mit à rire plus fort encore.

« Ne me dites pas, Potter, que vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ? C'est plus drôle que tout ce que j'ai pu entendre ! Non seulement Harry Potter est un Cracmol, mais en plus il ne sait même pas qui il est ! Quand mon maître saura ça ! Je me demande... Vous n'ignorez tout de même pas tout de la magie ?

- Je sais que la magie existe, répondit sèchement Harry. Je sais aussi que mes parents étaient des sorciers. Et maintenant si vous me disiez qui je suis ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un cracmol ?

- Pour la première question, je crois que mon maître m'en voudrait de vous renseigner moi-même. Un cracmol... C'est quelqu'un comme vous. Qui déshonore sa famille. Qui naît de parents sorciers mais n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Qui vous a dit que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques ?

- C'est évident. Ils essaient de le cacher, mais quelle autre explication à votre absence de Poudlard ?"

Se pouvait-il que l'homme ait raison ? se demanda un instant le garçon. Il l'aurait peut-être cru quelques mois plus tôt, mais il avait appris depuis à se servir d'une baguette magique. il y avait une autre explication à son absence de Poudlard... qu'il n'allait certainement pas révéler. Ses problèmes avec les Dursley ne regardaient que lui.

"Vous ne dites rien, remarqua l'homme, sardonique. Mais vous ne savez peut-être pas non plus ce qu'est Poudlard...

- Je le sais parfaitement, cracha Harry. Et je veux savoir qui je suis, et qui est votre maître.

- Vous le saurez, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, assez bavardé. Il est l'heure de dormir. » La terreur que Harry était plus ou moins parvenu à maîtriser pendant qu'il parlait revint avec force alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, l'homme sortir une baguette magique de sa poche, la pointer sur sa force et murmurer une incantation. Puis tout devint noir.

Des voix murmuraient autour de lui alors qu'il revenait à la conscience. Des voix de femmes ou d'enfants... Pas l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, ni son maître qu'il avait vu en rêve. Avait-il rêvé l'enlèvement ? Mais les voix lui étaient inconnues, et il n'était pas dans son lit. Le sol était dur et froid sous sa tête. Sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux, il écouta ce que disaient les gens autour de lui. Il y avait clairement deux personnes, probablement un garçon et une fille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que, contrairement aux prévisions de Mrs Figgs, ce qu'il avait vu dans le second rêve s'était avéré exact.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demandait le garçon.

- Cinq minutes de plus que la dernière fois, répondit la fille, tendue. Tu as l'intention de me demander encore souvent ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des heures à chaque fois. Et j'ai faim.

- Comment peux-tu avoir faim dans un moment pareil ?

- La faim, ça ne se commande pas. Et je te remercie d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Hermione. J'essayais justement de penser à autre chose qu'à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

- Ca n'aidera pas beaucoup à nous faire sortir d'ici. Mais comment avons-nous pu ne pas comprendre que c'était Quirell, et pas Rogue, qui essayait de passer derrière cette fichue porte ? Derrière laquelle on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait, d'ailleurs ! On est vraiment trop bêtes !

- Eh ! Si ça trouve, Rogue était de mèche, et on n'est pas si bêtes que ça ! Et puis c'est quand même vrai que ce type est insupportable.

- Hum. » Il y eut un silence, puis la fille reprit : « Je me demande pourquoi il nous a amenés ici. Et qui c'est, lui. » Harry comprit qu'on parlait de lui. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, j'en suis sûre, pourtant que ferait un moldu ici ?

- La même chose que nous, j'imagine. C'est-à-dire rien de bon. Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, ils ont juste dû le stupéfixer, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Harry rassuré sur les personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui, envisagea de leur montrer qu'il était réveillé, mais la fille reprit : « Je ne supporte plus de rester à rien faire. Il y a forcément un moyen de sortir !

- Et tu veux le trouver comment ? Il n'y a pas de livres ici !

- Réfléchissons !

- Hermione ! Nous sommes dans un cachot aux mains du professeur Quirell qui est au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient laissé une porte de sortie entrouverte, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Décidément, ces deux là semblaient toujours à la limite de la dispute. Harry remua doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une cellule de trois mètres sur trois, limitée sur trois côtés par des murs à l'aspect solide. Le quatrième était constitué d'une grille en fer, dans laquelle se découpait une porte, évidemment fermée. Derrière, il pouvait voir un couloir. L'ensemble était sale, et extrêmement sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et visiblement pas d'électricité : les seules sources de lumière étaient de trop rares torches accrochées aux murs.

Partageant sa cellule se trouvaient un garçon et une fille qui devaient avoir environ son âge. Le garçon avait le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Ceux de la fille étaient bruns et ébouriffés. Ce fut elle qui réagit la première. Voyant que Harry était réveillé, elle se tourna vers lui, souriant d'un air un peu forcé.

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un quelconque cachot. Je ne sais pas où exactement. Il nous a aussi assommés avant de nous ramener ici.

- L'endroit importe peu si on ne peut pas sortir, ajouta le garçon, s'attirant, pour une raison quelconque, un regard noir de sa camarade.

- Il n'empêche que je suis d'accord avec lui, rétorqua-t-elle, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir où nous sommes. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Harry, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui, c'est Ronald Weasley.

- Ron Weasley, corrigea l'intéressé.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, répondit Harry. La réaction des deux apprentis sorciers fut immédiate, et elle l'aurait fait sourire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, et si il en avait compris la raison. Ron se figea, la bouche ouverte dans une position fort peu esthétique. Quant à Hermione, elle aussi se figea, mais une expression étrange se peignit sur son visage, comme si tout s'éclairait soudain. Puis elle murmura : « Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le deviner immédiatement ? »

Si Harry avait entendu Ray parler de ces gens qui le « vénéraient » un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que cela pouvait être vrai. Pourtant, devant ces réactions, ces paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu es célèbre, répondit Ron, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. Tout le monde connaît ton nom! »

Ainsi c'était vrai ? Ce dût être au tour de Harry de faire une drôle de tête, parce que les deux autres échangèrent un regard curieux.

« Tu es Harry Potter, insista Ron, comme s'il parlait à un fou et essayait de lui remettre les idées en place. Le Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as la... » Il s'interrompit brusquement, et reprit presque timidement :

« La cicatrice ? »

Harry le regarda stupidement pendant un moment, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Puis, sentant les regards des deux élèves de Poudlard fixés sur son front, il souleva sa mèche, dévoilant la curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui suscitait tant d'interrogations depuis toujours et qui le faisait tant souffrir dans ses cauchemars.

« Waouh ! Fit Ron. Elle est juste comme je l'imaginais. » Hermione, elle, avait toujours sur le visage un air de concentration intense, alors qu'elle observait Harry avec attention. Puis elle dit d'une voix calme :

« Tu ne te moques pas de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était déjà ce que croyait l'homme qui m'a enlevé. Lui aussi voulait que je sois célèbre, à cause du type qui a tué mes parents, je crois. Il voulait aussi que je sois ce qu'il appelait un cracmol, parce que je ne vais pas à Poudlard. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien arrêter de faire des allusions et enfin m'expliquer qui je suis ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que cette cicatrice signifie ? »

De nouveau, les deux autres échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Harry se dit qu'ils auraient sans doute éclaté de rire, eux aussi, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans cette situation. Mais Hermione répondit d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux :

« Cette cicatrice est la raison pour laquelle tu es célèbre. Elle est la marque d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant que t'a lancé un mage noir très puissant, en fait, celui pour qui travaille celui qui nous retient ici, quand tu avais un an.

- Le sorcier qui a tué mes parents, compléta Harry.

- Oui. Le sorcier qui a tué tes parents. Et le sort qui a tué tes parents. Un sort si mortel que personne n'avait jamais réussi à y survivre. Mais toi, tu l'as fait. Tu n'en as gardé que cette cicatrice.

- Tu es le Survivant, compléta Ron. J'entends parler de toi depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Harry, plus perplexe que jamais. Pourquoi le fait d'avoir résisté à ce sort me rend-il célèbre ? Après tout, si j'ai survécu, tant mieux pour moi. C'est peut-être un peu étrange, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de particulier, juste un peu chanceux.

- Le sort que t'a lancé Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua Hermione, ne s'est pas contenté de te laisser en vie. Il s'est retourné contre son auteur, qui a disparu. Il y avait en toi quelque chose qui l'a détruit, mettant fin à plus de dix ans de terreur. Car ce sorcier était plus horrible que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, j'ai lu pas mal de chose sur l'époque qui a précédé le moment où il a essayé de te lancer ce sort. C'était horrible. Il tentait de faire régner la terreur, beaucoup sont morts en voulant le combattre, ou simplement pour avoir croisé son chemin.

- Et c'est lui qui nous retient ici, acheva Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Il n'est pas mort ? Demanda Harry.

- Personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il était devenu, répondit Hermione. Il a simplement disparu. Beaucoup ont dit qu'il était mort, en effet. Mais d'autres pensent qu'il était simplement trop faible pour continuer. Et il y a ce que Ron et moi avons découvert cette année qu'ils ne savent pas. La pierre philosophale a été volée de Gringotts cet été.

- La quoi ? Où ça ?

- La pierre philosophale, fit Ron avec un certain agacement, et Harry se dit que ce devait être quelque chose d'extrêmement connu dans le monde sorcier. Elle permet de fabriquer de l'or et un élixir qui donne la vie éternelle. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans.

- Tout le monde a pensé que quelqu'un avait volé la pierre pour l'utiliser à son usage personnel. Mais Quirell travaille pour Vous-savez-qui, et s'il avait volé la pierre pour la lui donner ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ressurgit soudain après dix ans. Mais si c'est vraiment Lui qui a la pierre, alors il risque de prendre très vite le contrôle du monde. Plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter... » La voix de la jeune fille était tendue, et elle frissona.

« La Pierre empêche de mourir, pas d'être tué, dit Ron, d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Je veux dire, s'il n'a pas le temps de prendre l'élixir, il mourra quand-même, non ? Ca ne changera pas vraiment d'il y a dix ans. Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait mourir de mort naturelle.

- Personne n'a envie que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient il y a dix ans. Et imagine Tu-Sais-Qui disposant de plus d'or qu'il ne pourrait le désirer !

- Pourquoi ne dites-vous jamais son nom ? Demanda Harry, coupant court à la dispute naissante, parce que les paroles d'Hermione faisaient naître en lui des images qu'il préférait ne pas y voir. Et d'ailleurs, comment s'appelle-t-il, ce mage noir ?

- Il est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, fit Ron, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Personne n'ose dire son nom, même si tout le monde le connaît, expliqua Hermione. Tous les sorciers ont encore trop peur, même après dix ans. Et ici... c'est encore pire. » Il y eut de nouveau un silence, rempli de sombres pensées. Puis Ron remarqua avec un petit sourire qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère :

« Si on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais que je ferais si j'étais un jour détenu dans un cachot par un dingue affirmant être au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, je crois qu'expliquer à Harry Potter qui il est et pourquoi il est célèbre n'aurait pas été en haut de ma liste. Mais d'où tu sors ? Tu étais où pendant dix ans ? C'est vrai que tu es un cracmol ?

- Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, expliqua Harry. Je n'ai commencé à suspecter l'existence de la magie qu'il y a quelques mois. Et au début, je n'y croyais pas trop. Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire sur ma vie. Je vais au collège, je connais plein de gens... Je n'ai jamais vraiment été caché, tu sais.

- Mais tu vas dans un collège moldu ? Alors c'est vrai que tu es un cracmol ? »

Bien qu'on ne lui ait jamais expliqué clairement le mot moldu, Harry commençait à l'avoir suffisament entendu pour comprendre sa signification.

« Oui, je vais dans un collège moldu. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois un cracmol. J'arrive à faire presque tous les sorts d'un vieux livre de ma mère.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'est un cracmol ? » Intervint Hermione, restée silencieuse depuis un moment. Ron le lui expliqua. Elle resta pensive un moment, puis dit :

« C'est quoi le livre que tu utilises ? » Il le lui dit.

- C'est notre livre de cours, fit-elle. Neville a du mal sur presque tous les sorts, pourtant il est à Poudlard. Comment se fait-il que tu n'y sois pas ? Tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre ? »

Sa lettre ? C'était donc ça les étranges missives de l'été précédent ?

« Si, dit-il, j'ai reçu une lettre. Enfin, je crois que ça venait de Poudlard, parce que je n'ai pas eu le droit de l'ouvrir. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, mais ce que je sais c'est que si je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard, c'est parce que Dumbledore, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez...

- Bien sûr, fit Ron, il est notre directeur !

- Bien sûr. Bref, Dumbledore a promis à mon oncle et ma tante qu'il ne ferait rien pour m'apprendre l'existence de la magie. Ils savent, mais ils détestent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la sorcellerie. Je n'ai jamais autant été puni que quand je faisais de la magie accidentelle.

- Dumbledore a accepté de te tenir éloigné de Poudlard ? » Hermione semblait stupéfaite. « Mais il s'est toujours battu pour que tout le monde puisse y avoir accès ! Il a toujours affirmé que c'était un passage fondamental pour tous les sorciers, et que c'était leur droit le plus absolu que d'apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs...

- Je ne sais tout ça que par une conversation que j'ai surprise, et tout n'est pas clair mais les Dursley auraient menacé de me mettre à la porte s'il ne faisait pas cette promesse, et il semblait croire, pour une raison ou une autre, que cela me mettrait en danger.

- Dumbledore est le seul qui ait jamais fait peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. S'il avait voulu te protéger, il avait sûrement de meilleurs moyens...

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a dit : « Cette maison représente sa meilleure protection. Même en le gardant auprès de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le garder en vie s'il devait en être privé ».

- Ce n'était pas une si bonne protection que ça puisque tu es ici » , remarqua Ron d'un ton sombre. Ce qui eut pour effet de leur ramener à l'esprit la précarité de leur situation. Il y eut un silence sinistre puis :

- Vous croyez qu'on va le voir ? Demanda Hermione. Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Harry, sûrement, répondit Ron. Nous, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez importants. Mais peut-être, s'il nous a fait venir ici... » Harry se souvint de son rêve... Le mage noir voulait donner les deux collégiens à ses serviteurs. Il ne le mentionna pas. Les autres avaient déjà bien assez peur, encore plus que lui si c'était possible. Il se leva, et s'approcha des barreaux de leur étroite cellule.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? Remarqua Ron. Nous avions justement envie de rester. Si c'était si facile de sortir des prisons de Tu-Sais-Qui, crois-tu qu'il aurait fait ainsi régner la terreur pendant plus de dix ans ?

- Alors on ne va même pas essayer ?

- Essayer quoi ? Cette porte est fermée et nous n'avons pas de baguette magique. Que crois-tu ? Qu'il y a des passages secrets un peu partout ?

- Non. Mais Harry a raison, intervint Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas nous résigner. Nous devons réfléchir, trouver un plan. Après tout, il s'agit juste degagner du temps, on va forcément s'apercevoir de notre disparition. Dumbledore viendra nous chercher.

- Ce m'étonnerait qu'ils pensent tout de suite que nous avons été enlevés. Et Dumbledore ignore où nous sommes.

- Mais Harry, répondit Hermione. Lui, on pensera tout de suite à Vous-Savez-Qui s'il disparaît. Et Dumbledore trouvera sûrement le moyen de nous localiser. Après tout, je crois que nous sommes encore à Poudlard, et il doit le savoir.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on sache que j'ai disparu avant lundi, remarqua harry. Et ce sera sûrement trop tard. Les Dursley ne prendront certainement pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi, et ce sont les seules personnes que je voie le week-end. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : Vous-Savez-Qui ne peut pas être à Poudlard... Quelqu'un aurait bien fini par le remarquer. Cette salle que je voyais dans mes rêves... Elle ne peut pas être cachée.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc quand je suis arrivée ici après avoir découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Poudlard ne ressemble en rien aux écoles moldues que tu connais. C'est un immense château. Il y a des tas de pièces ou personne ne va jamais, des passages secrets, des pièces cachées. Seul Dumbledore le connaît peut-être de fond en combles, et peut-être Rusard, mais je doute qu'il se donne beaucoup de peine pour surveiller les endroits où les élèves ne vont jamais.

- Tu oublies Fred et Georges, remarqua Ron. Mais ils ont dû avoir la chance de ne jamais tomber sur ces pièces... »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par du bruit dans le couloir. Harry sentit un frisson glacial remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les deux autres frissonnèrent visiblement. Un homme venait vers eux. Le jeune sorcier reconnut celui qui l'avait emmené après le départ de Barton et Strike, le dénommé Ray, probablement celui que ron et Hermione connaissaient comme le professeur Quirell.

Sans accorder un regard à Ron et Hermione, l'homme posa la pointe de sa baguette contre la serrure, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Potter, dit-il, mon maître veut vous voir. Immédiatement.

- Professeur, tenta Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Réfléchissez, vous n'avez rien à gagner à le servir !

- Miss Granger, coupa sèchement l'homme, vos airs moralisateurs sont peut-être efficaces sur vos camarades, mais j'ai eu bien assez de mal à supporter votre perfection en cours. Alors taisez-vous et profitez du sursis qui vous est accordé. Votre tour viendra. »

Sur ce, il prit Harry par le bras et le tira hors de la cellule. Celui-ci eut beau se débattre, il n'était qu'un garçon de onze ans, petit et maigre, que son kidnappeur n'eut aucun mal à soulever pour l'entraîner vers une autre pièce, un étage au dessus.

Lorsqu'il fut rejeté à terre, il voulut se relever, mais, sans prévenir, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteinte... C'était impossible d'avoir aussi mal, sans aucun doute sa tête allait se fendre en deux... En même temps, à travers la douleur un espoir fou naissait en lui : et si tout cela, comme les autres fois, n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... Et si la douleur allait le réveiller, s'il se retrouvait dans son lit, chez les Dursley, son oncle lui reprochant d'avoir réveillé toute la maison... Oh combien cette pensée lui paraissait agréable à ce moment là... Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans cette même salle qu'il avait vue dans ses rêves. Cette salle immense qui ne pouvait pas être secrète, c'était impossible... Pourtant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Ils étaient probablement au sous-sol... Pourquoi mettre une telle pièce en souterrain si ce n'est pour la cacher ?

A part le trône richement décoré, le seul mobilier de la pièce était un secrétaire Assis sur le siège, un sourire cruel et satisfait sur les lèvres, se tenait le même homme que dans ses cauchemars... Celui dont le nom ne devait pas être prononcé... Celui dont, d'ailleurs, il ignorait le nom... Mais qui semblait très bien connaître le sien. L'homme éclata soudain d'un rire sinistre.

« J'ai souhaité ce moment depuis bien longtemps, Potter. Il y a des années que je rêve de revanche... Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'à notre première rencontre tu t'agenouilles ainsi devant moi. Tu me sembles être un garçon intelligent, finalement."

Harry se releva vivement. Les yeux rouges étaient fixés sur lui.

" Il semble que j'ai parlé un peu vite, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, on aurait pu croire que tu aurais profité de l'expérience de tes parents.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine comme la sienne, bien qu'il ait fait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer sa terreur.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Tu as devant toi Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ray m'a dit que tu ignorais tout de ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans." L'homme eut un petit rire qui amena des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon. "C'est une des meilleures plaisanteries que j'ai entendues depuis bien des années. Non, bien sûr, que je me sois beaucoup amusé depuis 1981... Mais l'idée que harry Potter vive comme un parfait moldu... Dis-moi, mon garçon, comment crois-tu que sont morts tes parents ?

- Vous les avez tués." Cette fois, la voix de Harry ne tremblait plus, et si elle vibrait encore un peu, c'était uniquement de rage. "Vous les avez tués et vous avez voulu me tuer aussi alors que je n'avais qu'un an.

- Tu as parfaitement raison." Cette pensée semblait le réjouir énormément. "Je les ai tués, tous les deux. Ainsi, tu n'es pas si ignorant que me l'affirmait Ray. Il m'a dit que tu ignorais jusqu'au fait que tu étais célèbre.

- Je le sais parfaitement, cracha Harry. C'est parce que j'ai débarassé le monde de vous.

- Comme c'est dit vertement ! Ne t'aurait-on pas appris la politesse chez les moldus ? Mais alors mon serviteur m'aurait menti ? Ou est-ce que tu lui aurais menti ? Non, je ne pense pas. Dis moi, Harry est-ce que ce sont tes moldus qui t'ont appris cela ? On m'a dit que tu étais persuadé que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Et cela lui semblait terriblement stupide que cet homme, qui voulait le tuer, il n'en doutait pas, soit là à lui parler presque civilement.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Harry, dit l'homme d'un ton doucereux, qui ressera le nœud au creux du ventre de Harry, presque plus que s'il avait crié. Et j'attends une réponse."

Cette fois, Harry était sûr que même s'il avait voulu répondre, il en aurait été incapable. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Pourtant, l'homme à tête de serpent n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Apercevant la terreur du garçon, il éclata de nouveau de ce rire cruel qui avait peuplé les cauchemars de Harry, et s'avança vers lui. L'enfant fit un pas en arrière, mais il n'y avait pas de fuite possible. Le mage noir, ravi, rit de nouveau. Il était maintenant tout près de Harry.

" Alors, petit, fit-il d'un ton narquois, on fait moins le malin ! Tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas aussi terrible qu'on le dit... Que t'a-t-on raconté, d'ailleurs ?" Cette fois, Voldemort ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. "Pas grand-chose, j'imagine, continua-t-il. Enfin, si c'est idiot de Quirell ne s'est pas complètement trompé sur ton compte. Les lâches ont toujours médit de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir. Ils masquent leur lâcheté derrière de bons sentiments... qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tes parents étaient de jeunes gens beaux, intelligents et courageux ? Qu'ils combattaient les forces du mal ? Qu'y ont-ils gagné à ton avis ? L'argent ? La gloire ? rien du tout, Harry. Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !" Harry avait retrouvé sa voix. Voldemort ne parut pas troublé. De nouveau, il éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Tes parents étaient courageux. J'apprécie toujours le courage. Mais on leur avait mis ces idées stupides dans la tête, et j'ai dû agir... J'ai d'abord tué ton père, et il m'a résisté avec beaucoup de bravoure. Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure, mais elle essayait de te protéger. Un tel sacrifice doit se respecter, Harry.

- Ne parlez pas de mes parents !

- Allons, Harry, qui te parlera d'eux si je ne le fais pas ? J'ai une proposition à te faire. Vois-tu, contrairement à ce qu'a affirmé Ray, je ne crois pas que tu sois un cracmol. Je crois même que tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. Si tu me rejoins, si tu deviens mon serviteur, je t'aiderai à le développer. Et je te donnerai le pouvoir, et la richesse. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives, harry. "

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce que venait de lui proposer le mage noir. Le rejoindre... Devenir un sorcier enfin... Se venger des Dursley s'il le voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de retourner à Privet Drive ! Quand il souhaitait silencieusement que la vie qu'il menait chez les Dursley cesse, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour la regretter... Il n'avait pas demandé ça... Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il le devait à ses parents. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Ses parents l'aimaient. Il devait se battre comme ils s'étaient battus.

"Jamais, dit-il de façon presque inaudible. Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai."

Sa détermination nouvelle fit mourir l'horrible sourire sur ce qui servait de lèvres à l'horrible sorcier. Il se redressa, dominant de toute sa hauteur le garçon de onze ans.

" Ainsi, c'est ce que tu veux ? Mourir comme tes parents ? Sais-tu ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir, Harry ? Sais-tu ce que contient ce secrétaire ? Ray, montre-lui !

- Mais maître, croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit...

- Ray tu n'es pas ici pour parler ! Fais ce que je dis !" Quirell sursauta, et ouvrit le secrétaire d'un geste désordonné. D'une main tremblante, il en sortit un objet enveloppé dans un linge, puis le tendit à son maître. Celui-ci enleva le chiffon d'un geste presque tendre. Harry sut, avant qu'on le lui dise, ce qu'était l'objet de forme irrégulière, d'une couleur indéfinissable, aux reflets dorés, qu'il en sortit. Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, et entendit à peine le discours de Voldemort.

" Ceci, Harry, expliqua le mage noir, est la Pierre philosophale. Elle m'a permis de revenir, et m'offrira la vie éternelle. Ainsi que plus d'or, que, même dans tes rêves les plus fous, tu n'aurais pu en imaginer. Si tu m'avais rejoint, j'aurais pu partager avec toi l'élixir de Vie. Crois-tu que ta mère ne serait pas plus heureuse de savoir que son sacrifice t'aurait permis de vivre pendant des sciècles, plutôt que les dix-misérables années que tu as passées chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Crois-tu qu'elle aimerait te savoir mort avant même que tu aies pu lancer le moindre sort ? Ayant vécu toute ta vie comme un moldu ?

- Je préfère vivre comme un moldu que comme vous.

- Crois-tu ? As-tu déjà essayé la magie ? ray, donne ta baguette à ce jeune homme.

- Mais, Maître...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !" Le servant s'empressa de fourrer une baguette dans la main de Harry. "Avant de te tuer, vais te montrer ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de pouvoir, et une bonne baguette. et j'avoue que je suis curieux de voir si je me suis trompé à ton sujet, si tu es véritablement un cracmol ou un sorcier."

Harry en avait assez de ce petit jeu. Car s'était un jeu, il n'en doutait plus. voldemort jouait avec lui, retardait le moment fatal pour en profiter davantage. A cet instant, Harry le savait, son destin était déjà scellé, alors quel était le sens de toute cette mascarade ? Il aurait voulu jeter le morceau de bois sur le sol avec violence, et le piétiner. Mais son regard se posa sur la pierre, que Voldemort avait posé sur la table, devant le feu. Son ennemi semblait ignorer que harry s'était entraîné à la magie dans le secret de sa chambre. Si lui était condamné, ne devait-il pas au moins essayer de détruire le monstre qui lui faisait face ? Dans un élan de courage désespéré, il ressera sa prise autour de la baguette de Quirell, et cria : "Wingardium Leviosa !"

Pris par surprise, le mage noir ne réagit pas imédiatement. La pierre s'éleva, et Harry commença à la faire glisser vers le foyer. Tout se passa très vite. Le sort lancé par son ennemi l'atteignit de plein fouet, le projetant au sol et brisant le sortilège de lévitation, pourtant Harry ne sentit rien d'autre que cette force qui le fit tomber, et une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Levant les yeux, il vit le rayon rouge lumineux qui l'avait frappé rebondir et se diriger droit vers celui qui l'avait lancé, qui dut faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Voyant cela, Quirell se précipita sur Harry pour tenter de reprendre sa baguette. Celui-ci ressentit une violente brulure à l'endroit de sa cicatrice quand une main du professeur se posa sur lui, l'autre tirant violemment la baguette hors de ses doigts qui n'offirent que peu de résistance. Il pensa que tout était fini, mais la main le lâcha soudain, alors que leur propriétaire poussait un cri de douleur. Lorsque Harry put relever la tête, il comprit que le jeu était fini. voldemort était de nouveau debout devant son trône. Toute sa cruauté, toute sa haine et sa rage transparaissaient maintenant sur son visage de serpent qui ne souriait plus.

"Cette fichue protection ! hurla-t-il. Elle s'en prend même à mon serviteur ! Accio Pierre !" Sortant des flammes, l'objet vint se poser dans sa main tendue, apparemment intacte. " Petit idoit, lâcha le mage noir, on ne défie pas ainsi Lord Voldemort. je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer moi-même, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ray !

- Oui, Maître, répondit le serviteur d'une voix douloureuse, en contemplant toujours sa main gauche.

- Va chercher les deux petits idiots. Eux ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes.

- Oui, maître." L'homme sortit, laissant Harry seul face à son ennemi, dans un silence de mort. Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne préfèrait pas le rire sinistre de Voldemort à ce silence empli de haine et de cruauté. L'horrible mage noir semblait occupé à nettoyer la Pierre et à vérifier son bon fonctionnement, pourtant Harry sentait qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pourtant, ne pouvait-il pas lui faire de mal ? Dans ce cas, Harry devait faire quelque chose, avant que les deux élèves de Poudlard n'arrivent dans la pièce, eux n'auraient peut-être pas la même chance... Mais il n'osait pas attaquer de front, il se sentait si petit face à un ennemi si puissant ! Il commença lentement à se remettre sur ses pieds. Voldemort claqua des doigts, et de fines cordelettes apprarurent pour s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, reduisant à néant ses espoirs.

"Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, siffla le mage noir. La Pierre a subi beaucoup de dommages, et il va falloir des mois pour la réparer. j'ai suffisament d'Elixir pour tenir pendant cette période, mais ton petit jeu commence à vraiment m'énerver." Harry jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner que c'était Voldemort, et non lui, qui avait décidé et mené le jeu. L'élixir... Il repensa aux fioles de verre qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir avant que Quirell ne referme la porte du secrétaire. Se pouvait-il que ce fut... S'il parvenait à détruire l'Elixir, le mage noir serait-il condamné à disparaître à nouveau ? C'était ce qu'il croyait comprendre du discours de Voldemort. Il n'était qu'à à peine deux mètres. Mais ligoté comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout pas sous le regard perçant de son ennemi. Il tenta cependant de faire un pas en direction du secrétaire. Mais les cordes qui entravaient ses chevilles étaient bien trop serrées, et il s'étala de tout son long. Le rire froid se fit de nouveau entendre, alors que les yeux rouges du mage noir se posaient sur lui. Pourtant, cette chute fut l'instrument qui permit à Harry d'atteindre son but. Il était en effet tombé en avant, et s'il ne renversa pas le secrétaire, dans ce mouvement, il se retrouva suffisament proche pour le toucher. S'il ses mains avaient été libres, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le renverser. De sa place sur le sol, cependant, c'était impossible. Le meuble était bien trop lourd pour être renversé d'un coup de tête. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui pour tenter de se relever. Voldemort ne semblait plus s'intéresser à lui, son attention concentrée sur la pierre sur laquelle il avait entrepris de lancer une nouvelle série de sorts. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se mettre dans une position qui lui donnerait une propulsion suffisant, afin qu'il puisse renverser le meuble. Il avait réussi à se mettre à genoux, et s'apprêtait à se relever quand Quirell revint dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui Ron et Hermione, qui n'en menaient pas large. Harry voulut profiter de la diversion apportée par leur arrivée pour mener à bien sa manoeuvre. Malheureusement, passer d'une position agenouillée à une position debout lorsque l'on est pieds et poings liée était une chose extrêmement difficile. harry calcula mal son mouvement, et alla heurter bruyamment le secrétaire. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne tomba pas, il ne vacilla même pas, mais Voldemort releva la tête, et poussa un cri de rage. Harry, comprenant qu'il n'en aurait plus longtemps l'occasion, se mit à donner des coups dans le meuble.

" Ray ! hurla le mage noir, arrête le !" Quirell se précipita sur Harry. Celui-ci ressentit une horrible douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice quand les mains de son ennemi se posèrent sur son visage. Mais, comme la fois précédente, le professeur le lâcha presque instantanément, en hurlant de douleur..

"Cela suffit ! cria rageusement Voldemort. Maintenant finissons en. Ray, oblige le rouquin à s'occuper de Potter, au lieu d'essayer de le faire toi-même." Visiblement, Quirell ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son maître. Harry non plus, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger. Alors que le serviteur levait sa baguette sur ron, il se jeta sur lui. Certainement, sa tête allait exploser sous peu tant la douleur était intense, mais Quirell, d'après les hurlements qu'il poussait, devait souffrir encore plus que lui... Finalement, le professeur réussit à repousser sur le côté le corps ligoté de son assaillant. Harry entendit dans un brouillard Voldemort prononcer une formule. Relevant la tête au prix d'un énorme effort, il vit que sa baguette était pointée vers l'endroit où se tenaient Ron et Hermione, près de la porte. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, ou pour sauver sa propre vie... Tout était perdu, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner... Voldemort ne pouvait pas gagner... Le secrétaire était toujours à quelque centimètres de lui, mais il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur de la frustration était presque aussi intense que celle qui irradiait de sa cicatrice. Si seulement il était parvenu à la renverser, alors son ennemi aurait perdu... Il y eut soudain un bruit de verre brisé, et Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Harry se dit que cette fois tout était fini, quand il le vit sortir un couteau de sa robe, et le faire léviter en direction de Ron. Mais au même moment, un vieillard apparut derrière les deux jeunes gens, et les poussa brusquement sur le côté. Le vieil homme tenait lui aussi une baguette dans sa main droite, pointée sur le mage noir. Son visage était presque aussi effrayant aux yeux de Harry que celui de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. Il ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. il se sentait sans force, et sa tête était toujours aussi douloureuse... Il la laissa retomber. La voix du vieil homme s'éleva, plus nette encore que celle de Voldemort, et il sut alors de qui il s'agissait.

_Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vais pas répondre à tout le monde pour ce chapitre, mais tous vos mots ont été appréciés. Juste, pour éclaircir quelques points qui ont été soulevés :_

_Pug de Crydée, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais il est généralement admis que Lily et James avaient vingt ans à la naissance de Harry. Par conséquent il n'est pas invraisemblable que le frère aîné de James ait eu 20 ans en 1975._

_Godric, la plupart de tes questions trouveront leurs réponses au chapitre 10 (du moins je crois). Quant à ton hypothèse pour la fin, elle est pas mal mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses._

_Csame : La punition pour faire de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers est d'être exclu de Poudlard, non ? Harry, dans ce cas, ne risque pas grand-chose._

_Celine S : Pas de rencontre avec Malefoy prévue, désolée. Peut-être, si un jours je fais une deuxième année... Rien n'est moins sur pour l'instant._

_Greeneyes : Je ne sais pas où tu en étais resté dans ma fic avec Gabriel Knight, mais je pense que tu n'as pas tout lu. Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais finie. Et il n'y aura pas de suite._

_Mietek : Comment se fait-il que Harry puisse utiliser la baguette ? Peut-être que si elle a appartenu à un de ses parents, elle reconnaît sa magie comme très proche de son propriétaire légitime ?_

_Vert : Moi aussi, j'avais longtemps pensé à une attaque à Godric's Hollow... t'es pas une si mauvaise voyante. Pour la CIA, je prends mes précautions ( mon vrai nom n'apparaît nulle part, et j'écris dans des cybercafés), donc ça va. Quant à toi... ces même dons de voyance pourraient peut-être t'aider au cas où ?_


	10. retour à Little Whinging

_disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR_

_Merci à Mirabelle P(à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer ce chapitre, malheureusement)._

chapitre 10 : retour à Little Whinging.

Tout fut fini en quelques secondes. La voix puissante, effrayante, du vieillard s'éleva, celle de Voldemort lui répondit à peine, le mage noir n'était pas de taille et il disparut soudain dans un halo de fumée, emportant avec lui Quirell dont tout le corps était couvert de brûlures. Harry sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit le vieil homme se précipiter sur lui et l'examiner attentivement, et la peur qu'il ressentit était presque aussi intense que celle que Voldemort avait fait naître en lui. Mais l'homme se releva et s'éloigna un instant, il l'entendit parler doucement avec les deux jeunes sorciers et se mettre à aller et venir dans la pièce. Puis une silhouette se pencha sur lui. Des cheveux roux. Ron. Il réalisa soudain que le garçon était armé du couteau que Voldemort lui avait mis entre les mains... Il poussa un cri. Est-ce que Ron avait toujours été du côté du mage noir, ou est-ce que celui-ci lui avait fait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait lancé ce sortilège ? Le rouquin fit un pas en arrière en voyant la frayeur de Harry. Hermione se matérialisa soudain derrière lui.

"Qu'est qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle à Harry. Ron est peut-être maladroit, mais il ne te fera pas mal." Harry ne put rien faire quand l'autre garçon le contourna pour venir se placer dans son dos. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait les bras, et réalisa qu'il avait été stupide. Ron ne cherchait pas à le tuer mais à le libérer. Ce fut chose faite en quelques secondes, et Harry s'assit difficilement avec l'aide des deux autres. Ce fut à ce moment que le puissant sorcier abandonna la quelconque activité à laquelle il se livrait et revint vers eux.

Pour la première fois, Harry le voyait de près, et cette vision renforçait la première impression que lui avait fait le vieil homme : il était terrifiant. Tous les traits de son visage étaient durs, et ses yeux d'un bleu presque lumineux lançaient des éclairs. Il aurait presque plaint Voldemort à cet instant, s'il n'avait pas été trop soulagé que le mage noir ait disparu. Sans paraître faire le moindre effort, l'homme souleva Harry dans ses bras, puis il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

"Allons-y, dit-il. Remontons à Poudlard." Ce fut probablement à cet instant que le garçon comprit enfin qui était le vieux sorcier. La voix avait perdu de sa puissance, et ressemblait maintenant à celle qu'il avait entendue dans le salon de Mrs Figgs. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci continuait de l'effrayer, la dureté et la puissance dont il avait fait preuve étaient tout simplement terrifiantes.

Le voyage fut horriblement pénible pour Harry. Les élancements dans sa tête se faisaient plus douloureux à chaque mouvement que faisait le directeur du collège. Ils longèrent des couloirs interminables, montèrent un nombre d'escaliers qu'il renonça à compter. Il remarqua vaguement que des personnages dans des tableaux sur les murs bougeaient et leur parlaient, mais il ne s'en étonna pas, pas plus que l'on ne s'étonne de toutes ces choses invraisemblables qui arrivent dans les rêves. Finalement, la douleur et l'épuisement eurent raison de la peur que lui faisait encore le vieil homme, et il sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant Dumbledore le déposer dans un fauteuil. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce ronde. Il était si épuisé, si choqué qu'il ne manifesta aucune surprise quand une boule de poils douce et chaude lui sauta sur les genoux. Il se contenta de gratter doucement la tête de Godric alors que celui-ci, ronronnant comme un dément, s'installait confortablement sur ses genoux. Ron et Hermione, prudemment, restaient sur le seuil.

" Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, invita le vieil homme, entrez, venez vous asseoir." Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le visage du directeur du collège avait changé, il semblait moins menaçant, moins dur, et Harry commença à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui le protégeait, que ses parents avaient eu confiance en lui, et que, peut-être, le cauchemar était fini. Les deux autres enfants s'assirent côté à côte sur des fauteuils proches de celui de Harry, et le directeur prit place derrière le grand bureau qui leur faisait face.

"Eh bien, jeunes gens, dit-il, je crois que quelques explications s'imposent. Vous devez tous avoir des dizaines de questions à poser, et je suis tout disposé à y répondre, du moins si je le peux.

- Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment revenu ? demanda Hermione. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'il s'est enfui ?

- Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, répondit doucement dumbledore. Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu, en effet, grâce à la Pierre philosophale. Mais il lui faudrait des semaines pour la réparer, et Harry s'étant chargé de détruire ses réserves d'Elixir, il devrait de nouveau disparaître.

- pour de bon, cette fois ? demanda Ron.

- Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas voyant. Il se trouvera toujours quelqu'un que séduira l'attrait des forces du mal, Mr Weasley, pour l'aider à revenir comme l'a fait le professeur Quirell. Mais si à ce moment là il se trouve quelqu'un pour s'opposer à lui, il se peut qu'il ne reprenne jamais le pouvoir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione remarqua : "Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas bien. Si Vous-savez-Qui était vraiment revenu depuis les vacances de Noël, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas entendu parler de lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il mis si longtemps avant de se manifester ? J'ai lu quelque part que beaucoup de gens qui avaient été accusés de le suivre n'avaient pas été arrêtés faute de preuves. Dans le lot, il y en a certainement qui l'avaient réellement servi, non ? Si vous ne le saviez pas, lui devait bien savoir lesquels, alors pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas contactés ?

- C'est une excellente question, confirma le directeur du collège. D'autant plus que le rêve de Harry nous avait laissé croire que Voldemort lui-même souhaitait faire parler de lui, et nous avait fait craindre le pire. Ce qui s'est réellement passé était si différent que j'ai finalement pensé, à un moment, que ce rêve n'était que cela : un rêve. Mais, voyez vous, je pense que les paroles qu'il a prononcées à ce moment n'était que le fruit d'un enthousiasme démesuré provoqué par sa résurection. Il a dû s'apercevoir peu après que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Nous ignorions lesquels des anciens accusés avaient réellement été mangemorts, il ignorait qui, parmi ses mangemorts, avait été acquitté parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Quirell était prêt à le servir, mais il ne connaissait pas les autres serviteurs, il ne les avait jamais rencontré et Voldemort ne pouvait pas utiliser ses anciens moyens de ralliement à travers lui pour faire venir ses alliers en nombre et se protéger ainsi d'un éventuel traître. De plus il devait savoir que nous renforcerions immédiatement les protections qui t'entouraient, Harry, s'il faisait connaître son retour. Et il voulait sa vengeance.

- Il ne voulait pas seulement se venger, dit lentement Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il intervenait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau. Il voulait que je me rallie à lui."

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. il avait l'air étonné. "C'est étrange, murmura-t-il, j'aurais cru..." Il secoua la tête. "Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais ce qui se serait passé si tu avais accepté son offre, dit-il enfin d'une voix plus nette, mais je doute que sa proposition ait réellement été sincère.

- Pourquoi tiendrait-il tant à me tuer ? demanda alors Harry. Déjà lorsque j'étais bébé... Il a dit qu'il avait tué ma mère parce qu'elle voulait me protéger.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer cela, Harry. Pas pour l'instant. Plus tard, quand tu seras prêt, tu comprendras, en attendant chasse cette pensée de ton esprit."

Harry savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'essayèrent de poursuivre sur le sujet.

"Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? demanda la jeune fille. Connaissez-vous réellement tout ce qui se passe dans tout le château ? Et, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne saviez-vous pas que Vous-Savez-Qui s'y trouvait ?

- Poudlard est immense, et même moi je ne peux pas me vanter d'en connaître tous les secrets. De plus, les souterrains où ils se trouvaient sont accessibles uniquement par le château, mais en réalité ils ne sont pas sur les territoires de l'école. je veux dire pas là qu'ils sont en dehors des limites qui ont été tracées magiquement, et qui assurent la protection du collège. Et si je peux sentir assez bien ce qui se passe dans le château, ces pièces là me sont inaccessibles, et j'ignorais jusqu'à leur existence. Quant à savoir comment nous vous avons retrouvés, vous pouvez remercier Godric."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, et Harry demanda :

" Godric ? Mais comment... ?

- Godric est le superbe animal qui a élu domicile sur les genoux de Harry, expliqua Dumbledore à l'intention de ses élèves. Ce n'est pas un simple chat, comme tu sembles le croire, Harry. Il est à moitié Kneazle. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement intelligents, sensibles, et fidèles. Le tien savait que tu étais en danger. En ne te voyant pas descendre du bus, il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il a été trouvé Mrs Figgs. Il l'a suffisamment harassée pour que Arabella s'inquiète et aille voir les Dursley. C'est ainsi qu'elle a découvert que tu avais disparu, toi aussi. Et qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, en urgence. Godric l'a suivie, et, quand il a été au château, il a presque instantanément retrouvé ta trace. Les Kneazle ont des moyens extrêmement efficaces, et dont nous ignorons tout, de retrouver celui qu'ils se sont choisis pour maître, pour peu qu'ils en soient suffisamment proches. Nous n'avons eu qu'à le suivre.

- Il m'a choisi comme maître ? Mais c'est Mrs Figgs qui me l'a offert !

- Parce qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Elle savait que ce petit là était particulier, et il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps trouver ses origines. Et, lorsqu'elle vous a vus ensemble, cela n'a fait aucun doute pour elle que, malgré son jeune âge, godric s'était choisi un maître, et que c'était toi qu'il avait choisi. Si elle ne te l'avait pas donné, il aurait tout de même trouvé le moyen de te suivre. C'est un ami pour la vie que tu t'es fait là. Et utile.

- Alors lorsqu'il m'a réveillé, que je faisais ce cauchemar, c'était fait exprès ?

- Bien sûr. Il a également essayé de te prévenir qu'il était dangereux de te rendre à Godric's Hollow, mais il semble que vous ne vous soyez pas bien compris. Heureusement il ne s'est rien passé.

- Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas parler, remarqua Harry. Ca faciliterait la communication."

Dumbledore sourit : " Il arrive malheureusement trop souvent que la parole mène à d'horribles malentendus. Le langage des Kneazles ne connaît ni mensonge ni hypocrisie. Et ils savent généralement très bien se faire entendre." Harry repensa à son pantalon déchiré, et il acquiesça. Hermione tendit le bras par dessus son fauteuil pour flatter la tête de l'animal.

"Merci, Godric. J'aimerais bien en avoir un semblable, soupira-t-elle.

- Pas moi, répondit Ron d'un ton catégorique. Il voudrait sûrement manger Croutard, c'est un chat après tout. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Croûtard va bien ? Je l'avais laissé dans le dortoir, et...

- Ron ! coupa Hermione en éclatant de rire. Nous n'avons été partis que quelques heures, évidemment que ton rat va bien !" Elle s'interrompit brusquement et regarda Dumbledore comme si elle craignait d'avoir commis une faute, mais se détendit en constatant que celui-ci souriait et que ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain violemment et une femme d'un certain âge fit irruption dans la pièce. Harry, qui tournait le dos à l'entrée, ne pouvait pas la voir, mais la voix forte contribua à l'empêcher de s'endormir.

"Albus ! s'écria-t-elle. nous somme fous d'inquiétude ! Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle et..." Elle s'interrompit. "Oh ! vous les avez retrouvés ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu ?

- Désolé, Minerva." Harry croyait déceler une once d'amusement dans la voix du vieil homme. " Vos élèves sont sains et sauf, heureusement. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rejoindre la Tour de Griffondor.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je croyais vous avoir demandé de cesser de rôder ainsi dans le château.

- Allons, ne les accablez pas ainsi. Ron et Hermione ont fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, et ils ont été trompés, comme nous tous, par Raymond Quirell.

- Quirell ?

- Tout vous sera expliqué, Minerva, dès que ces enfants seront en sécurité dans leurs lits.

- Mais..." en s'avançant dans le bureau, la femme s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Harry. Celui-ci, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent, eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir commis une faute, même s'il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle elle le regardait, sans détourner les yeux ou même battre des paupières. C'était un peu le même genre de pressentiment qu'avait le don de faire naître en lui la tante Pétunia, mais il l'expliquait dans ce cas par le fait que sa tante trouvait toujours le moyen de le prendre en faute, qu'il ait ou non fait quelque chose de mal. La femme ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, on aurait plutôt dit que le voir lui faisait un choc.

"Albus, demanda-t-elle enfin, Est-ce vraiment qui je crois ?

- Allons, ma chère, où est passé votre sens de la politesse ?" le vieil homme se mit à rire, doucement. "Il a dû disparaître avec mes manières. Minerva, en effet, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, Minerva Mac Gonagall est notre professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison griffondor et directrice adjointe de ce collège.

- Enchantée, dit sèchement le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui ne semblait pas du tout trouver drôle ce qui faisait rire Dumbledore. harry non plus, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le directeur riait, ni surtout ou il voulait en venir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que cette conversation se finisse, pour qu'il puisse dormir... Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal à la tête. Il perdit pied dans la conversation entre les deux professeurs, jusqu'à ce que son nom lui fasse relever la tête.

"Mr Potter devrait aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, remarqua la directrice adjointe. Et quant à Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal non plus.

- Bien sûr, Minerva, bien sûr. Vous pouvez emmener vos élèves avec vous si vous le souhaitez. Je m'occupe de Harry. Il va bientôt être temps de le renvoyer chez lui.

- Mais Albus, regardez-le ! Vous connaissez sa famille, vous ne pouvez pas le leur renvoyer dans cet état." Harry n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'entendre les professeurs parler ainsi de lui comme s'il était incapable de comprendre. Cela lui rappelait les manières des Dursley, toujours à parler entre eux comme s'il était une espèce de bestiole sans cervelle. Mais au moins, les deux sorciers ne disaient pas de mal de lui.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit calmement Dumbledore. je sais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir sur les Dursley. Il faudra bien que tu y retournes cependant, Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon, comme s'il avait compris le reproche muet que leur adressait celui-ci, mais pas ce soir. Pas avant que je n'ai eu une longue conversation avec eux."

En temps normal, Harry aurait probablement protesté. Il refusait toujours que qui que ce soit rencontre les Dursley. Mais Dumbledore, apparemment, les connaissait déjà. Ron et Hermione n'avaient aucune envie de suivre leur directrice de maison, mais ils n'avaient pas l'audace de s'opposer aux deux adultes. Et le directeur leur promit qu'ils pourraient venir voir Harry un jour prochain, et qu'ils auraient la réponse à certaines des questions qu'ils se posaient. Finalement, harry se retrouva seul avec le vieil homme, après le départ des trois autres.

"Allons, dit le sorcier, Minerva a raison. Il est temps d'y aller. L'effort que tu as fait a laissé ses marques, et plus nous attendons, plus le voyage risque d'être difficile. Je dois de plus passer chez ton oncle et ta tante après t'avoir déposé, et l'heure convenable pour les visites est déjà passée depuis longtemps. » Le vieil homme lui tendit un gobelet.

« Bois ça, dit-il, tu te sentiras mieux. » Lorsque le garçon avala le liquide sombre, il sentit en effet une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, et soulager un peu ses membres épuisés.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Je vais te laisser chez ton ami, Mr Pickard. Tu peux passer le samedi chez eux, je m'arrangerai avec ta famille. Mais dès demain, il te faudra rentrer chez ton oncle et ta tante.

- mais votre promesse est brisée, non ? Si vous allez voir les Dursley, si vous leur dites que vous m'avez vu, ils se douteront tout de suite que je sais.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice, et un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. " Je n'ai jamais trahi ma promesse, dit-il. J'avais promis de ne jamais te révéler l'existence de notre monde, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Ni moi, ni personne travaillant pour moi ne t'a jamais aidé à découvrir quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Arabella m'a raconté que tu étais plutôt furieux le jour où elle a refusé de te parler, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais promis que tu n'apprendrais pas d'où tu venais. j'ai même prévenu ton oncle et ta tante que, avec ou sans aide, il était inévitable que tu le découvres un jour. Et c'est effectivement ce qui s'est passé, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, cependant. J'avoue avoir été passablement surpris le jour où j'ai compris que tu produisais toi-même les ondes magiques que nous détections autour de toi.

- Vous saviez que je faisais de la magie ?demanda Harry alors que Dumbledore l'aidait à se lever.

- Bien sûr. J'ai des systèmes très élaborés pour détecter toute trace d'activité magique près de toi. C'est comme cela que nous avons su le jour où on a tenté de t'enlever. » Harry hocha la tête, Quirrell lui avait parlé de ça. « J'ai dû les modifier un peu pour qu'ils arrêtent de sonner continuellement quand tu t'es mis à faire de la magie. Ils acceptent ta signature, maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas que la manière dont j'ai compris soit très importante pour mon Oncle Vernon, remarqua Harry, revenant à son premier sujet de préoccupation. Il dira que c'est quand-même vous qui me l'avez dit. Il ne pense sûrement pas que je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre autrement.

- Ce que pense ton oncle importe peu. Les promesses que nous avons échangées ont été scellées magiquement. Ils n'ont plus le choix, ils sont obligés de te garder jusqu'à ta majorité.

- Mais si moi je n'avais pas envie de rester jusqu'à ma majorité ? Pourquoi est-ce si important que je reste là ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller à Poudlard maintenant que je sais ?

- Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard parce que ton oncle refuse de t'y envoyer. Et qu'il est ton tuteur, nous ne pouvons pas aller contre sa volonté ou, promesse ou non, il aura parfaitement le droit de te mettre dehors.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le convaincre ?

- Je pourrais peut-être essayer, mais je crains fort que mon pouvoir de persuasion soit limité sur des gens comme ton oncle. Je ne veux pas le menacer, je ne veux pas être celui qui piétinera encore un peu plus l'image qu'il a des sorciers.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de rester chez eux ? Ils n'ont pas envie que je reste, je n'ai pas envie de rester. »

Dumbledore fit une pause pour regarder Harry, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de répondre.

« Tout remonte en fait à cette nuit où Voldemort t'a fait cette cicatrice. Cette nuit là, Harry, ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie." Et Dumbledore expliqua à Harry pourquoi il avait survécu cette nuit là, pourquoi Quirell n'avait pas pu le toucher, lui qui avait porté Voldemort en lui pendant des mois, et pourquoi les Dursley lui assuraient une telle protection. Harry sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, et il détourna les yeux. Dumbledore respecta quelques instants sont silence, puis se remit à l'entraîner dans les couloirs.

« Les Dursley, tout au moins ta tante et ton cousin, ont en eux le sang de ta mère, et à cause de cela le fait que tu restes chez eux renforce la protection qu'elle t'a laissée. Je crois qu'ils le comprennent, et que c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils te gardent. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je te demande un peu d'indulgence. Si nous sommes trop brutaux avec des molduscomme les Dursley, reprit doucement le vieux sorcier, nous ne faisons que renforcer leur défiance à notre égard.

" Mais ça veut dire, conclut tristement Harry qui pensait qu'il n'avait rien à faire pour augmenter la défiance des Dursley à son égard : il lui suffisait d'exister, que je ne pourrai jamais aller à Poudlard. Je ne deviendrai jamais un sorcier, c'est ça ?

- En effet. Tu ne deviendras jamais un sorcier, Harry, tu en es déjà un. Tu es né sorcier. Tu fais de la magie depuis toujours, aurais-tu oublié les petits incidents qui ont parsemé ton enfance ? Le jour où tu t'es retrouvé sur le toit de l'école ? Oui, je sais cela, Mrs figgs avait une oreille dans ton ancienne école. Et tu as fait bien plus que de la magie accidentelle, dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il y a d'ailleurs une question que je me pose depuis que j'ai compris que tu faisais de la magie. Comment as-tu fait pour trouver une baguette compatible avec ta magie? Je suppose que tu la tiens de tes parents, non ?"

Harry acquiesça, et expliqua où il l'avait trouvée. Parler lui fut difficile, sa tête était toujours trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse avoir les idées claires, et cette longue marche l'épuisait. Il avait l'impression que l'effet de la potion orange s'était dissipé, et n'osait pas demander au directeur de Poudlard de ralentir. Ils étaient sortis du château, et avançaient maintenant sur un sentier caillouteux, sur lequel le garçon trébuchait régulièrement. Le directeur hocha la tête.

« C'est la baguette de Lily. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvée. Les ruines n'ont pas été fouillées en détail, les gens avaient peur que l'esprit de Voldemort s'y trouve encore. As-tu trouvé autre chose ?

- Juste une vieille peluche, répondit Harry.

- Une peluche ? Tu sais à quoi elle ressemblait ?

- A un oiseau. » Harry trébucha sur une racine qu'il n'avait pas vue, et se serait étalé sur le sol si le directeur n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Godric sauta à terre avec un feulement sec. Dumbledore remit Harry sur ses jambes.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il. Tu es épuisé et je marche trop vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. » Il sourit largement. « Je me souviens bien de cet oiseau, comme tu dis. Tu le quittais rarement quand tu étais petit. C'est un phénix, tes parents l'appelaient Sunrise. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que ces mots auraient dû l'émouvoir. Un an auparavant, il aurait donner n'importe quoi apprendre qu'il possédait encore un cadeau de ses parents, pour entendre ainsi parler d'eux. Mais il se sentait perdu, il en avait trop appris aujourd'hui, et il était si fatigué... Godric, qui avait décidé de faire à pieds le reste du voyage, venait se frotter contre ses jambes, et Harry manqua de nouveau tomber.

« arrête, » lança-t-il en direction du chat alors que le bras de Dumbledore entourait ses épaules.

« Nous sommes arrivés, dit enfin le vieux sorcier. » En relevant la tête, Harry constata que le sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient aboutissait à des grilles qu'ils venaient de franchir. Il se demanda où ils étaient arrivés, il n'y avait à son avis rien d'intéressant.

"Voilà, nous y sommes, dit le vieux directeur en souriant. Nous avons des moyens de voyager un peu différents de ceux des moldus. Nous devions marcher jusqu'ici parce qu'il est impossible de transplaner - disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître dans un autre - plus près de Poudlard. Je vais t'emmener avec moi, tu vas peut-être ressentir une sensation étrange, mais tu ne risques rien." Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que le professeur avait dit, mais du moment qu'il n'avait pas à marcher davantage, il aurait accepté n'importe quel moyen de transport. Dumbledore s'accroupit et attrapa Godric d'une main, avant de passer son autre bras autour de la poitrine du garçon. Celui-ci sentit soudain un froid insinueux se répandre dans ses membres, et il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte du vieil homme, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la désagréable sensation avait disparu, et Dumbledore le lâcha. Lorsque Harry regarda autour de lui, il fut stupéfait de reconnaître la résidence où habitait Will, déserte et silencieuse à cette heure de la soirée. Dumbledore rit doucement à l'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de l'enfant.

Sans avoir à utiliser l'interphone ou quoi que ce soit pour ouvrir la porte de l'entrée, ils étaient arrivés devant celle de l'appartement des Pickard. Le vieil homme pressa le bouton de la sonnette, et la porte s'ouvrit peu après. Mrs Pickard était en robe de chambre, et avait sur le visage une expression de méfiance, qui, en les voyant, se transforma en une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude.

"Harry ? Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde était fou d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout va bien. Harry a fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais nous sommes arrivés à temps. Je préfère ne pas le ramener dans sa famille ce soir, je dois leur parler de certaines choses avant, et il avait l'air de penser que cela ne vous dérangerait pas de le prendre chez lui.

- Bien sûr que non, mais... Puis-je vous demandez qui vous êtes, Mr ?

- Vous le pouvez. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis un vieil ami des parents de Harry. Il se trouve que je passais par là au bon moment.

- Dieu merci. Vous devriez pourtant téléphoner à Mr et Mme Dursley pour leur dire que Harry va bien. Sa tante a appelé tout à l'heure je suppose qu'elle est inquiète et je ne peux que la comprendre. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état de serais si l'un de mes fils ne rentrait pas un soir.

- Je serai chez eux dans quelques instants, mais vous pouvez les appeler si vous le souhaitez. »

Malgré son extrême fatigue, Harry fut frappé par le fait que les Dursley aient appelé chez Will pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il aurait cru qu'au mieux ils n'auraient pas remarqué son absence, plus vraisemblablement ils s'en seraient réjouis. Serait-il possible qu'au fond ils aient un peu d'affection pour lui ? Ou besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur jardin, peut-être...

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demandait la mère de Will.

- Des vauriens du collège qui en voulaient à Harry, à cause d'une histoire stupide qui s'est passée au début de l'année. Je devais le voir ce soir, et ai pu le tirer de...

- Harry ! »

Will venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce, et s'était précipité sur son ami. « On était tellement inquiets quand ta tante a appelé ! Elle a téléphoné chez les March, aussi, et avec Liz on avait peur que...

Il s'interrompit, regardant alternativement sa mère et Dumbledore. Celui-ci répondit à la place de Harry, qui dormait littéralement debout et n'avait pas le courage de tout expliquer à son ami. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: pouvoir poser sa tête lourde et encore douloureuse et s'endormir.

"Demain, jeune homme, dit fermement le directeur de Poudlard. Pour l'instant, vous devriez emmener votre ami se coucher. Harry, nous nous reverrons prochainement, c'est promis. Je te remercie du courage dont tu as fait preuve ce soir."

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry se sentait parfaitement reposé. il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé les événements de la nuit passée. Mais il constata qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Will, et qu'il avait dormi tout habillé... Comment expliquer cela autrement ? Il referma les yeux et resta un moment allongé, sans bouger, à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, et tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le monde de ses parents, qui était maintenant bien réel, le monstre qui les avait assassinés, et son serviteur, Quirell. Il y avait aussi les deux jeunes sorciers dont il avait fait la connaissance - les reverrait-il un jour ? Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus isolé du monde de la magie, qu'ils se reverraient. Il l'espérait. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il y avait de nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'avait toujours pas les réponses. Des questions qu'il aurait dû poser au vieux sorcier, au sujet de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu cet hiver, de l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé... Il pourrait par la même occasion demander au directeur comment il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé au mois de septembre avec Barton et Strike.

Ce fut l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire, en provoquant les gargouillements de son estomac, qui le fit sortir du lit. Toute la famille Pickard était déjà attablée autour du repas de midi. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille à la même heure.

La famille Pickard au grand complet, y compris le grand-père de Will, était attablée dans la cuisine lorsqu'il y pénétra.

« Enfin réveillé ! S'écria Will. Je pensais que tu allais dormir toute la journée. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Will ! Protesta sa mère. Tu sais ce qu'a dit Mr Dumbledore ! Allons, Harry, viens t'asseoir. Tu dois mourir de faim.

- Merci. Est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir quelque chose pour Godric ? Demanda Harry, en désignant le chat qu'il avait posé à terre juste avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

- Bien sûr. Simon, il y a du lait dans le frigo, et il doit rester un peu du poisson d'hier soir. Tu peux t'en occuper ? » L'aîné de ses fils se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Godric ne fit pas mine de le suivre, et Harry dut lui expliquer qu'il ne bougerait pas de là pour qu'il consente enfin à le laisser. La mère de Will le servit abondamment en ragoût de mouton, et Harry se jeta sur son assiette. Ce qui fit rire doucement Frederick.

« Décidément, voilà un jeune homme qui était véritablement affamé. Décidément, Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'entre tes cauchemars et ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu as le chic pour te retrouver dans de drôles d'états.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété, dit Harry entre deux bouchées.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit doucement Mrs Pickard. Nous n'avons su ta disparition que quelques instants avant que cet homme ne te ramène. C'est ton oncle et ta tante qui ont dû être inquiets.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry sans s'appesantir sur la question. Il ne voulait pas commencer à parler des Dursley devant cette famille unie et accueillante.

- Les March aussi, dit Will. Liz m'a appelé hier soir, après que ta tante les aie contactés. Elle a dit que sa mère était hystérique, et elle-même n'en était pas loin. D'ailleurs je les ai rappelés quand tu es rentré, j'ai invité Liz pour cet après-midi. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr. » Le monde dans lequel évoluait Harry était si irréel que rien, ou presque, n'aurait pu le déranger. A nouveau, il se demandait si tout cela était possible, ou si ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Quirell n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant, c'était forcément réel, puisque les Picard étaient les témoins de son retour si tardif en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ici, dans cette pièce si tranquille, si « normale », comment croire à l'existence de cette société parallèle, de ce monde de sorciers, de cette guerre, aussi ? Bien sûr, il savait tout cela réel, cela expliquait si parfaitement les lettre de sa mère, ses angoisses, les morts à répétition dans la famille de son père...

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » Il sursauta et réalisa que la mère de Will lui parlait.

- Je vais très bien, répondit-il, en reprenant sa fourchette qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il savait aussi que, de tout ce qui s'était passé, de tout ce qu'il avait compris, il ne pouvait pas parler. Les moldus, comme ils disaient, ne devaient rien savoir de l'existence des sorciers. C'était de cela que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu parler à son ancienne baby-sitter. Et lui devait garder ses secrets. Pourtant, il y avait deux personnes qu'il avait déjà, en grande partie, mises au courant. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de tout dévoiler à Liz et à Will. Ils ne le lui pardonneraient jamais.

Les March, mère et fille, arrivèrent vers deux heures. Si Liz se précipita vers ses amis, anxieuse d'en savoir plus, Déborah avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente.

« Elle était folle d'angoisse à ton sujet, murmura Liz à l'oreille de Harry. Elle avait peur que la folie qui peuplait les lettres de ta mère t'ait rattrapé.

- Elle n'avait pas complètement tort, répondit Harry à mi-voix, en jetant un coup d'œil à celle qui avait tant tremblé pour sa mère.

- Raconte, exigea Will qui s'était suffisamment approché pour entendre.

- Pas ici. » La mère de Will ne savait rien de l'autre monde qu'il avait découvert, et, s'il aurait bien éclairé celle de Will pour mettre un terme à toutes les interrogations qui avaient jalonné sa vie depuis tant d'années, il n'était pas sur d'en avoir le droit. Ses amis, par contre, étaient déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie, il avait l'impression de pouvoir leur dire. Les deux femmes semblaient parties dans une de ces conversation qui pouvaient durer des heures, dans laquelle elles tentaient par moment d'entraîner Frédérick, lequel arborait un air détaché et amusé. Simon avait disparu, et les trois autres jeunes jugèrent le moment opportun pour filer dans la chambre de Will.

Là, Harry raconta à ses amis tout ce qui s'était passé là veille, sans omettre le moindre détail, ainsi que la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les sourcils de Liz étaient tellement froncés par la concentration qu'on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Puis il relata la visite qu'il venait d'avoir. Lorsqu'il se tut les deux autres restèrent un instant sans voix, puis Will remarqua : "Si tu as réussi à faire disparaître de nouveau ce Voldemort, ça veut dire que tu n'es plus en danger. Alors pourquoi tiennent-ils tant à la protection que t'apporte le sang de ta mère ?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être parce qu'il est possible qu'il revienne encore une fois. Ou parce qu'il y a encore des gens qui lui sont fidèles. Après tout, quand ils ont renoncé pour la première fois à me faire entrer à Poudlard, Voldemort n'avait pas encore la pierre.

- Ou peut-être ils ont peur des bains de foule, remarqua Liz. Tu es célèbre, après tout. Une star de la magie. Peut-être que si tu allais à Poudlard tu passerais ton temps à signer des autographes et que tu aurais toutes les filles à tes pieds. Imagine ce que ça ferait si Tom Cruise débarquait au collège. Plus aucune fille ne pourrait suivre le moindre cours !

- Bof... Je suis sûr que toi au moins tu continuerais de boire les paroles de Helmett et de dormir pendant les autres, ricana Will.

- Hermione ne s'est pas jetée à mes pieds, fit Harry. Et je ne suis pas une star, juste quelqu'un d'un peu connu.

- Quelqu'un de connu et d'aimé, pour moi c'est une star, fit Will d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis ami avec une star de la sorcellerie... Whouah !

- Si ça se trouve, fit Liz, ils sont là quelque part, invisibles, en train de prendre des photos de nous pour un journal sorcier..." Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour rectifier sa coiffure.

- Ca suffit, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas drôle. Liz, tu es ridicule, il n'y a pas eu de photo de moi dans un journal, sorcier ou autre, depuis dix ans, c'est Ron qui me l'a dit.

- Dommage, fit la fille. En tous cas, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir venir à Poudlard avec toi. Ca doit être grandiose. »

A ce moment là, Simon poussa la porte.

« Harry, dit-il, il y a un garçon et une fille qui veulent te voir. Tu en as encore beaucoup de prévues, des visites ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Désolé de vous déranger. » Il se leva et suivit Simon dans l'entrée, et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Vêtus de jeans et de tee-shirts on ne peut plus normaux, l'air intimidé, Ron et Hermione se tenaient debout dans l'entrée. La preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les événements de la nuit précédente. Une femme assez âgée leur jetait de temps à autre des regards sévères, tout en parlant doucement avec les mères de ses amis moldus. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour reconnaître le professeur qu'il avait vu brièvement la veille.

« Harry, lui dit Mrs Pickard, Minerva Mac Gonagall était en train de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage. »

Harry bredouilla un remerciement, un peu surpris. Il croyait l'existence de la magie un secret bien gardé, alors pourquoi mettaient-ils au courant deux femmes moldues qui ne demandaient rien à personne ? Mac Gonagall s'empressa d'intervenir.

« Mr Potter, dit-elle sèchement, je suis enchantée de vous revoir. Sans doute avez vous beaucoup à dire à vos nouveaux amis. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure.

- Non, professeur, répondirent d'une seule voix les deux apprentis sorciers, avant de suivre Harry en direction de la chambre de Will. Hermione retint les deux garçons dans le couloir.

« Harry, commença-t-elle, nous voulons te parler, mais pas devant tes amis moldus.

- Mes amis savent pour votre monde.

- Notre monde, corrigea-t-elle. Tu es Harry Potter, tu en fais forcément partie. Mais, s'ils sont moldus, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir. Tu n'aurais pas du le leur dire.

- Hermione ! S'exaspéra Ron, ne commence pas avec tes sacro-saints règlements ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils en aient le droit ou non ? Ca facilite plutôt les choses qu'ils sachent, non ?

- Si le ministère l'apprend, ils ne va pas être content du tout.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu garder un secret dont j'ignorais l'existence, se défendit Harry. Au début, quand j'ai découvert la magie, je n'y croyais pas vraiment, c'était juste un jeu. Et je voulais comprendre toutes ces choses bizarres qui m'arrivaient. Will et Liz m'ont aidé depuis le début, ces découvertes, nous les avons fait ensemble. Et ils ne parleront pas, donc votre ministère n'a aucune raison d'apprendre qu'ils sont au courant.

- Tu as raison, soupira Hermione. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas passer pour la rabat-joie de service. » A ces mots, Ron fit une grimace comique, et Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, mais continua de parler à Harry. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce que tu découvrais était à garder pour toi. » Harry hocha la tête, et les trois jeunes gens entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Will. Les deux jeunes moldus étaient apparemment en pleine discussion, sur le fait de savoir si Harry était ou non l'équivalent sorcier de Tom Cruise, et n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent. Hermione pouffa en entendant Liz affirmer que si Tom Cruise n'avait plus sa tête dans un seul journal pendant dix ans, on l'oublierait, alors que les sorciers n'avaient pas oublié Harry, donc sa célébrité, finalement était bien plus grande. Ron fixa sur les deux moldus un regard un peu ahuri, et Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Si vous voulez bien arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, Liz, Will, je vous présente Ron et Hermione.

- Enchantée, fit Hermione en tendant la main. Elle semblait être la seule vraiment à l'aise. En entendant les noms des deux nouveaux venus, Will et Liz avaient affiché des mines perplexes, un peu semblables à celle de Ron. Quant à Harry, il était toujours gêné par la conversation de ses amis. La jeune sorcière éclata de rire. « Oui, nous sommes des sorciers, et oui, Ron, ce sont des moldus. Mais il n'y a pas une telle différence ! »

Les deux moldus sourirent, et serrèrent la main tendue, achevant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ron sortit de son sac à dos plusieurs boites et sachets d'aspect étrange, à demi-écrasés.

« C'est pour toi, dit-il à Harry. Après ce qui s'est passé, on est devenu les héros de l'école, du coup on est submergés de bonbons. Tu étais aussi de l'aventure, tu as droit à ta part.

- Ce sont des chocogrenouilles, expliqua Hermione, on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en goûter puisque tu as vu les cartes.

- Et de remettre un peu à jour la collection de ta mère, complèta Ron. Même si bien sûr les cartes s'actualisent d'elles-même, il y en a eu des nouvelles. Il y a aussi des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. »

Harry fit passer la boite de chocogrenouilles, et en prit une lui-même. Il était un peu inquiet de ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, mais le bonbon se révéla délicieux. Il observa attentivement la carte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Ron essayait d'échanger celle qu'il avait obtenue, et qui représentait Merlin, avec Gwendolin la Fantasque qu'avait trouvée Liz, qui manquait visiblement à sa collection. La fillette accepta sans difficulté quand Hermione expliqua que Merlin était de loin le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus célèbre de tous les temps.

« J'ai aussi des bonbons, remarqua Will en sortant un sachet de formes colorées. Des restes de la visite de ma grand-mère le mois dernier. Servez-vous, si vous voulez.

- Ca se mange vraiment ? Demanda le rouquin en prenant avec précaution un crocodile vert en gélatine, et en le portant prudemment à sa bouche. Hermione éclata de rire, et dit : " C'est moldu, Ron ! Ca ne saute pas, ça ne mord pas, ça n'a pas de goût insupportable. Bon, c'est bourré de colorants et de produits chimiques, mais en général ils s'arrangent pour que ça ait bon goût.

- Bourré de quoi ? demanda Ron qui était devenu verdâtre, en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Rien de mauvais. Les moldus mangent ces trucs à longueur de journée." Ron reprit sa couleur habituelle.

"Au fait, dit-il à Harry, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il accepterait que tu viennes chez moi pendant les vacances. Ca te dirait ?

- Bien sûr. Mais tes parents sont d'accord ?

- A ton avis ? Tu es Harry Potter, tu avais oublié ?"

Harry rougit. En fait, oui, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était célèbre. Et la manière dont Ron le lui rappelait ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Est-ce qu'il ne l'invitait que parce qu'il était Harry Potter ? Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, même si les événements qu'ils avaient vécus étaient assez fort pour créer un lien. Mais Hermione, piochant à son tour dans le paquet de bonbons ouvert sur la table de nuit, foudroya son ami du regard.

"Il dit n'importe quoi, rassura-t-elle Harry. Ron a cinq frères et une soeur, il y a toujours du monde chez lui. Dans le hibou express qu'elle a renvoyé, sa mère a dit qu'une personne de plus ou de moins, elle ne faisait plus la différence. Et puis c'était une idée de Dumbledore, ils n'allaient tout de même pas refuser."

Certaines personnes auraient peut-être été vexées que leur identité ait aussi peu d'importance, mais Harry en fut soulagé. C'était ce à quoi il était habitué. Et puis, finalement, les raisons pour lesquelles les Weasley le voulaient chez eux avaient peu d'importance. Et les Dursley n'accepteraient jamais, quoi qu'il en soit. Il ignorait ce que Dumbledore avait pu leur raconter sur les événements de la veille au soir, mais il se doutait que son retour chez eux serait pour le moins difficile. Il ne savait pas même s'il oserait leur faire part de la proposition de Ron.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, dit-il, le regret clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Mais tu diras merci à ta mère.

- Dommage. Si tu changes d'avis, je t'enverrai Errol, notre hibou, quand j'arriverai au Terrier.

- Votre hibou ? Demanda Liz, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un hibou ? »

Hermione le leur expliqua. Harry en était arrivé depuis longtemps à ce point où plus rien ne peut surprendre, et des hiboux porteurs de courrier ne l'étonnaient même plus. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus de la réaction des Dursley, de ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu leur dire. Et de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Allait-il de nouveau être coupé de ce monde qu'il venait de découvrir ?

Bien trop tôt au goût des cinq jeunes gens, Ron et Hermione durent repartir, suivis de peu par Liz et sa mère. Peu après Mrs Pickard vint chercher Harry.

« Frederick doit aller voir une de ses amies qui habite Magnolia Crescent. Il va te ramener chez toi.

- Mais maman, protesta Will, Harry pourrait rester jusqu'à demain ! Il peut passer le week-end ici !

- Non, répliqua fermement sa mère. Son oncle et sa tante se sont assez inquiétés.

- Les Dursley ne s'inquiètent pas puisqu'ils savent que je suis ici. Et même s'ils ne le savaient pas... » Il fit un geste pour signifier que cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Mary. Ta tante était terriblement inquiète quand elle a appelé hier soir. Ils sont ta famille, et tu sais qu'au fond ils t'aiment. »

Harry se retint pour ne pas hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas offenser Mme Pickard qui avait été si gentille avec lui, et peut-être qu'une part de lui voulait croire qu'au fond, les Dursley ne le détestaient pas. Will continua d'argumenter avec sa mère, mais en vain. Et Harry se retrouva sur le siège passager de la vielle mini du grand-père de son ami. Le voyage se fit en silence. Mais au moment où Harry allait ouvrir la porte pour descendre de la voiture, Frederick se tourna vers lui.

« Courage, lui dit-il. Après ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir, tu ne vas pas redouter le retour chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda, morne. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il redoutait plus que jamais de rentrer chez lui, de confronter les Dursley qui sauraient qu'il savait. Mais comment faire comprendre tout cela à un moldu ? L'homme sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Mais l'homme sourit et lui dit : « Il y a bien pire que ton oncle et ta tante, Harry. C'est ta famille, pas un repère de méchants sorciers.» Sur ce, l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil.Un instant, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était au courant de tout, mais c'était impossible. Comment le médecin moldu aurait-il pu savoir ? Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, , puis il tendit le bras et ouvrit la portière passager.

Et à sa grande surprise, Harry découvrit que le vieil homme avait eu raison. Ou du moins, qu'il ne s'était pas complètement trompé. L'oncle Vernon ne l'enferma pas dans sa chambre, ne le priva pas de dîner, ne l'étourdit même pas d'injure. Harry ne sut jamais ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu lui dire, mais Vernon se contenta de quelques phrases sèches.

« Tiens, l'accueillit-il, te revoilà, toi ! Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne veux jamais entendre parler de ton anormalité - Harry comprit qu'il faisait référence à sa magie - sous mon toit ! Tu vas continuer tes études, comme si de rien n'était, c'est bien compris ? Et jamais Dudley ne doit apprendre ce que tu es.

- Oui, Oncle Vernon, s'empressa de répondre Harry, trop content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Et cet été, tu ne restes pas avec nous. Je vais probablement conclure le contrat le plus important de ma carrière et je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes ce jour là. Le vieux fou qui est venu hier a dit qu'il pouvait te prendre pour t'apprendre à maîtriser tes... accès de bizarrerie. Tu iras donc en juillet. Et au mois d'août, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas te voir ici.

- Oui, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry, en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Le lendemain, Errol, le hibou de Ron, viendrait leur rendre visite, et il pensait à la visite qu'il allait rendre à son nouvel ami. Peut-être pourrait-il également passer quelque temps chez Will... Cette liberté nouvelle l'enivrait, et il s'empressa de se réfugier dans sa chambre avant que son oncle, voyant à quel point son annonce le réjouissait, ne revienne sur sa décision.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, sa valise prête, attendait dans le salon la personne que Dumbledore avait envoyée pour venir le chercher. A trois heures pile, comme le lui avait annoncé son oncle, on frappa à la porte. Un homme entra, se penchant pour tenir dans la maison. Harry n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi grand, et d'aussi fort, mais l'homme lui fut immédiatement sympathique. La tante pétunia, par contre, serra les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice, alors que son visage prenait une inquiétante couleur de craie. L'oncle Vernon, au contraire, virait à un cramoisi qui n'était guère plus rassurant.

« Dépêche-toi de filer, ordonna-t-il à Harry. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de personnes sous mon toit plus longtemps que nécessaire. Quant à vous, fit-il à l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux, je vous rappelle que vous ne le prenez que pour faire cesser ces anormalités. Il est hors de question que vous lui appreniez quoi que ce soit, et surtout vous n'avez pas à lui fournir aucun de vos instruments de dégénéré. Autrement, vous pourrez le garder.

- Dumbledore fera ce qu'il jugera bon, répondit le géant, nullement intimidé par les vocifération du gros moldu. Viens Harry, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Il saisit la valise du garçon et fit demi-tour, se courbant un peu plus encore pour franchir la porte. Harry bredouilla un « au revoir » en direction de son oncle et sa tante, et s'élança à sa poursuite. Deux mois de vacances l'attendaient, loin du collège, loin des Durlsey, et il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas près de les oublier.

_Snif... Encore une fic de finie... J'ai une suite en vue, mais je ne peux rien promettre (j'avais promis une suite à quand tout recommence pour l'année dernière... On voit ce que ça a donné. Mais bon, il faut pas désespérer). Ce chapitre en yous cas en ouvre largement la voie. Encore une fois, un gros merci aux lecteurs, et aux reviewers (tant d'enthousiasme pour le chapitre 9 m'a surprise)._

_onarluca (artemis ) Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aimes toujours._

_Charlita : Contente que tu aies aimé. La rencontre de Harry avec Ron et Hermione était un passage qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur, et que j'avais paur de ne pas avoir bien rendu. Merci pour ta review._

_Celine s : Ah, tu ne veux pas de Malefoy ? Serions nous deux à en avoir assez qu'il prenne si souvent la vedette à Harry ?_

_Saturne : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Bienvenue à toi. Et merci pour ton entousiasme._

_Godric2 : Alors tu as eu tes réponses ? (je sais plus exactement quelles étaient les questions et j'ai la flemme de regarder, mais j'espère que oui). J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé le chapitre 10._

_Fandjo : Bon, d'abord mes excuses, je crois que ce chapitre a mis encore plus longtemps à arriver. Si Harry n'est pas très fort en magie, c'est parce que je ne pense pas qu'en étudiant uniquement dans les livres, et pendant finalement peu de temps, il puisse atteindre un niveau de première année convenable. Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre 9._

_Alixe : Contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review !_

_Severafan : Ben si, c'est la fin. Désolée, mais il fallait bien que ça s'arrête._

_Callista : La fin méchante ? Tu trouves ? Ah, dans ce cas excuse moi de vous avoir laissés si longtemps dessus. J'epsère que tu auras également aimé ce chapitre._

_Miss NoBoDy et Miss EveRyBody : Voila, l'avez eue la suite... suffisait d'un peu de patience..._

_Csame : Oups... J'espérais que personne avait remarqué... A vrai dire, je n'était pas très contente non plus du chapitre 9, et je le suis encore moins du 10. En fait, au départ les deux n'en faisaient qu'un et j'ai étoffé pour en faire deux parce qu'on m'a dit que c'était beaucoup trop rapide... C'est sans doute pour ça que ça paraît lourd, parce que je n'ai pas su trouver les bons endroits où rajouter de la matière. Je ne peux que m'excuser et espérer que le 10 ne t'aura pas trop déçu, lui aussi. De toutes façons, je déteste écrire les fins de fics. En tous cas, merci pour ta franchise et tes remarques pertinentes._

_Mateia78: Un nouveau lecteur ? Contente que tu aimes cette fic._

_Audlydou : Euh... ben si, vous ai laissés comme ça pendant plus d'un mois... Sur ce qui arrive à Harry pour la fin de l'année scolaire, tu as eu ta réponse. On a revu Liz et Will, tu es contente ?_

_Malice Mikelkel : Contente que tu aimes, et merci pour tes compliments. Pas d'oubliettes pour l'instant. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la visite à Godric's Hollow. Je pense que Harry ira un jour dans les vrais livres ( et on s'apercevra alors à quel point ma description était fausse...)_

_Malice : Merci à toi pour cette review. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à faire le tri entre ce que je pouvais garder de l'histoire de Rowling dans le combat, et ce qui devait être différent! Je suis contente que le résultat te plaise._

_Alinemcb54 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre._

_Alana Chantelune : Tu as lu le 9 en premier ? Bizarre. Mais, après tout, commencer par la fin est un des droits du lecteur selon Pennac, si ma mémoire est bonne. En tous cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu._

_Lyly-Potter : Merci beaucoup !_

_Vert : Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Je pourrais en faire ma devise, moi aussi.Le parallèle avec le tome 1 m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes, au tant sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, que sur le 9, tant mieux si tu apprécie le résultat. Le coup du moldu sous imperium était prévu depuis le début, ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, comme tout dans cette fic, c'était la manière dont ça allait être révélé. C'est pour ça que ça fait un peu "oh, regardez le beau lapin que je vous tire de mon chapeau !"_

_Contre voyante ? C'est intéressant, surtout si, comme Trelawney, tu prédits des catastrophes. C'est d'accord pour la consultation gratuite (surtout si tu fournis les m&m's. Alors, pour tes idées, c'était ça ou pas ?_

_Drackyumi : Merci !_

_Poupoux : Ben voila, tu as la réponse à ta question. Pas trop décu ? Merci pour ta review._


End file.
